Diabolica Nectunt
by LionD'argent
Summary: Draco reçoit la visite surprise d'Haziel qui décide de passer sa dernière année avec lui pour renforcer leur lien. Mais qui est vraiment ce frère qu'il n'a que rarement vu dans sa vie ? Et pourquoi éprouve-t-il tant d'intérêt pour Potter ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

**Prologue**

Un cri strident déchira l'air et le corps du jeune homme se cambra soudain. Ses doigts s'allongèrent et s'élargirent, de longues griffes prirent la place de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, et ses yeux bleue électrique s'assombrirent. Son corps fut pris de violents spasmes et il poussa un autre cri qui sembla sortir du plus profond de son être. Ses bras ainsi que ses jambes changèrent devenant plus épais, sa peau pâle se couvrit d'écailles noires étincelantes aux reflets bleus, ses cheveux platine devinrent d'un noir profond et deux grandes ailes sombres déchirèrent son dos sous ses omoplates. La douleur était si forte qu'il sentit un vertige le saisir, mais il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, jamais. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il s'y risquait une fois de plus.

\- Lucifer, dit une voix douce non loin de lui. Respire, ne le laisse pas faire. Tu es plus fort que lui.

Le garçon toujours debout, les jambes le retenant à peine, appuya fermement ses mains contre le mur.

\- Je ne peux pas... JE N'Y ARRIVE PAS !

Il s'effondra durement sur ses genoux et poussa un dernier cri avant que son regard ne devienne complètement vide. Lucifer se releva agilement et planta son regard vide dans celui du brun qui eut un frisson d'horreur.

\- Luc'... tu sais que tu ne dois pas abandonner... murmura-t-il.

\- Ton ami n'est plus, misérable, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse d'où ressortait du dédain et un amusement malsain.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit... pas après toutes ces années. Penses à ton frère, penses à ta mère et bats-toi. Nous savons tous deux que tu en es capable.

Lucifer éclata d'un grand rire sans joie, un rire empli de mépris.

\- Tu penses vraiment ?

Il fit un pas vers lui, ses yeux s'étrécissant dangereusement.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il est capable de se battre. Alors je vais te dire une chose. Il ne veut plus rien, que peut-il attendre de la vie après tout ? Il n'attend plus rien, ni de toi, ni des autres. Il est plus seul que peut l'être quelqu'un, il n'a aucun désir de survivre. Même si son corps vit, ton ami est _mort_ !

Ses écailles donnaient à sa peau un éclat miroitant, presque irréel. Il se dégageait de lui un pouvoir indéniablement puissant. Lucifer laissa son pouvoir sortir de son corps et la pression fut tellement forte que l'autre garçon faillit s'étouffer, il tomba à genoux au sol, toute couleur disparaissant de son visage et fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il sortit son sceptre, le tenant fermement dans sa main droite légèrement tremblante, il la transforma par la pensée en un poignard et sauta sur l'adonis qui lui servait d'ami, enfonçant son arme au niveau de son estomac.

Lucifer qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, regarda la blessure par laquelle coulait du sang d'une étrange couleur dorée, imbibant sa chemise immaculée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il s'effondra par terre, son corps percutant le sol de plein fouet, son esprit perdant instantanément son influence vacillante.

Le brun, toujours l'arme à la main, avança précautionneusement vers son ami, ses genoux frottant le sol. Il passa la main sur la blessure, l'évaluant rapidement avant d'invoquer un bandage et d'en recouvrir la plaie. Il caressa le visage pâle de son ami du bout de l'index, de la tristesse voilant son regard.

\- Si même toi tu n'as plus envie de te battre, comment veux tu que je fasse ?

* * *

Salut salut, je reviens avec une nouvelle fic après un long moment d'absence. Pour ceux qui se demandent encore, non je ne pense pas continuer _La face cachée des choses_. Par contre, même si j'ai la mauvaise tendance de ne pas finir ce que je commence, j'ai bien l'intention de m'appliquer sur ce coup là !

Oh et, dernière chose : je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'aide alors s'il y a un volontaire, je suis preneuse !


	2. Chapter I : Haziel

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

**Chapitre I :** Haziel

Haziel s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les coudes posés sur la table, ses longs doigts fins entrecroisés. Il ferma les yeux et sentit ses fins cheveux blonds recouvrir ses paupières closes. Il respira lentement, essayant de ne pas extérioriser la rage et le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de la personne sur laquelle ils parlaient depuis maintenant presque une demi-heure.

Lucius Malfoy.

Il haïssait cet homme. C'était un être vil et mesquin, fourbe et hautain. Haziel se savait l'être plus encore, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détester de tout son cœur. Il haïssait tout ce qu'il était, tout ce qu'il représentait. Cet homme en était-il vraiment un ? Il ne ressentait aucun sentiment particulier pour sa femme et encore moins pour ses fils. Ce qu'il ne cachait pas. Comment un être aussi abject pouvait être à ce point respecté ? C'était une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Haziel n'avait vu son frère qu'à de rares occasions, Lucius Malfoy faisait son maximum pour minimiser leurs rencontres. Il savait que, physiquement, il ressemblait beaucoup à son cadet, mais, même en étant jumeaux, leurs différences étaient, elles aussi, flagrantes. Haziel incarnait la froideur et l'indifférence pures, c'était un être plus tout à fait humain, quelqu'un qui avait dû passer son enfance dans la douleur et dans la peur de perdre tout contrôle de lui-même, la peur d'accomplir des actes ignobles sans même s'en rendre compte, n'étant que spectateur impuissant, alors que son frère, sous le masque froid que Lucius le forçait à porter, était encore un enfant, un enfant fragile et innocent qui n'avait pas reçu l'amour de son père, devant se contenter de celui de sa mère. L'aîné n'avait pas eu cette chance, lui. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de le rejoindre à Poudlard pour sa sixième année d'étude. Il soupira et rouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard sombre de Bélial, celui qu'il considérait comme étant son "meilleur ami". Il portait ses cheveux châtains assez longs, balayant ses larges épaules, ses yeux noirs n'exprimant rien de plus que de l'ennui profond, ses fines lèvres pincées par la réflexion.

\- Lucifer, es-tu sûr de toi ?

\- Évidemment, répondit le blond, soutenant sans effort le regard de son vis-à-vis.

\- Que de bonté venant d'un être tel que toi. Les risques que tu encours ne sont pas inexistants.

\- Cela va de soi. Serais-tu donc si inquiet pour moi ?

Les yeux de Bélial se plissèrent, jaugeant son ami avec attention.

\- Prends-le comme tu le voudras. Pour ma part, j'estime t'avoir assez mis en garde. Bien, fit-il en se levant de son fauteuil, je vais voir où est cet idiot de Kabal.

\- Fait donc, souffla le blond.

Il appuya ses mains sur la table de verre qui les séparait, lui jeta un dernier regard ainsi qu'un salut bref de la tête et quitta la pièce d'un pas raide, ses chaussures ne faisant aucun bruit sur le sol de marbre blanc. Haziel posa sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

Narcissa Malfoy.

Il devait absolument la voir et s'entretenir avec elle des prochains événements. Il avisa la cheminée qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, se releva gracieusement de sa chaise et s'en approcha avant de défaire les plis inexistants de son vêtement de soie gris. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le bol placé sur la cheminée, jeta la poudre dans les flammes qui prirent une teinte émeraude, entra à l'intérieur et donna sa destination d'une voix claire et assurée.

Il disparut de son salon, réapparaissant quelques secondes plus tard dans celui du manoir Malfoy. Il fut accueilli par une Narcissa de forte bonne humeur qui se retourna vers lui avec un large sourire quand elle l'entendit. Il retira la suie de sa longue tunique fendue sur les côtés et lui fit face, lui servant l'un de ses rares sourires. Narcissa se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant presque dans une étreinte plus que chaleureuse et Haziel lui répondit maladroitement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'effusion, seule sa mère le prenait dans ses bras de la sorte, lui faisant voir la mort par étouffement de très près.

\- Mère, salua le blond quand elle le relâcha.

\- Haziel ! Comme tu as grandi, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te voir ici. Cela fait plus de deux ans que tu n'es pas venu.

\- Lucius ne l'aurait pas permis, dit-il, les sourcils froncés d'irritation à la pensée de ce père qui pour lui, ne l'était pas.

\- C'est ton père.

\- Pas de mon point de vue, mère. Pourrions-nous nous asseoir un moment ?

\- Oh, bien sûr, suis-je bête. Elle poussa son fils dans un fauteuil et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente que tu sois là, parce que je le suis, vraiment, mais comme tu ne viens jamais seulement pour savoir comment je vais, je suppose que si tu es là, c'est pour une raison précise. N'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Lucius est absent et Draco est à l'étage.

\- Ce n'est pas Lucius, mais vous, que je suis venu voir. C'est à propos de Poudlard.

\- Oui, je me souviens de la lettre que tu m'as envoyée il y a deux semaines. Je suis sûr que Draco sera enchanté que tu viennes avec lui.

\- Je préfère le mettre au courant plus tard.

\- Bien, dit-elle en croisant les jambes, comme tu voudras. Je suppose que tu veux parler de Dumbledore et du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Haziel se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour seule réponse. Il y avait beaucoup à dire et il préférait que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Draco Malfoy se retourna sur le ventre, posant son livre sur le matelas, murmurant les mêmes mots pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Son index suivit la ligne avant de passer à la suivante. Il soupira et s'assit à genoux devant le livre ouvert. Les yeux plissés par la concentration. Cela devait faire plus de deux heures qu'il apprenait les sortilèges du livre de magie noire que lui avait offert son père pour son anniversaire, avant les vacances.

\- Ça suffit ! dit-il en refermant sèchement son livre avant de descendre de son lit et de glisser ses pieds dans ses chaussons.

Il grogna d'irritation et sortit de sa chambre, referment la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Son père était absent, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne serait pas derrière lui à surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes. Silencieusement, il traversa les couloirs déserts et s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard, quand il entendit des voix. Ça venait du salon. Cela voulait-il dire que son père était de retour plus tôt que prévu ? Non, ce ne pouvait être lui, c'était sûrement sa mère qui recevait un énième invité. Il ignora les voix et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en chêne massif devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche droite, la posa contre la serrure et murmura "Alohomora". Rien ne se produisit cependant et le blond jura contre son père et sa paranoïa maladive. Il glissa sa main dans la poche droite de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit un instrument complexe, un sourire mutin s'étirant sur ses lèvres fines et pâles. C'était un objet moldu que son frère lui avait offert à son anniversaire, lui assurant dans sa lettre qu'il allait en avoir l'utilité à un moment ou un autre. Il n'avait pas compris au début et étant un cadeau de son frère qu'il ne voyait jamais, il avait refoulé son dégoût pour l'artisanat moldu et avait gardé l'objet sur lui, comme une partie de son frère qui restait près de lui malgré la distance. Il retira la petite lame de son étui, repoussant la petite pince qui montrait le bout de son nez et enfonça le morceau de métal dans la serrure, le tournant vers la droite, puis plusieurs fois vers la gauche, repoussant la petite vis qui montrait encore de la résistance et sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'un petit "clic" joyeux se fit entendre dans le silence du couloir. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui et, ne voyant personne, repoussa la lourde porte pour pénétrer dans la pièce, la refermant derrière lui avant de s'y adosser et de jeter un œil à l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait l'adrénaline couler ans ses veines. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. C'était l'antre de son père, là où il passait le plus clair de son temps lorsqu'il se trouvait au manoir. Draco prit une grande inspiration et avança d'un pas, les jambes légèrement flageolantes. La pièce était spacieuse, les murs décorés de façon assez sobre. Contre le mur qui se trouvait sur sa droite, une bibliothèque était posée au sol, grande et assez large, ses étagères croulant sous le poids des livres allant des plus vieux aux plus récents, comme des plus fins aux plus épais. En face de lui, une grande porte vitrée donnait sur un balcon où se trouvait un jardin gorgé du soleil d'après-midi.

Au milieu de la pièce traînaient chaises et fauteuils un peu en vrac, ce qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il se faisait de son père. Mêmes les elfes de maisons ne doivent pas y avoir accès, se dit-il, soufflé.

Quand il tourna la tête vers sa gauche, la première chose qu'il vit fut le pentacle tracé adroitement sur le sol à l'encre noire, ainsi que la pile de livres en son centre, tenant dans un équilibre précaire. Draco se dirigea vers le pentagramme, s'agenouilla devant la pile de livres et prit le premier entre ses mains. Depuis quand son père s'intéressait à ce qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à ce genre de choses ? La magie noire, d'accord, mais des rites sataniques ? La couverture était faite dans une matière solide mais assez souple, d'un noir plus profond encore que les ténèbres - si une telle chose était possible. Sur ladite couverture était dessinée une tête tellement hideuse qu'il faillit faire tomber le livre, mais se retint fermement, ne pouvant s'empêcher, néanmoins, de frissonner d'horreur. Mettant son dégoût de côté, il ouvrit le livre sur une page au hasard et en lu les premières lignes.

_La transmission des pouvoirs dans un corps humain est un acte dangereux qui peut mener à la mort du sujet si le transfert n'est pas correctement effectué. Pour qu'un être puisse abriter un esprit démoniaque il est impératif que certains critères soient respectés._  
_Le sujet doit :_

_\- être puissant quel que soit son âge ou son état._

_\- être pur (aucun mensonge, crime ou autre mauvaise action)_

_\- posséder une pierre de vie à son maximum._

_Il n'est pas nécessaire d'obtenir le consentement du sujet, mais il est cependant obligatoire que son corps accepte l'intrusion, car en cas de refus dudit corps, le décès du sujet est assuré._

\- Aimes-tu ce que tu lis ? Demanda une voix derrière Draco qui le fit sursauter.

Le blond se retourna, le cœur battant la chamade, pour croiser le regard bleu profond de son frère aîné de quelques minutes. Cela lui faisait toujours un peu bizarre de se retrouver face à lui, ajouté à cela le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu depuis presque cinq ans. Il le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Son visage portait presque les mêmes traits que les siens, ceux de sa mère dominant sur ceux de son père. Ils étaient presque identiques à l'exception des yeux que lui avait gris, alors que l'autre les avait d'un bleu sombre sous de longs cils blonds. Ses cheveux platine qu'il portait plus long que lui, caressaient ses fines épaules à l'apparence frêles mais à la force indéniable. Il portait une tunique grise impeccable, fendue sur les côtés sur un pantalon noir qui accentuait son apparence androgyne. Sur ses mains étaient enfilés de longs gants noirs qui lui arrivaient à mi-bras.

\- Lucifer, murmura Draco, surpris, croyant un instant que son cœur allait lâcher.

\- Lui-même, sourit son frère.

Draco se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, se tenant droit face à son aîné, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

\- Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

\- Que faisais-tu ici ? Lucius sait-il que tu te promènes dans son antre ?

Le plus jeune leva fièrement le menton en signe de défi, faisant naître un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres de son frère.

\- Je prends cela pour un non.

\- J'étais juste un peu curieux, c'est tout, il passe beaucoup de temps ici et je n'ai jamais vu ne serait-ce qu'une partie de cette pièce.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Draco. Alors je répète ma première question. Aimes-tu ce que tu lis ? Ce que tu as vu ici ?

Draco fronça les sourcils un moment.

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est... étrange. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Haziel le regarda pendant un moment sans rien dire et Draco aurait juré avoir vu une profonde tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état, et qu'est-ce que son père fichait dans cette foutue pièce ?

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que nous sortions de là, et puis il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire et cette pièce ne me rappelle que de mauvais souvenirs. Oh et puis tu devrais effacer les traces de ton passage avant de sortir.

\- Il n'y a aucune trace, fit remarquer Draco en regardant le sol, déconcerté.

Il n'avait rien déplacé qu'il n'avait pas remis en place.

\- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Lucius est aussi idiot ? Quand il rentrera, il vérifiera que personne n'est entré ici, comme tu t'en doutes, et pourra voir la marque de ton passage car il a lancé des sorts de détection. Ton essence magique flotte partout dans cette pièce, pour ma part, je sais très bien comment la dissimuler.

Il vit une légère panique s'afficher sur le visage de son petit frère et soupira.

\- Fais un peu plus attention à l'avenir. Aller sors de là que j'efface un peu tout ça.

Draco le remercia d'un pâle sourire et sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant l'autre faire ce qu'il devait. Une fois le travail fait, ils rejoignirent la chambre du Serpentard pour y discuter calmement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Draco après s'être adossé au mur, assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre lui.

Haziel jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce avant de s'asseoir en tailleur en face de son frère.

\- Poudlard ! dit-il avec un de ses rares sourires sincères, ceux qu'il réservait à son frère et sa mère.

\- Poudlard ? Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, penchant légèrement la tête de côté, regardant avec méfiance son air fier de lui. Poudlard quoi ?

\- Je viendrais à Poudlard avec toi cette année.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'aime ton enthousiasme ! dit-il, sarcastique. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Draco eut la bonne idée de rougir, ce qui fit sourire son grand frère.

\- Haziel ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ces cinq dernières années ? demanda-t-il, l'air légèrement attristé.

\- Je... je ne pouvais pas, répondit-il légèrement déconcerté. Je devais... faire certaines choses qui m'ont longtemps gardé occupé. Et puis, ton père ne voulait pas de moi chez lui. Mais je promets de me rattraper cette année, c'est pour ça que je viendrais avec toi à Poudlard. Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup pensé pendant les vacances et je me suis dit qu'en plus de nous rapprocher, ça pourrait aussi nous aider sur d'autres points.

\- Comme ? Les yeux de Haziel se mirent soudainement à briller tandis qu'un sourire taquin naissait lentement sur ses lèvres.

\- Devine.

\- Je ne vois pas, répondit le Serpentard après un moment de réflexion.

\- Tant pis, tu sauras en temps voulu.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ?

Le sourire du blond s'effaça presque aussitôt.

\- Pas longtemps. Ton père va revenir d'ici peu et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir. Mais je serais à la gare le premier septembre.

\- Mais nous sommes à peine le 29 Juillet, c'est dans plus d'un mois ! Ça veut dire que je ne te verrais plus avant la rentrée ?

\- Oui, mais après, tu devras me supporter un an ! Je pense que cela compense largement, non ? fit-il, son sourire revenant.

\- Humm... peut-être... Haziel ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi père et toi vous étiez vous disputés ? Et pourquoi ne te veut-il pas chez lui ?

\- C'est... une longue histoire que tu n'as pas le temps d'entendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as des tas de choses à me raconter, pardi !

**~~ oOo ~~**

Près de sa mère, à la gare King's Cross, Draco Malfoy jetait des regards partout autour de lui à la recherche d'une chevelure aussi blonde que la sienne.

\- Et si tu montais dans le train, Draco ? Je suis sûr qu'il va te rejoindre, il te l'a promis et tu sais comme moi qu'il tient toujours ses promesses.

Le blond se tordit le cou une dernière fois avant d'abdiquer, il se retint d'embrasser sa mère, se contentant d'un hochement de tête pour salutation et monta dans le train. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour trouver un compartiment vide. Il posa ses affaires sur le porte-bagage et s'assit dans un soupir. Le train allait bientôt partir et Haziel ne s'était toujours pas montré.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Haziel tentait, en vain, de retrouver son frère. Il l'avait vu monter dans le train et était allé saluer sa mère avant de monter à son tour, mais avait perdu la trace de Draco. Il se mit à inspecter chaque compartiment, un masque d'ennui profond sur le visage. Il ouvrit pour la sixième fois un compartiment où, cette fois-ci, trois personnes se trouvaient. Un roux, un brun ébouriffé et une brunette.

\- Eh, dites, est-ce que...

\- Malfoy ? demanda la brune, l'air surprise.

Haziel plissa les yeux, la fixant de son regard perçant. Il n'aimait pas ce nom, pour lui, il n'en avait pas et préférait largement porter celui de naissance de sa mère.

\- Oui ? fit-il cependant.

\- Tu as... changé, fit-elle avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

Le roux grogna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Physiquement, peut-être, mais il n'en est pas moins un connard patenté.

\- Pardon ? fit le blond, voyant soudain rouge.

Il entra franchement dans le compartiment, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux, d'un bleu intense, du roux. D'une vitesse surhumaine, il attrapa la gorge du rouquin et le plaqua contre le mur. Dans le même temps, la brune et le brun dégainèrent leurs baguettes, la pointant tous deux sur lui. Il avait toujours été un être avec une maîtrise de soi indéniable. On pouvait lui sortir les pires insultes au monde, le frapper jusqu'au sang - si la personne n'était pas morte avant -, qu'il ne réagirait pas. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était que l'on injurie sa mère ou son frère.

\- Malfoy, cria le brun à lunette, lâche-le immédiatement.

\- Sinon, quoi, vermine ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus dure, dardant son regard de braise dans les yeux étonnamment verts. Que vas-tu me faire, hein, je suis curieux de le savoir.

Harry vit le visage de Ron atteindre un rouge encore plus profond que ses cheveux, paniqué. Qu'arrivait-il à Malfoy ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Ron l'insultait. Et puis, le Malfoy qu'il connaissait ne répondait jamais physiquement.

\- Haziel ? fit une voix étonné derrière le blond.

Celui-ci se retourna sans pour autant lâcher le cou pâle et croisa le regard de son petit frère, légèrement soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâche-le, continua le Serpentard.

Haziel obéit sans se faire prier et rejoignit le blond près de la porte, non sans avoir fusillé Ron du regard au préalable. Ce dernier prenait une grande inspiration tandis qu'Hermione et Harry faisaient passer leurs yeux de l'un à l'autre, abasourdi.

L'aîné les fixait d'un air d'ennui profond, appuyé contre la porte du compartiment tandis que le Serpentard semblait comme gêné avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un visage lisse d'émotion. Il prit le bras de son frère et quitta le compartiment.

Le trio observa l'entrée, bouche bée.

\- Alors comme ça Malfoy a un frère ? Souffla Harry, rompant le silence. Où est-ce que je vois double ?

Il retira ses lunettes et les frotta frénétiquement avec un bout de son t-shirt. De son coté, Draco poussa son frère dans son compartiment avant de s'y enfermer avec lui.

\- Haziel, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ? Tu ne peux pas agresser les gens comme ça.

Haziel le fixa d'un regard si dur et chargé de colère que l'autre blond finit par se détourner.

\- Quelle genre de réputation te traînes-tu, Draco ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules, ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux. Il détestait lorsque son frère le regardait de la sorte. Haziel se leva du siège et s'approcha lentement de son frère, acculé contre la porte. Il lui releva la tête, posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

\- As-tu peur de moi, Draco ?

Ce dernier lâcha un pauvre couinement comme réponse avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille de son aîné. Celui-ci sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, lui assura le Serpentard en levant une main, caressant doucement ses cheveux pâles, je suis juste un peu inquiet. Tu ne peux pas réagir au quart de tour à chaque fois qu'on m'insulte, sinon il n'y aurait plus que des morts à Poudlard.

Son frère releva la tête, une interrogation clairement visible dans son regard.

\- Ils ne sont pas beaucoup à m'apprécier... je suis un Malfoy. Attends-toi au même traitement.

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi. Mais je ne supporterai pas que l'on te fasse du mal.

\- Potter et sa bande ne sont pas très méchants, le rassura Draco, c'est une sorte de jeu entre nous depuis notre première année.

\- Potter ? Le Harry Potter ?

\- Quoi, tu l'adules, toi aussi ?

\- Je n'adule personne, Draco, je m'informe.

\- Oui, c'est bien Le Harry Potter.

\- Le mec aux cheveux qui essaient de s'enfuir ?

Draco hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Pour une célébrité, il pourrait au moins se montrer plus présentable. Non mais as-tu vu ses cheveux ? On aurait dit qu'une famille de hérissons s'y était logée.

\- On ne peut pas tous avoir la classe, tu sais, sourit Draco en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les lissant en arrière. Taquin, Haziel passa ses doigts dans ses mèches, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Le Serpentard fit une moue boudeuse et repoussa doucement son frère.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à qui que ce soit tant qu'on ne m'attaque pas physiquement ou que la personne ne présente pas une réelle menace, compris ? Parce que, franchement, si tu te mets à taper sur tous ceux qui me fusillent du regard, même les profs et les fantômes y passeront.

\- Ok ok, c'est noté, soupira l'autre en retournant s'asseoir.

Draco s'installa en face de lui et ils discutèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses deux meilleurs amis, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, qu'il présenta à son frère. Les deux garçons étaient les seuls à savoir que Draco avait un frère jumeau même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré. Malgré l'air indifférent de son frère, le Serpentard vit parfaitement qu'il s'était imperceptiblement tendu à leur arrivée et savait qu'il ne ferait confiance à personne à part lui. Il se demanda un instant comment faisait Haziel pour être constamment sur ses gardes.

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se déroula néanmoins dans la joie et les questions incessantes de Blaise au désespoir des trois autres qui ne parvenaient pas à le faire taire. Haziel s'était finalement résigné au babillage du Serpentard et avait sorti un livre, décidé à ne plus répondre à ses questions. Ce que les autres n'avaient pas vu était le petit sourire qu'il cachait derrière les pages.

**~~ oOo ~~**

La répartition eut lieu comme tous les ans avec les premières années plus ou moins excitées. Quand l'appel fut terminé et alors que toute la salle ou presque soupirait de soulagement, prêt à dévorer la première chose qui se présentait à leurs yeux, le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de MacGonagall pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille et lui glisser un papier dans les mains. Le professeur de métamorphose regarda le papier tendu, les yeux écarquillés avant de se reprendre rapidement tandis que le directeur se rasseyait.

Elle releva la tête vers ses élèves, jeta un dernier regard hésitant au morceau de parchemin avant de dire d'une voix forte :

\- Malfoy Haziel !

Un murmure se fit entendre dans la salle alors que les grandes portes s'ouvraient pour laisser place à une silhouette haute et encapuchonnée qui marcha d'un pas souple et félin jusqu'au professeur.

\- Black.

\- Pardon ? S'étonna le professeur.

\- Haziel Black, pas... Malfoy, cracha-t-il avec un dégoût clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

Se retournant vers les élèves qui le regardaient à présent silencieusement, il s'assit sur le tabouret et retira sa capuche, dévoilant de longs cheveux blond très pales et des yeux d'un bleu glacial avec lesquels il les fusilla tous.

Le professeur MacGonagall le coiffa du Choixpeau et recula d'un pas. Ils le fixèrent tous en silence pendant quelques minutes tandis que la voix du Choixpeau résonnait dans la tête du jeune homme.

\- Gryffondor ! Rugit-il finalement.

Aucun applaudissement ne résonna dans la Grande Salle, seul un silence choqué régnait, tous fixant le blond. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, indifférent et retira le Choixpeau qu'il rendit au professeur avant de se diriger vers son frère.

\- Eh bien... bon appétit !

Les mines choquées le devinrent encore plus si cela était possible. C'était bien la première fois que le directeur n'avait rien à dire. Des murmures commencèrent doucement à s'élever dans la salle alors que le dîner apparaissait. Les murmures se muèrent en brouhaha alors qu'à toutes les tables, un seul sujet de conversation résonnait.

Indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui et aux regards curieux ou suspicieux qu'on lui jetait, Haziel fit la causette à Blaise Zabini - enfin, il l'écoutait plutôt monologuer - qui, lui, semblait se foutre complètement des événements, content de retrouver l'autre blond.

Haziel scrutait la pièce, analysant chaque visage, sondant discrètement leurs esprits. Bah oui, il ne se retrouverait pas dans la même maison que son petit frère mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne veillerait pas sur lui.

\- J'espère au moins qu'on aura les mêmes options, conclut Zabini.

Il lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Zabini était quelqu'un d'un peu trop bavard à son goût, mais il devait avouer qu'il l'appréciait tout de même.


	3. Chapter II : Première semaine

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plu. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

RAR :

**_Drougael_** : c'était juste une petite faute, mais c'est corrigé.

**Chapitre II** : Première semaine

Haziel referma le robinet en soupirant et sortit de la douche. Attrapant sa serviette qu'il avait posée à côté de la cabine, il l'enroula autour de ses hanches avant de se frictionner les cheveux avec la seconde. Se dirigeant vers le grand miroir au fond de la pièce, il essuya la buée qui s'y était accumulée avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, s'observant d'un œil critique. Il posa des doigts tremblants sur son torse, retraçant les multiples cicatrices du bout des doigts. De ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappa un souffle de plus en plus erratique tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les marques inscrites indélébilement sur sa peau. Il se détourna de son image, les lèvres pincées.

D'un geste fébrile, il se rhabilla tout en évitant le plus possible de se regarder : son corps ne lui inspirait que dégoût. Une fois sa longue tunique noire enfilée, il déverrouilla la porte de la salle de bain et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, se retrouvant face à face avec un Harry Potter à l'air renfrogné. L'élu le fixa un moment dans ses yeux électriques avant de le contourner pour s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain. Ignorant l'attitude du Gryffondor, Haziel quitta le dortoir et la salle commune pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, là où il était sûr de trouver son frère à cette heure.

Traversant silencieusement les allées remplies de livres, il s'enfonça dans les rayons les moins fréquentés par les élèves pour trouver le Serpentard assis seul à l'écart, un livre entre les mains, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il remarqua avec amusement une pile de livres posés un peu à l'écart sur la table. S'installant en face de lui, il attendit qu'il remarque sa présence. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cinq minutes que Draco sembla s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus seul. C'est un regard surpris qu'il leva vers son jumeau.

\- Un problème ? Demanda le Serpentard.

\- Je suis obligé d'avoir un problème pour venir te voir ?

\- Non, pas du tout, seulement... j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu m'évitais toute la semaine alors je suis juste... surpris.

Haziel lui fit un sourire d'excuse. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très présent depuis son arrivée. Cela faisait déjà une semaine que les cours avaient commencé et ils n'avaient toujours pas vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter. Haziel tenait d'abord à "analyser" son nouvel environnement, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il lui fallait aller quelque part. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour identifier toutes les sortes de magies présentes dans le sein même de Poudlard et il devait bien admettre avoir été impressionné. Jamais encore il n'avait côtoyé une telle puissance. Il pouvait la sentir dans chaque parcelle de mur. Il n'avait pas été vraiment surpris de se rendre compte que certaines parties du château avaient été refaites, la magie présente entre ses murs était bien trop instable et conflictuelle.

\- Je ne t'évitais pas, répondit-il en fixant son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux, j'avais simplement quelques petites choses à faire. Mais comme tu le sais, si je suis venu, c'est pour toi et toi seulement, alors à partir de maintenant, tu as mon attention pleine et entière.

\- Promis ? S'assura Draco, un sourcil levé.

\- Promis.

\- Bien, soupira le Serpentard, je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une petite discussion. Tout d'abord... Qu'est-ce que tu fous à Gryffondor ? Tu sais que j'ai failli faire une attaque ?!

\- Tu exagères, Draco. Et puis, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, quelle est la différence ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais ignoré toute l'année si le Choixpeau avait crié Poufsouffle ? Est-ce que tu m'aurais haï pour ça ?

Draco parut un moment déconcerté avant de hocher lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Le haïr pour ça ? Y avait-il idée plus idiote encore sur cette terre ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

\- Alors cette question est réglée, l'interrompit l'autre d'une voix autoritaire.

Haziel savait pertinemment pourquoi il avait fini à Gryffondor et préférait l'oublier. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu demander au Choixpeau de le mettre avec Draco, mais sur le coup, l'idée lui avait semblé comme... déplacée. C'était peut-être idiot, mais pas moins vrai.

\- D'accord, alors je pense que, puisque tu as enfin décidé de m'accorder un peu de ton précieux temps, tu pourras m'aider à rédiger ma dissertation de métamorphose. En générale, c'est avec Theo et Blaise que je le fais, mais ils semblent tous deux être mystérieusement occupés ailleurs... je me demande d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas un peu suspect, ajouta-t-il pensivement en se rappelant du regard étrange de Pansy quand elle avait kidnappé ses amis.

Il secoua la tête et attrapa dans son sac un rouleau de parchemin et poussa vers son frère, la pile de livres qui étaient censés l'aider dans son devoir. La tâche qui ne semblait pourtant pas si aisée au premier abord, finit par amuser le Serpentard par sa déconcertante facilité. Il avait l'impression que le professeur McGonagall utilisait volontairement des tournures de phrases complexes afin de désespérer ses élèves. Haziel n'eut qu'à les reformuler et guider son frère dans ses recherches pour que le travail paraisse déjà beaucoup moins important. Oh, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne s'appliquerait pas, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, il pensait que l'arrivée de son frère était une raison supplémentaire de rendre des devoirs parfaits. Il n'avait aucune envie que le blond le prenne pour un ignare et un incapable. Plus que jamais, il avait envie de rendre quelqu'un fier de lui, et il ne lésinerait pas sur les moyens pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Tout est une question de volonté et de concentration. Quand les gens disent "quand on veut, on peut", ce n'est pas si bête que ça. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas totalement vrai, vouloir de tout ton cœur diriger le monde ne t'assure pas une réussite, mais la volonté a une grande importance dans certains domaines, comme celui-ci, par exemple.

\- Mais le pouvoir, alors ?

\- Ça joue, aussi, évidemment, c'est même très important. Mais, aussi puissant sois-tu, tu ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un, pas dans ce type-là de métamorphose, du moins.

Draco hocha la tête, écrivant frénétiquement sur son brouillon les informations qu'il rédigerait ensuite correctement au propre plus tard. Haziel le regarda faire, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. C'était apaisant d'être là, dans ce coin reculé de la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Draco. Il s'était rarement senti aussi bien. Et cette lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de l'autre blond l'amusait, il buvait chacune de ses paroles, bien conscient que son aîné avait plus d'expérience que lui dans certains domaines.

Il sentit soudainement une piqûre au niveau de sa nuque et y porta sa main, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement de douleur. La sensation se fit plus intense, comme si l'on enfonçait une aiguille dans sa peau. Fermant les yeux, il respira lentement et profondément. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, la douleur s'apaisa avant de disparaître complètement. Retenant un soupir de soulagement, il rouvrit les yeux, rencontrant le regard interrogatif de Draco. Il détourna le regard avant de prendre l'un des livres éparpillés sur la table, l'ouvrant là où il avait laissé un marque-page.

Il ne voulait pas en parler à Draco, c'était bien trop tôt pour cette discussion-là, il n'était pas encore prêt à voir ce qu'il se refléterait dans le regard de son frère lorsqu'il se rendrait réellement compte de la situation.

\- Bon, fit-il en refermant l'ouvrage, je pense que c'est bon, maintenant, que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ?

Il vit le blond ouvrir la bouche pour protester avant de la refermer en voyant son regard gris se durcir. Soupirant d'agacement, Draco acquiesça et rangea ses affaires avant de se lever pour quitter la bibliothèque, calant son pas sur celui de son partenaire.

\- Que sont allés faire tes deux crétins d'amis ? Demanda Haziel au bout d'un moment, histoire de combler le silence.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, Pansy les a kidnappé il y a un moment, je pense que ça a peut-être un rapport avec un certain "projet alpha".

\- "Projet alpha" ?

\- Me demande pas ce que c'est, je n'en sais trop rien. Blaise a laissé échapper ça avant hier soir avant que Pansy le lui donne une gifle. Si tu veux mon avis, il doit s'agir de quelque chose de pas très gentil à l'adresse des Gryffondors.

\- Les Gryffondors, répéta lentement Haziel en réfléchissant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards au juste ?

Draco haussa les épaules avant de froncer les sourcils, réfléchissant pour la première fois sérieusement à la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait réellement entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors qui les empêchaient de s'entendre ? À part bien sûr sa rivalité avec Potter ?

\- Potter et moi ne nous entendons pas du tout.

\- OK pour vous deux, mais les autres ? C'est juste des moutons qui suivent la mode ?

\- Sûrement. Je n'en sais rien, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire.

Haziel hocha la tête et n'ajouta pas un mot avant de se retrouver à table, entouré des Serpentards. Il lui était complètement inconcevable de manger ailleurs qu'avec son frère. Pour le moment. Son regard parcourut la salle, s'attardant quelque peu sur la table des professeurs avant de finalement s'arrêter sur celle de sa nouvelle maison. Ses yeux de glace se glissèrent sur chaque personne avant de s'immobiliser sur un certain brun plutôt mal réveillé avec un seul œil ouvert et une touffe de cheveux indomptable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Potter et toi ? À part un amour mutuel, profond et intemporel ?

Draco qui venait de mener sa fourchette à sa bouche s'étouffa très peu élégamment et se plia en deux sur la table, tentant de recracher le bout de viande qu'il avait avalé de travers. D'une main, Haziel lui tapa dans le dos, l'autre sur sa bouche, cachant son sourire moqueur. Draco attrapa son verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite avant de se retourner vers son frère pour lui jeter un regard de la mort qui tue dont lui seul avait le secret. Mais la lueur amusée dans le regard d'Haziel l'agaça à tel point qu'il préféra se détourner et recommencer à manger, en faisant cette fois très attention à ne pas avaler de travers.

Autour d'eux, certains élèves s'étaient retournés et les regardaient. Un seul regard d'Haziel et ils avaient tous la tête de nouveau dans leurs assiettes.

\- Draco, ça va ?

\- Je te jure, Haziel, tu répètes ça et t'es mort !

\- Non, tu m'aimes trop pour ça, petit cœur.

\- Sérieusement, Haziel. Ça suffit.

Le Gryffondor regarda son frère un moment et soupira en remarquant ses pupilles légèrement plus dilatées, ses sourcils à peine froncés et ses doigts crispés sur sa fourchette. Allons bon, qu'y avait-il de si grave pour que le sujet 'Potter' le mette dans cet état ? Il garda l'information dans le coin de sa tête dédié aux 'affaires à creuser', cela pourrait peut-être servir plus tard.

\- Excuse-moi, Draco, je ne pensais pas que cela te mettrait dans cet état.

Le blond Serpentard se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Alors ? Et si tu répondais à ma question, qui, je te le rappelle, était : qu'y a-t-il entre Potter et toi ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il me voit, il serre les poings et les dents et s'enfuit presque en courant. Je pense que c'est toi qu'il voit à travers moi, tout en sachant que ce n'est pas toi parce que c'est moi. Parce qu'il sait qui tu es toi, mais qu'il ne me connaît pas moi, mais toi... ou pas d'ailleurs.

Draco se retourna vers son frère et le fixa un moment en clignant des yeux.

\- Peu importe, soupira Haziel, répond simplement à la question.

\- Je le déteste, il me déteste, fin de l'histoire.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il te déteste ?

\- Parce que je lui mène la vie dure depuis sa première année.

\- Oh. Et pourquoi toi, tu le détestes ?

Il vit une légère couleur rosâtre apparaître sur les joues de Draco, tandis que celui-ci toussotait faiblement, évitant son regard. Serait-ce de la gêne ?

\- Il est insupportable, débraillé, idiot, bruyant, bigleux, tête en l'air, toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin et Gryffondor ! S'exclama-t-il d'un souffle.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Hein ?

\- Moi aussi je suis à Gryffondor.

\- Non mais c'est pas pareil, chez lui, c'est un défaut.

\- Tu es désespérant, Draco, franchement ! Je te croyais plus ouvert et intelligent que ça, soupira-t-il, un grain de déception dans la voix.

Ce que Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rien, ce n'est pas important.

Draco voulu insister, mais à l'expression fermée du visage de son frère, il comprit que ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Blaise, Theo et Pansy les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Le premier s'installa entre les deux frères, les deux autres prenant place en face. Draco plissa les yeux en remarquant les yeux brillants de Pansy malgré son visage complètement impassible.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Fit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, répondit-elle, laissant un sourire étirer doucement ses lèvres pleines.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Haziel fixait le plafond depuis un bon moment déjà, les bras repliés sous sa tête, le regard vide, hésitant entre jeter un vilain sort de son cru à Ron à cause de ses ronflements intempestifs, rester là sans bouger ou aller faire un tour. C'est finalement pour cette dernière option qu'il opta, non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin à son voisin de dortoir. Il enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt noir, se recouvrit de sa cape, et une fois la capuche rabattue sur sa tête, il sortit. Il trouva la salle commune vide et la grosse dame d'assez mauvaise humeur. N'y prêtant aucune sorte d'attention, il prit la direction des grandes portes.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez étrange, depuis son arrivée. Il avait remarqué que les différentes formes de magies présentes dans l'enceinte du château semblaient comme... exciter _la __chose_. Ce qui n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas une bonne chose. Il resserra les pans de sa cape autour de lui, sentant le froid s'infiltrer dans son vêtement. Il hésita un bref instant, jetant un regard à la forêt interdite, avant de s'y diriger d'un pas assuré. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il pouvait y trouver, certainement pas, mais il ne voulait pas que _la chose_ en profite d'une quelconque façon pour tenter de sortir.

Une fois devant les premiers arbres, il releva la tête, regardant d'un œil ennuyé l'astre laiteux au-dessus de lui. Si seulement il avait pu pleuvoir ! Il n'y avait rien de tel pour le détendre.

Passé les premiers arbres, un frisson désagréablement familier le traversa. Il porta sa main à sa nuque et se massa du mieux qu'il put, sans cesser d'avancer. Ses sens aux aguets, il écouta avec attention ce qui l'entourait. Les branches tombées craquaient sous ses pas, certes feutrés, mais pas complètement inaudibles. Les feuilles des branches basses bruissaient sur son passage, frôlant le tissu sombre de sa cape. Les parfums des herbes fortes remontaient jusqu'à son nez qui se plissait de temps à autre. Il trouva assez étrange de reconnaître du géranium, des œillets d'inde, de la menthe poivrée, de l'Adoxa moschatellina, du muguet, de la camomille et d'autres encore, qui s'étaient adaptés malgré le climat de cette région. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'enfonça entre les arbres touffus. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard qu'il s'arrêta, s'asseyant au pied d'un pin à l'herbe légèrement humide.

Repliant ses jambes en tailleur, il ferma les yeux, la tête posée contre le tronc. Ses épaules se relâchèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent et il se détendit. Le contact avec la nature l'avait toujours apaisé, ce qui contrastait avec l'agitation qu'il ressentait au sein de Poudlard. Derrière ses paupières clauses, l'image d'un manoir s'imposa. Grand, impérieux, même recouvert de lierre de chaque côté, il semblait défier le ciel de ses sombres couleurs et de ses hautes tours pointues. Haziel secoua intérieurement la tête, se forçant à penser à autre chose. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle penser lorsqu'on voulait se détendre, certainement pas. Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur le bout de son nez lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Il replia ses pieds contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux après avoir retiré sa capuche. Les yeux de nouveau clos, il laissa l'eau couler sur sa tête, collant ses longs cheveux platine sur ses joues et son cou. Il prendrait une douche plus tard, de toute façon.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Haziel observait Draco qui fixait ses amis, les sourcils froncés. Pansy Parkinson semblait comme montée sur ressorts depuis son réveil. Bien sûr, un œil non averti ne pouvait le remarquer, mais Draco connaissait assez la jeune fille pour le voir. Cet état ne présageait généralement rien de bon. Enfin, sauf pour les Serpentards, mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par ce côté un peu trop farceur de sa personne. Il voyait de là ce qu'elle avait préparé avec les deux autres garçons. Ce devait encore être quelque chose d'absolument puéril visant à humilier les Gryffondors. À coup sûr.

Et sa théorie se vérifia au déjeuner lorsque les cheveux des rouges et ors prirent, pendant le repas, un vert soutenu. Vert Serpentard.

Évidemment. Draco poussa un long soupir et ignora le gloussement fort peu discret de sa camarade de maison.

\- Elle nous y a forcés, se défendit Blaise en voyant le regard blasé du blond.

\- Il y en a certains à qui ça va plutôt bien, moi je trouve, souffla Haziel afin de dérider son frère.

Il vit ce dernier relever lentement la tête avant de fixer son regard sur un point et afficher un sourire moqueur. Suivant son regard, Haziel s'arrêta sur le visage fatigué d'un Potter qui ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

\- C'est vraiment puéril, soupira finalement Draco en revenant à son repas.

\- Et encore, soupira Theodore, plongé dans son livre de potion, tu n'as encore rien vu.

Le blond fronça les sourcils pour finalement hausser les épaules. Il devait avoir l'habitude, depuis le temps. À chaque fois qu'il pensait que Pansy ne pouvait pas faire pire, elle trouvait un moyen de se surpasser. Il se leva, très vite suivit par ses camarades et se dirigea vers la salle de potions. C'est avec son habituelle mauvaise humeur que, quelques minutes plus tard, Snape ouvrit - ou plutôt claqua contre le mur - la porte du cachot qui leur servait de salle de classe. Draco s'installa au milieu de classe contre le mur opposé à la porte, comme à son habitude, son frère à ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier quand la porte se referma. Si lui s'entendait plutôt bien avec son parrain en dehors des heures de cours, il avait du mal à cerner la relation qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Cela ressemblait tellement à une froide indifférence et en même temps... comment interpréter ces regards en coin qu'il surprenait de la part de l'un ou de l'autre pendant les cours ? Comment interpréter les lèvres obstinément pincées d'Haziel et ce regard inexpressif ? Il décida de caser ces pensées dans un coin de son cerveau pour y revenir plus tard. Il serait toujours temps de se casser la tête à un autre moment.

\- Interrogation écrite.

Deux mots. Il lui aura suffi de seulement deux mots pour faire tomber sur sa classe un silence de plomb. Draco ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça. Il revoyait régulièrement ses leçons et comme c'était un cours qui le passionnait particulièrement, il n'avait aucun problème. Chacun sortit un parchemin et une feuille. Un mouvement de baguette plus tard et le sujet s'inscrivait au tableau : **_les différentes utilisations et dérivés de la potion de sommeil. 2 heures._**

Un compte à rebours était inscrit sur le tableau noir, commençant par deux heures. Draco sourit intérieurement, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus stressant que de voir l'heure passer. Enfin, lui, ça ne l'atteignait plus, il était habitué. Et puis, il maîtrisait très bien le sujet.

Alors qu'il grattait le papier depuis quelques minutes déjà, quelque chose attira son attention. Il releva légèrement la tête et fronça les sourcils en voyant Haziel et Snape se fixer dans le blanc des yeux sans faire un geste, le visage complètement inexpressif. Étrangement, Draco eut la certitude qu'ils étaient tous deux en train de communiquer ou un truc dans le genre. Enfin, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre pendant un moment avant qu'il ne rebaisse la tête vers sa copie. Il mit ce qu'il venait de surprendre dans le coin de sa tête nommé " à approfondir plus tard " dans la case " Haziel et Severus ".

Quand la cloche signala la fin du cours, tous se levèrent dans une cacophonie de chaises raclant le sol et de soupirs de soulagement. Haziel, lui, prit tout son temps, attendant que le dernier ait franchi la porte. Il fit signe à Draco de ne pas l'attendre et ignora son froncement de sourcils suspect. S'approchant à pas lent de la porte, il la referma et s'y adossa.

Un silence plana un instant dans la pièce, tous deux se regardant sans faire le moindre geste. C'est finalement Snape qui prit la parole :

\- J'aurais du mal à t'appeler Malfoy. Ou même Black.

Haziel ne répondit pas, le jaugeant de ses yeux perçants. Il n'était pas sans connaître la relation que le professeur de potion entretenait avec Draco. Ce dernier lui avait confié le considérer comme le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Comme son confident. Draco lui accordait peut-être sa pleine confiance, mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il fallait la mériter et pour l'instant, seuls Narcissa, Bélial et Draco l'avaient.

\- J'en ai entendu, des choses sur toi. Plutôt négatives, tu t'en doutes, reprit le maître des potions en ne voyant pas l'autre réagir.

Silence du côté du blond.

\- J'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer, tu sais ? Savoir si tu étais vraiment ce que Lucius me disait de toi.

Toujours rien chez le Gryffondor. Aucune réaction, pas même un froncement de sourcils. Snape hocha intérieurement la tête. Il avait tout de suite su qu'il aurait à faire à un coriace. Mais il ne serait pas dit de lui qu'il ne pouvait s'attirer la haine d'autrui au même titre que la confiance. Il savait s'y prendre et se jura que tôt ou tard, Haziel déposerait les armes et abaisserait ses défenses. Et ce jour-là, il serait là.

* * *

Review ?


	4. Chapter III : Première discussion

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plu. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

**Chapitre III** : Première Discussion

Tout au long de la journée, Harry Potter se promena dans tout Poudlard avec une chevelure de la même couleur que ses yeux, complètement indifférent aux commentaires des gens qu'il croisait. Évidemment, ses camarades de maison s'étaient débarrassés de cette extravagance, mais quand Hermione en avait fait la remarque à son ami, il s'était contenté de répondre, le plus naturellement du monde "Ça va avec mes yeux. Plutôt joli, tu ne trouves pas ?". Hermione et Ron l'avaient fixé un moment sans répondre avant de reprendre le chemin du cours d'histoire de la magie. La préfète n'avait pas insisté, pensant que le brun viendrait de lui-même à un moment ou un autre.

Le brun en question était présentement entre les rayons de livres à la bibliothèque, qu'il avait rejointe depuis la fin des cours. Fredonnant un air qu'il avait entendu le matin même de la bouche de Dean, il laissait ses doigts glisser sur les tranches plus ou moins vieilles des différents ouvrages. Il en sortit un et le feuilleta après avoir remonté ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez du bout de son index quand quelqu'un le bouscula. Les sourcils froncés, il se retourna pour invectiver le malotru quand il tomba sur les perles bleu électrique de son tout récent nouveau camarade de Maison.

\- Désolé, souffla ce dernier avant de se retourner vers les étagères de l'autre côté.

Harry le regarda un moment sans rien dire, hésitant entre lui tourner le dos comme l'avait fait l'autre et lui adresser la parole. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? _Parle-lui, dis-lui des banalités, n'importe quoi,_ fit la voix d'Hermione dans sa tête, _je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas comme Malfoy. D'ailleurs, regarde la tête qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'un professeur l'appelle Malfoy et qu'il les reprend. Franchement, Ron et toi êtes vraiment trop têtus !_ Oui, il était têtu et alors ? Ça lui allait plutôt bien à lui ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dire quelque chose ou l'ignorer, telle était la question. Il ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit, prit une profonde inspiration et, levant la main, tapota timidement l'épaule du blond. _Oh, il a les cheveux plus longs que Malfoy,_ se dit-il, _merde, c'est pas le moment de s'égarer !_ Haziel se retourna et lui fit face, le visage fermé. _Franchement engageant !_ Il hésita un instant pour finir par souffler :

\- Salut !

Le blond cligna une fois des yeux et le fixa pendant un moment qui parut une éternité à Harry qui rougit en se sentant si ouvertement observé, embarrassé et idiot.

\- Hum, je m'appelle Harry, fit-il en lui tendant la main... pour la laisser retomber en ne constatant aucune réaction de l'autre côté.

\- Je sais qui tu es, lâcha finalement le blond.

_C'est vrai, qui ne le sais pas ?!_ Se morigéna intérieurement le brun.

\- Haziel, c'est ça ?

\- Black.

Harry se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

\- Je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, il se trouve que je connais assez intimement un membre de la famille Black et que ce serait... bizarre.

Haziel fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Tu connais un Black, toi ?

\- Euh, oui.

Haziel le fixa en silence pendant un si long moment qu'Harry finit par se demander s'il lui serait possible de tout simplement disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Le blond haussa finalement les épaules avant de se retourner vers ses livres comme s'il n'existait pas. _Je devrais prendre ça comment ?... Bon, second essai, si ça ne change rien, eh bien tant pis, je pourrais dire à Hermione que j'ai essayé._

Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'autre... qui l'ignora superbement.

\- Haziel...

\- Black, répondit le blond sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

\- Euh, oui, si tu veux. Je me demandais... eh bien en fait, je me demandais si...

_C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que je me demande ?_ Harry se sentit soudainement extrêmement idiot. Ce que pensait également Black vu le regard qu'il lui lança en se retournant.

\- Écoutes, soit tu dis ce que tu as à dire, soit tu dégages le plancher parce que tu commences sérieusement à polluer mon espace vital.

Harry le regarda un moment avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Finalement, c'est moi qui avait raison, même quand on fait un effort, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Il fit demi-tour sans plus se préoccuper du livre qu'il était initialement venu chercher. Tant pis, il le prendrait plus tard. Il desserra sa cravate rouge et or et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, se dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor. Cette fois, c'est lui qui avait raison, quoi qu'en dise Hermione, elle ne pouvait retourner la faute sur lui. Il avait fait des efforts, mais Haz... Black, était aussi froid - voire même plus si c'était possible - que son double maléfique ! Il donna le mot de passe au portrait de la grosse dame et entra par le passage pour retrouver ses amis sérieusement plongés dans des bouquins à une table vers le fond de la salle. Enfin... sérieusement plongée, seule Hermione l'était. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et croisa ses bras sur la table avant d'y mettre son menton, boudeur.

\- Devinez qui j'ai croisé à la bibliothèque.

\- Mister Freeze, répondit Ron avec un petit sourire.

Hermione tiqua au surnom donné à leur nouveau camarade, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Ouais. Alors, le plus poliment du monde, évidemment, je lui adresse la parole, histoire de... briser la glace, fit-il avec un sourire, mais monsieur monte sur ses grands chevaux avec ses regards condescendants et ses "tu pollues mon espace vital ". Non mais t'y crois, toi ?

\- Oui, répondit Ron sans hésitation.

Hermione donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne du rouquin qui lui tira la langue, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- Écoutes Harry, ça ne sert à rien de lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy, qui dit personne différente, dit personnalité différente.

\- Pas forcément, grogna Ron dans sa barbe.

\- Je pense qu'il nous en veut encore un peu pour ce qui s'est passé dans le train, mais je suis sûr que ça va passer, tu vas voir.

\- Moi aussi je lui en veux encore pour ce qui s'est passé dans le train, et pas qu'un peu !

\- Tu auras qu'à faire comme moi, continua Hermione en l'ignorant, recommencer plus tard. De toute façon, il y a mieux à faire pour l'instant, comme le devoir de métamorphose pour la semaine prochaine.

Elle fit glisser un rouleau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier en face de lui. Harry soupira, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à travailler. Il attrapa la plume entre ses doigts et s'amusa à la faire tourner avant de sortir sa baguette magique et faire faire des sauts périlleux à la plume immaculée.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Haziel finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite tandis que ses doigts effleuraient le dos de l'ouvrage. Il hésita un instant avant de le retirer de son étagère, le tournant dans tous les sens pour le détailler. Léger et assez petit, la couverture était épaisse et d'un noir d'encre. Aucune inscription n'était écrite ou gravée, mais elle vibrait de magie. Une magie étrange, élémentaire, pure, ancienne, ni blanche ni noir, un simple concentré de magie primaire. Il sentait comme des étincelles parcourir ses doigts. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il l'avait trouvé. Il l'ouvrit alors, faisant défiler des pages d'un blanc immaculé et à la finesse inimitable. Il releva la tête, jetant des coups d'œil soupçonneux autour de lui. Voyant que personne ne le regardait, il glissa le livre dans son sac. Un livre aussi puissant n'avait assurément pas sa place dans la bibliothèque d'un collège, aussi renommé soit-il. Inspectant une dernière fois les alentours, il quitta la bibliothèque, les poings dans les poches de sa veste d'uniforme.

Il se dirigea vers les portes principales du château. Le froid leur laissait un répit ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas plu cette semaine et les bourrasques de vent s'étaient calmées, raison pour laquelle les Serdaigles faisaient présentement les sélections de Quidditch. Les Gryffondors avaient réservés le terrain pour le week-end suivant. Haziel releva la tête, ralentissant le pas, observant les pirouettes d'un troisième année particulièrement à l'aise sur son balai. Il esquissa un sourire. Lui ne pourrait jamais faire ce genre de choses. Il n'aimait pas l'altitude, il la haïssait. Il rebaissa la tête, son visage se fermant quand il rentra en collision avec quelqu'un. L'autre manqua de peu de tomber, mais Haziel le rattrapa par les épaules. Ses yeux de glace se plantèrent dans deux lacs vert clair. Les joues du garçon rougirent s'accordant avec la couleur roux très clair de ses cheveux.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où est-ce que j'allais.

Haziel se fit la réflexion qu'il l'avait déjà vu. Mais où ?

\- Je t'ai foncé dessus sans réfléchir au lieu de regarder où j'allais. Je suis sincèrement navré parce que tu vois, j'étais pressé, tout ça à cause de Snape et de son devoir que je n'avais pas terminé, pourtant, je suis plutôt doué en potion et...

\- Tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon se tût un instant, clignant des yeux avec frénésie.

\- Euh... Daniel Kellin, Gryffondor, sixième année.

\- Enchanté, je suis Haziel Black... et tu as l'air nerveux.

Il sentait le garçon trembler légèrement entre ses bras.

\- Tu vas me tuer ? Parce que tu sais, je ne veux pas mourir. Pas que j'y pense souvent, mais y penser une fois de temps en temps ne fais pas de mal, juste au cas où, tu vois, parce que des fois, on meurt de façon complètement inopinée sans même avoir pris le temps d'y penser au moins une fois dans sa vie et c'est très triste parce que...

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de te tuer, l'interrompit Haziel, un sourcil levé, pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

Kellin baissa la tête et Haziel se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours les épaules du Gryffondor, il le relâcha.

\- Les gens racontent des choses sur toi, certains disent même que tu as dévoré un première année qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur ton chemin au mauvais moment. D'autres disent que tu es un vampire qui va tous nous sucer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, ou que tu es un méchant croquemitaine ou que tu...

Haziel ferma les yeux et les poings, priant Merlin, Morgan, Mordred - n'importe qui, en fait - de sauver son âme. Il resta un moment sans rien faire avant d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre. Le jeune garçon le regardait fixement avec une expression craintive sur le visage. Le plus vieux se demanda un instant si Kellin croyait _réellement_ tout ce qu'il entendait dans les couloirs. D'une certaine façon, il était attendrissant à se mordre la lèvre inférieure de cette façon, le regardant avec crainte et appréhension sous ses fins cheveux roux clair qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te découper en petits morceaux pour te manger ? Demanda-t-il en soupirant, une lueur légèrement moqueuse au fond de ses pupilles bleues.

Kellin sembla réellement réfléchir à la question avant de secouer vivement sa tête de gauche à droite.

\- Bien, alors tu peux t'en aller... et oh, à l'avenir, le retint-il en le voyant s'éloigner d'un pas précipité, évite de croire tout et n'importe quoi, les bruits de couloirs sont très rarement le reflet de la réalité.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et détala vivement. Haziel le regarda partir avant de reprendre sa marche dans le parc, les poings de nouveaux dans les poches. Il repensa aux paroles du garçon et fronça les sourcils. Ce genre de bruits courraient-ils vraiment dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? _C'est tout simplement pathétique_, se dit-il avec l'esquisse d'un sourire. Il décida de les ignorer, peu importait ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser de lui. Seul l'avis de Draco avait de l'importance. Un instant, il revit le visage de ce dernier lorsqu'il était enfant, il se renfrogna immédiatement.

Marchant un peu au hasard, il avisa un endroit isolé dans le parc, près de forêt interdite. Voyant que personne ne rôdait dans les parages, il s'installa au pied d'un Saule (ndt : pourquoi une majuscule ici ?) touffu, dans un espace d'ombres où il ne faisait ni chaud ni froid. Assis sur l'herbe fine et verte, le dos contre l'écorce brune, Haziel finit par se détendre. Il posa sa tête contre le conifère et ferma les yeux. Il respira lentement et profondément. Il se sentait étrangement bien compte tenu du fait qu'il avait parfaitement conscience que n'importe qui pouvait débarquer d'un moment à l'autre, même si ce coin-là du parc n'avait pas trop l'air fréquenté. Lentement, il sentit chacun de ses muscles se détendre avant qu'_Il_ ne vienne violemment frapper contre ses défenses, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle, tentant de se faufiler par la première faille qu'_il_ verrait. Mais Haziel n'avait aucune faille et _il_ le savait, ce qui ne _l'_empêchait pas d'essayer tout de même.

Ses doigts plongés dans l'herbe sous lui, il se servit de la magie élémentaire pour renforcer ses défenses, puisant dans la puissance même de la Terre, son élément de prédilection. Il sentait la magie qui se dégageait du livre toujours dans son sac se faufiler dans son corps, attirée par l'énergie surnaturelle que lui-même dégageait. Un pouvoir brut qu'il ramena très vite en lui, la stockant sous bonne garde. Il rangea également ses pensées et ses souvenirs, les mettant une fois de plus sous clé. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte que le soleil entamait sa descente. Il n'avait aucune notion de temps lorsqu'il était plongé en lui. Chose qu'il veillait à faire au moins une fois par semaine. Avec un grognement, il se redressa et attrapa son sac. Se dirigeant vers les grandes portes, il prit à gauche comme les autres et entra dans la grande salle pour s'asseoir entre Blaise et Theodore.

\- Je ne t'ai presque pas vu de l'après-midi, où étais-tu ? Demanda le premier en menant sa fourchette de salade dans la bouche.

\- Dans la bibliothèque puis le parc, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Où est Draco ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, intervint Theo à sa droite, Pansy le traînait derrière elle en babillant. Ils parlaient de filles si je me souviens bien.

\- De filles ? Haziel haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à savoir. Tu sais, quand Pansy commence à parler, elle ne s'arrête jamais et passe souvent du coq à l'âne toutes les cinq minutes. Impossible de la suivre.

\- Il faut que je m'inquiète alors ?

\- Oh, non. Pansy n'est pas méchante, le pire qui puisse arriver, c'est qu'elle le fatigue tellement qu'il finisse par s'endormir sans manger.

\- Et... elle fait souvent ça ?

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Blaise.

\- L'empêcher de manger.

\- Parfois, ça arrive. Aller, arrête de t'en faire.

Haziel hocha la tête, légèrement perturbé, même s'il n'en montra rien. Oh, il savait bien que son frère ne craignait pas grand-chose, mais... il aurait tout de même voulu le voir. Alors qu'il retournait son attention vers son assiette, il sentit un vertige le prendre. Il agrippa le devant de la table de ses doigts dont les phalanges blanchirent rapidement sous la pression exercée. Sa tête lui tourna et il _le_ sentit en profiter pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais il était inconcevable qu'il _le_ laisse faire, pour rien au monde. Et encore moins au milieu de la grande salle. Il sentit comme quelque chose de glacé sur sa nuque qui semblait percer sa peau pour pénétrer son crâne, un froid brûlant prit sa tête dans un étau, lui faisant serrer les dents à s'en faire mal. Une main se posa alors sur sa nuque, lui faisant relever la tête. Il croisa deux perles grises emplies d'inquiétude et se força à renforcer ses barrières.

\- Oh, tu es là. Alors comme ça, tu t'étais fait kidnapper par Pansy ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma en croisant le regard de son frère. _Ce n'est que partie remise_, se dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés avec un soupir fatigué.

\- Oui, elle est bien gentille mais énervante à la longue. Elle a dans l'idée de me caser.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Blaise en se tournant vers lui.

\- Oui, depuis qu'elle s'est rendue compte que grâce à elle Émilie et Valentin sont ensemble et très heureux, elle s'est mise en tête de caser tout le monde... en commençant par moi, malheureusement. Elle a passé deux heures à me présenter toute une liste de noms de filles, toutes maisons confondues -oui oui, même des Gryffondors, elle a osé- en me vantant leurs qualités, passant par leurs matières préférées, couleurs préférées, endroits qu'elles fréquentaient et j'en passe. Pour être lourd, c'était vraiment lourd ! Et encore, vous ne savez pas la meilleure ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Théo avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Il y avait même le nom de Granger ! Non mais vous le croyez, vous ?!

L'air absolument outré de Draco fit ricaner ses camarades. Théo imaginait bien le genre de moment qu'il avait dû passer et était bien content que Pansy n'ait pas jeté son dévolu sur lui. Lui-même était célibataire et fier de l'être. Avec un sourire, il se retourna vers son assiette, son regard croisant brièvement celui d'une jeune Poufsouffle qui lui lança un bref sourire. Enfin, célibataire, il fallait le dire vite, il l'était, certes, mais seulement en public. Il rendit son sourire à la jeune fille avant de se retourner vers son assiette.

Haziel prit une profonde inspiration, les yeux clos avant de les rouvrir en expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. Il rencontra le regard interrogateur de son frère. Au lieu de lui donner une quelconque réponse, l'aîné demanda des précisions sur son aventure avec la tornade Pansy. Soupirant, Draco mit ses questions dans la case Haziel et leur décrivit en long, en large et en travers son dangereux périple. Le Gryffondor eut un sourire en coin. À l'écouter, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il revenait d'une dangereuse expédition au cœur même des Enfers.

_Peut-être est-il réellement la réincarnation d'Orphée_, se dit-il en s'empêchant de rire tout haut. Draco perçut néanmoins son amusement et le fusilla du regard.

\- Mais dis-moi, Haziel, et toi alors ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Ça ne te dirait pas de prendre ma place ? Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera à coup sûr ton âme sœur.

\- Si seulement, murmura-t-il tout bas en grimaçant.

\- Pardon ? demanda Draco, pas très sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Rien. Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Et puis elle ? Si elle aime tant que ça jouer les marieuses, pourquoi ne se case-t-elle pas ?

\- Parce que le mec que je veux n'est clairement pas intéressé, répondit la brune en s'asseyant en face de lui, lui jetant un regard plus que suggestif.

\- Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis là, Pansy.

\- Peut-être, mais tu n'en es pas moins l'homme de ma vie.

Elle lui fit un sourire aguicheur et Haziel secoua la tête avec un soupir faussement agacé. Il était plus amusé qu'autre chose par les paroles de la jeune fille, même s'il ne les prenait jamais sérieusement.

\- Bon aller, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu préfères les blondes, c'est ça ?

\- Si je refuse, ce n'est pas à cause de la couleur de tes cheveux, fit-il, de plus en plus amusé.

\- Alors comment est-ce que tu les aimes ?

Il la détailla un moment, passant sur ses cheveux noirs retenus en queue-de-cheval derrière sa tête, ses yeux onyx brillants de convoitise, son expression mi-amusée mi-séductrice, son corps gracile en partie caché par la table. Son regard se planta de nouveau dans et yeux et, se penchant vers elle, déclara :

\- Moins Serpentard.

Théo, Blaise et Draco rirent devant sa moue déconfite. Haziel lui tapota doucement la main avant de se redresser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, petit cœur, tu trouveras forcément chaussure à ton pied tôt ou tard.

\- Ouais ben pas trop tard quand même, j'espère. Manquerait plus que je le rencontre sur mon lit de mort.

Haziel sourit et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Le repas terminé, il entraîna Draco avec lui dans le parc. L'air était frais et agréable. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment maintenant, mais n'entravait en rien la visibilité des deux garçons. Entourant ses épaules de son bras, il sentit la tête blonde se nicher contre son cou.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, chuchota le Serpentard.

\- Je suis content de pouvoir être là. Avec toi.

Il passa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne venais pas au manoir ?

\- Tu sais bien que Lucius ne voulait pas de moi chez lui.

\- Mais quand tu étais plus jeune, tu venais quand même.

\- Quoi ?

Haziel s'arrêta et tourna Draco vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Je sais que tu venais, soupira le Serpentard en plantant ses yeux anthracite dans ceux profondément bleus de l'autre. Parfois, quand je me réveillais le matin, je sentais ton odeur sur les draps à côté de moi et quand il m'arrivait de me réveiller en pleine nuit, tu étais là et, de peur que tu t'en ailles, je ne bougeais plus, simplement pour que tu restes là, avec moi. Je pensais que je rêvais au début, mais je savais bien que non. Tu venais, pas tous les jours, mais tu venais, au moins une à deux fois par semaine, et c'était suffisant. Au début. Et puis tu as soudainement arrêté de venir, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Haziel détourna le regard, ne sachant que répondre. Bien sûr, Draco avait raison, il venait au début. Ce n'était certainement pas Lucius qui lui aurait empêché de voir son frère. Mais comment était-il censé expliquer à Draco la raison qui l'avait empêché de revenir ? Oh, bien sûr, aller le voir avait toujours été dangereux, même si l'on omettait le problème 'Lucius'. Mais comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Pouvait-il seulement... non, non il ne pouvait pas. Hors de question d'en parler à Draco. Il ne comprendrait pas. Soupirant de lassitude, il reprit le garçon contre lui.

\- Oui, je venais, c'est vrai. Mais arrivé un moment... je ne pouvais plus.

\- Pourquoi ? À cause de père ?

\- Entre autres.

\- Qu'y avait-il d'autre ?

\- Draco, je t'en prie, n'insiste pas. C'est... compliqué. Je t'en parlerais peut-être une autre fois.

Il sentit le corps de son frère se tendre, mais ne cessa pas de marcher. Il voyait bien qu'il l'avait mis en colère, au moins un peu, mais il était absolument inenvisageable qu'il lui dise quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Et la possibilité même de lui mentir l'écœurait. Draco finit par soupirer et se détendre. Ils finirent par s'arrêter près d'un banc où ils s'assirent.

\- Qu'y a-t-il entre père et toi ?

\- Draco, non !

\- Pourquoi ?! fit-il en plantant des yeux furieux dans les siens. Depuis longtemps, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose, quelque chose d'énorme, mais personne ne me dit jamais rien. Mère non plus n'ouvre pas la bouche et je ne prendrais jamais le risque de poser ne serait-ce qu'une question à père. Alors, je veux que tu me dises quelque chose, Haziel. J'ai _besoin_ que tu me dises quelque chose. Ça me rend dingue à la fin !

\- Je comprends, Draco, mais c'est compliqué, essai de comprendre...

\- Que suis-je censé comprendre puisqu'on ne me dit absolument rien ?!

Sentant la colère de Draco augmenter, il prit son visage à deux mains et posa un baiser sur son front. Une vague d'apaisement se diffusa lentement dans le corps du Serpentard dont les épaules se relâchèrent. Il posa son front contre le cou d'Haziel et prit une profonde inspiration, son odeur de cannelle envahissant doucement ses narines.

\- Si tu savais... Il y a des tas de choses que j'aimerais te dire, mais... je ne peux pas, j'ai bien trop honte, je ne peux pas... Je t'aime, tu comprends ? (Draco hocha la tête contre son cou et Haziel soupira) Certaines choses se sont passées après notre naissance, des choses horribles, des choses que je serais bien obligé de te dire à un moment ou à un autre... pas maintenant, d'accord ? Il va falloir que tu te montres patient et que tu me fasses confiance. J'ai _vraiment besoin_ que tu me fasses confiance, Draco. Penses-tu que tu le peux ?

Draco enfouit ses doigts dans les longs cheveux d'Haziel et posa son front contre le sien, leurs nez se frottant doucement.

\- Je te fais confiance. Toujours.

Il serra l'adolescent contre lui et lui frotta le dos doucement. Un silence apaisant s'installa et, la bouche contre son oreille, Haziel se mit à fredonner une berceuse que leur mère avait pour habitude de leur chanter... avant que le destin ne les sépare.


	5. Chapter IV : Magie et cours de potion

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plu. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

**Petit mot** : _Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Honnêtement, je suis assez déçue. Ma fic est si nulle que ça ou est-ce que c'est tellement flou que personne n'y comprend rien ? Parce que oui, je sais, Haziel est very strange mais c'est fait pour... Alors est-ce que c'est lui le problème ou la fic en elle même ? Parce que, si c'est comme ça je ne vois plus vraiment l'intérêt. Je met tout de même celui-ci mais... enfin bon, j'espère que vous allez aimer, quoi._

**Chapitre IV** : Magie et cours de potion

_5 Octobre 1997_

Haziel pinça les lèvres. Mais que lui arrivait-il enfin ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, il tendit sa baguette vers le coussin qui prit immédiatement la forme d'un oiseau multicolore qui s'envola. Il soupira et sentit une main dans le bas de son dos. Il se retourna et fit un petit sourire à Draco qui l'observait, soucieux.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, c'est juste...

Il jeta un regard alentour et voyant que certaines personnes lui prêtaient un peu trop d'attention, il dit au Serpentard qu'il lui en parlerait plus tard. Il tenta de se concentrer le reste du cours, mais, au mieux, ses sorts fonctionnaient une fois sur deux. Pourtant, il était magiquement puissant, très puissant même. Alors pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il donc pas ? Il secoua mentalement la tête et essaya de ne plus y penser, il verrait cela plus tard.

En posant son regard sur Draco, concentré sur les sorts qu'il jetait, il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec lui trois semaines plus tôt. Cela faisait un peu plus mois qu'il était à Poudlard et il ne savait toujours pas comment le dire à Draco. Comment réagirait-il lorsqu'il saurait que son frère... Il ferma un instant les yeux et écarta les pensées parasites. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant la cloche. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit aux côtés de Blaise et Théo, Pansy ayant finalement décidé d'aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre, même si elle lui avait confié la veille qu'elle n'abandonnait pas pour autant sa quête de la femme parfaite pour Draco.

Ils sortirent dehors et se posèrent sur l'herbe verte du parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre. S'asseyant aux côtés d'Haziel, Draco passa une main dans son dos et, remontant doucement sa chemise, se mit à caresser la peau blanche dessous. Haziel poussa un soupir et le Serpentard le sentit se détendre sous la caresse.

\- Et si tu me disais, maintenant ?

\- Ma magie ne m'obéit plus, souffla-t-il.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais utilisé de baguette magique avant Poudlard. Ce n'était pas de la magie instinctive, comme lorsqu'on est enfant, mais la mienne est brute, naturelle. Le fait de devoir la... brider et utiliser un catalyseur, est... perturbant. Ma magie en est déstabilisée et je ne parviens pas à faire appel à elle correctement.

\- Comment ça, tu n'utilisais pas de baguette ? demanda Blaise, surprit.

\- Disons que... oui, j'ai appris la magie dans son état le plus... naturel. C'est non seulement plus facile, mais moins contraignant pour elle aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par naturel ?

\- La magie que vous utilisez a été fortement bridée, les formules magiques, tout ça, c'est... mauvais, enfin... vous corrompez inconsciemment la base même de ce qui fait la magie. Peu de personnes sont encore capables de l'utiliser dans son état le plus brut.

\- La magie blanche ? interrogea Blaise, de plus en plus intéressé.

\- Eh bien, c'est... compliqué. La magie est, à la base, élémentaire. Elle vient de toute chose vivante autour de nous, elle est l'essence même de la vie. Elle est libre, sauvage, indomptable, telle les éléments. Enfin... elle l'était avant que des humains ne commencent à l'utiliser, à chercher à la changer, la modifier pour qu'elle soit plus... abordable. Elle est corrompue, pas vraiment mauvaise, mais... je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'utiliser sous cette forme. Ce serait un peu comme tenter de rentrer un coussin dans une housse trop petite, il passe, mais il est malmené, modifié, sa forme change sauf que la magie est... une entité vivante et que moi, je trouve cela vraiment mal de la traiter ainsi. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis.

\- Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut utiliser la magie sans avoir recourt à une baguette ?

\- Comme lorsque tu demande de l'aide à une personne. Tu le lui demandes poliment en lui témoignant du respect. C'est plus un partage en fait, elle fait pour toi, mais tu dois faire pour elle en retour. La magie se puise dans les éléments : la terre, l'eau, le feu, l'air... il faut simplement savoir trouver les mots justes. Elle était enseignée, avant, mais cet enseignement s'est perdu au fil du temps et je trouve ça vraiment dommage.

\- Mais toi, qui te l'a apprise si elle ne s'enseigne plus ?

\- Eh bien, fit-il soudain mal à l'aise. Je vous expliquerai peut-être ça une autre fois. On devrait retourner en cours, la cloche ne va pas tarder à sonner. La cloche, quelques secondes plus tard, lui donna raison. Il prit Draco par les épaules et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers les cachots pour leur cours de potion.

Alors qu'ils attendaient tranquillement leur professeur, appuyés contre le mur, parlant de tout et de rien, les Gryffondor firent leur apparition. Haziel remarqua immédiatement la tension dans les épaules de son frère. Il fit un pas en arrière et observa le célèbre trio s'avancer avec leurs camarades.

\- Alors Potter, on se trimbale toujours en troupeau à ce que je vois.

\- On pourrait en dire autant de toi, Malfoy, répliqua le rouquin.

Haziel vit le brun lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

\- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir adressé la parole, Weasmoche. Alors quoi, tu as besoin qu'on fasse plus attention à toi ? Ton grand ami Potter ne te laisse pas assez de lumière ?

\- Malfoy... grogna Harry, les paupières plissées.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu sais. On n'a pas tous la chance de devenir célèbre parce qu'on a décidé de laisser crever ses parents.

Harry serra les poings et s'avança vers le Serpentard, prêt à se jeter sur lui, retenu in extremis par Dean et Seamus. Draco croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire hautain au coin des lèvres. Haziel releva un sourcil, amusé par l'attitude de Draco.

\- Oh, mais non, laissez le, les mecs, on va bien s'amuser, sourit-il en faisant un pas en avant, s'approchant d'un Harry de plus en plus furieux. Alors quoi, Potter, on ne supporte pas la vérité ?

\- Et toi, Malfoy, tu le supporterais, si je te refaisais le portrait ?

\- Laisse, Harry, je m'en occupe, fit Ron en sortant sa baguette.

\- Non, c'est moi, qui m'en occupe, rugit la voix du professeur Snape qui s'approchait d'eux, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui, vingts points de moins pour Gryffondor pour tentative d'agression sur un camarade et maintenant... tout le monde entre !

Ron fulminait et Harry cru même un instant voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Le brun tenta de se calmer et entraîna ses amis avec lui. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle et, malgré les paroles apaisantes de Dean, Seamus et Hermione, Ron ne décoléra pas et se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante d'où ressortait ici ou là un "face de fouine", "mangemort en devenir" ou encore "bête malfaisante" qui arracha un sourire à Harry qui n'en pensait pas moins.

De son côté, Draco Malfoy sortait ses affaires avec un sourire satisfait. _Il manquerait plus qu'il se mette à chantonner joyeusement,_ se dit Blaise en secouant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? demanda-t-il à son ami assis juste devant lui, aux côtés de son frère.

\- La tête déconfite et furieuse de Potter et Weasley le matin juste après le petit déjeuné. N'est-ce pas tout simplement merveilleux ?

\- Vous allez, aujourd'hui confectionner une potion d'immatérialité, déclara le professeur Snape, debout derrière son bureau massif. Les ingrédients et le mode d'emploi sont inscrits au tableau. Exceptionnellement pour cette fois, je vais changer la notation. Vous ne pouvez en avoir que deux, Troll ou Optimal. Soit la potion est réussie, soit elle est ratée, ajouta-t-il en regardant tout particulièrement Neville qui se ratatina sur place et Harry qui lui jeta un regard noir en réponse. Vous avez deux heures et demi.

Il s'assit ensuite derrière son bureau et commença la correction de la pile de copies qui s'y trouvait. Haziel se leva et alla chercher les ingrédients. Alors qu'il mettait la main sur une racine de pantherme mur des montagnes, il vit une main l'attraper avant lui. Il se tourna et croisa le regard de Potter qui paraissait comme embarrassé, ne sachant trop comment agir. Le brun se racla la gorge, reposa la racine avec un sourire penaud et en prit une autre avant de faire demi-tour et de retourner à sa place. Les sourcils froncés, Haziel le regarda s'éloigner avant de prendre sa racine et rejoindre son frère qui, en l'attendant, avait déjà fait bouillir de l'eau.

Il était concentré sur la potion, quand quelque chose attira son attention. De l'autre côté de la salle, à quelques mètres sur sa droite, Potter semblait distrait. Il le vit mettre dans son chaudron cinq feuilles de menthes poivrées cueillies à la pleine lune suivi de trois gouttes de sève de baobab. Sa main se pencha une quatrième fois et, sans qu'il ne se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lui prit la main, l'empêchant d'accomplir son geste. Le Gryffondor le regarda, surprit.

\- C'est trois gouttes, pas quatre, expliqua-t-il.

Il sentit des picotements sous ses doigts, juste à l'endroit où leurs peaux étaient en contact. Sa magie sortit de ses doigts pour pénétrer l'épiderme de son camarade, celle de ce dernier semblant faire de même. Surprit, il relâcha la main du Gryffondor et retourna à sa place.

Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête. D'un regard alentour, il vit que personne n'avait vu le blond l'empêcher de faire une probable bêtise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade avant de regarder le tableau et de remarquer qu'en effet, il était sur le point de faire une fausse manipulation. Il se demanda un moment pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui était venu en aide mais renonça, les Malfoy n'avaient aucune logique, selon lui. Et puis, comme l'avait dit Hermione, Haziel n'avait pour l'instant rien fait contre eux. Excepté l'épisode du train, il n'avait pas vraiment été désagréable - à part si l'on venait le déranger, comme il l'avait lui-même fait dans la bibliothèque - et il ne prenait pas part aux fréquentes altercations qu'il avait avec le Serpentard. Peut-être était-il réellement moins détestable que son frère.

Le reste du cours se passa relativement bien et Harry fit un effort surhumain pour finir correctement sa potion et, miracle, elle eut la couleur voulue à la fin du cours. De temps en temps, il avait senti le regard d'Haziel sur lui, ce qui l'avait convaincu de ne pas se rater. Un large sourire étirait les lèvres de Harry lorsqu'il tendit son flacon de potion à son professeur qui lui jetait des regards mauvais. Il vit du coin de l'œil le blond Gryffondor secouer la tête de consternation, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. Lorsque la sonnerie sonna la fin du cours, il partit aux côtés de ses amis de Serpentard sans lui accorder un regard. Harry n'y fit pas attention et rejoignit les Gryffondor pour le cours de divination qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Poufsouffle. Harry remarqua Hermione qui suivait les verts et argents. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron qui lui répondit :

\- Etude des runes avec des Serpentard et des Serdaigle.

Une fois dans la salle de divination, la tête sur ses bras repliés, Harry ne prêta aucune attention aux excentricités de son professeur aux grosses lunettes, son esprit tout tourné vers son parrain. Il avait, le week-end dernier reçut une lettre de Sirius qui lui racontait comment les choses se passaient au QG et du côté de Voldemort qui, depuis le début de l'année scolaire était étrangement calme vu la façon dont il s'était fait remarquer pendant l'été avec ses incessantes attaques dans les quartiers mordus. Il devait avouer que son silence était bien plus effrayant que lorsqu'il faisait parler de lui sans cesse. Depuis l'attaque qui avait eu lieu au Département des mystères et où il avait de peu failli perdre son parrain, il avait repris très sérieusement ses cours de legilimancie, avec Remus cette fois, qui était bien moins intransigeant que l'intraitable maître des potion.

Les efforts qu'il y avait mis avaient porté leurs fruits et il parvenait même - depuis que très peu de temps certes, mais quand même - à filtrer ce qui pénétrait son esprit, différenciant le vrai du faux. Ce qui lui avait permis, à plusieurs reprises, d'être au courant de certaines choses que Voldemort faisait. Choses dont il n'avait mis personne au courant. On lui avait dit tellement de fois de fermer complètement son esprit qu'il ne savait pas si avoir réussi à récupérer de vraies informations était une bonne chose ou pas. Oh, bien sûr, les premières fois, il avait beaucoup douté sur la véracité de ce qu'il avait appris, mais quelques jours après, les informations avaient toujours été vérifiées, ce qui l'avait beaucoup rassuré.

Il poussa un profond soupir en se rappelant de la lettre de son parrain. Les Mangemorts n'avaient apparemment plus été appelés depuis un mois puisque Snape n'y avait pas été, ce qui inquiétait passablement l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry dut finir par s'endormir puisque la sonnerie le fit sursauter. C'est dans un demi-sommeil qu'il suivit Ron jusqu'à la Grande Salle où tout le monde s'était peu à peu rassemblé. Ils n'avaient pas de cours cette après-midi et Harry vit des images de son lit flotter devant ses yeux à demis clos. Oui, dormir. Il avait envie de dormir.

\- Bon, les garçons, fit Hermione en venant s'asseoir en face d'eux, ça y est, j'ai terminé notre programme de révision pour cette année. Les heures sont parfaitement réparties pour qu'il n'y ait aucune surcharge et que vous n'ayez pas le temps d'oublier quoi que ce soit. Comme c'est notre dernière année, je pense que, plus tôt nous nous y prendrons, plus efficaces seront les révisions. Les vacances sont dans trois semaines, je pense donc que se sera le moment idéal pour commencer. Étant donné que les potions est la matière dans laquelle vous vous débrouillez le moins bien, pour ne pas dire, absolument pas du tout, nous allons commencer par ça. Alors, vous en dites quoi ?... Ron ! Harry !

Aucun des deux garçons ne l'écoutait. Le premier était en complète fascination sur son assiette alors que le deuxième... dormait dans son assiette. Avec un soupir excédé, elle décida de parler de ses projets de vacances, ou plutôt de révision, à Neville, Dean et Seamus qui étaient les plus proches. Avec un soupir fatigué, Ginny se fit une place entre Ron et Harry avant de se tourner vers ce dernier avec un sourire. Elle eut une moue dubitative en voyant qu'Harry était à moitié endormi dans sa purée et lui passa une main dans les cheveux en une douce caresse qui lui fit relever la tête. Tournant ses yeux embués de sommeil vers elle, il lui fit un sourire fatigué et se redressa, décidant qu'il était loin de retrouver son fidèle compagnon - à savoir, son oreiller. Il commença à se redresser, mais la rouquine le retint par la manche.

\- Harry, commença-t-elle, hésitant. Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais que nous parlions.

\- Euh... ça ne peut pas attendre ? Là, je ne suis pas trop... sur terre.

\- Non, Harry, c'est important.

Harry se rassit en soupirant, et le coude sur la table, le visage dans sa main, il se tourna vers elle, interrogateur.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je me demandais si... enfin, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup et... je me demandais si tu voulais bien...

Dès qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui était en train de se passer et de l'attention que ses camarades les plus proches d'eux lui portaient, il sentit la panique la prendre. _Pas ça, non, je vous en prie, seigneur tout-puissant, Merlin, Dieu, Satan, Morgane... n'importe qui, par pitié... sortez moi de là..._ Le regard de panique qu'il jeta autour de lui ne rencontra que des regards amusés ou attendrit. Son regard se posa alors sur un garçon plus jeune que lui qui venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers la table des rouges et ors. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, celui-ci parut comprendre.

\- Harry je tiens énormément, à toi et depuis longtemps déjà et je pense que tu n'est pas sans connaître mes sentiments pour toi. Alors accepterais-tu de sor...

\- Eh, Harry Potter ! fit le garçon en poussant sans aucune douceur la rouquine comme si elle n'existait pas. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup hésité à venir te voir, mais après toutes les histoires que j'ai entendues sur toi, je me demandais ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas. Pas que j'ai douté un seul instant de tout ce qui venait de toi, mais tu sais les gens disaient tellement de choses et les journaux aussi. Oh, tu sais, ma mère est journaliste aussi, enfin, elle l'était avant de démissionner parce que quand même, c'est affolant le nombre de bêtises qu'ils sont capables de sortir pour se faire de l'argent ! Maintenant, elle est médicomage à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait les qualifications pour, mais, tu sais, elle a longtemps hésité avant de le faire. Elle s'occupe surtout des enfants parce que tu sais, ma mère adooore les enfants. Elle était d'ailleurs très triste en apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus en avoir après moi. Je suis donc fils unique. Ce qui n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose même si je me suis souvent demandé ce que ça ferait d'avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère. J'ai entendu dire que les enfants en bas âges étaient insupportables, même si maman les trouve absolument a-do-rables, elle me raconte toujours comment s'est passé son travail pendant les vacances. Je crois que quand j'aurais fini mes études, je ferais comme elle. Médicomage bien sûr, pas journaliste. Ou alors un bon journaliste, pas comme ces gens qui racontent tout et n'importe quoi sur toi depuis que tu es à Poudlard. Alors comment ça va ?

Harry le fixait, les yeux clignant frénétiquement. _Comment fait-il pour parler autant en si peu de temps ?_ se demanda-t-il, impressionné, bien malgré lui.

\- Euh... comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Daniel Kellin, content de te rencontrer ! fit-il avec un large sourire, les yeux brillant.

\- Moi de même, Daniel. Que dirais-tu si nous allions discuter ailleurs ?

\- Oh, super ! Dans le parc ? Tu sais hier je suis allé faire un tour dans le parc et devine ce que j'ai trouvé ! Une plante de...

Le poussant dans le dos tandis qu'il radotait, Harry se dirigea vers la sortie soupirant intérieurement de soulagement. Il avait évité la catastrophe Ginny. A la table des Gryffondor, par contre, la dite Ginny était folle de rage que ce petit impertinent lui ait piqué Harry et qu'il ait même osé la pousser de façon aussi vulgaire qu'il l'avait fait. Elle jeta un regard indigné à son frère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Personnellement, Ron se fichait pas mal de tout ça. Il savait bien depuis leur première année que sa petite sœur était amoureuse de son meilleur ami et cela ne le dérangeait pas si, un jour ou l'autre, ils finissaient par se mettre ensemble. Mais il avait également eu une discussion sérieuse avec Harry qui lui avait avoué ne pas trop savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour la rouquine. Pour ça part, il savait qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait. La seule chose qu'il avait demandée au brun était de discuter avec elle et lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il voulait. Cela ne l'avait pas surpris qu'il se serve de la première échappatoire à sa portée. Non mais qu'elle idée avait eut Ginny de lui demander cela au milieu de la Grande Salle ! Au fond, il savait que c'était un moyen pour elle de s'assurer une réponse positive. Peut-être le seul moyen, même.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! déclara Harry, arrêtant de ce fait le flot incessant de parole de son nouvel ami. Mais dis moi, en quelle année es-tu ?

\- Sixième année.

\- Je me disais que je t'avais déjà vu quelque part. Si je t'avais parlé, je m'en serais rappelé.

_Une personne qui parle autant, tu m'étonnes que je m'en serais rappelé._

\- Oh, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais que ça à faire. Tous les ans, tu frôles la mort. C'est du boulot de rester en vie ! fit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Son sourire éclairait son visage d'une jolie façon. Daniel se passa une main dans ses cheveux roux clairs et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, détournant les yeux.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé de ce qui aurait pu être la chose la plus embarrassante de ma vie !

\- Oh mais de rien, ce fut un plaisir.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui parlait autant, tu sais ?

\- Ça m'arrive quand je suis nerveux.

Harry parut surpris par sa raison. Ils s'assirent tout deux au bord du lac sur des rochers plats qui se trouvaient là.

\- Qu'est-ce que te rendait nerveux ?

\- Cette fille avec qui tu parlais. Elle a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me met mal à l'aise.

\- Ah bon... ne serais-tu pas un peu... intéressé ? le taquina le brun avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Oh, non, pas se malaise là ! se récria-t-il en rougissant, ce qui le rendait absolument adorable avec ses cheveux clairs et ses yeux verts. Je veux parler du genre de malaise qui te pousse à t'en aller loin... très loin.

\- Ça doit être parce qu'elle n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de te tuer du regard.

\- Peut-être.

Daniel haussa les épaules, sachant tout de même qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela.

\- Si tu avais eut les cheveux d'un roux plus foncé, j'aurais pu croire que tu était un fils caché de la famille Weasley.

Daniel fit la grimace et se détourna, prenant une expression hautaine. Harry leva des sourcils surpris.

\- Je ne suis pas roux mais blond vénitien ! dit-il avec force. Je déteste qu'on dise que je suis roux. Blond vénitien, c'est blond vénitien, pas roux, jamais roux d'accord ? Ne dis plus jamais que je suis roux, personne ne dit que je suis roux ! Je suis blond vénitien, OK ?!

\- Euh... OK... répondit-il doucement en regardant son camarade plus jeune qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

A sa grande surprise, ce dernier lui servit le plus beau sourire qu'il ait eut l'occasion de voir, ses yeux clairs brillant doucement.

\- Désolé, mais je _déteste_ qu'on dise de moi que je suis roux. En tout cas, je suis content de pouvoir enfin te parler, Harry Potter !

\- Tu peux m'appeler juste Harry, répondit ce dernier, amusé. Et je suis heureux de te rencontrer aussi. Tu changes des personnes que j'ai pour habitude de côtoyer.

\- Parce que je suis plus jeune ?

\- Pas vraiment, un an de moins c'est pas un écart énorme. Mais tu es amusant et... touchant, bizarrement.

\- Tu me trouve bizarre ? demanda-t-il, la tête légèrement penchée, le regard interrogateur.

\- Non ! rit Harry. C'est juste que tu es... super, c'est tout.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Daniel se retourna vers le lac et, prenant des petits cailloux, il se mit à les lancer un par un. Au bout d'un moment, le calamar géant fit son apparition, faisant ouvrir grand les yeux du garçon. Il se redressa et fit de grands signes à l'animal qui, de ses tentacules, lui balança de l'eau dessus. Au lieu de se fâcher, le rouquin... blondinet éclata de rire et se jeta carrément à l'eau, tout habillé. Surpris, Harry se redressa également, prêt à aller le chercher au moindre signe de problème. Il vit alors le plus jeune se mettre à jeter de l'eau sur le calamar avant de s'enfuir à la nage, très vite rattrapé par l'animal. Entourant sa taille d'une de ses tentacules, il se mit à l'arroser d'une autre avant de le relâcher. Le Gryffondor essaya tant bien que mal de noyer l'animal qui faisait bien au moins quatre fois sa taille et son poids.

En les regardant s'amuser, Harry eut un sourire attendri.

_16 ans ? Vraiment ? Je lui en aurais plutôt donné la moitié !_

Il avait l'air si innocent qu'il en était attendrissant. Ces traits fins et son sourire naturel et contagieux atteignirent le cœur du Survivant. _C'est sur, lui, je l'adopte !_


	6. Chapter V : Missives et marieuse

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plu. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

****Chapitre V**** : Missives et marieuse

Harry invoqua une serviette dans laquelle il entortilla le jeune homme, une heure et demie plus tard, avant d'en faire apparaître une pour lui-même. En effet, alors qu'il se contentait de suivre ce qu'il se passait de loin, il avait sentit l'une des tentacules du calamar l'attraper pour le jeter à l'eau. Surprit, il en avait oublié de retenir sa respiration et Daniel lui avait éviter une noyade humiliante. Il avait finalement décidé de rester et ils s'y étaient mis à deux pour tenter de noyer le calamar. Ce qui avait évidemment échoué. L'animal avait même éclaté de rire, à un moment. Enfin, autant qu'un calamar géant puisse éclater de rire, ce qui avait fortement vexé Harry, dégoulinant, qui avait ensuite été sujet de raillerie pour un Daniel qui ne parvenait presque plus à respirer tellement il riait. C'est sur lui qu'Harry s'était ensuite jeté, essayant tant bien que mal de le noyer.

Secouant la tête tel un chien, Harry se passa ensuite la serviette sur le crane, frottant puissamment sa tignasse qui finit en une masse de pics horribles et désordonnés. Daniel se jeta dans les bras ouverts de Harry et ils s'étalèrent tout deux sur l'herbe. Les yeux fixant le ciel, Harry resta là, le garçon à moitié affalé sur sa poitrine.

\- Je t'aime bien, toi.

\- Moi aussi je m'aime bien ! répondit Daniel avec un large sourire.

Harry lui servit une expression indignée et se jeta sur lui pour le chatouiller jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune demande grâce, les yeux embués de larmes. Allongés tout deux sur le dos, le regard tourné vers les nuages, ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment. Harry sourit. Il avait rarement vécu des silences aussi agréables. Il avait toujours eut le sentiment de devoir dire quelque chose lorsqu'il était avec ses amis, mais ce n'était pas le cas maintenant. Il se sentait détendu et n'avait plus du tout envie de dormir. En cet instant, il se sentait juste bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Les yeux dans les nuages, il se mit à les détailler, un sourire étirant lentement ses lèvres.

\- Un balai de course, déclara-t-il dans le silence.

\- Non, une baguette de pain.

\- Un balai !

\- Une assiette de spaghetti, sur la gauche ! répliqua Daniel avec le sourire.

\- Hum... oh, une maison avec une cheminée en bas ! fit-il en levant le doigt en l'air, montrant un nuage.

\- Mais non, Harry, c'est une maison hantée.

\- Le Chaudron Baveur !

\- Hmm, peut-être... Eh, là, la grande roue du Londres moldu !

\- Tu y es déjà allé ?

\- Oui, maman et papa vont souvent dans le Londres moldu et m'ont plusieurs fois emmenés faire un tour sur la roue. C'est super haut ! Peut-être que pendant les vacances on y retournera. Tu pourras peut-être venir avec nous ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Harry. Hein que tu viendras ?

\- Je ne sais pas... tu sais, Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, a prévu de nous noyer sous les révisions et puis... on ne se connaît pas vraiment tous les deux.

\- Tu penses que je suis un mangemort, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il, le regard blessé.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose et... je m'amuse bien avec toi, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas.

Daniel soupira, déçu.

\- Mes parents et moi somme des Sang-pur, mais jamais aucun de nous n'a eu une idée aussi suicidaire que de s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres et puis j'ai beaucoup d'amis moldus et nous passons la plupart de nos vacances de leur côté. J'adore tout ce qu'ils ont inventés pour remplacer la magie, et puis, honnêtement, le téléphone est plus rapide et pratique que n'importe quel hibou. Je pense que les sorciers ont beaucoup à apprendre d'eux. Ici, on ne m'aime pas trop parce qu'ils n'aiment pas les gens qui parlent beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, ça m'arrive souvent quand je suis nerveux ou vraiment content. Plusieurs de mes amis sont moldus, tous en fait. Et maintenant que tu es là, je pense que je me suis fait mon premier ami sorcier !

Il jeta un regard suppliant à Harry qui sourit et hocha positivement de la tête. Daniel poussa un petit cri et s'assit sur les hanches de Harry avant de se pencher jusqu'à frôler son nez du sien et demander :

\- Tu veux être mon grand frère ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surprit autant par la position gênante qu'avait pris le garçon sur lui que par la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

\- Euh... quoi ? Ton grand frère ? Mais je ne peux pas, c'est impossible !

\- Mais si, bien sûr ! s'exclama Daniel en se redressant avec un large sourire. Tu peux être mon frère de cœur. Sinon on peut très bien se lier par une cérémonie du sang !

_Cérémonie du sang ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une chose hautement maléfique ?!_ paniqua Harry. _La dernière fois que mon sang à coulé, un mage noir est revenu à la vie !_  
_  
_  
Un frisson le traversa et il déglutit.

\- Eh, bien, si tu veux, nous pouvons être frères de cœur.

\- Super ! Bon, et si nous rentrions ? Nous sommes encore mouillés et le vent se lève.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit son camarade à l'intérieur du château. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la tour de Gryffondor. Harry s'enferma dans la salle de bains de son dortoir et passa sous l'eau. Il se détendit sous la tiédeur du liquide et ferma les yeux, le front contre le mur. Il se sentait soudainement extrêmement fatigué et le sommeil qui l'avait quitté un peu plus tôt au contact de Daniel le reprit. Il se doucha en vitesse et fila sous les couvertures une fois habillé. A peine sa tête eut-elle touché le coussin qu'il s'était endormi.

Daniel vint le chercher une fois qu'il eut fini et le trouva profondément endormit sous les draps. Il eut un sourire attendri et le regarda un instant avant de quitter la pièce, refermant doucement derrière lui.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Haziel s'assit sur la chaise et ouvrit la lettre qu'il avait reçu pendant le repas. Heureusement, ils étaient tous concentrés ailleurs et n'avaient pas vu la petite chouette effraie se poser devant lui.

_Lucifer__  
_  
_C'est depuis le Canada que je t'écris. Tu te doutais bien que nous n'allions pas rester sans agir, j'imagine. J'espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais à Poudlard et que tu as eu l'occasion de renouer avec ton frère. Ici, les choses ne se passent pas trop mal dans la mesure où nous avons, Bélial et moi, trouvé le premier__. Devines où ! Les chutes du Niagara ! Pour un spectacle, c'était un spectacle ! Bien sûr, nous avons eu quelques… difficultés, mais nous sommes tout de même parvenu à le récupérer. Ce qui ne fait plus que trois à trouver. Bélial pense que le deuxième se trouve en Amazonie, mais enfin bon, étant donné qu'on habite pas trop loin de là, je pense que nous l'aurions trouvé s'il se cachait réellement là__-__bas. Mais il refuse de m'écouter, et tu sais pas quoi ? Il a même essayé de me jeter du haut des chutes, le salaud ! Dis__-__moi que tu va__s__ le punir ! Parce que tu vas le punir, n'est-ce pas ? Il est tellement méchant quand tu n'es pas là !_

_Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis content que le premier soit en notre possession, même si rien n'est encore fait. A part l'Amazonie, nous n'avons aucune piste, mais nous allons chercher ! J'espère que tu viendras nous faire une petite visite, en tout cas. Tu me manque__s__, parce que même si tu m'embêt__es__ parfois, tu es bien moins méchant que ce crétin ! Oh et dis moi, tu n'as pas fa__it__ de crise au moins ? Parfois, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es bien moins stable de ce côté que Bélial et moi. Bon, faut que je te laisse ou il va me faire une crise. Nous allons rentrer et voir ce que nous pouvons tirer de notre nouveau petit bébé. J'espère avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles._

_Amicalement,_

_Kabal_

_PS : ton âme sœur, tu l'a__s__ trouvé finalement ou pas encore ?__  
_  
Haziel sourit en finissant la lettre. Eux aussi lui manquait. Jamais il n'avait été séparé de ses amis aussi longtemps. Cela faisait tout de même un mois qu'il était ici. Il plia la lettre et la glissa dans son sac. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface douce. Surpris, il sortit l'objet qui en était l'origine. Il retourna le livre entre ses doigts avant de l'ouvrir. Les pages étaient toujours aussi blanches. Il ne connaissait pas le code d'ouverture et cela le frustrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bien sûr, il s'attendait à ce que ce ne soit pas si facile, mais ça n'en était pas moins énervant.

Il sortit finalement une plume et un parchemin pour répondre à son ami.

_Kabal_

_Je suis content d'avoir reçu des nouvelles de toi, je n'en attendais pas si tard pour dire vrai et j'étais un peu inquiet étant donné que la première lettre devait absolument venir de vous. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez déjà récupéré le premier mais ne suis vraiment pas déçu de l'apprendre. Pour ce qui est du second, je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit en Amazonie, mais il ne faut écarter aucune possibilité._

_J'ai retrouvé le livre de magie dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais ne parviens pas à lui faire révéler ses secrets. Demande à Bélial s'il connaît des sorts qui pourraient fonctionner, cela m'aiderait beaucoup d'autant plus que, même si je n'ai pas fait de rechute, j'ai bien failli en faire une ou deux ce dernier mois. IL semble très sensible à la magie de Poudlard et j'ai peur qu'il ne trouve le moyen de s'en servir contre moi. Pour l'instant tout va bien, mais mes défenses ne tiendron__t__ pas éternellement.  
_  
_En ce qui concerne Bélial… et bien, tu sais comment il est. Tu peux te montrer tellement agaçant que même moi j'ai parfois envie de te jeter de la première hauteur que je trouve. Mais ne t'en fait pas, s'il récidive, prévien__s-__moi et, où qu'il soit, je te promets qu'il retiendra la leçon pour un bon moment !… Même si je t'ai déjà donné la solution pour lui clouer le bec. Joue de tes charmes, Kabal, quoi que tu penses, je t'assure qu'il y est extrêmement sensible._

_J'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Draco à quelques reprises, mais je n'ai pas eut le courage de tout lui raconter, c'est un peu trop… lourd à encaisser ces choses__-l__à et je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'éloigne de moi alors que je viens juste de le retrouver, je tiens bien trop à lui pour cela et j'ai peur qu'il ne puisse comprendre. Et pour répondre à ta dernière question : non, je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon âme sœur, mais j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle se trouve ici, quelque part et que je vais la trouver. Avant la fin de l'année, j'espère. Cela m'a fait plaisir de recevoir des nouvelles et je compte sur toi pour ne pas attendre un mois avant de m'en donner de nouveau.__  
_  
_Sincèrement,_

_Lucifer._

_P.S : ne laisse pas Bélial t'enlever ta joie de vivre, surtout.__  
_  
_P.P.S : ces derniers temps, j'ai remarqué que ma magie ne m'obéissait plus vraiment. Depuis que je me se__rs__ d'une baguette en fait, et j'ai peur que son utilisation ne corrompe le lien que j'entretiens avec la magie. Demande à Bélial __s'il __peut y faire quelque chose. Pas que passer pour un sorcier médiocre ne me dérange outre mesure, mais je trouve cela physiquement déstabilisant. Si vous avez des théories ou des solutions au problème, je suis preneur.__  
_  
Il replia le parchemin et la glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il cacheta avant de quitter la bibliothèque pour la volière.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Lucius déverrouilla la porte et la referma derrière lui. Sans même jeter le moindre regard à l'amas de livres éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque d'où il sortit un gros volume à la couverture de cuire sombre. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant un espace creux où une petite pierre circulaire se trouvait. Il la prit délicatement dans sa main, la caressant du bout des doigts, sentant son pouvoir chatouiller sa peau. Le pouvoir… La petite pierre brune scintilla un cours instant avant de s'éteindre. Lucius pinça les lèvres, agacé par le phénomène. Pourquoi cette saleté d'entité devait-elle toujours s'éteindre ? Qu'y avait-il chez lui pour que rien ne fonctionne ? Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de l'objet, mais il se détendit rapidement. Il lui fallait trouver les trois autres pour que cela puisse fonctionner correctement. Oui, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à dénicher les autres et, une fois cela fait, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Ni Haziel, ni Voldemort, ni Potter, ni personne.

Il se permit un instant de rêvasser avant de refermer le livre, le glisser de nouveau sur son étagère et de se laisser tomber sur l'un de ses confortables fauteuils. Il tourna et retourna la pierre qui n'était pas plus grosse que sa main, ses yeux brillants de convoitise. A elle seule, elle n'était pas assez puissante. Seuls les quatre ensembles pouvaient lui donner ce qu'il désirait tant, ce pour quoi il avait fait tout ce qu'il l'avait amené là où il était à présent.

Son regard balaya le sol avant de s'arrêter sur le pentacle. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que la colère l'envahissait. Haziel ou Lucifer, peut importe qui il était ! Il lui avait gâché sa vie alors qu'il devait servir ses intérêts. Et cette saleté de Narcissa qui lui avait défendu de toucher à Draco ! Ils avaient tous voulu le ralentir, mais peu importait à présent. Il avait la première pièce de cet ancestral trésor. Plus que trois...

\- Oui, plus que trois.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Deux bras entourèrent soudainement la jeune fille alors qu'elle marchait seule dans un couloir. Elle sursauta et entendit un rire contre son oreille. Le reconnaissant, elle se détendit.

\- Theodore Nott !

\- Je sais, petit cœur, mais que veux-tu, j'adore t'effrayer.

La jeune fille soupira et se retourna dans les bras de Theo. Elle le regarda un petit moment avec des yeux furieux, mais finit par soupirer et fondit sur sa bouche, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. Ils se retrouvèrent collés contre le mur, s'embrassant passionnément, les mains du jeune homme caressant doucement le dos de sa belle..

Un peu plus loin, Pansy se redressa avec un sourire fier.

\- Tu vois Draco, si tu me laisses faire, je trouve à coup sur ta moitié.

\- C'est toi qui les a mis ensemble ? Demanda-t-il, surpris, en regardant la jeune Poufsouffle et son Serpentard d'ami.

\- Plus ou moins. J'ai fait un portrait psychologique de Theo et de Selenne, en voyant qu'ils étaient si complémentaires, je n'ai pas hésité un instant, je savais qu'ils s'adoreraient.

\- Et Theo a accepté de jouer le jeu ?

Draco était incrédule, cela ne se pouvait tout simplement pas. Theo n'était certainement pas du genre à se laisser aller dans les délires de marieuse de Pansy.

\- Oh, bien sûr que non. Ils sont ensemble depuis trois semaines, mais si j'y suis arrivé, c'est par des moyens détournés. J'ai bien manipulé une demi douzaine de personnes pour qu'ils se retrouvent où je voulais et fasse exactement ce que j'avais prévu pour les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! expliqua-t-elle non sans fierté.

\- Pourquoi m'en parler, alors que tu sais que je ne veux pas me caser ?

\- Parce que je te connais mon cher ami. Je connais Theo depuis tellement de temps ! Je savais qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais il n'était pas assez sur de lui pour faire ce qu'il fallait pour et il aurait refusé mon aide. J'ai donc dû jouer dans l'ombre. Avec toi, c'est différent, tu veux quelqu'un et tu es bien moins réticent que lui à m'en parler et je sais que même si tu râles… tu n'es pas contre avoir quelqu'un de stable, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule, ce qui sembla ravir la jeune fille qui se mit à sautiller, toute heureuse de trouver une chérie à son meilleur ami. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusque dans la salle commune des Serpentard. A cette heure-ci, elle était à moitié vide. Ils prirent une table dans le fond et elle étala devant lui une liste avec le nom de toutes les filles qui pourraient lui correspondre.

\- Retire Granger ! Grogna-t-il entre ses dents, le regard sévère.

\- Mais enfin, Draco ! Bon, fit-elle en voyant son regard dur, on va commencer par elle pour voir si on peut vraiment l'éliminer ou pas. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas passer à côté de celle qui pourrait être la femme de ta vie simplement parce que tu es têtu et que tu détestes les Gryffondor ! _( nda : Moi vivante, jamais Hermine et Draco ne seront ensemble ! S'il ne finit pas avec Harry alors se sera avec un OC ! ) _  
_  
_  
Draco secoua la tête et soupira. Pansy était têtue et il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

\- Bon alors. Granger, écrivit-elle sur un parchemin vierge, suivit de deux points. Elle est intelligente et cultivée – et arrête de faire cette grimace, tu crois que ça ne m'écorche pas de complimenter un Gryffondor, peut-être ? - elle a de bonne notes, ce qui ne devrait pas te donner d'enfants avec deux neurones seulement.

\- Ne parle pas d'enfants avec elle ou je te tue, menaça le blond, les paupières plissées.

\- Elle est plutôt jolie… enfin, elle le serait si elle prenait la peine de dompter sa tignasse brune. Elle est sérieuse et très impliquée dans ses études…

\- Trop, soupira-t-il.

\- … Elle ne fait aucune distinction entre les maisons, ce qui montre une grande tolérance et ouverture d'esprit. Elle se bat même pour des causes perdues comme le sort des elfes de maison…

\- Quelle horreur, grimaça-t-il, horrifié.

\- … Elle semble toujours avoir une longueur d'avance, comme le montre les révisions qu'elle a apparemment déjà commencé, ce qui prouve qu'elle est prévoyante et…

\- Extrêmement ennuyeuse. Sérieusement, Pansy, je ne me vois pas avec elle !

\- Draco…

\- Non, même si on omettait le faite qu'elle ne soit pas une sang-pur et qu'elle appartienne à Gryffondor, je la trouve ennuyeuse à mourir. C'est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec elle, comprit ? Tu peux rayer son nom.

Pansy hésita un court instant mais s'exécuta. Honnêtement, elle non plus ne les voyait pas ensemble. Il y avait quelque chose, elle ne savait trop quoi, qui lui disait que ça ne collerait jamais.

\- Bien, alors la suivante, c'est Parvati Patil.

\- Encore une Gryffondor ?

\- Oui, je pense que c'est mieux de commencer avec toutes celles de cette maison et de faire Serpentard en dernier.

Avec un soupir, Draco acquiesça. Il se sentait seul et voulait quelqu'un avec lui. Ses amis étaient là, bien sûr, mais cela faisait des mois que leurs présences ne lui suffisait plus et qu'il savait qu'il voulait autre chose. Au départ, il avait cru que la venue de son frère allait enfin remplir ce vide, mais avait très vite dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas le manque de son frère qui provoquait ce vide en lui, mais autre chose.

Les noms et les qualificatifs défilèrent. A la fin, ils avaient éliminé toute les filles de Gryffondor, ne restait plus qu'une fille de Serpentard, deux de Poufsouffle et trois de Serdaigle.

\- Écoute, et si on laissait reposer tout ça ? On les reprendra demain pour voir ce que ça donne, d'accord ?

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Haziel se dirigea vers eux. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soupirant.

\- D'où tu viens ? demanda Pansy.

\- La volière, j'avais quelque chose à envoyer.

\- A qui ? demanda le blond à son tour.

\- Quelqu'un, éluda-t-il. Vous ne sauriez pas où sont passés Blaise et Theo ?

\- Nous avons croisé Theo tout à l'heure dans un couloir, mais je crois que Blaise s'est encore enfermé avec un livre dans la bibliothèque, répondit la brune.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On s'occupe, répondit rapidement Draco en voyant Pansy ouvrir la bouche.

Cette dernière gloussa, mais n'ajouta rien. Le regard d'Haziel se fit suspicieux, mais il ne pipa mot non plus.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Cela commença avec des picotements au niveau de la nuque. Haziel jeta un regard à son frère qui discutait avec Pansy, Blaise et un Theodore à l'air distrait. Il ferma un instant les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Les picotements se changèrent rapidement en une sensation de griffure de plus en plus douloureuse. Il s'éclipsa discrètement de la salle commune de Serpentard et remonta des cachots pour tenter d'atteindre la sortie principale. Appuyé contre le mur, ses yeux se fermèrent sous la douleur tandis qu'un faible gémissement lui échappait. Il tomba à genoux et posa sa main droite sur sa nuque, comme pour refréner la douleur. Il porta sa main devant ses yeux et y vit quelques gouttes de sang. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Son regard se voila alors qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de rester lucide. Il sentit chacune de ses défenses s'effondrer une à une. Il _l_'entendait hurler victoire dans sa tête tandis qu'il se retrouvait prisonnier de son propre corps. Il eut une dernière pensée avant de tomber complètement dans l'inconscience.

_Faites que Draco ne me voit pas dans cet état._

* * *

_Alors, quelqu'un aurait-il une idée sur ce qui arrive à Haziel ?...  
_


	7. Chapter VI : Lucifer

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plu. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

**Chapitre VI**** : **Lucifer

Assis dans son trône, juché sur l'estrade dans la pièce sombre et vide, Voldemort observait la pierre translucide qui brillait doucement dans sa main. Il sentait son pouvoir s'infiltrer dans ses longs doigts fins et se mêler à la sienne avant de revenir dans le petit objet. Son propre pouvoir - un peu trop corrompu - semblait comme rebuter l'artefact. Il grimaça lorsque la lueur décrut avant de disparaître complètement et la fit doucement rouler entre ses doigts.

Il avait lu beaucoup de choses à propos de cet objet, mais n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il pourrait en tenir un entre ses mains. Bien sûr, elle n'était, à elle seule, pas assez puissante pour lui permettre de faire ce qu'il désirait, mais c'était déjà un bon début. Il ne lui en manquait plus que trois. Trois petits objets qu'il avait envoyé chercher par une partie de ses partisans. Une fois les quatre éléments liés entre eux, plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Pas même Merlin lui-même, s'il avait encore été de ce monde.

Il se leva et descendit les quelques petites marches, se dirigeant vers les grandes baies vitrées recouverte de lourds rideaux noirs. Les écartant de quelques centimètres, il jeta un regard au domaine, sans le voir, son esprit entièrement tourné vers les potentiels endroits où pouvaient se trouver les trois autres artefacts magiques. Le grincement de la porte le fit se retourner dans un grondement de colère, brandissant sa baguette de sa main droite, tenant toujours l'objet de l'autre.

\- Maître, murmura faiblement l'un de ses serviteurs en s'avançant, courbant l'échine devant la grande silhouette qui se découpait contre la fenêtre.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'interrompre !

\- Maître... nous avons... enfin, nous pensons avoir repéré l'un de vos... objets dans un autre pays, mais...

\- Mais quoi ? gronda Voldemort, agacé.

\- Il semblerait que deux individus les ont en leur possession.

\- Deux individus ?

\- Deux sorciers, Maître.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres referma le rideau et se mit à marcher de long en large, tenant fermement l'objet translucide dans sa main.

\- Où ?

\- En Amérique.

\- Il faut le retrouver. Absolument. Faites ce que vous voulez, tuez les s'il le faut, je m'en contre-fiche, mais ramenez le moi. Et si jamais vous l'endommagez, vous comprendrez ce que le mot souffrir signifie. J'espère que vous n'avez pas perdu la trace de ces deux individus.

Un silence gêné lui répondit, ne faisant qu'agrandir sa colère.

\- Ne me dis pas que vous les avez perdus !

Il ne le laissa pas ouvrir la bouche qu'il le couvrit de doloris à la suite, riant hystériquement sous les cris de douleur.

\- Retrouvez-le !

**~~ oOo ~~**

Il eut beau crier, hurler aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, il ne parvint à se libérer. Le néant l'entourait de toute part et il lui était impossible de voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce devait être un véritable carnage. Il pria pour ne croiser personne sur sa route ou, à coup sur, ce serait l'hécatombe. Il s'assit finalement au sol, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait pourtant cru que les défenses qu'il avait relevées plutôt fréquemment suffiraient à le retenir...

Les longs cheveux blonds d'Haziel se détachèrent de la longue tresse dans laquelle il les avaient noués et prirent une profonde couleur noire tandis que sa peau se recouvraient d'écailles sombres aux reflets bleutés. Ses doigts s'allongèrent, faisant apparaître de larges ongles noirs à leurs extrémités, ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses cuisses s'épaissirent tandis que d'immenses ailes noires déchiraient son dos, se déployant de moitié dans l'étroit couloir des cachots. Un sourire angoissant étira ses lèvres.

Il fit lentement rouler sa tête sur ses épaules, une langue longue et fine venant lécher ses lèvres. Il fit rouler ses muscles sous ses épaules et se mit à renifler l'air à la recherche de la première personne venue. Ses pas le guidèrent dans les étages supérieurs où plusieurs odeurs se mêlaient. Il entendit des pas et s'immobilisa, attendant que la personne s'approche. Une jeune fille s'avançait vers lui en marmonnant des choses inintelligibles en triturant ses cheveux d'une main, tenant une feuille de parchemin dans l'autre. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Les yeux de Lucifer s'allumèrent de convoitise tandis que sa langue repassait sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle fut à prêt de trois mètres de lui qu'elle se figea, relevant la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il prit une grande inspiration et alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour hurler, il lui sauta au cou et lui déchiqueta la gorge. Il grogna de plaisir tandis qu'il dévorait sa jugulaire, l'odeur du sang lui montant au nez. Il avait bien trop faim pour être raisonnable. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de ses repas de pareil carnage et avait toujours réussit à contrôler sa soif de chair fraîche... mais les longs moments de captivités dans le corps du sorcier blond l'avaient non seulement épuisé, mais également rendu à une nature plus sauvage. Il ne lui fallut que quelques petites minutes pour ne faire de la jeune fille qu'un tas de chair déchiqueté. Il la fixa un moment avec une moue de d'égout. Ce n'était pas très glamour tout ça.

Il se demanda un instant s'il pouvait utiliser la magie d'Haziel pour débarrasser le plancher. Il tenta quelque chose, mais finit par laisser tomber et abandonna la dépouille. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent était de déployer ses ailes et prendre l'air. Il prit le chemin menant à la grande porte et prit une profonde inspiration, sentant l'air nocturne caresser son visage. Il ouvrit largement ses ailes et d'une poussée puissante se propulsa dans les airs avec un cri d'extase. Cela faisait si longtemps ! C'est au sommet de l'une des plus hautes tours qu'il se posa, levant le visage vers le ciel, ses longs cheveux noirs flottants dans l'air frais.

Il sentit un coup contre son cœur et plissa le nez. Haziel faisait visiblement de la résistance.

\- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Blondinet, on le partage, ce corps. Sois pas radin !

Il ressentit comme un coup-de-poing à l'estomac, mais se contenta de grogner et grimacer. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord du toit et repliant ses deux longs appendices dans son dos, il se laissa tomba en chute libre, ce n'est qu'arrivé au raz du sol qu'il rouvrit ses ailes avec un cri de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre, aussi vivant, aussi... lui, tout simplement ! Il survola le château à plusieurs reprises avant de se tourner vers la foret interdite où il fit fuir tous les oiseaux avec une joie puérile qu'il assumait complètement. Il se posa au sommet d'un arme et son regard tomba sur un écureuil assis sur une branche basse. Se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, il se jeta sur lui, toutes dents dehors, ne faisant de sa victime qu'une bouchée. L'odeur du sang avait la fâcheuse tendance de l'exciter et d'éveiller en lui une envie de chasse.

Il décida alors de poursuivre la première bête qui se trouverait à sa portée, et c'est une malheureuse biche qui fut sa troisième victime de la soirée. Sa façon de courir pour sauver sa vie lui arracha un grondement moqueur. Qui avait-il de plus jouissif que de voir sa pauvre petite victime se débattre pour survivre quand on savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance ? Il la poursuivit un moment, la laissant de temps en temps prendre de l'avance avant de finalement se jeter sur elle. Ce n'était plus la faim qui l'animait comme avec la jeune fille, mais bel et bien le plaisir de simplement tuer. Voir la vie quitter les jolies prunelles noisette de sa victime, l'entendre pousser son tout dernier soupir, son tout dernier gémissement, voir la défaite s'inscrire dans ses yeux alors qu'elle mourrait enfin. Voilà ce qui l'excitait réellement !

Sa tête se tourna sur sa droite en entendant un craquement. Un centaure. Alors comme ça des animaux magique traînait dans cette foret ? Cela promettait d'être amusant. Il retomba soudainement sur ses genoux.

\- Arrête ça, gronda-t-il à l'intention d'un certain blond qui continuait à faire de la résistance. J'ai ce corps, je le garde. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à ton géniteur si cela ne te convient pas !

Il jeta un regard circulaire et vit avec déception que le centaure avait disparu. Il avait bien envie de partir à la chasse aux hommes chevaux. C'était si amusant, habituellement.

Il soupira de déception et décida de marcher un moment, appréciant simplement la douce brise nocturne et l'astre laiteux qui éclairait le parc de sa douce lueur, faisant doucement briller le saphir à son oreille droite. Il s'arrêta devant le lac et décida de se nettoyer un peu. Ce n'était pas tout de tuer mais franchement... qu'est-ce que c'était salissant !

De quelques gouttes sur le visage, il finit complètement immergé dans l'eau, ses vêtements - en partie déchiré dans le dos - reposant sur la berge. Il inspecta ses longs cheveux fixement pendant un moment avant de demander dans la nuit silencieuse :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une petite coupe, Haziel ?

Une douleur dans l'estomac lui répondit.

_\- J'y tiens à mes cheveux, connard !_ répondit une voix dans sa tête.

\- OK, OK, je n'y touche pas, soupira-t-il, si on ne peut plus s'amuser.

_\- Tu as tué !_

\- Une seule fois !

_-_ _Trois !_

\- Rhoo, mais les deux autres fois ne comptaient pas, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu vas pleurer à chaudes larmes la mort d'un écureuil et d'une pauvre petite biche !

_\- Tu as tué une jeune fille !_

\- Pas grave, je nettoierai plus tard.

_\- Et si quelqu'un tombe dessus ?_

\- Je le tue aussi ?

Une douleur dans les parties lui répondit.

\- De toute façon, maintenant que j'ai repris le contrôle, tu ne peux rien faire avant quelques heures !

Il sourit en entendant aucune réponse. Il traîna dans l'eau encore un moment, faisant des longueurs dans l'eau claire en chantonnant doucement. Ce que c'était bon d'être libre, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures seulement. Il ressortit finalement, les rayons lunaires faisant faiblement briller les gouttes d'eau translucide qui caressaient sa peau nue. Il fixa le membre qui reposait sagement entre ses jambes et se demanda un instant quelle serait la réaction d'Haziel s'il décidait de s'amuser un peu avec. Il devait bien y avoir un volontaire quelque part dans ce château, non ? Et puis, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté à ce genre de plaisir... Ce serait dommage de ne pas saisir cette opportunité si gentiment offerte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas tiré ton coup, Blondinet ?

_\- Ne fais pas ça._

\- Tu n'en as pas envie ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

\- Qui ne dit mot consent, sourit-il alors qu'il se rhabillait.

Il marchait d'un pas guilleret vers le château quand il tomba à genoux en hurlant, au pied des marches. Une atroce brûlure se propagea dans tout son corps le faisant se plier au sol. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et sa tête lui lança horriblement.

_\- Je ne peux certes pas reprendre le contrôle pour l'instant, mais je peux toujours te faire mal. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te servir de mon corps pour tes saletés, j'ai les mains déjà bien pleines du sang que _tu_ as fait couler !_

Étalé sur le sol, Lucifer respirait lourdement.

\- OK... Je crois... que j'ai... compris...

Il lui fallut un moment pour se relever. Il se promena dans les étages supérieurs et prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant la délicieuse odeur de tous ces adolescents qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : se faire dévorer. Une, particulièrement, attira son attention et il ferma les yeux pour mieux la sentir. La personne qui dégageait une telle fragrance portait la trace d'une magie qui résonnait étrangement avec la sienne, enfin, celle d'Haziel. Il la sentait vibrer par tous les pores de sa peau et ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en cet instant était de faire le maximum de bruit avant qu'Haziel ne reprenne le contrôle. Enfin, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr étant donné qu'à partir d'un certain nombre de minutes, le Blondinet voyait tout ce qu'il faisait.

Il se rapprocha attiré par la douce émanation entêtante. Il lui fallut monter jusqu'à la plus haute tour du château, mais, fainéant, il préféra survoler les marches bien trop nombreuses à son goût. Il repoussa doucement la tête et jeta un œil dans l'unique pièce. Un jeune homme était assis contre la grande fenêtre - qui ne comportait d'ailleurs pas de vitre -, un livre sur les genoux, semblant complètement absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et, les yeux fermés respira de nouveau la douce fragrance. Il portait sa robe de sorcier ouverte sur un uniforme rouge et or, certaines de ses mèches sombres retombaient sur son front, caressant doucement son nez au bout duquel retombait une paire de lunettes rondes.

Il poussa la porte et entra, refermant derrière lui. Le bruit de la porte fit sursauter le garçon qui redressa la tête, surprit. Il reposa son livre et se redressa, surprit et quelque peu inquiet par l'expression qu'affichait le garçon contre la porte.

\- Bonjour. Tu es ? demanda Lucifer, se léchant les lèvres, une lueur gourmande animant son regard.

\- Haziel ? demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés, hésitant.

\- Pas vraiment.

Il fit un pas vers lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un garçon qui sentait aussi bon et qui dégageait une telle puissance ne pouvait qu'être délicieux à dévorer, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de dévorer les enfants et encore moins les adolescents - ce n'était pas vraiment la chair la plus tendre et délicieuse au monde - mais franchement, ce n'était pas comme si un poulet rôti cinq étoiles allait lui tomber du ciel.

\- Dis moi, mon chou, quel est ton joli nom ?

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Mais peut importe, j'ai bien envie de te déchiqueter la gorge, fit il en reniflant l'air.

Harry sortit lentement sa baguette, se sentant en danger face à ce... lui. Il se demanda un instant si c'était l'un des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais vu pareille créature. De grandes ailes, de longs cheveux sombres, une taille qui devait avoisinait les deux mètres, des griffes et surtout, un air gourmand qui paraissait limite pervers. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il désirait lui "déchiqueter la gorge" ? Il avait néanmoins un air familier. Un port altier, des pommettes hautes, des cheveux fin... mais il n'avait jamais vu personne avec une peau aussi... bleutée.

Il invoqua un protego et recula d'un pas alors que Lucifer s'avançait, lui tournant lentement autour.

\- J'ai toujours su que les sorciers étaient des mets particulièrement succulents, il y a une époque où j'en faisais une chasse tout ce qu'il y a de plus excitante... enfin, maintenant vous vous êtes organisé et avaient construit votre nid à côté des moldus. Si vous courir après n'est plus un plaisir puisque vous courez les rues, votre chair est néanmoins toujours aussi alléchante... Et toi... il y a quelque chose avec toi... quelque chose de _tellement_ appétissant...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry d'une voix ferme, renforçant discrètement son bouclier.

-Toi, susurra-t-il en s'approchant d'avantage. T'arracher la gorge jusqu'à t'entendre pousser ton dernier soupir, aspirer ton sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte à t'en rendre blanc, arracher ta jolie peau pour m'en faire des vêtements ( _Beurk !_ fit la voix d'Haziel dans sa tête. _Tu n'as pas mieux, franchement ?! C'est Harry Potter ! Tu pourrais en faire tellement mieux que de vulgaires vêtements de peau... là, tu me déçois !_ )... Mais dis moi, sais-tu comment est-ce qu'on fait pour aspirer les pouvoirs d'un sorcier ?

\- Tu... c'est à moi que tu parles ? s'étonna le Gryffondor. Mais je n'en sais rien.

Harry se retrouva acculé contre le mur et se demanda ce qu'il faisait là à faire la discussion à un être étrangement... bleu et noir qui n'avait visiblement qu'une envie : le tuer. Il lui lança un stupéfix que l'autre évita d'un battement d'aile rapide. Il grogna, toutes dents dehors, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Si tu ne peux user de magie contre lui, je pense que tu as très peu de chance de le réduire en miettes. Et puis ce serait vraiment dommage étant donné qu'il est le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Un sort d'entrave suivit, puis un autre stupéfix que Lucifer évita également, de plus en plus furieux. Il se jeta sur Harry et se cogna violemment contre son bouclier avant de se faire éjecter contre le mur opposé. Il se redressa en secouant la tête, ses yeux s'assombrissant d'avantage, tout amusement disparaissant de ses prunelles furieuses.

.

Haziel tenta de garder les reines sur sa magie, mais sentait que plus la fureur de Lucifer grandissait, moins il parvenait à garder l'ascendant sur elle. Elle qui répondait un peu trop bien au démon qui en possédait initialement une partie. Il eut beau la dompter de son mieux, il la sentait lui échapper lentement et ne pouvait rien faire qu'observer le résultat.

**.**

Tendant sa baguette, Harry jeta un nouveau sort, se heurtant à une barrière magique. Il se fit propulser à son tour contre le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine de ce qui aurait pu être une chute dont il ne réchapperait pas. Il sentit une pression contre son cou et releva les yeux, rencontrant le regard fou de Lucifer, ses cheveux flottant dans la douce brise, sa main tendue sur un poing de plus en plus serré. La magie d'Harry répondit à l'agression, indépendamment du sorcier, libérant une puissante vague qui força Lucifer à relâcher la pression. Retombé sur les genoux, Harry se tenait la gorge d'une main, respirant lourdement, ses yeux affolés guettant les moindres mouvements de son adversaire.

Leur magie mêlée flottait autour d'eux dans une étrange couleur bleuâtre. Sous les yeux surprit du Gryffondor, les cheveux noirs de sa victime reprirent doucement leur couleur platine alors que le corps se modifiait pour redevenir celui de son nouveau camarade de dortoir. À quatre pattes, curieux malgré sa crainte, Harry s'approcha. Les yeux d'Haziel, d'un bleu plus électrique qu'habituellement se fermaient doucement, soufflant deux mots avant de s'évanouir :

\- Âme-sœur.


	8. Chapitre VII : Âme-sœur

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plu. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

_adenoide_ : oui, Haziel est l'âme-sœur de Harry... mais pas exactement de la façon dont tu le penses ( voir fin de chapitre :) ). Et, oui, Lucius se met en quelque sorte en compétition avec Voldy pour le pouvoir et, à mon humble avis (XD), ça ne va pas très bien finir pour le blond lorsqu'une certaine face de serpent saura.

**Chapitre VII** : Âme-sœur

Harry ne sut comment réagir lorsqu'il vit Haziel s'évanouir. Il hésita un instant entre rester et s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais resta à genoux à ses côtés, attendant son réveil, non sans élever une protection magique - au cas où. Quelque chose lui disait que puisque le garçon étant redevenu blond, il était à peu-près sans danger. Après tout, il ne s'était pas vraiment montré plus désagréable que ça depuis qu'il le connaissait. Enfin, si on omettait l'épisode du train et la froideur qu'il avait affichée dans la bibliothèque.

Il se pencha avant de poser doucement sa main sur le front du garçon, la faisant glisser jusqu'à son cou pour sentir son pouls. Bon, son cœur battait toujours, c'était déjà ça. Il décida de reprendre le livre qu'il avait dû abandonner à cause de l'intrusion d'un certain blond - provisoirement brun et menaçant - et de se rasseoir contre le mur. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur la legilimancie et l'occlumancie qu'il avait trouvé alors qu'il était allé récupérer un bouquin qu'Hermione voulait absolument qu'il lise.

Ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du jour qu'Haziel ouvrit enfin les yeux. C'est un faible soupir qui attira l'attention du brun. Reposant son ouvrage au sol, il s'approcha doucement de l'endormi et attendit qu'il ouvre tout à fait les yeux. Deux perles bleues s'encrèrent dans les orbes verts, surprises.

\- Potter...

\- Haziel, salua poliment le Survivant.

\- Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, hein, sourit le blond en se redressant. J'ai des foutues courbatures de partout.

\- Tu m'as sauté dessus et essayé de me tuer. Ah oui, tu t'es pris un mur aussi.

Haziel s'adossa au mur et, posant la tête derrière lui, ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir, fatigué.

\- Faut que je dorme.

\- Peut-être mais, hésita Harry avant de secouer la tête.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

\- C'est que... puisque tu t'en es pris à moi, je me disais que dans ton... état, tu avais du t'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre...

Haziel écarquilla les yeux et se redressa vivement avant de grimacer face à la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête et ses jambes qui tenaient à peine. Inquiet, Harry l'aida à se maintenir debout, remarquant que là où leur peau se touchait, leur magie passait de l'un à l'autre. Il ne dit rien et aida Haziel à descendre la longue série de marche. Il leur fallut un long moment pour arriver jusqu'en bas. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs quand Haziel s'arrêta et se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Reste là.

\- Mais...

\- Reste là !

Le blond continua le chemin seul sur quelques mètres, traversa un autre couloir et arriva enfin devant la scène macabre qui représentait le corps complètement méconnaissable de la jeune fille qu'avait été la première victime de Lucifer. Il posa une main sur son nez et ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre et se composer un visage inexpressif.

Il se concentra et fit disparaître ce qu'il restait de la jeune Serdaigle prenant soin de masquer l'odeur qui en ferait vomir plus d'un. Un peu angoissé, il attendit d'être parfaitement sûr d'avoir tout remis en état avant de s'en aller. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre sur le chemin du retour lui apprit que le soleil se levait depuis un moment déjà, les étudiants ne tarderaient donc pas à emplir les couloirs.

Il retrouva Harry qui l'aida à rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, gardant le silence sur tout le chemin du retour. Une fois à destination, Haziel s'enferma dans la salle de bains après avoir récupéré une serviette et des vêtements. Il se glissa sous une douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, ses yeux clos, son front contre le carrelage blanc et froid du mur. Sachant que les rouges et ors ne tarderaient pas à vouloir réquisitionner la salle d'eau, il ne resta pas aussi longtemps sous l'eau apaisante qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Habituellement, après une nuit comme la précédente, il aurait dû passer une bonne heure sous la douche avant de dormir tout une journée, mais il savait bien qu'ici, ce n'était pas faisable et s'il se permettait de sécher les cours, cela ne manquerait pas d'inquiéter son frère, ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter.

Il ressortit et s'habilla après s'être séché, nouant ses longs cheveux blancs encore un peu humides en une longue tresse qu'il laissa traîner dans son dos. Lorsqu'il sortit, il croisa brièvement le regard de Potter tandis que ses camardes prenaient sa place, il se détourna et prépara ses affaires avant de descendre déjeuner.

Il retrouva Blaise, déjà assis à table, un livre posé devant lui. Il s'installa à ses côtés en soupirant. Il ne se sentait pas très en forme et avait peur de ne pas tenir la journée éveillée.

\- Draco n'est pas encore debout ?

\- Si bien sûr, sourit Serpentard en relevant la tête vers lui, tu le connais.

Par contre, toi... tu aurais bien besoin d'un petit somme si tu veux mon avis.

\- Cela se voit tant que ça ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter Draco et ce qui montre la fatigue chez lui est pareil chez toi.

Haziel fronça les sourcils, le regard interrogateur.

\- Tes pupilles sont plus dilatées qu'elles ne le devraient et ton regard est vague et non plus aussi franc de d'habitude.

\- Tu arrives à voir ça en si peu de temps ?

\- L'habitude. Tu as fait la fête toute la nuit ou quoi ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eut un sommeil très réparateur, c'est tout.

Blaise hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais qu'il ne devait néanmoins pas se montrer trop insistant. Le sujet dévia sur le livre que lisait le jeune homme pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Il s'agissait d'un livre traitant de la magie et de son évolution à travers le temps, de son classement en discipline et de ce qui différenciait la magie blanche de la magie noire. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec Haziel la vielle l'avait beaucoup intéressé, il était donc allé faire quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, mais il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de quoi étancher sa soif de connaissance. Il pensait avoir finalement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans _L'évolution de la magie à travers les âges,_ mais au vu de la grimace que lui servait Haziel, il n'avait pas encore fini de ramer.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Où est le problème ?

\- Le truc, c'est ce que ce livre n'arrête pas de parler de magie noire et de magie blanche alors que l'un comme l'autre sont des inventions du sorcier pour dompter l'indomptable. Quand les premiers sorciers se sont rendu compte du don que la nature leur avait attribué, ils ont cherché à la comprendre et on commencé à la changer pour qu'elle soit plus facile à utiliser. Ils ont changé ce qu'elle était, l'essence même de toute chose. L'homme à besoin d'ordre, de règles pour vivre. Il a besoin de comprendre ce qui n'est pas à comprendre, il a besoin de domestiquer ce qui est sauvage, ils l'ont fait avec la magie comme ils l'ont fait avec les animaux de tout temps. Pas que cela soit mauvais, mais... Enfin, pour faire simple, la magie dite noire est cette partie qui a décidé de se rebeller, c'est son côté sauvage et imprévisible, son côté puissant et indépendant, ce qui lui donne sa si mauvaise réputation. Il suffirait de savoir communiquer avec elle pour en faire quelque chose de bon, lui rendre sa liberté, en quelque sorte. La magie dite blanche est ce que l'homme a réussit à dompter, à soumettre, à mettre en cage. Mais il s'agit bel et bien d'une seule et même entité. Ce que ce livre ne semble expliquer à aucun moment.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, leurs amis les avaient petit à petit rejoints et la Grande Salle s'était remplie d'élève et de l'écho de leurs conversations. Blaise hocha la tête tentant d'absorber les informations.

\- Et tu crois que tu pourrais nous apprendre à utiliser la magie sous sa forme primaire ?

\- Eh bien, là tout de suite, on a cours d'histoire de la magie, donc, je ne pense pas que se sera possible.

\- Mais si, s'exclama le Serpentard, excité comme jamais, c'est justement le bon moment ! Aller, ce n'est pas comme si qui que ce soit écoutait quelque chose à ce cours. Et puis Draco prendra note pour nous deux.

\- Hé ! protesta le concerné.

\- Moi aussi je veux en être, répliquèrent Theodore et Pansy d'une même voix.

\- Tu vois, Draco prendra des notes pour tout le monde !

Draco protesta sous les rires de ses amis, arrachant un sourire à Haziel. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées de toute façon alors, pourquoi pas ? Ils se levèrent de table quelques minutes plus tard pour se diriger vers le cours d'histoire de la magie. En se redressant, Haziel croisa le regard curieux de Potter, de l'autre côté de la salle. Deux mots s'inscrivirent dans son esprit : âme-sœur. Il se détourna et suivit ses camarades.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Ils buvaient ses paroles comme s'il avait été Merlin lui-même. Draco faisait semblant de lui faire la tête, mais son frère voyait bien les petits regards curieux qu'il leur jetait et la curiosité briller dans ses yeux anthracite. Il trouvait cela mignon. Certains Serdaigle avec lesquels ils avaient un cours commun leur jetaient des regards curieux pour certains, méfiants pour d'autres. Il soupira intérieurement en repensant au cadavre déchiqueté de leur jeune camarade. Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Daniel Kellin deux jours plus tôt. Sans aucun doute, les soupçons sur la disparition de la jeune fille se porteraient sur lui. Peut-être pas tout de suite, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien soupçonner le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était en pleine ascension. Mais ils viendraient assurément à l'accuser tôt ou tard. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il n'y avait de toute façon aucune preuve contre lui.

\- Ça va ? demanda discrètement son frère alors que leurs camarades notaient ce qu'il leur avait dit sur une feuille de parchemin, ne prêtant absolument pas attention à leur professeur officiel.

\- Oui, je réfléchissais à quelque chose, c'est tout.

Il vit de l'inquiétude dans le regard clair du blond et se mordit la langue pour en être l'auteur.

\- Est-ce que tu me le dirais, si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu me mentirais ?

\- Draco... tu vois, quelque fois, je suis obligé de...

\- Je préférerais que tu te taises alors, l'interrompit durement le Serpentard, son regard s'assombrissant. Je préfère que tu me dises que tu ne peux pas ou que tu ne veux pas, je préfère que tu ne me dises rien plutôt que tu me mentes, Haziel. Je détesterais ne plus pouvoir avoir confiance en toi. Je détesterais devoir douter de chacun de tes mots. Je détesterais te mettre sur le même plan que tous les autres.

Il lui jeta un regard déçu et se détourna. Constatant la tension qui s'était installée entre les deux frères, Theodore, Blaise et Pansy tentèrent de leur changer les idées. Après la pause, ils eurent deux heures de botanique pendant lesquelles Draco semblait éviter Haziel, ce qui peina ce dernier.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Âme-sœur... Ces mots ne quittaient pas son esprit. Harry avait passé la journée à penser à ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Il avait évidemment pensé à parler avec Haziel, mais avait finalement abandonné l'idée en le voyant l'ignorer toute la journée. Il avait retourné les événements du soir dans tous les sens sans parvenir à trouver une quelconque explication à ce qui l'avait vu. Comment quelqu'un pouvait... changer comme l'avait fait son camarade ? Et si c'était l'un des partisans de Voldemort ? Il écarta rapidement cette idée en se rappelant la réaction qu'il avait eut lorsque le professeur de métamorphose l'avait appelé Malfoy. Un Mangemort ne pouvait que revendiquer ce nom s'il était partisan du mage noir, n'est-ce pas ?

Une vive douleur contre sa joue le fit revenir à l'instant présent. Il posa sa main contre sa joue en poussant un petit cri surpris et se tourna vers le l'auteur du forfait qui n'était autre qu'un Daniel lui servant un large sourire innocent. Harry soupira en se demandant comment faisait cet énergumène pour paraître aussi angélique.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?

\- Parce que ça fait un moment que je te parle mais tu ne me réponds pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais savoir s'il y avait une date pour les sélections de Quidditch.

\- Oui, samedi, mais il y a une feuille affichée dans la salle commune avec les dates de sélection de chaque Maison, tu ne l'as pas vu ?

\- Non, j'ai du zapper, désolé.

\- Tu peux l'être, marmonna le brun en se massant la joue douloureuse.

\- Oh, arrête de bouder. Tu ne veux pas aller jouer ? Tu as fini tes devoirs.

Harry jeta un œil aux papiers éparpillés sur la table et constata qu'il avait en effet, enfin terminé son devoir de sortilège. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Hermione vint se poser devant lui avec une pille de parchemin.

\- Il faut que tu revoies toutes tes leçons de la journée, Harry, n'oublie pas !

\- Et Ron ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'embêtes pas, lui, avec tes leçons ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres de mécontentement, mais répondit tout de même :

\- Ron travail avec Dean et Seamus.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il fait ? interrogea Harry, incrédule.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira-t-elle, dépitée, mais j'ai insisté et il a crié et j'ai crié et il m'a sorti cette excuse bidon et il est parti. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre ?

\- Alors... si je crie et que je sors une excuse qui ne tient même pas la route... tu me laisseras tranquille ? demanda le brun plein d'espoir sous le regard moqueur de Daniel.

\- Harry James Potter ! Il est hors de question que tu bouges tes fesses de là avant d'avoir revu tout les cours que nous avons eus aujourd'hui. Et n'essaie même pas d'y échapper avec une excuse, cela ne fera que m'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Compris ?

Harry bouda et Daniel, déçut de ne pas pouvoir s'échapper de suite de cette bibliothèque de malheur, l'aida à revoir ses cours avant de le tirer dehors avec lui. Il faisait beau, alors autant en profiter. Il prit une grande inspiration et sourit en sentant les doux rayons caresser sa peau. C'est fou ce que cela faisait du bien. Harry s'assit contre un arbre, à l'ombre et le regarda courir dans tous les sens en criant des choses incompréhensibles jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui prendre la main pour le forcer à se relever.

\- Je veux monter dans l'arbre ! annonça joyeusement le blond.

\- Heu... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu sais. C'est haut et tu pourrais te faire mal.

\- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que tu vas venir avec moi !

Harry hésita, mais finit par acquiescer en voyant les jolis yeux clairs de son ami pétiller et en le voyant sautiller joyeusement. Il avait toujours voulu avoir une famille. Il l'avait peut-être trouvé, à présent...

**~~ oOo ~~**

Allongé sur le dos, les rideaux du baldaquin refermés, Haziel cogitait : le faire ou ne pas le faire ? Il avait senti sa magie chauffer faiblement toute la journée. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il se leva et écarta les rideaux un peu trop rouges à son goût. Le lit d'à côté était celui d'Harry dont il voyait le visage à cause du tissu pas entièrement tiré. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla au pied de son lit. Il hésita un instant avant de tendre la main vers le visage du garçon qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. C'était étrange, sa peau douce vibrait sous son toucher, leur énergie traversant leurs deux corps. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de toucher les personnes qui ne lui étaient pas très familières et tolérait que très peu les étreintes. Il sourit en se rappelant de ce que lui avait répondu Kabal lorsqu'il lui avait avoué cela, retirant ses bras envahissants de son corps tendu _" ben justement, si je te fais des câlin__s__ tou__s__ les jours, tu finiras par t'y habituer et à aimer ça ! "_. Après cela, il avait dû le supporter pendant des semaines qui lui avaient paru durer une éternité, se faisant courser par un Kabal un peu trop câlin et rieur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la douce sensation du contact de la joue de son camarade, sa magie s'apaisant doucement.

\- Âme-sœur, souffla-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les douces mèches indomptables.

\- Comptes-tu enfin m'expliquer ?

Haziel sursauta et rouvrit les yeux pour tomber devant le regard curieux du brun. _Au moins, il n'a pas l'air trop hostile_, se dit-il en sentant son cœur se calmer après la frayeur qu'il avait eut.

\- Potter, tu m'as fait peur ! chuchota-t-il furieusement.

\- Je veux des explications.

Le sorcier blond retira ses doigts et se redressa pour se diriger vers son propre lit, mais Harry le retint d'une main sur le bras. Ils frissonnèrent tout deux sous le contact.

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, pourtant.

Il s'était retourné et son ton était plus doux faisant rougir Harry sous son regard insistant. Un regard étrangement brillant et le brun se demanda un instant de quelle façon il était censé l'interpréter. Ce regard, il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. C'était comme s'il voyait plus loin, comme s'il... sondait son âme. Harry se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es mon âme-sœur... si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te cherche.

La magie s'était remise à chauffer dans le corps d'Haziel à l'instant où leurs peaux s'étaient séparées et il se sentit soudainement étrange. Son regard dans celui de son camarade, il se sentit libre. C'était plutôt déconcertant comme sensation, mais ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux du brun le mettait en confiance, l'enhardissait. Il voulait toucher sa peau, quelque chose le poussait à rentrer de nouveau en contact avec l'autre, quelque chose le poussait à...

Il prit Harry par les hanches et le repoussa dans son lit, refermant les rideaux avant de se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps, leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre.

\- Haziel ! s'exclama faiblement Harry, surprit.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est une âme-sœur, Harry ?

Ce dernier se demanda comment il était censé réagir, tout aussi surprit par le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom que par la question posée.

\- Sais-tu ce que c'est ? répéta-t-il contre son oreille, ses longs cheveux clairs venant caresser sa peau, le faisant frissonner.

\- Je... je pense.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Tu sais, les garçons ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc et...

\- Dis moi, susurra-t-il plus bas.

Harry rougit alors qu'il lui expliquait qu'une âme-sœur était une personne destinée à une autre, que les deux personnes tombaient follement amoureuses pour ne plus se quitter le reste de leur vie. Il y eut un moment de flottement avant qu'Haziel n'explose de rire, l'étouffant contre l'épaule du brun qui prenait une adorable couleur écrevisse, de plus en plus gêné. Il fallut un moment à Haziel pour reprendre son souffle.

A chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard du brun, il se remettait à glousser, Harry se renfrognant davantage. Il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et le blond finit par reprendre un air à peu près sérieux.

\- Non, Harry. Une âme-sœur ou une âme jumelle, si tu préfère, est une personne qui partage la même signature magique que toi, une personne avec qui tu es lié par-delà le temps, parfois même sans jamais la rencontrer. Une âme-sœur est une personne avec qui tu peux faire tout un tas de choses extraordinaire que tu ne peux pas faire avec d'autres comme par exemple l'échange d'essence. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je t'apprendrais, si tu veux, mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Peux-tu enlever ta chemise ?

\- Ma... chemise ?

\- Si cela t'inquiète tant que ça, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre et les âme-sœur ne s'attirent que très rarement. Tout ce que tu as lu où entendu dessus, tous ces trucs neuneus et fleur bleu, c'est n'importe quoi, je peux te l'assurer. Maintenant, enlève ta chemise.

\- Mais pourquoi alors ?

\- Pour que je puisse sentir ta peau contre la mienne. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais nos magies se mélangent lorsque nous entrons en contact. Cela n'a absolument rien de sexuel, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard soupçonneux que lui lançait son camarade. Aller ! Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier par ce que je ne le ferais pas !

Harry le regarda en clignant des yeux trouvant la demande vraiment étrange. Mu par une pulsion incompréhensible, il accéda néanmoins à la requête, non sans une certaine crainte. Il vit alors Haziel déboutonner son haut de pyjama avant de se blottir dans ses bras. Le contact de leur peau les fit frissonner alors qu'ils sentaient leurs pouvoirs circuler de l'un à l'autre.

\- C'est... bizarre, murmura Harry, tout de même gêné. Bizarrement agréable.

Il avait fini par se détendre malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Lui-même se sentait étrangement apaisait, sa magie faisant écho à celle de l'autre. Il la sentait s'en aller pour revenir, enlacer celle de son camarade, la quitter puis revenir l'effleurer pour s'y mêler avant de s'en détacher de nouveau.

\- Tu t'y habitueras.

\- Mais tu étais si froid avec moi et maintenant...

\- Je sais, soupira-t-il, je suis comme ça. Je ne t'aimais pas beaucoup parce que mon frère ne t'aime pas beaucoup et que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup non plus. Mais je t'ai longtemps cherché tu sais ? Quand je t'ai touché, en cours de potion, j'avais peur de m'être trompé. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu es bien celui que je pensais... Je suis désolé de m'être montré si froid avec toi.

\- Mais a quoi ça peut bien servir une âme-sœur ? Il y a bien quelque chose, non ?

\- A quoi ça peut bien servir d'avoir des parents, des sœur et frères, des bras et des jambes, une tête et un cœur ? Même s'il y a bien une raison pour certaines de ses choses, tu ne peux pas les éviter, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. C'est comme demander pourquoi les sorciers ont des pouvoirs alors que les moldus en sont dénués.

Les cheveux d'Haziel chatouillaient le cou d'Harry qui prit quelques-unes des mèches entre ses doigts. Ce n'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus attachés dans leur habituelle longue tresse.

\- Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?

\- Non, pas maintenant du moins.

\- D'accord... Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait comprendre que j'étais ton âme-sœur ? Simplement les picotements sur ta peau ?

\- Non, il y a aussi le fait que je suis revenu à moi bien plus vite qu'habituellement. En général, je n'y parviens pas avant quelques heures de tortures à peine supportable.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'expliquer ?

\- Je ne te connais pas, Harry. Je ne te dirais rien si même mon frère ne le sait pas. Mais tu es néanmoins mon équilibre, la garantie que je reste moi la plupart du temps, tu es en quelque sorte mon catalyseur, et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin toi.

\- Pour quelqu'un à qui tu ne veux rien dire, tu es drôlement tactile, marmonna le brun dans sa barbe.

\- Je sais, ça se passe toujours comme ça les première fois, les contacts, les frissons. C'est agréable et ça détend. On m'en avait déjà parlé et j'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir le constater par moi-même.

\- Ça veut dire que tu continueras à être froid ?

\- Ça veut dire que je continuerais à être moi en dehors de ce désir de contact. Mais ne t'en fait pas, je n'aurais pas besoin de t'enlacer à chaque fois. Juste maintenant.

Haziel redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très tactile, habituellement et c'est assez... embarrassant pour moi aussi, même si on ne dirait pas. Je ne t'en demanderai pas beaucoup. Le contact chez les âmes-sœurs a des vertus apaisantes, tu l'as remarqué, j'imagine. (Harry hocha la tête) Je sais que c'est déstabilisant et je suis désolé de t'infliger ça... mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Harry. Vraiment.


	9. Chapitre VIII : Cauchemar

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plu. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

_adenoide_ : c'est vrai, c'est comme ça dans les histoires que je lis généralement, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu essayer autre chose.

_Désolé pour le petit retard, petit problème de réception de mail._

**Chapitre VIII** : Cauchemar

_Samedi 11 Octobre 1997_

Harry était assis sur son balai, à quelques mètres du sol, une paire de jumelles en main, observant les potentiels joueurs s'échiner sur le terrain. Les sélections de Gryffondor avaient longtemps étaient repoussées à cause du trop mauvais temps qu'il y avait eu. Ce n'est pas Harry que cela aurait dérangé, bien sûr, mais Dumbledore avait été clair et avait empêché les autres Maisons d'utiliser le terrain, les Serdaigle étant les seuls à avoir eu le temps de le faire. L'un de ses camarades de troisième année était actuellement en vol stationnaire, protégeant les buts avec acharnement, rattrapant chacune des balles. _Il ferait un très bon gardien_, se dit Harry avec un sourire fier.

\- Suivant au poste de poursuiveur !

Le jeune Gryffondor de troisième année mit pied à terre et laissa la place à un autre qui s'approcha tout sourire de Harry qui était, cette année, leur capitaine.

\- Daniel Kellin, sixième année.

\- Oui, tu vas... Daniel ? s'étonna Harry en redressant la tête.

\- Ouaip.

\- Tu veux être poursuiveur ?

\- Oui, j'aime beaucoup le Quidditch mais je n'ai jamais osé me présenter les années précédentes. En fait, je doutais assez d'en être capable et je restais dans les gradins à observer les autres voler. C'est l'une des plus belles choses qui soient et je trouve vraiment dommage que les moldus ne puissent le faire et je suis sûr que cela leur plairait beaucoup. Un fois, j'ai demandé à mon père si on pouvait emmener Arthur l'un de mes amis au championnat de Quidditch, mais il a refusé, bien sûr, les règles sont très stricts en ce qui concerne la magie et les moldus. Comme la fois où le ministère m'a envoyé un avertissement parce que j'ai fait de la magie en présence d'un moldu, sauf que je ne savait pas qu'il était là, tu vois, et que donc, ce n'était pas vraiment de ma faute puisque je ne le voulais pas vraiment. Mon père m'a grondé après ça en me disant de faire plus attention alors que bien sûr, je ne voulais pas...

\- Oh super, l'interrompit Harry en souriant, et tu penses en être capable ?

\- Bien sûr ! Depuis que je suis tout petit mon père m'a appris à voler, de son temps, il faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch et il...

\- Eh bien, d'accord. C'est ton tour, alors.

Harry adorait Daniel, vraiment. Il était attendrissant, un peu trop gamin, souriant, joueur... mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bavard ! Enfin, ce n'était pas désagréable et ses babillages étaient intéressants... quand il ne finissait pas par partir dans tous les sens. Le capitaine de l'équipe siffla et Daniel chevaucha son balai, prenant son envol d'une vigoureuse poussée du pied contre le sol. Harry lança le souafle que l'un des potentiels poursuiveurs attrapa. Ils se firent des passes pendant un moment avant qu'Harry n'envoie les batteurs pour juger de leurs réactions en groupe. Il organisa un petit match improvisé, et monta à son tour sur son balai, s'éloignant assez pour pouvoir observer avec attention chacun des joueurs. Il y en avait pas mal qui s'en sortait très bien et il était assez fier qu'il y ait autant de potentiels joueurs, mais ce ne serait pas facile de faire un choix. Il observa la sœur de son meilleur ami, toujours aussi doué dans le ciel, un grand blond aux muscles saillants qui renvoyait les cognards avec une force incroyable, un petit brun - sûrement de deuxième année - qui semblait si hésitant qu'il laissait passer le souafle dans les buts... Son regard passa ensuite sur Daniel et il devait avouer qu'il s'en sortait vraiment bien. Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus personne dans les airs. Il lui fallut une autre bonne heure pour faire son choix, loin des yeux curieux des compétiteurs.

\- Harry !

L'interpellé se retourna et se figea. _Merde !_

\- Oh, Ginny !

Il jeta des coups d'œil alentour pour voir si quelqu'un, quelque part, n'avait pas par hasard besoin de lui en cet instant précis.

\- Harry, je pense que nous devons discuter. Nous n'en n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps et c'est important, tu comprends ?

La jeune fille passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux flamboyants. Harry fixa son regard dessus. Ginny était une très jolie fille, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Des cheveux de feu, des yeux d'un bleu superbe, une peau si blanche sous ses taches de son. Et un caractère bien trempé ainsi que des griffes qu'il lui arrivait de brandir. Oui, c'était une fille bien. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui retourner ses sentiments ? Elle ne demandait que cela, bon sang !

\- Harry...

\- Écoute Ginny, l'interrompit-il en soupirant de résignation, tu es une fille superbe, d'accord ? Et je le pense vraiment, seulement... seulement, je ne t'aime pas, ou en tout cas pas de la même façon que toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens et crois moi, ça ne me plaît pas de te dire ça, mais il faut _vraiment_ que tu abandonnes, c'est peine perdue. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, mais rien ne sert de continuer. Je ne te verrais jamais de la même façon que, toi, tu me vois. Tu es comme une petite sœur pour moi, tu comprends ?

La jeune fille cligna des yeux un moment avant que son regard ne se durcisse.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler ! Je voulais simplement savoir si j'avais mes chances de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année encore.

Elle tourna les talons et disparut rapidement. Elle avait l'air en colère, mais Harry avait bien vu qu'elle lui avait menti, à sa façon de crisper ses doigts, par exemple. Il soupira et se décida à ranger le matériel à l'exception de son propre balai qu'il enfourcha. Il avait toujours aimé voler. Cette sensation exaltante de quitter le sol et toutes les préoccupations qui étaient rattachés. Cette sensation euphorisante qui le prenait aux tripes lorsqu'il se retrouvait loin dans les airs. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait le mettre dans un état second, la seule chose qui pouvait le détendre complètement, la seule chose qui lui donnait cette sensation incroyable de pouvoir enfin contrôler quelque chose dans sa vie lorsque tout partait dans tous les sens.

Il se mit à pleuvoir, mais il ne rentra pas pour autant. Il redescendit doucement et, posant son balai au sol, il s'allongea sur l'herbe mouillée, les bras écartés. Fermant les yeux, Harry laissa l'eau goutter sur son visage, ses lunettes reposant à côté de sa tête.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Harry sourit lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Daniel et hocha la tête avant de le sentir s'installer, sa tête sur l'épaule du nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor.

\- Tu es conscient que tu vas tout de même devoir prendre une douche au moins ?

\- Évidemment, répondit le brun, amusé. Mais ce n'est pas très malin de ta part puisque tu viens visiblement d'en prendre une.

Daniel lui répondit par un coup sur la poitrine. Levant une main, il passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de son ami qui rouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers lui, frôlant presque son nez du sien.

\- La semaine prochaine à lieu la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tu viendras avec moi ?

\- Avec Hermione et Ron. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Mais ils ne sortent pas déjà en amoureux ? demanda-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Daniel n'aimait pas beaucoup Ron et Hermione, ce que ne comprenait pas Harry puisqu'ils s'étaient tout deux montrés très gentils lorsqu'ils les avaient présentés.

\- Ils ne sortent pas ensemble.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ouaip et pourtant, ils n'ont jamais arrêté de se tourner autour. Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils attendent tous les deux.

\- Eh bien ce sera l'occasion de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et toi, alors ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Tu avais une copine l'an dernier, pourtant, celle qui avait rendu la rouquine complètement folle.

\- Oh, je pense que je suis maudit, ça ne marche jamais alors j'ai laissé tombé. D'abord Cho puis Mélanie, j'en ai assez vu. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne veux pas sortir avec Ginny. En plus du fait que je ne l'aime pas.

\- Bien, alors puisque tu n'as personne avec qui y aller, je prends la place, ça va me changer pour une fois.

\- Tu faisais quoi les années précédentes ?

\- J'y allais seul et me goinfrais de bonbon, sourit-il.

\- Et... ça ne t'a jamais dérangé ?

\- Non, pourquoi est-ce ça aurait été le cas ? Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude depuis que je suis à Poudlard.

\- Et avant ?

\- Je vivais avec les moldus, mes parents pensaient qu'il était préférable de grandir chez eux pour que je ne sois pas influencé par les autres Sang-pur et leurs idées de supériorité. C'est d'ailleurs incroyable toutes les bêtises qu'ils sont capables de sortir. Les moldus sont très ingénieux et ont su combler leur manque de magie par autre chose et font même parfois mieux que nous. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi ces vieux sorciers les méprisent autant. Pour certains, je trouve même qu'ils valent plus que les sorciers !

\- Pour certains, soupira Harry en repensant à sa famille moldu.

\- Oui, mais ce n'est vraiment pas une raison. D'ailleurs, même si c'est super d'être un sorcier, je pense que j'irais vivre chez les moldus lorsque j'aurais fini mais (mes) études.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ouaip, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu m'adapter au changement et je ne suis pas très doué pour lier des liens. Donc, si rien de spécial ne se passe, qui me pousserait à rester, je quitterais le monde sorcier)

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais y faire ? Un métier que tu voudrais exercer ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je trouverais... enfin, si je survis.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry, braquant son regard émeraude sur lui.

\- Il y a la guerre Harry. Il y a le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tant qu'il sera là, rien ne sera jamais sûr. On dit que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé, mais je n'y crois pas trop. Après tout, les gens pensaient la même chose du ministère de la magie et nous voyons bien ce qu'il se passe : il est maintenant infesté de Mangemorts. Poudlard se fera attaquer tôt ou tard et ce n'est pas une poignée d'élèves de dernière année et quelques Aurores fidèles à Dumbledore qui y feront quelque chose. Que feront-ils, à ton avis, lorsque Tu-Sais-Qui viendra gentiment frapper à la grille de l'école ? Ils renverront les plus jeunes chez eux ou les enfermeront dans leur dortoir ! Et une fois qu'Il aura pris le contrôle, rien ne l'arrêtera plus. Qui est-ce qui ce mettra en travers de son chemin, après ?

Il s'appuya sur son coude lorsque Daniel s'écarta un peu, braquant son regard sur lui, ne sachant trop que penser. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il voyait le garçon avec une expression si sérieuse sur le visage. Il se surprit à penser que son sourire lui manquait. Il soupira et tenta :

\- L'Ordre du phénix, la résistance... Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour résister.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, Harry. En temps de guerre, il faut quelque chose, maintenir l'espoir. Il faut quelque chose ou quelqu'un de fort pour pousser les gens à poursuivre le combat. Il y a deux places fortes : le ministère et Poudlard. Et ça, Tu-Sais-Qui le sait. La première a cédé. A ton avis, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour que Poudlard soit sous son contrôle ?

Sa dernière phrase avait été murmurée tout bas et son regard était triste. Harry posa un doigt entre ses sourcils et le passa doucement sur la peau du plus jeune, détendant ses sourcils froncés et ses traits crispés.

\- Je n'abandonnerais pas.

\- Tu ne penses pas que tu es trop jeune pour te battre ?

\- On n'est jamais trop jeune lorsqu'il faut protéger les choses et les gens qu'on aime, Daniel.

\- Tu es trop inexpérimenté, alors !

\- Je vais apprendre. Je _veux_ apprendre.

\- Alors laisse moi apprendre avec toi, murmura-t-il en entourant la taille de Harry de son bras, son regard dans le sien.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

Daniel poussa Harry qui se retrouva sur le dos, perdant l'appui qu'il avait sur son coude. Le blond posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son camarade, poussant un profond soupir.

\- Tu sais ce que dit mon père ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Il dit que, quelle que soit la finalité de toute cette histoire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura gagné au moins sur un point.

\- Lequel ?

\- En nous forçant à nous battre, c'est notre innocence qu'il prend. Une fois engagé, plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Harry passa doucement la main dans les cheveux blonds vénitiens de son ami, sans répondre. Même s'il ne disait rien, il savait que Daniel avait malheureusement raison.

**~~ oOo ~~**

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'expliques.

Harry n'eut aucune réponse et soupira.

\- Je veux aller me coucher, Haziel, va falloir que tu me lâches.

Depuis une semaine, Harry et Haziel avaient pris l'habitude de s'isoler au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pendant au moins une heure. Harry trouvait bizarre la façon qu'avait l'autre de s'allonger contre lui à même le sol et de glisser sa main sous sa chemise. Plus qu'étrange, c'était même déstabilisant et pourtant, le blond semblait trouver cela naturel. Une image de lui et Daniel allongé dans l'herbe humide du parc lui vint en tête. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il était plus à l'aise avec le plus jeune qu'il ne l'était avec Haziel, lui qui n'avait jamais été des plus tactile. Peut-être était-ce dû au comportement déroutant d'Haziel qui l'ignorait complètement pendant la journée puis venait se blottir contre lui une heure avant de retourner dans son lit comme si de rien n'était, l'ignorant de nouveau. Oui, ce n'était pas très normal tout cela et il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté que toutes ces bizarreries lui arrivent.

\- Haziel.

\- Juste un moment. Et puis je sais que tu n'as pas réellement sommeil, Potter, alors, cesse de geindre, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, juste de te la fermer et de rester là une vingtaine de minutes encore.

Harry ferma les yeux et décida qu'à partir de cet instant, il ne dirait rien. Ce n'est pas comme si Haziel lui répondrait un jour, de toute manière, alors à quoi bon ? Sans même s'en rendre compte, il finit par s'assoupir.

La tête sur l'épaule du brun, sa main glissée sur son ventre, Haziel ne desserrait pas les dents. Il avait tellement attendu le jour où il trouverait enfin son âme-sœur, le jour où il pourrait enfin partager ce pesant poids qu'il portait sur les épaules... et maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il se comportait comme un imbécile. Il savait bien qu'il faudrait qu'il parle à Harry à un moment et que le plus tôt serait le mieux, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Et puis, comment était-il censé parler à un quasi-inconnu de ses problèmes s'il ne parvenait déjà pas à parler à son frère ? Était-ce juste de se confier à celui qui, aux yeux de Draco, n'était rien de plus qu'un ennemi ? Ne serait-ce pas en quelque sorte une... trahison ? _Mais ce n'est comme si j'ai le choix, je ne peux pas en parler à Draco_, se dit-il. Après tout, c'était vrai ! Et si Draco se mettait à l'éviter parce qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt ? Et s'il se mettait à le détester ? Et s'il se mettait à... avoir peur ? Non, c'était tout simplement inconcevable.

Haziel releva un peu la tête et remarqua qu'Harry s'était endormi. Il lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux et sentit des picotements réconfortant lui parcourir le bras. Il n'avait pour l'instant pas rechuté, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela n'arrive de nouveau, et à ce moment-là, tout pourrait être pire si Harry n'était pas là pour l'aider. Même si Lucifer n'avait plus tenté de sortir, il savait devoir rester prudent. Alors qu'il allait reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, il le vit commencer à bouger. Croyant qu'il se réveillait, il ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il devait plus s'agir d'un mauvais rêve qu'autre chose. La tête d'Harry se tournait d'un côté puis de l'autre, sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait au rythme erratique de son souffle, ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens sous ses paupières closes.

Haziel se redressa et tenta de le réveiller, en vain. Il conjura un verre d'eau qu'il lui jeta à la figure, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry se mit à gémir et murmurer des phrases incompréhensibles sous le regard de plus en plus inquiet et impuissant d'Haziel qui ne savait que faire. Il hésita un instant avant de maintenir le visage du brun tourné vers lui et de poser son front sur le sien, fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le réveiller, mais rien ne l'empêcher de rentrer dans son rêve et peut-être que depuis là, il pourrait l'aider. La peur d'Harry était étrangement communicative. _Peut-être est-ce le lien_, songea-t-il tandis qu'il se concentrait.

Il apparut dans un village enflammé. Des maisons, çà et là, étaient en feu, des gens, femmes, hommes comme enfants courants et hurlant en tout sens. Des personnes encapuchonnées jetaient des sorts, des rayons verts fusant en tout sens tandis qu'un rire hystérique s'élevait dans la nuit. Dans le ciel flottait, immense et vaporeux, la marque des ténèbres. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui et repéra Harry qui se tenait debout, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il courut vers lui et vit enfin ce qui semblait le mettre dans un tel état. Deux enfants, une petite fille et un garçon d'à peu près cinq ans étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, accroupit aux pieds d'une grande brune aux cheveux et aux yeux fous qui pointait sa baguette vers eux, riant en les entendant crier de douleur. Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour les braquer sur sa tante. Il se détourna rapidement vers Harry et lui prit les épaules, le tournant vers lui.

\- Potter, regarde-moi.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, le regard à la fois furieux et apeuré refusait de se poser sur lui. Haziel prit son visage en coupe et le força à le regarder.

\- Il faut y aller.

\- Ils... Ils... Pourquoi ?

\- Maintenant, Potter, tu comprends ? Il faut y aller.

\- Ce ne sont... que des enfants... que des enfants...

\- Potter, il faut...

\- Des enfants, répéta le brun, le regard vague.

Il reposa ses yeux émeraude sur les deux êtres agenouillés et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues au teint pâle.

\- Il faut y aller. On doit y aller.

\- Les aider... que des enfants !

\- Je sais, mais on ne peut rien faire.

Mais Harry ne le regardait pas. Haziel vit son regard changer, se faire furieux et déterminé.

\- Les tuer... chuchota-t-il tout bas.

\- Potter...

\- Les tuer ! répéta-t-il, son regard devenu fou se plantant dans les yeux électriques du blond.

Sentant que les choses dégénéraient, les cris et le bruit des pas et des flammes léchant les maisons devenant, d'un seul coup, assourdissant, Haziel posa son front sur celui de son camarade, le fixant intensément.

\- Nous devons y aller, maintenant.

\- Mais...

\- On ne peut rien faire pour eux, mais on peut en aider d'autres. Nous allons les aider, je te le promets. Mais il faut y aller. Me fais-tu confiance Harry ?

\- Mais...

\- Me fais-tu confiance ?

\- Toi, tu ne me fais pas confiance, murmura faiblement Harry, son regard déviant sur le corps des enfants que Bellatrix venait d'achever.

\- Il y a des choses que je ne suis pas prêt à te dire. Mais je peux t'aider. Je _vais_ t'aider, d'accord ? Pour cela, il faut que tu aies confiance en moi. Il faut absolument que tu te détendes.

\- Tu me diras ? demanda-t-il en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Un jour. Promis.

Harry hocha la tête, des larmes sillonnant toujours ses joues, avant de fermer les yeux. Haziel sentit son corps se détendre contre le sien et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient de nouveau au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, Harry allongé contre lui. Son souffle était plus régulier. Il dormait. Haziel se permit enfin de souffler, se rallongeant sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans le ciel nocturne. Leur lien n'était pas encore effectif et il savait que c'était de sa faute, mais il n'était pas encore prêt. Peut-être ne le serait-il jamais... Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry avait autant besoin de lui que lui avait besoin d'Harry.

**~~ oOo ~~**

A moitié réveillé, Harry descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Mais ce n'était décidément pas la priorité de Ron qui avait trop fin pour continuer à dormir et qui l'avait tiré du lit de force. A peine eut-il quitté la dernière marche des escaliers que quelque chose lui tomba dessus, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Une fois que sa tête arrêta de tourner, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas _quelque chose_, mais _quelqu'un_ qui babillait joyeusement dans ses oreilles.

\- Tu te rends compte ? Je vais être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est super, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va être génial ! Et puis...

\- Daniel, s'il te plaît !

Ce dernier fit une moue boudeuse et se redressa avant de l'aider à en faire de même.

\- Tu n'es pas réveillé. Je suis désolé, fit-il en lui servant son sourire le plus innocent, ses mèches claires retombant doucement sur ses jolis yeux verts.

\- Ça va, ce n'est rien. Une fois que j'aurais bu un grand bol de chocolat chaud, ça ira mieux.

\- Chouette, répondit l'autre en sautillant joyeusement, allons manger !

Harry aurait trouvé cela étrange sur n'importe qui, mais, étrangement, voir ce garçon de seize ans sautiller dans tous les sens avec cet air enfantin sur le visage le faisait sourire. Il entoura les épaules de Daniel d'un bras et suivit Ron qui, les yeux à moitié fermé de sommeil, se guidait à l'aide de son estomac. Ils rejoignirent rapidement Hermione qui, installé à la table de Gryffondor, lisait le journal, le visage grave.

Harry vit une chouette qui l'attendait, un journal entre ses pattes. Il tendit la main et l'attrapa.

**_ATTAQUE SIMULTANÉE DE MANGEMORTS À PLYMOUTH, BRIGHTON ET BRISTOL._**

Harry se figea, des images de son rêve de la nuit lui revenant en mémoire. Il releva la tête, le visage pâle et croisa le regard d'Haziel assis à la table des Serpentard. Au lieu de se détourner comme il en avait l'habitude, Harry vit le blond lui faire un sourire hésitant. Harry apprécia l'effort et se força à se calmer tandis que le visage de la petite fille et de son frère, mort, lui revenait. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette image. Il hésita à ouvrir la Gazette et lire l'article, mais décida finalement qu'après ce qu'il avait vu pendant son sommeil, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappel à quel point c'était horrible.

\- Vous croyez que cette fille qui a disparu... c'est aussi eux ? demanda Neville qui venait de voir les gros titres.

\- La Serdaigle ? Aucune idée, répondit Hermione qui venait de terminer sa lecture, mais je ne pense pas. La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, elle était à Poudlard. Personne n'a trouvé d'explication qui tient la route et personne d'autre n'a disparut. Si cela avait été le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je pense qu'il aurait fait en sorte qu'il y ait plus de victimes.

\- Il a peut-être décidé de kidnapper un élève par semaine ou par mois, supposa Seamus, un peu plus loin.

\- Et pour en faire quoi, tu peux me le dire ?

\- C'est Harry, qu'il veut, non ?

\- Oui et où est le rapport ? Harry ne connaissait même pas cette fille.

\- Ben j'en sais rien, je ne fais que supposer, ce n'est pas comme si Tu-Sais-Qui fonctionnait comme un être humain, se défendit-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il est peut-être dérangé, mais il n'en est pas moins très intelligent.

\- J'abandonne, soupira Seamus en se retournant vers son petit déjeuné.

\- Si tu n'as aucune explication qui se tient, il serait peut-être mieux de t'abstenir de l'ouvrir.

Harry vit son ami ouvrir la bouche, en colère et tenta de calmer le jeu.

\- Mais enfin, Hermione, il n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Je sais bien, soupira-t-elle, désolé. C'est juste que ça m'énerve de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'elle était bizarre, cette fille, chuchota Daniel dans l'oreille d'Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il allait répondre quand il vit un petit morceau de papier apparaître devant son assiette. Il eut à peine le temps de lire les quelques mots écrits avant qu'il ne s'enflamme. Il releva le visage et croisa le regard d'Haziel qui quittait la Grande Salle.

Sur le bout de papier était écrit :

_Rejoins__-__moi dehors, je pense qu'on a certaines choses à se dire, tous les deux._


	10. Chapitre IX : Disputes

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses.

**Chapitre IX** : Disputes

Harry quitta sa table et rejoignit Haziel qui l'attendait devant la grande porte.

\- Tu vas mieux ? demanda le blond alors qu'ils marchaient tout deux dans le parc. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, hier, quand je t'ai ramené au dortoir.

\- Ça peut aller. Tu as lu les journaux ?

\- Oui. Alors... tu rêves souvent de ce genre de chose ?

\- Ça arrive, parfois, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Oui, c'est à propos de la jeune fille qui a disparu. Tu te souviens de... hum, ce qui m'était arrivé, il y a quelques jours ?

\- Le truc sur lequel tu ne veux rien me dire ? Oui, je m'en souviens.

\- Voilà, je n'étais pas vraiment dans mon état normal et... enfin, je voulais que tu saches ce qui s'est vraiment passé à ce propos.

Haziel semblait gêné sans qu'Harry ne comprenne trop pourquoi. Le sorcier blond savait qu'il allait devoir briser sa carapace tôt ou tard, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de les lier. Tant qu'Harry n'avait pas complètement confiance en lui et vis versa, cela ne marcherait pas. Mais lui qui avait l'habitude de tout garder pour lui avait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru à lui parler. Et puis franchement, ce n'était pas si facile d'annoncer à quelqu'un que dans son état de folie, il avait déchiqueté une pauvre jeune fille qui n'avait rien demandé. L'image de son corps méconnaissable, du sang tachant les murs, de l'odeur écœurante et des morceaux de chairs éparses ne le quittaient pas.

Arrivé au bord du lac, il s'arrêta et fit face à son camarade, hésitant :

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça. Je ne me contrôlais pas, je ne me souviens même plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu... enfin, tu vois.

Harry le regardait ne sachant pas s'il avait compris ce qu'il était censé comprendre.

\- Tu veux dire que... tu l'as tué ?

\- Potter...

\- Tu as tué cette fille ? répéta-t-il plus fort, un air dégoûté sur le visage, faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Non... enfin si. Oui, je l'ai tué, mais ce n'était pas moi... pas vraiment.

Haziel vit du dégoût dans son regard tandis qu'il reculait doucement. Du dégoût, du mépris, et même une pointe de déception. Le brun tourna les talons et retourna vers le château laissant un Haziel désemparé derrière lui. Ce dernier se renfrogna, furieux. Pour qui se prenait ce crétin, hein ? Ce n'était pas lui qui devait supporter un satané démon dans son corps ! Ce n'était pas lui qui devait subir ses humeurs et ses crises d'hystérie qui le rendait chèvre depuis qu'il était tout petit ! Alors son regard déçut, il pouvait bien se le mettre là où il pensait !

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, contrarié et décida que le mieux était de rester dehors, prendre l'air lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il alla s'installer dans le coin isolé du parc, près de la forêt interdite. Endroit où il avait pris l'habitude d'aller lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il s'adossa à un arbre et releva la tête vers le ciel où s'amoncelaient de lourds nuages. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, faisant des exercices de respiration. Il plongea ses mains dans l'herbe et sentit doucement la magie picoter ses doigts, si douce et familière. Il se souvint du livre qu'il avait récupéré à la bibliothèque et qui se trouvait encore bien au chaud dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Une fois qu'il se sentit bien détendu, il rouvrit les yeux.

**~~ oOo ~~**

\- Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Haziel ?

\- Je crois qu'il est sorti, répondit Blaise, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux clos et les jambes droites.

\- Dans le parc ?

\- Ouais, je les ai vus, Potter et lui il y a quelques minutes.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient ensemble, tous les deux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

Draco le fixa un moment avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fiches, là, Blaise ?

\- Je me détends et tente de rentrer en communion avec les éléments.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Blaise finit par ouvrir les yeux au bout d'un moment, tombant sur un Draco qui se forçait visiblement à ne pas rire.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ou je rêve ?

\- Non c'est juste que... t'as l'air idiot, comme ça. Enfin, bon, je vais chercher Haziel, à plus.

Draco attrapa sa cape, quitta le dortoir puis la salle commune de Serpentard, se retrouva dehors. Resserrant les pans de son vêtement contre lui, il grimaça face au vent qui faisait voleter ses cheveux dans tous les sens. Les yeux plissés, le Serpentard se mit à la recherche de son frère, se disant que s'il se risquait à rester immobile où il était, il finirait par se transformer en glace. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Instantanément, ses oreilles et le bout de son nez se réchauffèrent. Son souffle transformait l'air près de son visage en de gros nuages de vapeur. Se passant une main dans ses mèches blondes, Draco les retira de ses yeux qui se plissaient de plus en plus sous les assauts des fréquentes bourrasques. Il inspecta un moment les abords du lac avant de se diriger vers la forêt interdite. Un frisson le parcouru au souvenir de sa première année. Il s'était promis, après cette affreuse expérience, que, punition ou pas, il ne retournerait jamais là-dedans. Il tenait à sa vie !

Il lui fallut un moment pour finalement retrouver Haziel. Il le trouva dans un espace assez retiré. Il avait bien failli passer devant sans s'arrêter, mais ses longues mèches blondes scintillantes malgré le soleil capricieusement caché derrière de lourds nuages avaient trahi sa position. Il le trouva adossé à un arbre près d'un petit muret ressemblant aux restes d'une ruine, brisant de petites brindilles entre ses doigts en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés collant son épaule contre la sienne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'Haziel ne portait que l'uniforme, sans rien au-dessus. Cela ne l'étonna pas.

\- C'est la première fois que je viens ici, dit-il en détaillant le décor, se demandant un instant de quel genre de ruine il pouvait s'agir. J'allais faire demi-tour, mais je me suis arrêté en voyant l'éclat de tes cheveux.

Les lèvres d'Haziel s'étirèrent dans un sourire amusé.

\- Ouais, moi qui pensais avoir trouvé la meilleure cachette. Je me suis fait trahir par mes propres cheveux.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tu les gardes aussi long.

Draco crut voir, l'espace d'un instant une ombre passer sur le visage du Gryffondor avant que son sourire ne revienne. Ce fut si fugace qu'il pensa un instant avoir rêvé.

\- Tu me cherchais ?

Le Serpentard hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait poursuivre ou laisser tomber et suivre son frère dans son changement de sujet tout sauf subtile. Il choisit finalement la deuxième option.

\- Je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi.

Haziel entoura ses épaules de son bras et le tira contre lui, Draco posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le vent environnant comme seul bruit. Le ciel se couvrait de plus en plus et Draco ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il sentait que la pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber et il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement. En plus de le tremper, elle ferait à coup sûr friser ses cheveux et il était absolument hors de question que qui que ce soit soit témoin d'un tel état. Haziel sourit en voyant les regards méfiants que son frère jetait à la voûte céleste. Il lui passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux.

\- Tu as toujours cette sainte horreur de la pluie, à ce que je vois.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir l'air d'un mouton frisé.

Haziel rit et ébouriffa les cheveux clairs sous les protestations bruyantes de Draco qui se tortillait pour tenter d'échapper à sa poigne ferme.

\- J'avais oublié que tu avais hérité des cheveux de mère. Je ne me lassais pas de la voir friser et tous les prétextes étaient bons pour lui arroser la tête.

Son ton était nostalgique et son regard vague.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Draco, posant sa tête sur les cuisses de l'autre.

Son regard ne quitta son visage un seul instant à la recherche de la moindre expression qu'il pourrait décortiquer pour enfin obtenir ses si précieuses réponses.

\- Je t'écoute. Tu peux me poser les questions que tu veux, mais je ne te promets pas de répondre.

\- D'accord, fit-il après un court moment de réflexion. A quel âge es-tu partie ? J'ai beau savoir que tu n'as pas longtemps fait partie de ma vie, il y a certaines choses dont je ne me souviens plus.

\- A cinq ans. Quelques jours après, en fait.

\- J'imagine que je ne peux pas te demander pourquoi.

\- Tu peux, mais je ne répondrais pas.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur cherchant à voir s'il pouvait y déceler quelques indices. Il renonça finalement au bout d'un moment.

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui a bien pu te pousser à quitter le manoir si jeune. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me perturbe. J'ai beau me faire des dizaines et des dizaines de scénarios... j'ai l'impression que rien ne colle vraiment avec ce qui a pu se passer. Et puis, avec qui as-tu vécu tout ce temps ? Où as-tu grandi ? Comment ? J'ai beau essayer... je ne comprends pas...

\- Il y a beaucoup trop de choses et... Draco, il y a des choses que tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre.

Draco se redressa, s'asseyant juste en face d'Haziel, l'affrontant du regard, soudain furieux.

\- Je ne suis plus un gamin, Haziel. Il s'est passé des choses étranges entre père et toi et j'ai _besoin_ de savoir quoi. Je suis prêt. Je suis même plus que prêt à tout entendre. Maintenant.

Son regard assombrit dans celui de son frère, il ne cilla pas, le défiant durement du regard. Il voulait des réponses et il les aurait, même s'il fallait pour cela qu'il se dispute avec son frère, même s'ils devaient tout deux en venir aux poings ou même aux sorts. Il les aurait et ne lâcherait pas avant.

Haziel détourna le premier le regard, les traits crispés.

\- Draco...

\- Dis-moi.

\- A quoi est-ce que cela servirait ? C'est du passé, tout ça. Le plus important n'est pas ce que l'on va vivre ensuite ? Je t'ai promis que je passerais pus de temps avec toi parce que je voulais rattraper le temps perdu, pas parce que je voulais m'étendre sur des choses que je préférerais de loin oublier.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié. Quel que soit ce qui s'est passé, tu ne l'as pas oublié. Je le vois dans tes gestes, dans tes yeux, dans tes mots. Il y a quelque chose, Haziel, et je veux savoir quoi.

Voyant de l'hésitation se refléter dans les prunelles bleues de son vis-à-vis, Draco décida de s'infiltrer dans la brèche, lui prenant le menton pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. C'est d'un ton plus doux qu'il reprit :

\- Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois que j'ai vu mère sangloter en prononçant ton nom. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où j'ai simplement désiré te serrer contre moi et te garder pour toujours lorsque je me réveillais à tes côtés. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois que j'ai passé à fixer la fenêtre des heures en espérant te voir alors que tu ne venais plus. Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où je me suis dit que tu me détestais et que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle tu étais parti. Tu ne peux pas savoir à _quel point_ j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Il y eut un long moment de silence, le Gryffondor évitant son regard.

\- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Indirectement.

\- Qu'à-t-il fait ?

\- Rien.

\- Haziel !

\- J'ai dit que je répondrais à tes questions, pas que je te raconterais quoi que ce soit.

\- Alors tu es d'accord pour répondre ? s'étonna le Serpentard.

\- Contente-toi de me demander ce que tu veux savoir.

Draco réfléchit un instant avant de reposer son regard sur son camarade.

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le manoir ?

\- C'est ce que Lucius voulait.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne voulait plus de moi chez lui.

\- Haziel ! s'écria-t-il, contrarié. Tu avais promis de répondre à mes questions !

\- Et c'est ce que je fais.

Draco le fixa un moment sans rien dire avant de hocher doucement la tête et de s'adosser au tronc. Il attrapa un brin d'herbe entre ses doigts et commença à le découper en petits morceaux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Haziel refusait encore de lui parler ! Il pensait que ce serait une bonne chose que son frère passe l'année avec lui. C'est avec joie qu'il l'avait retrouvé dans le train et là en début d'année, mais là... il était déçu. Pas en colère, juste déçu. Il pensait que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble les aurait rapprochés, il pensait qu'ils auraient enfin l'occasion de tout se dire. Mais manifestement, Haziel ne voulait pas. Ils étaient trop différents. Il était prêt à raconter à son frère tout ce qu'il voulait entendre, il était prêt à lui raconter tous les moindres détails de sa vie, même les choses dont il n'était pas très fier... mais ce n'était décidément pas réciproque.

\- Draco...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Je m'en fiche en fait, tu fais ce que tu veux.

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça.

\- Comment ? Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Ce n'est pas... si simple.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué à me parler. Mais tu as décidé que tu n'en avais pas envie, alors c'est bon, je laisse tomber.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Draco.

\- Je ne fais pas l'enfant ! se récria-t-il, vexé.

Il se redressa, s'épousseta rapidement et resserrant sa cape autour de lui, commença à l'éloigner. Haziel le rattrapa d'un bras autour de la taille avant de le retourner vers lui.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Arrêter quoi ?!

\- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Regarde-moi, Draco, regarde-moi ! Tu avais dit que tu me faisais confiance, tu avais dit que... Écoute, je ne te demande qu'une chose, de la patience.

\- T'en sens-tu capable ?

\- Non.

Son regard était dur et son ton, sec.

\- Je veux des réponses Haziel, et je les veux maintenant. Pas plus tard. Maintenant. Si tu ne veux pas me les donner, d'accord, je n'insisterais pas.

Il tenta de se retourner, mais le Gryffondor attrapa ses épaules, les maintenant fermement pour l'empêcher de bouger, son regard dans le sien. Pourquoi Draco refusait-il de comprendre qu'il n'était pas prêt ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas comprendre que remuer ses souvenirs le ferait souffrir ? Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il devait ou non parler. Il décida finalement que non. C'était son histoire, et s'il n'était pas prêt à la conter, alors Draco devait l'accepter et arrêter de se comporter de façon aussi puérile.

Il le relâcha en soupirant et se dirigea vers le château d'un pas lourd. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se prendre la tête avec Draco.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Dimanche 19 Octobre 1997._

Harry fut réveillé par une énergumène sautant sur son lit, un peu trop joyeux.

\- Debout !

Harry balança vaguement son bras. Mouvement qui fut rapidement suivi par un bruit sourd, faisant sursauter le brun. Il s'assit pour se rendre compte qu'il avait jeté à terre un Daniel hilare. Contrarié, il se glissa de nouveau sous ses couvertures.

\- Mais Harry ! Tu m'avais dit qu'on irait tous les deux ! geignit le blond, assis sur ses talons, une moue boudeuse.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Harry ne rejette sa couette, tombant face à la moue diaboliquement adorable de son ami. _Non, Harry ! Tu ne craqueras pas, tu ne craqueras pas, tu ne craqu... merde, ce qu'il est mignon !_

\- Bon, OK, laisse-moi cinq minutes et je suis à toi.

Daniel lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de se précipiter vers la sortie. Il fallut en fait une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour qu'Harry descende dans la salle commune. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi. Haziel et lui ne s'étaient pas vu la nuit dernière et il avait dû affronter ses cauchemars seul. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était Haziel qui avait tué la jeune Serdaigle. Il avait bien sûr compris qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal à ce moment-là, mais les faits étaient là... Haziel avait tué cette fille._ Tué_. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il secoua la tête, tentant d'arrêter de s'imaginer le corps mutilé au milieu d'un des couloirs du château.

\- Un problème ? demanda doucement son ami, la mine inquiète.

\- Non, je... je pensais à autre chose. Ce n'est rien.

\- Oh... Alors on y va, ajouta-t-il en le prenant par la manche pour le tirer.

\- Attends, Ron va arriver.

\- Mais je pensais qu'on irait que tous les deux, bouda l'adolescent.

\- Je sais mais ce ne sera pas pour longtemps. Je vais juste l'enfermer quelque part avec Hermione et ensuite, je suis tout à toi. D'accord ?... Et s'il te plaît, arrête de bouder.

Daniel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Harry lui passa une main amusée dans les cheveux et s'installa à ses côtés, attendant que Ron et Hermione ne descendent. La préfète fut la première à descendre.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Daniel. Bon, on y va ?

\- Ron est toujours...

\- Je suis là, répondit le rouquin en dévalant rapidement les marches.

Ils quittèrent la salle commune, suivit de quelques autres. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer, ils croisèrent Haziel qui attendait devant les portes, les bras croisés. Harry tenta de l'ignorer, mais le garçon se plaça devant lui, requérant son attention. Le brun le contourna, mais son camarade le prit par les épaules, plantant durement son regard dans le sien. Ron voulu intervenir, mais Hermione le tira avec elle dans la grande salle, prenant au passage le poignet de Daniel qui ne tenta pas de résister.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu as fait des cauchemars, cette nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?!

\- Je l'ai senti. Je l'ai vu.

\- Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? répliqua Harry, en colère.

\- Pendant combien de temps comptes-tu encore bouder.

\- Je ne...

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi. Je perds mon équilibre et tu perds le tien. Nous ne sommes pas encore liés, je te rappelle.

Harry fixa un moment son camarade, se demandant de quoi pouvait-il bien être en train de parler. Se rendant compte qu'Harry ne comprenait pas ce dont il parlait, il soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, que je t'explique certaines choses.

\- Tu as tué une fille, murmura le brun en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Et alors ? s'énerva Haziel. Parce que tu penses que tu peux y changer quelque chose ? Parce que tu penses qu'elle sera moins morte si tu le répètes ? Tu ne sais rien de rien ! Tu ne sais rien de moi et je t'interdis de me juger ! Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte que tu ne pourras pas m'éviter encore longtemps, je suis peut-être le premier à en ressentir les effets, mais ça commence déjà pour toi. Mais peut-être le grand Harry Potter pense-t-il pouvoir se débrouiller seul, eh bien soit. Mais tu ne viendras pas pleurnicher quand tu te sentiras vraiment mal !

Les traits crispés par la colère et les poings serrés, Haziel tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans l'un des couloirs. _Potter ne veut pas comprendre ? Eh bien tant pis pour lui !_

Harry resta planté là un moment, surpris avant de rejoindre ses amis, se glissant entre Daniel et Ron.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Rien.

Ses trois camarades lui lancèrent des regards suspicieux.

\- Rien ? répéta Hermione. Il avait l'air plutôt insistant pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait rien.

\- Rien qui ne vous regarde ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se lever de table et quitter la Grande Salle.

Ils lui avaient coupé l'appétit, tiens. Harry avait bien conscience que sa colère n'était absolument pas justifiée et que ses amis n'avaient rien fait, mais voilà, il était en colère et quelque chose lui disait que cette colère n'était pas... la sienne. Il lui fallait des réponses avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Il soupira en pensant qu'il avait sans doute blessé Hermione. Il irait s'excuser plus tard. En espérant qu'elle ne se montre pas trop têtue.

Il prit la direction de la bibliothèque, seul endroit où il pouvait espérer trouver des réponses à ses interrogations. Il passa sous le regard soupçonneux de Mme Pince et se faufila rapidement entre les rayons. Ses doigts caressaient la tranche des livres qui défilaient sous ses yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose susceptible de l'intéresser. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il trouva son bonheur. Un livre pas très épais avec une couverture azurée, le titre gravé sur l'épais support. Il le prit et s'installa sur l'une des tables du fond de la salle, veillant à être loin du regard de la bibliothécaire et des rares élèves qui se trouvaient là, si tôt - à savoir un Serpentard et une Serdaigle installés à la même table.

Il le posa devant lui, relisant son titre : _Vie et comportement des âmes-sœurs_.


	11. Chapitre X : Réminiscence

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

**Chapitre X** : Réminiscence

_Sont désignés comme âmes-sœurs deux sorciers possédants la même signature magique. Ils forment_ _un tout, autant par l'esprit que par la magie et il est fréquent de constater qu'ils sont généralement de la même tranche d'âge - quoi que certains cas aient prouvé le contraire, notamment pour les sorciers du sud. Des expériences menées pendant des siècles ont révélé qu'il leur était possible de fusionner même si les cas de fusions corporelles aient plutôt mal tourné. [ ... ] Les sorciers ne sont pas tous dotés d'une âme-sœur. [ ... ] Des sorts ont été mis au point au fil du temps pour repérer la moitié des sorciers en possédant une, telle le sort inventé en 1542 par Evelyn Montewred. [ ... ] Les âmes-sœurs ne sont que rarement destiné__es__ à s'aimer. Seulement trois cas ont été répertoriés dans l'histoire depuis des années. Ce phénomène est explicable par l'histoire vécue par les trois cas nommés ci-après._

Avec un soupir, Harry tourna les pages à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait avec Haziel. Il retourna au sommaire en se disant qu'il était peut-être plus intelligent de commencer par là. Suivant les lignes du bout des doigts, il s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles :

_Chapitre 3 : Le lien... p 115._

Harry rouvrit le livre à la page désignée et lu en diagonale jusqu'à ce que des mots attirent son attention.

_Le lien unique liant deux âmes-sœurs est parfois comparable à celui liant deux jumeaux. Quoi que séparément puissants, une fois liés, ils forment une entité unique et magiquement indissociable. Ils se reconnaissent au premier contact par des picotements sur la peau lorsque leur magie communique, c'est à ce moment-là que le lien commence à se mettre en place. Il ne se concrétise que lorsqu'il y a une parfaite corrélation entre les deux esprits._

\- Parfaite corrélation entre les deux esprits ? murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

_Le rejet et la non__-__concrétisation du lien entraînent une souffrance chez les deux protagonistes, souvent suivit d'une perte de l'équilibre magique. S'il arrivait que les deux âmes ne se lient pas, cela pourrait causer de graves dommages aux deux personnes._

\- Des dommages ?

\- De quoi ?

Harry releva la tête sur Daniel qui s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'es pas allé à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Je voulais y aller avec toi Harry. Si tu ne viens pas, ça n'a pas de sens. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Daniel lui prit l'ouvrage et Harry le laissa faire. Le blond le referma et jeta un coup d'œil au titre avant de le rouvrir au sommaire.

\- Depuis quand t'intéresses-tu aux âmes-sœurs ?

\- Un petit moment.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry allait lui répondre lorsqu'il remarqua l'assiette posée sur la table.

\- Euh... tu sais que Mme Pince va te tuer si elle voit ça ? Elle ne veut pas qu'on mange dans sa bibliothèque.

\- C'est pour toi, sourit le garçon en poussant l'assiette vers lui. Tu n'as rien avalé et je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir faim. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Mme Pince, elle avait le dos tourné quand je suis passé. Si tu es suffisamment discret, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

\- Merci, murmura le brun en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il attrapa la fourchette et s'attaqua à ses œufs avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir si faim. Pendant ce temps, Daniel feuilletait le livre en fredonnant, lisant quelques passages avant de passer à un autre sans trop si intéresser réellement.

\- C'est des recherches pour tes cours ? finit-il par demander après un moment de silence.

\- Non, recherches personnelles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça m'intéresse.

\- OK, concéda-t-il en voyant qu'Harry n'approfondirait pas, et tu en as pour longtemps ?

Harry soupira, faisant disparaître l'assiette et la fourchette d'un coup de baguette.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, exactement ? Je pourrais t'aider.

\- Non, c'est bon, ce n'est pas important. Que dirais-tu d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, maintenant ?

Daniel hocha la tête et tira Harry par le bras vers la sortie. Le brun attrapa le livre et le fit enregistrer par Mme Pince avant de suivre son ami qui se précipitait déjà vers les grandes portes. Ils montrèrent rapidement leur autorisation et suivirent les autres élèves partis en même temps qu'eux.

\- Où sont Ron et Hermione.

\- Déjà partis au moment où je suis venu te rejoindre. Dis, tu savais qu'il y avait des attractions qui se sont installées à Pré-au-Lard. Ça ne vaut pas un parc d'attractions moldu, mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire !

Harry l'écouta parler sur tout le chemin de l'allée. Il lui raconta ses dernières vacances avec ses parents et ses amis moldus. Ils étaient allés en Égypte. C'était les parents d'un de ses amis qui avaient prévu de partir et, solidaires, les autres avaient suivit, les parents de Daniel profitant de l'occasion pour s'y rendre également. Il lui raconta toutes les activités qu'ils y avaient faites, ses moments de petit archéologue, les âneries de ses amis. Il lui parla également des sorciers qui y résidaient, de leurs coutumes différentes des sorciers européens, de la puissante magie dont il avait été témoin. Harry sourit en voyant les yeux de son ami briller.

Il le traîna toute la journée à travers le village sans cesser de babiller joyeusement. Le brun se contenta de l'écouter avec un sourire sincèrement amusé. Cela lui changeait grandement de ses précédentes visites. Tout paraissait étrangement plus simple, plus léger, plus joyeux avec lui. Durant ces quelques heures, il oublia tout, se consacrant entièrement à ce petit démon monté sur ressorts. Ils s'arrêtèrent vers deux heures de l'après-midi dans un petit restaurant avant de repartir visiter Zonko et dévaliser Honeydukes. Harry put, à cette occasion, voir à quel point Daniel était fou de sucreries. Sur le chemin du retour, il vit ses yeux briller si fort qu'il se demanda un instant si c'était à cause de son trop-plein de joie ou de la quantité de sucre ingurgité. Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras et ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la tour de Gryffondor.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Draco regardait le fond de son pichet de Bièraubeurre en silence pendant que ses amis parlaient Quidditch. La dispute qu'il avait eue la veille avec Haziel lui tournait dans la tête sans cesse. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir poussé son frère à lui parler, mais était en même temps en colère contre lui de ne rien vouloir lui dire. Que pouvait-il y avoir de si grave, bon sang ? Si ça se trouvait, il avait juste vomi malencontreusement sur l'une des robes préférées de Lucius et ce dernier, furieux, avait décidé de le mettre à la porte. Enfin, c'était un peu poussé comme réaction, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que se serait d'autre.

Le visage dur et contrarié d'Haziel lui revint et il fit la moue. Très peu probable en effet que ce soit juste une histoire de robe salie. Mais alors quoi ?

\- Eh, Draco, ça ne va pas ?

Le blond releva la tête vers Blaise et soupira.

\- Tu crois que j'ai fait une connerie ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il s'évertue à me cacher ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai le droit de savoir, non ? Je suis quand même son frère ! Non mais c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi terrible qu'il ait tant de mal à me dire ? Il n'a tout de même pas foutu une fille enceinte, hein ? Si c'était ça, ce ne serait étonnant que père le mette à la porte, considérant le fait que ce serait une " souillure intolérable à la réputation de la famille ", mais enfin bon, il n'aurait pas pu faire ça, c'est surement autre chose, et puis de toute façon, il était trop jeune. Alors quoi ?

Blaise, Theodore et Pansy le fixèrent un moment, étonné.

\- Tu te mets à penser tout haut ? On doit s'inquiéter ?

\- Je me suis disputé avec Haziel, répondit-il simplement en replongeant dans son verre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il ne veut pas me parler de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'il est parti.

\- Tu sais, répondit Pansy d'une voix apaisante, il y a surement une bonne raison à ça. Je l'ai bien observé et il y a des tas de petits détails chez lui qui me font dire qu'il n'est pas tout à fait... normal. Quel que soit ce qui lui est arrivé, ça a dû le marquer tellement profondément qu'il a surement peur de t'en parler. Tu dois simplement être là et attendre qu'il soit prêt à s'ouvrir.

\- Combien de temps encore ?

\- C'est à lui de voir.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient, Pansy.

\- Peut-être, mais je crois que si tu te mets à insister, il ne fera rien d'autre que se braquer. Et puis... non, il n'a définitivement mis personne enceinte, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je disais ça comme ça, grommela Draco en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Peut-être bien qu'il lui fallait attendre, oui, mais il n'aimait pas croiser ce regard plein de tristesse sans savoir comment apaiser sa peine.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Haziel faisait les cent pas, enfermé dans la salle de bains. Il s'arrêta un instant devant le grand miroir, observant son reflet d'un œil furieux. Ses traits pâles étaient crispés et ses deux orbes électriques plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa magie picotait sa peau, comme si elle cherchait à s'échapper par tous ses ports. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux au fond, pas vraiment désagréable non plus, rien de plus que des chatouilles, mais il savait que cela n'irait qu'en progressant. Il se passa les doigts dans ses longues mèches blondes qui lui tombaient au bas du dos. Légèrement plus laiteux que ceux de Draco, il ne les avaient cette fois pas coincés dans son habituelle longue tresse.

Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite tandis qu'il fixait son regard dur au travers de la glace. Il se rapprocha lentement de la surface réfléchissante et passa un doigt tremblant dessus, sentant la froideur du verre contre la pulpe de son index. Ramenant sa main contre lui, il commença à desserrer sa cravate. Avec des gestes lents et hésitants, il la retira avant de déboutonner sa chemise, la laissant glisser sur ses bras pour rejoindre le premier vêtement, au sol. Ses mèches avant caressaient la peau marquée de son torse. Haziel passa un doigt sur l'une de ses nombreuses cicatrices, des images s'imposant à son esprit.

Il se souvenait de chacune d'elles et des circonstances dans lesquelles il les avait obtenues. La plupart avaient été faites par lui-même dans ses moments les plus sombres. Il se mit à trembler plus fortement lorsque ses phalanges frôlèrent l'une de ses marques les plus longues et profondes. Celle qui traversait son côté gauche jusqu'à son aine, juste sous le nombril. Sa peau blême marquait si facilement... Ce n'était à présent plus qu'une longue trace rosâtre. Pas très jolie à voir. Son souffle devint soudain plus rapide alors qu'il se rappelait ce qui avait mené à cette fâcheuse cicatrice. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent et les images devinrent plus nettes, plus vivantes. Il se revoyait encore dans cette salle sombre...

_... Ses poings et ses pieds fermement enchaînés au mur. La potion que lui avait concoctée Bélial n'avait pas eu les effets escomptés, c'était même pire que ce qui l'avait poussé à la lui demander. Ses poignets et ses chevilles saignaient, les gouttes d'un rouge hypnotique venant s'écraser lourdement sur la pierre froide et grise du sol. Son pantalon était écorché aux genoux sur lesquels il était posé, ne tenant plus debout. Le torse nu, le dos courbé vers l'avant, ses longs cheveux fins et légèrement humides, détachés, formant de longs tentacules blafards traînant à terre, sa nuque et ses épaules douloureuses, il respirait fort, ses poumons le brûlant. Un hurlement déchira soudainement sa gorge tandis que tous ses muscles se tendaient en même temps. Lorsqu'ils se détendirent enfin après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il retomba durement sur le sol, à moitié sonné. Il abandonna définitivement le contrôle, relâchant la bride à sa raison et sentit Lucifer prendre violemment sa place, le rendant prisonnier de son propre corps._

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et l'unique porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Bélial se précipita vers son ami et tomba à genoux devant lui, lui relevant le visage._

_\- Luc' ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. _

_Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son ami pour retirer les mèches de son visage et vit sous ses yeux surpris leur couleur durcir__, devenant d'un noir profond. Il laissa retomber la tête d'Haziel et se releva, reculant lentement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Lucifer pour ouvrir les yeux et les planter dans ceux noisette du brun, un sourire effrayant venant étirer ses lèvres sèches._

_\- Si tu voulais l'aider... bah c'est raté, mon gars, souffla-t-il d'une voix à la fois moqueuse et essoufflée._

_\- Et tu comptes le posséder pendant encore longtemps ? demanda l'autre en croisant les bras, son visage se refermant._

_Lucifer s'assit sur ses talons, faisant grincer les chaînes contre le sol. _

_\- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, je viens juste d'arriver._

_\- Et si tu pouvais t'en aller, je t'en serais extrêmement reconnaissant._

_\- Je crains ne pouvoir le faire._

_\- Tant que tu restes enchaîné, je m'en contrefous._

_Bélial glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean et fit volte__-__face, marchant d'un pas lent vers la porte._

_\- Attends !_

_Le brun s'arrêta mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner._

_\- Que veux-tu ?_

_\- Détache-moi._

_Le garçon se retourna, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres._

_\- Mais bien sûr, votre grandeur, je me demande encore pourquoi cela n'est pas encore fait._

_\- Si tu ne le fais pas, je tue ton ami._

_Son interlocuteur le regarda longuement, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Il détailla l'homme en face de lui, sa peau sombre recouverte d'écailles aux reflets bleutés, sa longue chevelure noire, son regard abyssal, son visage crispé autant par la douleur que par la colère. Il ne devait pas oublier que c'était son ami derrière ce regard haineux. Il soupira, comme triste._

_\- Et comment t'y prendras-tu, ainsi enchaîné ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, petit humain, mais nous somme dans une cave, et tu n'as pas pris la peine d'en retirer les objets susceptibles de blesser le Blondinet. Quel pathétique ami tu fais !_

_Bélial jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui et son cœur rata un battement en se souvenant qu'il n'avait en effet pas eu le temps de débarrasser la pièce des objets qui pouvaient se révéler dangereux. Comme les morceaux de verre cassé à quelques centimètres à peine de son vis-à-vis. Il se força au calme._

_\- Tu ne ferais pas cela._

_\- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce qui te rends si confiant ?_

_\- Lui faire du mal, c'est _te_ faire du mal. Ce serait idiot._

_Le visage de Lucifer se crispa dans une expression haineuse que seuls ses yeux exprimaient jusqu'à maintenant. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, légèrement tremblant face à la douleur, mais il tint bon._

_\- J'ai été enfermé dans ce foutu corps depuis plus de deux ans et demi __sans pouvoir en sortir. Par ta faute. Tu as peut-être réussi à me garder à l'intérieur, mais tu viens d'échouer. En cet instant précis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me fiche d'avoir mal. Tant que lui souffre, peu n'importe._

_Lucifer tandis la main vers le morceau de verre le plus proche et planta son regard fou dans celui de plus en plus paniqué de Bélial. Ce dernier fit un pas en avant, mais l'autre le retint d'un " tss tss ", posant le bout pointu du vers sur le côté gauche du corps qu'il possédait. Il appuya légèrement, coupant la peau. Une goutte vermeille glissa sur la peau blanche jusqu'à la limite du pantalon._

_\- Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Avec cette potion dans le sang, tu sais bien qu'il serait bien trop dangereux d'utiliser la magie sur moi. Quelle que soit sa forme._

_Le cœur de Bélial battait à toute allure, son regard ne quittant pas celui hystérique en face de lui. Lucifer souriait tel un dément, l'excitation le gagnant en même temps que la douleur. Il enfonça le verre, crispant les dents. D'autres gouttes rejoignirent leur__s__ compagne__s__ à la limite du pantalon, traçant des sillons rougeâtres sur la peau bleutée._

_\- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, tenta le brun, déglutissant difficilement, tentant de ne pas perdre son calme._

_\- C'est à lui que je fais du mal. Je ne me libérerais pas de ces chênes seul, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour y croire. Et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui m'aidera__s__._

_Il empoigna le morceau de verre brisé plus fermement, s'entaillant l'intérieur des doigts. Bélial fit un pas en avant, mais s'immobilisa lorsque Lucifer enfonça la lame plus profondément encore avant de la faire glisser en diagonale sur le ventre qu'il possédait. C'était un véritable torrent de sang qui coulait cette fois, et plus sang il y avait, plus il souriait. Sa main tremblait, mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Lorsque le vers atteint son aine, Lucifer tendit son autre main pour déboutonner le vêtement, mais les mains et les jambes tremblantes, le regard de plus en plus vague, il sombra dans l'inconscience, retombant lourdement à terre. Bélial se précipita vers le corps et tenta, le plus rapidement possible de stopper l'hémorragie, faisant apparaître d'un geste du coton, un récipient d'eau et de la gaze. Il nettoya le sang comme il put et essuya le tout..._

... Haziel n'était revenu à lui qu'une semaine plus tard. Une semaine pendant laquelle Bélial et Kabal s'étaient relevés, veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, espérant qu'il ne mourrait pas. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que Lucifer s'en prenait physiquement à son hôte, mais c'était sûrement la pire.

Haziel se rendit alors compte qu'il était au sol, sur les genoux, dans le même état vestimentaire que ce jour-là, la main toujours posée sur sa cicatrice. Il détestait ce souvenir de ses choses-là. Ces choses qui ne le quitteraient jamais. Ces choses qui hantaient ses nuits et le suivaient dans son sommeil. Ces choses qui n'avaient qu'une seule et unique origine : Lucius Malfoy.

La colère animant son geste, il sentit une vague d'énergie pure traverser ses membres avant de parcourir violemment sa main tendue. Le miroir se brisa, retombant en millier de petits diamants coupant sur le sol glacé de la salle de bains. Il voulait tout arrêter, il voulait tout oublier. Mais il ne pourrait jamais. Il savait devoir vivre avec _cette chose_ en lui pour le reste de sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait plus tout garder pour lui. Oh, il avait Kabal, ce crétin petit impertinent, joueur et toujours énergique et Bélial, ce monceau de glace qui paraissait sans cesse insensible, mais qui était en fait une vraie petite guimauve. Ces deux-là partageaient son secret depuis des années, ils lui étaient extrêmement précieux. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il y avait Draco. Draco à qui il voulait tout avouer. Draco qui était son frère et qui ne cherchait visiblement qu'à l'être pleinement de nouveau. Draco dont il appréhendait la réaction.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Il ne pouvait pas passer une année entière sans le soutien de quelqu'un qui savait. Et son frère voulait savoir, il devait savoir. Mais comment réagirait-il en apprenant que son père avait foutu à satané esprit rebelle dans le corps de son propre fils ? Comment réagirait-il en sachant que parfois, Haziel n'était plus totalement lui-même et qu'il pouvait, dans ces moments-là, faire des choses horribles ? Le visage dégoûté d'Harry lui revint. Si le brun l'avait rejeté en sachant ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune Serdaigle, comment réagirait son propre frère ? Bon, c'est vrai, Harry ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais il avait tout de même assez mal réagit.

Il imagina le doux visage de son frère défiguré par la haine et le dégoût. Sa tête retomba sur ses genoux encerclés par ses bras frissonnants. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, des larmes strièrent doucement ses joues, ses paupières fermement closes. Il se sentait si seul en cet instant.

Il entendit le déclic de la porte et se figea. Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que des bruits de pas ne résonnent dans la pièce, hésitants, se rapprochant de sa position. Quelqu'un se mit à genoux à ses côtés et une main se posa doucement sur son crâne, glissant sur ses cheveux le long de son dos. Le geste se répéta plusieurs fois, détendant lentement mais sûrement le corps tendu d'Haziel. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et il se laissa faire sans protester. Il consentit finalement à relever la tête, plantant son regard électrique et larmoyant dans deux perles vertes qui lui souriaient tendrement.

\- Ça ne va pas, on dirait. Tu sais, on dit que rien n'est irréparable, pas même un cœur brisé.

Haziel lui fit un sourire tremblant et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon. Tout ce qu'il désirait, en cet instant, était de rester dans ce cocon de chaleur et s'endormir. Ses yeux se fermèrent, une dernière larme courant sur sa pommette pour mourir sur ses lèvres.


	12. Chapitre XI : Correction

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

**Chapitre XI : Correction**

Daniel garda Haziel dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente devenir plus lourd contre lui. Il jeta un regard circulaire et aperçut la chemise blanche de son camarade. Il tendit la main vers elle pour l'attraper, mais se décida finalement à sortir sa baguette en voyant qu'elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. D'un Wingardium Leviosa il la fit venir à lui et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de son aîné. Il essaya de se redresser, mais opta vite pour un sortilège. Ils sortirent tout deux de la salle de bains, Haziel lévitant à ses côtés. Il le posa doucement sur son lit et releva la couverture pour le couvrir lorsqu'il aperçut les cicatrices recouvrant la peau d'Haziel. Il passa le bout de son index sur la plus marquée et sentit le garçon frissonner sous ses doigts. Daniel fixa son visage un instant avant de repousser une mèche blonde assez longue des yeux de son camarade, caressa doucement la peau pâle et satinée, sentant son souffle sur son poignet. Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour arborer de telles marques. Cela avait-il un rapport avec sa venue, en début d'année ? Il soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de choses et il avait peur de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Une fois sûr qu'il allait bien et qu'il respirait correctement, il le recouvrit et retourna dans la salle de bains chercher ce qui l'y avait emmené. Il attrapa la chaîne en argent d'Harry et la lui ramena, dans la salle commune.

\- Trouvé ! s'exclama-t-il, joyeux en rejoignant son ami.

\- Elle était si dure à trouver ? demanda le brun en l'accrochant autour de son cou, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, quelque chose m'a retenu. Alors c'est ça que t'a offert ton parrain ?

\- Entre autres, oui. Elle appartenait à mon père, il l'a retrouvé dans des affaires qui traînaient et j'y tiens beaucoup. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour l'oublier, ce matin.

\- J'aimerais bien rencontrer ton parrain, il a l'air sympa.

\- Oh, il l'est ! confirma fièrement Harry. Il m'a offert un miroir aussi, un miroir magique dont il se servait pour discuter avec mon père lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Je ne l'utilise pas souvent, mais je te montrerais si tu veux.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_24 Octobre 1997_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il évitait le petit Kellin qui lui souriait bêtement à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. Le voir le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu se montrer si faible devant quelqu'un, encore moins ce petit crétin un peu trop joyeux et bavard. Une semaine qu'il était en froid avec Harry qui semblait assez hésitant sur la manière de se comporter avec lui. Une semaine également que Draco ne lui accordait pas un mot, pas un regard et il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour le faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Mais le lendemain serait le premier jour des vacances de la Toussaint et il ne pouvait le laisser partir sans qu'ils ne se soient réconciliés, qui sait qu'elles horreurs Lucius pouvait mettre dans la tête de son fils.

Durant ces quelques jours, il avait pris une décision. Draco devait être sa priorité. C'était pour lui qu'il était venu, il voulait retrouver le petit garçon souriant qu'il avait connu. Mais le petit garçon avait grandi. Sans lui. Il allait lui dire. Tout lui dire. Et tant pis pour les conséquences, Draco avait le droit de savoir à quel point son géniteur était un salaud. Il avait le droit de savoir ce qui était arrivé à son jumeau. Et Haziel était déterminé à respecter ce droit.

La cloche résonna dans le château et il se redressa, rangeant rapidement ses affaires. Il rejoignit Draco qui avait déjà quitté la salle de Sortilège. Il le rattrapa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Oh, par ce que ça y est, tu te souviens que j'existe ? C'est trop aimable.

Draco se défit de sa poigne et reprit sa route, remarquant avec un soupir dépité que Blaise, Theodore et Pansy avaient filé. Haziel lui attrapa le bras et le tira à sa suite, s'éloignant de l'attroupement d'élèves. Ils devaient discuter, oui, mais sans témoins. Son frère tenta de se défaire de sa prise, tirant sur son bras pour le récupérer mais le Gryffondor tint bon, déterminé, ne prêtant aucune attention aux gémissements colérique de l'autre. Il tourna dans une série de couloirs qu'il savait infréquenté. Il avait entendu dire que des explosions massives de potions avaient eu lieu quelques années auparavant et que les salles n'étaient plus utilisées depuis lors. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui faisaient que toutes les salles utilisées pour cette matière se retrouvaient exclusivement dans les cachots. Il tourna sur la droite et abaissa la poignée de l'une des portes, constatant avec étonnement qu'elle n'était pas fermée. Alors ils laissent les portes ouvertes, comme ça ? Ils n'ont pas peur que leurs petits protégés fassent des bêtises ? Il haussa mentalement les épaules et poussa son frère à l'intérieur. Draco, qui avait arrêté de se pleindre en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait échapper à son camarade, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et darda son regard orage sur l'autre, dans une position défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit-il froidement.

\- Pas de ça avec moi !

\- Pas de quoi ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Ça !

Les sourcils froncés, Haziel le regardait sévèrement. Draco pouvait sortir ce jeu à qui il voulait, mais hors de question qu'il se comporte de la sorte avec lui ! Le Serpentard marmonna et se retourna, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Le front posé contre la vitre, il regarda le parc où seuls de rares élèves traînaient. Ils devaient prendre le train ce soir, les autres étaient sûrement en train d'emballer leurs affaires.

\- Je n'aime pas que tu sois comme ça avec moi.

Haziel ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qu'il se passe. Et tu es si têtu...

Il soupira et s'approcha, s'asseyant sur la table près de l'autre blond. Il y eut un moment de silence, Haziel attendant que le Serpentard dise quelque chose, en vain. Il resta muet, le regard toujours porté au-delà de la fenêtre de la pièce.

\- Tu rentres chez toi, demain ? questionna-t-il doucement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayant une discussion tous les deux.

Draco se tourna vers son camarade et l'observa un moment, silencieux. Le visage d'Haziel ne reflétait rien de particulier, juste une attente de ce que l'autre dirait, mais le blond ne savait trop quoi lui répondre. Il en avait vraiment voulu à son frère de ne pas lui faire assez confiance pour se confier. Il lui en avait voulu et avait commencé à se dire que l'autre ne tenait pas tant que cela à lui. Et puis il y avait réfléchi. Sérieusement réfléchit. Pour finalement se rendre compte que si Haziel ne parlait pas de ce qui lui arrivait, c'était bien pour une raison. Il avait alors passé la fin de la semaine à se faire des scénarios dans la tête, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, mettant en scène son jumeau et son père. Mais que pouvait-il bien s'être passé d'assez horrible pour que son père bannisse son propre fils alors âgé de seulement cinq ans ?

\- Parce que je t'ai forcé la main ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, un peu honteux de l'insistance dont il avait fait preuve une semaine plus tôt.

\- Non. Parce que tu as le droit de savoir.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de détourner les yeux et de murmurer, hésitant :

\- Quand j'ai décidé de venir, je l'ai fait avec la ferme intention de retrouver le frère que j'avais perdu. Le frère qui me manquait tant et qui m'avait été enlevé. J'ai passé des années à tenter de me contenir, à tenter d'être... normal. Mais je ne le suis définitivement pas. Je... je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Pour moi, c'est comme s'IL avait toujours été là et... devoir vivre avec est chaque jours plus difficiles. Je dois m'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir eu à me débrouiller seul, il y avait deux personnes qui étaient là pour moi... oh, ce n'était pas facile pour eux non plus, surtout avec mes " sautes d'humeur ".

\- Attends, attends, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Haziel releva le visage vers son frère et soupira, se sentant si fatigué, soudainement, comme s'il avait le monde sur les épaules. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Il est peut-être préférable d'attendre que tu rentres de vacances.

\- Non, tu... Enfin, je ne pars qu'une semaine. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y retourner, honnêtement, mais je veux voir mère.

\- Une semaine ?

\- Je rentre dimanche soir.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir me laisser ce temps ? Je pense qu'il faut que je... enfin... que j'organise mes idées et que...

\- Ça marche. Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois, je sais que j'ai mal agi mais... enfin, je n'aime pas savoir qu'il t'est arrivé des choses assez importantes pour te marquer et que tu ne veux pas le partager avec moi.

Haziel hocha vaguement la tête, se releva et quitta la pièce d'un pas lent, ses pensées à des lieues de Poudlard. Il rejoignit son dortoir sans vraiment faire attention et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les yeux fermés, la tête sur l'oreiller, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais comme à chaque fois depuis quelques jours, il n'y parvint pas, le visage de son âme-sœur s'imposant à son esprit. Il grogna et rouvrit les yeux quand il s'aperçut du petit bruit agaçant qui résonnait dans le dortoir vide de ses occupants habituels. Se redressant, les sourcils froncés, il s'approcha de la fenêtre où un hibou Grand Duc était posé. Il ouvrit et le laissa entrer. Se posant de nouveau, le volatile lui tendit la patte. Haziel la prit et s'assit, reconnaissant le cachet de Bélial.

_Luc'_

_J'espère que ma précédente lettre a pu t'aider pour le livre, même si je n'en suis pas convaincu. Puisqu'il s'agit de magie ancienne, je pense que seule cette dernière peut l'ouvrir. Enfin bref, il faut que tu sache qu'on a un petit problème et je crains devoir cesser toute correspondance avec toi. Il se trouve que des sorciers se sont lancés à notre poursuite, des Mangemort, plus précisément - quel nom ridicule, franchement ! Je pense qu'ils en ont après les Perles, ce qui me fait penser que Voldemort en possède sûrement une. Pas qu'il puisse faire grand chose s'il n'en a qu'une, mais c'est tout de même inquiétant._

_Je ne sais pas si tu t'es lié, mais si ce n'est encore fait, tu ne devrais pas trop tarder parce que je crains que nous devions récupérer les trois autres par la force. Kabal voulait que nous nous séparions pour voir si l'un d'eux (l'un d'eux ?) était toujours en liberté, mais, le connaissant, j'ai refusé. Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point il m'insupporte en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais je te soupçonne d'y être pour quelque chose. Et si c'est le cas, je te ferai la peau, crétin !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, ne répond pas à cette lettre ni au suivantes, si suivantes il y a, je crains que ce soit trop dangereux pour nous comme pour toi. _

_Sincèrement,_

_B._

_P. S : Je sais que tu as des difficultés avec ton âme-sœur, mais fait ce qui doit l'être... même s'il faut que tu perdes tes pouvoirs pour cela. Oui, je sais, tu y tiens comme personne, mais si c'est la seule solution, je crains que tu doives t'y soumettre au risque de tout perdre. _

Haziel serra les dents de colère. Perdre ses pouvoirs ? Et puis quoi encore, plutôt mourir ! Ses doigts se mirent à le picoter et la lettre s'enflamma.

\- Joli ! s'exclama une voix impressionnée.

Haziel se retourna, surpris, pour se retrouver face à Harry qui semblait soudainement embarrassé, comme s'il avait parlé malgré lui. Il se passa une main dans la tignasse, releva ses lunettes de l'index sur son nez et se dirigea vers son lit où il posa son sac d'où il retira un livre avant de quitter le dortoir. Le blond avait voulu l'arrêter, mais y avait renoncé. Il n'était pas sûr d'être en état d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec qui que ce soit, son esprit complètement tourné vers ses amis, toujours en Amérique et probablement en danger. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Il quitta le dortoir, dévala les escaliers et se dirigea vers le passage quand celui-ci s'ouvrit soudainement, un boulet de canon roux lui sautant dessus. Surprit, il tomba en arrière, plongeant dans deux perles vert clair. Déjà pas de très bonne humeur, Haziel ouvrit la bouche pour hurler sur l'énergumène rousse, mais soupira en croisant son regard. Était-il possible d'avoir de tels yeux ? Ils étaient si brillants, si innocents, si... idiots ! Ouais, ça ne lui donnait plus trop envie de crier, du coup. Il reconnut alors le bavard qui traînait souvent dans les pattes d'Harry, le garçon qui l'avait déjà bousculé dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils se relevèrent tout deux et Daniel se mit à débiter rapidement :

\- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas, j'étais juste pressé parce que je n'ai pas encore emballé mes affaires et que je ne voudrais pas rater le train, tu vois, parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé et je n'ai pas pu renter à la maison avant la deuxième semaine et que mes parents...

\- OK, c'est bon, c'est pas grave.

Il le prit par les épaules, l'éloigna avec un soupir et quitta la salle commune. Daniel le regarda partir et se précipita dans son propre dortoir où Harry l'attendait déjà, assis sur son lit.

\- Tu en as mis, du temps. Je pensais que tu étais pressé.

\- Oui, mais le professeur McGonagall m'a arrêté en plein couloir pour me parler du dernier devoir.

Il s'approcha de ses affaires et commença à les empiler dans son sac sans cesser de parler.

\- Elle m'a dit que je m'étais très bien débrouillé et qu'elle avait discuté avec les autres professeurs à propos de mes résultats. Il en est ressorti que mon niveau est apparemment supérieur à celui des autres élèves de mon année et que si je continuais comme ça, il se pourrait que je passe en dernière année avant janvier. Mais il faudra pour ça que je travaille deux fois plus pour rattraper les leçons que vous avez déjà faites et je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de le vouloir.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait super.

\- Je suis sûr que mes parents penseront comme toi, soupira-t-il en récupérant ses livres, ses plumes et encriers, mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Pour dire vrai, je ne travaille pas réellement mes cours, mais j'ai une excellente mémoire auditive. Pour les contrôles, je me contente de revoir les leçons et je m'en sors très bien. Mais je n'aime pas travailler et puis si je me mets à bosser sérieusement, je ne pourrais plus passer de temps avec toi.

\- Bien sûr que si, justement, au moins comme ça Ron et moi ne seront plus les seuls qu'Hermione victimise à propos des cours !

Daniel grimaça, arrachant un sourire amusé au brun.

\- Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que cela, tu sais.

Il referma son sac, jeta un regard à l'heure sur le réveil et poussa un soupir.

\- Il va falloir que j'y aille, fit-il d'une voix déçue, j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu viennes, Harry.

\- Peut-être une autre fois.

\- A Noël ?

\- Daniel...

\- OK, j'arrête. Mais bon, je suis sûr que mes parents t'adoreraient.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et de quitter le dortoir, suivit de près par le blond qui se mit à lui raconter avec enthousiasme son Noël précédent avec tous les cadeaux que ses parents et son parrain lui avaient fait. Le regard du brun s'assombrit un bref instant, se rappelant que lui n'avait pas vu le sien le Noël passé, il n'était pas vraiment certain de pouvoir le voir cette année non plus d'ailleurs. Il était allé voir Dumbledore pour lui demander l'autorisation de passer les vacances au QG, surtout que depuis une semaine Voldemort faisait les gros titres avec des attaques à répétition. Le directeur avait refusé parce qu'il était soi-disant plus en sécurité dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Harry lâcha un grognement en y repensant. Il avait eu tellement envie de mettre son poing dans la figure du vieillard à cet instant ! Les images de son cauchemar ne cessaient de le hanter et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi lui devait rester tranquillement dans cette foutue cage dorée alors que des hommes, des femmes et des enfants se faisaient torturer à mort en dehors des frontières de l'école.

Une pression sur son bras le fit revenir à lui et il redressa le visage vers Daniel qui le regardait avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

\- Ça va, Harry ?

\- Ouais, c'est rien. Je repensais juste à... quelque chose.

Daniel hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, même si son inquiétude se lisait toujours dans ses prunelles vert clair. Harry lui en fut reconnaissant de ne pas insister, ce qu'auraient sûrement fait Ron et Hermione à sa place.

\- Ok, ben, j'y vais. On se voit dans deux semaines !

\- Passe de bonnes vacances.

\- De même, sourit le blond avant de s'éloigner avec les élèves déjà amassés devant les grandes portes, encadrés par les professeurs qui tenaient fermement leur baguette à la main.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Il referma la porte et marcha jusqu'au bureau derrière lequel il s'installa, faisant face à la pile de copies qu'il avait à corriger. Avec un soupir agacé, il attrapa la première feuille à sa portée, se mettant à corriger, des grognements ou des ricanements venant parsemer de temps à autre ses remarques écrites. Il était plutôt content que ce soit les vacances, pas qu'il comptait aller où que ce soit ou qu'il ait l'espoir fou d'obtenir un quelconque repos, non, il y avait simplement bien moins d'élèves dans le château et rien que ce seul fait était la plus belle chose qui soit. Il se frotta un instant les yeux, se demandant comment des êtres aussi petits et insignifiants pouvaient sortir d'aussi énormes bêtises, ça dépassait l'entendement ! Jamais il n'aurait osé écrire de telles âneries lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, pas même en première année !

Cela faisait une demie heure que Severus Snape corrigeait les copies de ses étudiants quand l'une d'entre elles attira plus particulièrement son attention. Reposant sa plume, il prit la feuille à deux mains et la porta à ses yeux.

L'Epiphyllum oxypetalum ou plante dite " fleur de lune " est l'un des ingrédients les plus précieux dans la confection de potions. Sa composition lui permet d'interagir avec la plupart des autres ingrédients et facilite l'ingestion en plus de renforcer la puissance de la mixture, quelle qu'elle soit. Sa rareté ne fait qu'augmenter sa valeur aux yeux des potionistes, car elle ne peut être cultivée au risque de lui retirer ses facultés magiques, n'en faisant alors qu'un simple objet de décoration. Elle est souvent comparée à l'ancienne magie, celle dite élémentaire que les anciens sorciers utilisaient avant la création des baguettes. Son utilisation était alors bien plus répandue et son développement plus abondant.

Severus relut les quelques lignes, les sourcils froncés. Il leva les yeux vers le nom de l'élève avant de pousser un soupir. Haziel Black. Évidemment.

\- Mais comment peut-il connaître l'existence de l'ancienne magie ?

C'était assez difficile à comprendre étant donné que personne ou presque n'en connaissait l'existence, pas même Dumbledore. Seuls certains potionistes aguerris et quelques rares sorciers en avaient entendus parler, mais plus personnes ne l'utilisait. Elle faisait même parfois l'objet de mythe dans les contes pour enfants. Lui-même n'avait aucune idée de la manière de l'utiliser, aucun livre n'en faisait l'objet, à croire que cela avait été interdit. Malgré ses recherches, il n'avait pu trouver ce qui était réellement arrivé et qui avait fait disparaître cette pratique du monde sorcier. Et Haziel dans tout cela, comment était-il en courant ? Savait-il s'en servir ? Et qui est-ce qui le lui aurait enseigné ?

Lors du premier cours de potion, Snape ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, étudiant chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne savait presque rien de lui, mais savait qu'il pouvait se révéler être une mauvaise chose pour lui, surtout par rapport à Draco. Il avait été plutôt surpris que le blond n'utilise pas le mode d'emploi décrit dans le manuel, il s'était simplement contenté de lire le nom de la potion et de l'exécuter avec les ingrédients à sa disposition. Le professeur avait également noté le regard surpris de Draco qui devint rapidement admiratif alors que son frère lui répondait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait entendre de son bureau. Curieux et s'attendant à une potion ratée, le maître des potions avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : la potion d'Haziel était parfaite.

Une question se posait alors... Que s'était-il passé entre les cinq ans du garçon où il avait quitté le manoir Malfoy et son arrivé à Poudlard, presque deux mois plus tôt ?

_Severus sortit de la cheminée, époussetant doucement sa robe de sorcier sombre, avant de lever le regard vers Lucius Malfoy chez qui il venait d'arriver. Il ne tressaillit pas un instant en entendant soudain un cri déchirer l'air déjà tendu. Le hurlement d'un enfant à l'agonie._

_\- Alors ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant._

_Le maître des lieux était avachi dans un fauteuil de cuir sombre. Enfin, avachi était un bien grand mot._

_\- Toujours pareil, répondit le grand blond, regardant fixement son verre de whisky pur feu sans sembler le voir réellement. Ses hurlements me hérissent le poil !_

_\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant._

_\- Si seulement il pouvait se taire, je pourrais réfléchir correctement._

_Severus serra les dents et tenta de se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le mode de pensée de son "ami". Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait traiter son propre enfant comme lui le faisait. Encore heureux que Narcissa ait pu intervenir à temps pour empêcher son mari de toucher à Draco, il savait que si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait lui-même protégé le garçon, quitte à griller sa couverture._

_Lucius poussa un soupir et se redressa correctement sur son fauteuil, invitant Severus à s'installer face à lui. Ce dernier s'exécuta, levant les yeux vers le plafond d'où venaient les cris et les halètements furieux. Haziel devait encore être en train de se battre contre Lucifer, mais il ne tarderait pas à céder. Comme chaque fois._

_\- Je vais me débarrasser de lui, j'en ai plus qu'assez. Il ne me servira à rien, de toute manière._

_\- Te débarrasser de lui ?_

_\- Te souviens-tu d'Améril Taryen ?_

_\- Je pense._

_\- Il n'est que de passage ici et il me doit un service, alors s'il pouvait prendre se gosse braillard et l'emmener loin d'ici, cela m'arrangerait. Je pense le voir demain pour arranger le tout._

_\- Et ensuite ?_

_\- Et ensuite ? répéta le blond, détournant son regard bleu de son verre pour le poser sur son camarade. Ensuite, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour que cela n'échoue pas pas une fois de plus. Avec Draco._

Cette dernière phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Il ignorait ce qui s'était ensuite passé au manoir Malfoy, mais il semblait que Narcissa avait réussie, une fois de plus, à protéger ce qui lui était plus cher que tout, plus cher que sa vie même : l'enfant qui lui restait.


	13. Chapitre XII : Lien

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

INFORMATION : je ne suis pas très douée en latin donc, hum, si j'ai écris n'importe quoi et que quelqu'un peut corriger, je ne dis pas non.

_Voilà voilà. Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte une transition entre le précédent et le suivant._

**Chapitre XII**** : Lien**

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot arrogant ! Tu crois peut-être que tu vaux mieux que moi parce que tu joues les martyrs et que tu portes une satanée cicatrice sur le front. Mais je vais te dire un truc, des cicatrices, j'en ai bien plus que toi et ça ne fait pas plus de moi un héros pour autant.

\- C'est pas ce que je dis ! protesta Harry.

\- Ah oui, alors quoi ?

\- C'est juste que... cette fille...

\- Laisses tomber, Potter, elle est morte et puis c'est tout. Que crois tu y changer en revenant dessus ? Et tu veux savoir une chose ? Ce n'est pour moi qu'une victime de plus sur la longue liste de celles que j'ai déjà faites !

Harry cligna des yeux un instant, fixant le regard bleu furieux posé sur lui. Haziel prit une profonde inspiration, expira puis se remit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce. Ils n'avançaient définitivement pas, un vrai dialogue de sourds ! Potter ne pouvait-il pas simplement digérer le fait qu'il avait tué quelqu'un et passer à autre chose ? Ce n'était ni sa première victime, ni sûrement la dernière !

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, son coude sur l'accoudoir, sa main sur les yeux. Il entendait crépiter le feu de cheminée près de lui, sa chaleur venant caresser sa peau. Il était bien content que la salle commune soit vide à cette heure-ci, il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas perdre son calme.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas, et je ne te le demande pas, soupira-t-il après un moment de silence pendant lequel Harry était venu s'asseoir sur le canapé un peu plus loin. Mais moi, je dois vivre avec ça tous les jours. Dis moi, Potter, que ressens tu lorsque tu vois, dans tes cauchemars, Voldemort lever sa baguette et torturer quelqu'un ? Que ressens-tu lorsque tu vois la scène comme si c'était toi qui tenais la baguette et non lui ? Que ressens-tu lorsque tu sens ce plaisir malsain te parcourir alors que ce n'est pas le tien mais le sien ? Que ressens-tu lorsque ce que tu assistes à ces scènes sans pouvoir rien y faire ? Que ressens-tu enfin lorsque tu te regardes dans la glace le lendemain et que tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que, pendant un instant, c'était toi ? Toi qui tenais cette baguette. Toi qui torturais. Toi qui regardais sans réagir. Toi qui aimais ça.

Le silence était lourd, pesant. Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Comment pouvait-il en vouloir à Haziel alors que lui-même vivait exactement la même chose ? Il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter en coupable, car il ne l'était pas, tout simplement.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Les deux situations - la tienne et la mienne - ne sont pas aussi comparables que tu le penses.

Il releva les yeux et riva son regard dur dans celui coupable du brun.

\- Dans ton cas, ce n'est pas ton corps qui agit, mais vos esprits connectés qui te le fait croire, ce n'est pas ta baguette qui est coupable mais la sienne. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ce que je ressens, simplement de l'accepter.

Le Survivant hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

Cela faisait presque une demie heure qu'ils étaient là à se hurler dessus, Harry constamment sur la défensive. C'était pourtant lui qui était venu quérir l'aide du blond. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait pris de vertiges sans raison apparente, ses sorts ne fonctionnaient pas comme il l'aurait voulu, créant des catastrophes en cours de sortilèges, perdant complètement le contrôle sur la puissance de sa magie. Il sentait des picotements le parcourir par moments et des voix résonner dans sa tête, surtout lorsqu'il se promenait dans le parc. Il avait même cru à certains moments entendre le lac, les arbres et même le calamar géant lui parler ! Il avait réellement eu l'impression de devenir fou et Daniel n'avait pu l'aider, se contentant de le soutenir sans savoir quoi faire. Ses cauchemars étaient plus récurrents aussi.

Et puis les vacances étaient arrivées et Daniel était parti. Il n'avait rien dit à Ron et Hermione au sujet de ses troubles, son amie l'entraînant dans des révisions qui lui donnaient follement mal à la tête. Les paroles d'Haziel lui étaient alors revenues et l'idée de s'adresser à lui avait lentement fait son chemin dans son esprit. C'est au bout de trois jours qu'il s'était finalement dit que rien ne pouvait de toute façon être pires, ses mots de têtes s'accentuant encore et encore.

\- Si tu es venu me voir, j'imagine que c'est parce que tu ne te sens pas très bien, déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

\- Eh bien il était temps, encore un peu et je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, mais cela n'aurait certainement pas été joli à voir.

\- Que dois-je faire ?

Haziel ne répondit rien et sembla comme hésiter un instant. Il se redressa soudainement et vint s'installer aux côtés d'Harry, prenant sa main pour entrecroiser leurs doigts. Ils poussèrent tout deux un long soupir de bien-être, leurs muscles se relâchant doucement. Les yeux clos, Haziel avait posé sa tête sur le dossier, respirant lentement.

\- Il ne faut pas que cela arrive de nouveau.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé.

Il y eut un instant de silence que seuls brisaient les craquements des bûches dans les flammes et les hululements des hiboux au-dehors avant qu'Harry ne prenne la parole :

\- Tu as parlé de nous lier, une fois, et dans un livre j'ai lu qu'il fallait une, euh... _parfaite corrélation entre les deux esprits_. Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?

\- Vous n'avez pas appris ça, en cours ?

\- Il ne me semble pas que ça soit au programme.

Le blond inspira profondément avant de répondre.

\- Il s'agit d'une forme éloignée de ce qu'on appelle l'échange d'essence. Cela consiste à... voyager dans l'esprit de l'autre, en quelque sorte. Le lien ne se forme que par la cohésion parfaite des deux essences. Pour faire court, il s'agit de vivre la vie de l'autre pendant un court laps de temps.

\- Vivre la vie de l'autre ? Tu veux dire que... ?

\- Je veux dire que pour que l'on soit liés, il faut que nous acceptions tous les deux que l'autre revive chacun de nos souvenirs, des plus banales aux plus intimes. Moi, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, reste à savoir si toi tu es prêt à le faire.

Harry le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Vivre tous les souvenirs de l'autre ? Pénétrer son intimité ? Jouer les voyeurs, quoi !

\- Et...

\- Non, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Ou je n'en connais aucune, du moins. Je comprends que tu n'ais pas trop envie de le faire, mais sache que tu n'es pas le seul à te mettre à nu.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et détourna son regard des deux perles électriques. Partager avec l'autre ce que l'on a de plus intime... les souvenirs. Cela voulait dire montrer à Haziel chacun des moments de sa vie, les plus durs comme les plus joyeux, ceux qui concernaient ses parents, ses amis, ses petites amies, son parrain, ses années chez les moldus, celles passées à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy, Voldemort et chacun des combats menés contre lui, le Square Grimmaurd... Toutes ces choses qui lui appartenaient... était-il prêt à les partager ? Il sentit les doigts du blond se resserrer sur les siens en une douce pression, comme pour le rassurer.

\- Les âmes-sœurs ne peuvent se trahir entre elles, Harry. Ne l'oublie pas.

Il pressa une dernière fois ses doigts entre les siens avant de se lever et monter dans le dortoir. Harry sentit soudainement un vide le parcourir, au moment exact où leurs peaux s'étaient séparées. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il comprit à quel point le contact était important pour les âmes-sœurs non liées.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Le faire ou ne pas le faire, telle était la question.

Il y avait des pour et des contre. Pour : s'il acceptait, il arrêterait de se sentir aussi mal qu'il se sentait en se moment et il retrouverait son "équilibre" comme disait Haziel. Il ne serait pas non plus le seul à se dévoiler. Après tout, dans le même temps, il aurait accès aux pensées et souvenirs d'Haziel et pourrait enfin avoir une réponse à la question que tous se posaient sans la prononcer à haute voix : que c'était-il passé dans l'illustre famille Malfoy qui aurait déclenché l'apparition d'une nouvelle tête blonde en dernière année ?

Contre : s'il le faisait, il serait aussi obligé de partager avec le blond la chose qui lui était la plus personnelle, ses souvenirs. Était-il prêt à le faire ? Était-il prêt à voir quelqu'un fouiller dans les moindres recoins de son être, à le juger ? Était-il prêt à soutenir le regard d'Haziel après qu'il ait vu ce qu'il était ?

Il soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

\- Eh, ça va ?

Il releva les yeux vers Ron qui le regardait, une lueur inquiète au fond de ses prunelles bleues.

\- Oui, je suis juste fatigué.

\- Tu es sûr ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu es malade, depuis quelques jours. Ce ne serait pas mieux que tu ailles voir l'infirmière ?

\- Non, ça va aller, je te dis. Je manque juste un peu de sommeil.

Ron jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, mais les rares élèves attablés avec eux ne leurs prêtaient pas la moindre attention, tous encore à moitié endormis.

\- Tes cauchemars ont repris ?

Harry ne sut quoi lui répondre et se sentit coupable d'inquiéter son ami.

\- Des souvenirs, plutôt. Je revis parfois ce qui est arrivé à Cédric, d'autres fois ce qui s'est passé au ministère, au moment où Sirius a failli mourir.

\- Je pensais que tu t'étais remis de la mort de Cédric.

\- Voir quelqu'un mourir sous tes yeux ne s'oublie pas comme ça, Ron.

\- Désolé, souffla le rouquin, penaud. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'Hermione aura quitté sa bien-aimée bibliothèque, elle nous assommera tellement sous les livres et les cours à revoir que tu en oublieras tout ce qui te préoccupe. Que dirais tu de faire une partie d'échec, en attendant ? Je serais bien sortit mais il s'est mis à neigé, dehors.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva avec son ami, reconnaissant à ce dernier de tenter de lui changer les idées, il en avait bien besoin.

Pelotonné dans une couverture, devant le feu de cheminée crépitant doucement, Harry se faisait battre pour la énième fois aux échecs par un Ron plus que joyeux.

\- Ce n'est pas du jeu, tu gagnes toujours ! bouda faussement Harry, tentant de recopier l'une des mimiques de Daniel.

Tentative qui échoua au vu du rire moqueur de son meilleur ami. Il lui donna un coup à l'épaule, vexé. Harry finit par monter dans son dortoir chercher le livre qui ne le quittait quasiment pas ces derniers temps, lorsque Seamus qui n'était pas parti se proposa de jouer contre Ron pour tenter de venger son ami dépité. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'avait la veille occupé Haziel et s'emmitoufla de nouveau dans la couverture, son regard voyageant de son livre à l'échiquier où s'affrontaient farouchement Ron et Seamus. Comme il le savait déjà, Seamus perdit la partie et, déçut, vint s'installer aux côtés du brun sous le regard rieur de Ron.

\- Bon, alors quoi, pas de volontaire ? demanda ce dernier en jetant des regards alentours aux rares Gryffondor présents. Ronald Weasley, l'invaincu.

\- Ronald Weasley le modeste, aussi, se moqua Seamus. Moi j'en ai eu assez. T'en a pas marre de gagner un peu ?

\- Jamais !

\- Je peux jouer, moi ?

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers celui qui venait d'arriver. Haziel s'avança, dans son uniforme où aucun pli ne venait gâcher l'effet d'ensemble. Sa robe de sorcier était ouverte sur la chemise blanche réglementaire dont les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits sur une peau laiteuse, sa cravate rouge et or desserrée tenait droite contre son torse, ses longues jambes enserrées dans un pantalon sombre, son regard se posait sur ses trois camarade, la boucle bleu à son oreille brillant doucement de son éclat saphir. Comme à son habitude, ses longs cheveux platine étaient coincés en une tresse droite dans son dos, formant une sorte de couronne sur sa tête.

Cette dernière avait quelques fois été source de moqueries, au début de moins. Quelques jours après son arrivé, une rumeur avait circulé comme quoi Haziel avait envoyé un septième année de Serpentard à l'infirmerie pour avoir murmuré une plaisanterie de mauvais goût au sujet de sa coiffure qu'il trouvait trop féminine.

Malgré ses traits fins et gracieux qu'il avait hérités de sa mère, le blond dégageait une sorte de virilité sauvage que son regard glacial ne faisait qu'accentuer. Personne ne le regardait plus longtemps que le voulaient les convenances, personne ne l'interpellait dans les couloirs, personne ne tentait quoi que ce soit à son encontre, personne ne lui adressait la parole de peur de mourir sous son regard, aucune fille même n'osait tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui. Seuls Draco et ses amis le faisaient par moment. Seule Pansy lui jetait des regards brûlants, mais le blond savait qu'il ne l'intéressait pas réellement et qu'elle ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui.

\- Toi ? demanda Ron, surpris.

\- Oui, moi. Quoi, tu ne me crois pas capable de déplacer des pièces sur un échiquier ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que...

\- Juste que ?

\- Rien.

\- Il serait très content de jouer contre toi, intervint Harry en sentant la soudaine tension qu'avait provoquée son arrivé.

Ron hocha vaguement de la tête et Haziel s'approcha, s'accroupissant de l'autre côté du plateau de jeu. Le rouquin remit toutes les pièces en place et la partie débuta. Harry ne regardait pas tellement le jeu, se contentant de déchiffrer chacune des expressions des deux adversaires, n'étant lui-même pas très doué. Oh, il connaissait les règles, mais il n'en était pas bon stratège pour autant. Ce que semblait plutôt être le blond au vu du regard tantôt surpris, tantôt frustré que lançait Ron à ce dernier.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la partie prit fin avec trois petits mots lâchés avec indifférence :

\- Échec et mat.

Relevant le menton en une attitude fière, Haziel se releva et monta l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Les trois garçons se regardèrent en silence avant que Seamus ne se mette à rire, très vite suivit de Harry. Le rouquin les fusilla tout deux du regard.

\- Aller, ne soit pas mauvais perdant, se moqua le blond du groupe, pour une fois que quelqu'un réussit à te battre à ce jeu là.

Harry acquiesça, les yeux brillants d'amusement, regardant son meilleur ami marmonner des choses inintelligibles avec des grimaces en replaçant chacune des pièces.

\- N'empêche, il ressemblait vachement à Malfoy lorsqu'il est reparti en relevant le nez. J'ai même eu un doute pendant un moment !

\- Ils se ressemblent quoi qu'ils fassent de toute façon, soupira Ron en fixant ses pièces d'un œil furieux, ils sont tous les deux aussi diaboliques. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient Mangemort !

Il y eut un silence et, surpris, Ron releva la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de plomber l'ambiance. Ses deux camarades ne souriaient plus du tout, pour le coup. Personne n'aimait parler de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, même si tous le savaient. La Gazette du Sorcier n'avait plus fait allusion au mage noir depuis la parution du 19 octobre. Un petit journal pas très connu en faisait par contre ses gros titres. Personne ne savait réellement à qui appartenait ce journal ni quels étaient les noms des rédacteurs. La seule chose connue était qu'il s'agissait de fervent anti-mangemort.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que leur père l'est qu'ils le sont aussi ! les défendit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il prenait leur défense mais n'aimait pas beaucoup que l'on dise du mal d'Haziel. Il n'avait rien fait à personne. Enfin, si on omettait la Serdaigle qu'il avait tué sans le faire exprès - il avait encore un peu de mal avec ça -, la fois où il avait attaqué Ron dans le train - enfin, il avait été provoqué -, le Serpentard qu'il avait envoyé à l'infirmerie... Ouais, il n'avait rien fait de mal à personne. Et puis, Harry ne le comprenait pas vraiment, mais c'était comme si on l'attaquait personnellement lorsqu'on s'en prenait à Haziel. Peut-être était-ce encore un coup de ce foutu lien qui, pour l'instant, lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Mercredi 29 Octobre 1997_

Assis seul dans la salle commune, Harry attendait, anxieux. Il lui avait fallu deux jours pour se décider, mais il avait enfin fait un choix et c'était le principal. Haziel lui avait laissé le temps de réfléchir et n'avait plus abordé le sujet, se contentant de reprendre avec lui cette habitude de se retrouver en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Harry devait avouer que cela lui avait manqué. De plus, la présence du blond semblait faire fuir ses cauchemars.

Il poussa un soupir, remonta ses lunettes du bout de l'index et se réinstalla au bout du fauteuil. Il se rendit alors compte que sa jambe était prise de soubresauts et la tendit en face de lui avec sa jumelle, soupirant de nouveau. Le passage menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor s'ouvrit alors, laissant place à Haziel qui s'approcha d'un pas tranquille.

\- Ne soit pas aussi nerveux, ce n'est pas comme si c'était douloureux, enfin, je crois.

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Et puis je ne suis pas nerveux.

\- C'est ça, se moqua Haziel, aller viens.

Ils montèrent tout deux au dortoir et refermèrent les rideaux du lit du brun après s'y être assis. Haziel posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et le repoussa pour qu'il s'allonge avant de faire de même à ses côtés.

\- C'est plutôt simple, tu n'as rien à faire si ce n'est répéter quelques mots, d'accord ?

\- Oui mais, si je tombe sur un souvenir, mais que je ne veux pas voir ? Enfin je veux dire...

\- Dans ce cas, tu fermes très fort les yeux en priant la magie pour qu'elle passe rapidement au suivant.

Harry acquiesça, toujours un peu nerveux. Le blond jeta un rapide sort de silence et un autre qui les enfermerait dans une bulle avant de faire de nouveau face à Harry. Il entrecroisa leurs doigts et posa son front contre le siens.

_Per spiritus, nos iungam._

_Me et te in aeternum._

_Tuus sum ego, et vos mei._

Il chuchota ces quelques mots, les yeux encrés dans ceux d'Harry avant de lui demander de les répéter. Une fois certain qu'il ne se tromperait pas, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux, faisant de même. Haziel concentra ensuite toute son attention sur la magie qui circulait entre eux, la sentant trembler de plus en plus en un étrangement bouillonnement. Pas douloureux, mais désagréable. Le brun lâcha un petit gémissement, tentant de retirer sa main, mais l'autre resserra sa prise, commençant à murmurer la formule. Harry se força à ne pas se détacher malgré la sensation et se mit à incanter avec lui.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre sera une sorte d'énorme flash back. A plus ! :)_


	14. Chapitre XIII : Souvenirs

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

Bon, alors, je ne savais pas trop comment faire au début et je me suis finalement décidée sur un truc pour que personne ne s'y perde.

Pour ce qui est des souvenirs :

Les quelques moments au présent : écriture normale

Haziel : _**italique gras**_

Harry : _italique_

Sauf pour la lettre dans le souvenir d'Haziel que j'ai laissé en écriture normale.

_**Cristal de glace**_ : le rythme de publication est régulier donc tous les vendredi comme c'est écrit plus haut. Au début il ne s'agissait que des souvenirs d'Haziel et puis j'ai reçut ta review et j'ai modifié le chapitre ( que je trouve bien trop long maintenant, mais bon ). Heu... qu'est-ce que tu entends par confrontation sur leur rapprochement avec Ron ou Draco ?

_**Guest ****:** _Wah... c'est bien la première fois que je reçois une review aussi enthousiaste du coup... gros coup de pression, mais en tout cas ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je ne pense pas que cette fanfic durera longtemps, pas plus de vingt chapitres. Tu aimes le caractère d'Haziel ? Super ! Moi aussi je suis fan de lui :). En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu ne seras pas trop déçu._  
_

**Chapitre XIII** : Souvenirs

Haziel regarda autour de lui, détaillant son environnement. Il se trouvait dans un étroit couloir aux murs parfaitement blanc, devant un escalier qui montait à l'unique étage de la demeure. Se tournant vers sa gauche, il aperçut un large salon avec une porte ouverte qui menait plus loin à une petite cuisine. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une porte qui devait surement être celle d'un placard. Alors qu'il faisait un pas vers les escaliers, de grands bruits se firent entendre dans la maison et une silhouette massive apparut en haut des marches. Le blond se décala et regarda avec curiosité cet étrange spécimen descendre avec difficultés les escaliers un à un.

Un visage rond aux joues rougies par l'effort, de la colère dans ses petits yeux noir, un cou inexistant une corpulence... corpulente, il était plutôt impressionnant... de mocheté. Se dirigeant vers la porte sous l'escalier, l'homme se mit à tambouriner du poing sous le regard de plus en plus curieux d'Haziel.

\- Lève-toi, morveux ! Tu crois peut-être que le petit déjeuné va se faire tout seul !

Le Gryffondor grimaça en constatant que chaque mot faisait sortir de sa bouche une quantité impressionnante de postillons. Il allait rapidement se dessécher à cette vitesse. Quoi que vu la taille qu'il faisait...

L'homme abaissa la poignée avec un grondement rageur et passa un bras par l'espace qu'il fit entre la porte et son battant. Jetant un œil à l'intérieur, Haziel fut surprit d'y voir un enfant à la tête brune ébouriffée, ses lunettes pendant misérablement sur son nez, un t-shirt et un pantalon trois fois plus grand que lui pour tout vêtement. Il reconnut immédiatement son âme-sœur. Ce dernier leva des yeux apeuré vers l'ombre qui le surplombait.

\- Oncle Vernon, je suis désolé, je...

\- Lève toi ! cria ce dernier en le tirant d'une main ferme vers l'extérieur.

L'enfant plissa les yeux sous la soudaine luminosité qui contrastait fortement avec l'atmosphère sombre et humide du petit cagibi.

\- Dudley va bientôt se réveiller. Et tu ne voudrais pas qu'il meure de faim, n'est-ce pas ?!

Le regard de l'oncle était dur et menaçant. La petite tête brune se secoua avec force de droite à gauche avant de se précipiter vers le salon pour finir dans la cuisine. Haziel cligna des yeux, regardant Vernon remonter les escaliers. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine et fixa pendant un moment l'enfant aux fourneaux. Il avait du mal à le croire. Le bout de son nez dépassait à peine de la gazinière !

Mais où était passé le gamin pourri gâté couvert de baisers et de cadeaux à s'en étouffer que lui avait décris avec force de détail Draco ? Où était passé le Harry Potter adulé par sa famille moldu ? Il secoua la tête, ses lèvres se pinçant alors que le souvenir changeait.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_**Le cœur battant, un large sourire aux lèvres, l'enfant tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rester caché derrière le grand arbre du jardin, près de l'immense demeure. Il entendit des petits pas précipités se rapprocher de sa position et ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher d'être vu. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tomba dans deux orbes grises rieuses.**_

_**\- Trouvé ! cria son camarade, ravit.**_

_**Du haut de ses trois ans et demi, Haziel croisa les bras, boudeur, détournant le regard.**_

_**\- Mais non, c'est pas grave, lui assura l'autre en prenant son visage en coupe.**_

_**\- Mais c'est toujours toi qui gagnes !**_

_**\- Eh bien la prochaine fois tu vas me trouver, tu verras, c'est pas dur ! Aller viens, si on rentre pas très vite, père sera furieux.**_

_**\- De toute façon, il n'est jamais content, marmonna doucement Haziel, se faisant tirer par la manche par son frère.**_

_**Ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à l'entrée, poussant la porte avant de s'arrêter, soudainement. Croisant le regard gentiment réprobateur de Narcissa Malfoy, ils baissèrent tout deux la tête.**_

_**\- Non mais regardez-vous, les garçon, vous êtes tout sales. Vous n'êtes pas allés jouer dans le bois, j'espère.**_

_**Ils secouèrent tout deux la tête de droite à gauche avec force, mais la couleur rouge qui s'était installée sur leur visage les trahit. Narcissa soupira avant de lâcher doucement :**_

_**\- Vous avez de la chance que votre père ne soit pas encore rentré. Allez vous laver, vous changez et revenez pour le gouter. Vous avez une demie heure.**_

_**Ils acquiescèrent et montèrent les grandes marches principales du manoir, les épaules basses. Une fois certains que leur mère ne pouvait plus les voir, ils se mirent à faire la course jusqu'à la salle de bains où Draco arriva le premier. Haziel se déshabilla en boudant.**_

_**\- Pourquoi tu fais encore la tête ?**_

_**\- Parce que tu es toujours le premier et que c'est pas juste !**_

_**\- Mais la prochaine fois...**_

_**\- J'm'en fiche de la prochaine fois ! J'en ai marre que ce soit toujours moi qui perde ! C'est moi le plus grand, alors c'est moi qui dois faire mieux les choses.**_

_**\- On dit pas...**_

_**\- M'en fiche, arrête de me reprendre, tu te prends pour père ou quoi ?**_

_**Haziel fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, tournant résolument le dos à son frère qui ne dit rien. Une fois la baignoire pleine, il renversa dedans tous les tubes à sa portée, prenant bien soins de ne pas toucher à la dentifrice - ben oui, il savait faire la différence entre du gel douche et une dentifrice, lui ! Terminant de se dévêtir, il se glissa dans l'eau, la regardant couler par le haut de la baignoire sans que cela ne le perturbe d'aucune façon. Il pouvait se laver tout seul, lui ! Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retourna vers Draco qui le regardait, l'air triste.**_

_**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**_

_**\- Tu es en colère contre moi ?**_

_**\- Bien sûr que non ! s'étonna le blond.**_

_**Draco s'approcha timidement de la baignoire, pas sur d'être bien accueillit. Haziel lui fit signe de s'avancer et l'autre s'exécuta après s'être déshabillé à son tour. Encore plus d'eau s'échappa de la baignoire mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fit attention. L'ainé prit l'autre dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, lui tapotant gentiment la tête.**_

_**\- Je suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est juste que toi tu arrives toujours le premier et que moi j'y arrive pas. Mais ça veux pas dire que je suis en colère !**_

_**\- Vrai ?**_

_**\- Vrai.**_

_**Haziel embrassa doucement le haut du crâne de Draco avant de se mettre en tête de le noyer.**_

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Assis par terre, le dos courbé, Harry arrachait les mauvaises herbes. Il faisait si chaud qu'il manquait à tous moments de s'évanouir, mais il savait que s'il osait ne serait-ce que lever la tête, la furie qu'était sa tante lui sauterait dessus pour l'insulter et le traiter de fainéant comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Étirant le bras un peu plus loin, il atteint une herbe coriace qui nécessita un peu plus de force que les autres. Il s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche et, les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes rondes, il inspecta le parterre de jonquille qui faisait la si grande fierté de Pétunia. N'y voyant rien d'anormal, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste du jardin avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement._

_Il avait terminé. Enfin. De lourds bruits de pas s'approchèrent de lui et il se raidit, se passant et repassant en tête ce qu'il avait dû oublier ou s'il avait une bêtise ce matin._

_\- Toi ! fit la voix dure de son oncle._

_Harry se redressa immédiatement, retenant un cri de douleur. Ses jambes, ses bras et sa nuque le faisaient souffrir._

_\- Le déjeuné, qui est-ce qui doit le préparer à ton avis ?_

_Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le garçon s'approcha de la cuisine, c'est alors qu'un cri d'horreur se fit entendre. Levant la tête, il aperçut le visage horrifié de sa tante. Regard horrifié qui se fit peu à peu colérique, il fit un pas en arrière, préparant une hypothétique fuite mais se rendit à l'évidence. Vernon bloquait le passage vers la sortie de son énorme corps, il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire : subir les représailles d'il ne savait quoi._

_\- Comment oses-tu entrer dans ma cuisine dans cet état ! Va vite te décrasser, ce n'est pas parce que tu es une ordure que tu dois le montrer fièrement !_

_Sentant peu à peu la colère monter en lui, Harry s'efforça au calme. Cela ne menait à rien de s'énerver et il le savait et puis sa tante avait raison, c'était de sa faute. Il jeta un rapide regard aux traces de terre humide qu'il avait fait sur le chemin, le salon devait en être plein. Alors qu'il tournait les talons pour monter dans la salle de bains, il fut arrêté par le visage furieux de Vernon qui affichait une odieuse couleur pourpre._

_\- Que crois-tu garçon ? Que tu vas gâcher le travail de ta tante et que je vais rester là sans rien faire, peut-être ?_

_Levant sa large main, il l'envoya dans le visage de l'enfant qui se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer. Il avait six ans, il était grand, il ne pleurerait pas ! Une seconde gifle vint et des larmes brouillèrent sa vue tandis qu'il baissait la tête, la joue brûlante._

_\- Pardon oncle Vernon._

_\- C'est à ta tante que tu devrais dire pardon petit ingrat ! Elle se donne la peine de nettoyer toute la maison et tu penses avoir le droit de passer derrière pour y mettre toute ton immonde crasse ?! Excuse-toi !_

_Harry manqua de lui faire remarquer que c'était plutôt lui qui nettoyait la maison, sa tante ne s'occupant que de la cuisine, et encore, occasionnellement !_

_\- Je te demande pardon tante Pétunia._

_\- Va te laver ! cria son oncle en empoignant durement ses cheveux bruns, le jetant violemment dans le séjour._

**~~ oOo ~~**

_**\- Tu as triché ! protesta Haziel, poussant d'une main rageuse l'échiquier au bas de la petite table.**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas par ce que j'ai gagné que j'ai triché !**_

_**\- Bien sûr que si.**_

_**\- Haziel !**_

_**Ce dernier se leva, furieux et sortit de la chambre de Draco, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il avait triché, Draco n'aurait pas pu gagner, autrement. Après tout, c'était lui, le plus intelligent, c'était lui le plus vieux de quelques minutes, ce n'était pas à Draco de le battre chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas !**_

_**Il s'adossa au mur et glissa doucement jusqu'au sol, ses bras entourant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Sa tête se posa sur ses genoux tandis que des larmes glissaient sur son visage. Si Draco le battait quel que soit le domaine, comment était-il censé prendre soin de lui ? Comment était-il censé le protéger ? C'était son rôle à lui, ça !**_

_**Des bruits de pas se rapprochant le firent se redresser rapidement. Il essuya ses joues rapidement et se tint droit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les pas s'arrêtèrent et Haziel posa son regard sur le grand homme en face de lui. De longs cheveux blonds, une posture droite, un regard bleu glacial... Lucius Malfoy.**_

_**\- Tiens, Draco, je te cherchais.**_

_**\- Moi c'est Haziel, répondit-il d'un ton égal.**_

_**Il avait fini par s'habituer au fait que son géniteur se fichait tellement de ce qui leur arrivait à son frère et à lui qu'il n'était même pas fichu de les différencier.**_

_**\- Oui, si tu veux. Suis-moi.**_

_**L'adulte tourna les talons et son fils suivit, non sans lui avoir puérilement tiré la langue une fois qu'il eut tourné le dos. Il fut assez surprit de constater qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le deuxième étage, plus particulièrement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la pièce qu'il appelait "l'antre du diable". Il eut alors un très mauvais pressentiment. Lucius détestait que Draco et lui trainent devant cette porte, il les avait pris plusieurs fois à le faire et Haziel était certain que ni lui, ni son frère n'oublierais jamais ce qui c'était passé ensuite.**_

_**Lucius déverrouilla la porte et fit signe à son fils d'entrer. Avec une légère crainte qu'il s'efforça d'étouffer, le petit blond s'avança. L'excitation s'empara rapidement de lui. Il y était ! Il était enfin rentré dans l'Antre du Diable ! Draco serait fou de jalousie lorsqu'il lui en parlerait ! Il détailla la pièce du regard avec avidité.**_

_**L'endroit était plutôt spacieux et sombre à cause des murs peints de noir et des lourds rideaux presque entièrement fermés. Ce qui attira immédiatement son regard furent les piles de livres éparpillés un peu partout au sol, sur le carrelage blanc éclatant. Il ne savait pas son père aussi bordélique, il l'aurait tué s'il avait osé faire une chose pareille dans sa chambre, lui ! Des étagères croulant sous le poids des nombreux livres se trouvaient sur sa droite tandis que le coté gauche de la pièce était vide, à l'exception d'un grand canapé de cuir rouge sombre et d'une petite table où trainait une boite. Derrière les rideaux se trouvaient de grandes portes vitrées qui semblaient donner sur une sorte de balcon où trainaient des chaises et des pots de fleurs, certains tenant droits, d'autres renversés, de la terre trainant au sol. Il leva le nez avant de le froncer en sentant une étrange odeur flotter dans l'air, un peu comme de l'encens. C'était plutôt agréable mais tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que le parfum venait directement agresser ses pauvres petits poumons innocents.**_

_**Il manqua de sursauter en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi son géniteur l'avait mené ici, mais l'endroit le mettait soudainement mal à l'aise. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Lucius ne passait pas son temps à faire de jolies dessins vu l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce. Il se retourna vers lui et, les mains légèrement tremblantes croisées dans son dos, il attendit. Il le regarda se déplacer dans la pièce et écarter les livres du sol à l'aide de sa baguette magique, les plaçant contre le canapé en de parfaites petites piles bien droite, dégageant un grand espace dans le centre de la pièce.**_

_**S'approchant de la petite table et ouvrit la boite en sortant quelque chose qu'Haziel eu du mal à définir. Un feutre ? Une craie noire ? Du charbon ? Lucius s'approcha de l'espace dégagé et se mit - avec une application qu'Haziel trouva presque exagérée - à tracer un très grand cercle avant d'y inscrire une grande étoile. Plutôt jolie, pensa Haziel. C'est juste dommage que ce ne soit pas avec une couleur plus joyeuse. Il attrapa ensuite l'un de ses livres et se mit à marmonner quelques mots, suivant les lignes du doigt avant de lever le nez vers lui et de lui faire un sourire qui lui donna froid dans le dos.**_

_**\- Approche.**_

_**Haziel hésita un instant, jeta un coup d'œil à la porte que son père avait refermé derrière lui et s'avança.**_

**~~ oOo ~~**

Des cris, des cris et encore des cris. Harry ne pouvait plus les supporter. Comment pouvait-on faire subir un tel supplice à son propre enfant ? Il se boucha les oreilles et se mit inconsciemment à hurler au-dessus des cris du blond. Tout plutôt que de l'entendre encore ! C'était comme un poignard dans le cœur. Cette chose sombre et vaporeuse, telle une fumée douée de conscience qui emprisonnait le garçon, qui semblait le transpercer de toute part, entrer et ressortir de son corps, laissant derrière elle des plaies ouvertes où coulait du sang à n'en plus finir. Il ne voulait plus voir, plus entendre. Sortir d'ici !

Les yeux fermés, les oreilles bouchées, le cœur battant, Harry lutta contre la magie qui semblait vouloir l'obliger à voir cette scène d'horreur. Des picotements familiers traversèrent son corps et il retira ses mains, jetant des coups d'œil à son nouvel environnement. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres en même temps qu'un pincement au cœur. Il se sentait faible, lâche, honteux. Il n'avait pu supporter la vision de ce qu'avait subit Haziel alors que son âme-sœur, lui, avait dû le vivre, seul. Ce jour était sans doute encore gravé dans sa peau, dans sa chair, dans son âme.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Le souffle erratique, Harry poussait sur ses petites jambes pour continuer à courir malgré la douleur que l'effort faisait naitre en lui. Il aperçut plus loin un arbre. Il était bon pour grimper, il avait l'habitude lorsqu'il devait échapper à Molaire, le bouledogue préféré de tante Marge. Poussant une dernière fois, il avait presque atteint l'arbre lorsqu'il fut soudainement agrippé par deux larges mains qui le firent tomber au sol. Des rires moqueurs s'élevèrent autour de lui et il jeta des coups d'œil paniqué. Il savait bien qu'une fois que Dudley et ses amis l'avaient attrapé, c'était trop tard pour lui._

_\- Eh, Big D, à toi l'honneur, ricana un grand garçon roux aux taches de son si nombreuses qu'elles lui mangeaient l'intégralité du visage._

_Harry vit son cousin s'avancer. Les joues rougies et le souffle court, il s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire sadique s'étirant sur ses lèvres._

_\- Alors comme ça t'as cru que tu pouvais m'échapper ? T'as pas du bien comprendre la fois dernière, mais t'inquiète, je vais te le faire entrer dans le crâne cette fois !_

_Harry reçut un coup de pied dans les cotes. Malgré la douleur, il ne gémit pas. C'est ce que voulait Dudley, l'entendre crier. Il ne lui donnerait certainement pas ce plaisir. Un second coup vint, puis un troisième. Le grand rouquin l'attrapa par les épaules et le releva. Le brun ne tenta même pas de s'échapper, à quoi est-ce que cela servirait ? Ils le rattraperaient toujours, de toute façon. Debout en face de la bande de Dudley, il vit ce dernier se retrousser les manches et donner un grand coup dans son estomac. Il se plia en deux mais d'un coup dans le dos, le rouquin le redressa, prenant bien soin de tordre ses bras pour les bloquer dans son dos._

_\- Tu as envie de pleurer, Potter ? Mais vas-y, appelle ta môman pour qu'elle vienne te sauver des vilains méchant !_

_Un autre coup dans le ventre et son cousin lui attrapa durement les cheveux, le forçant à le regarder bien en face._

_\- Tu vois, Potter, t'es un indésirable, chez moi, et je suis pas le seul à le dire. Mais t'inquiète, je vais te laisser tranquille. C'est simple : supplie-moi._

_Harry lui jeta un regard noir et lui cracha au visage._

_\- Plutôt crever que te faire ce plaisir !_

_Le gros garçon s'essuya le visage et frappa vigoureusement du poing sur la tête de son cousin. Celui-ci sentit le monde tourner autour de lui, ses jambes le lâchant soudainement. Le garçon qui le tenait toujours le remit rapidement sur pied._

_\- Tu vas supplier, Potter. Je te jure que tu vas supplier. Fou le au sol !  
_

**~~ oOo ~~**

_**Le regard baissé, Haziel fixait ses pieds, ne prêtant aucune attention aux questions incessantes de son frère et de ses tentatives d'attirer son attention. Il se sentait si mal, si seul. Il ne voulait pas regarder Draco, il aurait bien trop l'impression de le souiller de son seul regard. Il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux mais les retint courageusement. Il ne pleurerait pas, cela ferait bien trop plaisir à cette ordure qui ne méritait pas le statut de père. Il leva un bref instant son regard vers lui et de ses yeux passa toute sa rancœur, toute sa haine. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il était possible d'exécrer une personne à ce point.**_

_**Alors c'était cela, être adulte ? C'était cela être un homme ? Si c'était le cas alors il ne voulait pas en être un ! Il resterait un enfant toute sa vie !**_

_**\- Haaazieeel ! Tu ne vas quand même pas partir sans me dire un mot ! Regarde-moi, bon sang !**_

_**\- Ne jure pas, Draco, le réprimanda Narcissa, assise confortablement dans un fauteuil.**_

_**Haziel leva les yeux et la regarda. Si belle, si douce. Sa mère. Comment pouvait-il autant l'aimer alors qu'il détestait son... Lucius. Était-ce comme cela dans toutes les familles ? Les pères étaient-ils tous aussi horribles que le sien ? Le regard gris de Narcissa plongea dans le sien, lui transmettant tout son amour... Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour lui. Il lui en avait voulu au début. Elle qu'il aimait tant n'avait rien fait pour faire cesser les folies de Lucius. Mais il s'était rendu à l'évidence, si elle avait eu le choix, si elle avait pu faire quoi que ce soit... Il avait au moins eu une promesse de sa part et c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.**_

_**Des bruits dans l'entrée lui firent détourner le regard. Un homme de haute stature entra dans le salon. Vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, il était couvert d'une épaisse cape de voyage, une barbe drue lui mangeant la moitié du visage tandis que l'autre moitié était cachée par sa capuche. Haziel ne put voir de lui que deux choses : ses yeux d'un noir scintillant et ses mains aux doigts volumineux. Un frisson lui traversa le corps.**_

_**Lucius fit son entrée dans la pièce, salua l'homme et échangea quelques mots avec lui avant de se tourner vers son fils pour grogner faiblement :**_

_**\- Avance-toi.**_

_**Haziel obéit, non sans une hésitation. Alors qu'il se levait, une main le retint. Il se tourna vers son frère et plongea son regard bleu dans celui plutôt triste et terne de Draco avant de se détourner et d'avancer. Lucius le poussa vers l'homme.**_

_**\- Tu t'en vas avec lui. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?**_

_**Il hocha doucement la tête, le regard toujours au sol et suivit l'homme au-dehors lorsque celui-ci eut salué Narcissa, son époux et son second fils. Ils traversèrent l'entrée et se retrouvèrent au-dehors où le vent froid d'hiver frappait fort. Une fois parvenu à la limite de la propriété, devant le sombre portail en fer forgé, l'homme lui tendit la main. Avant de la saisir, Haziel jeta un dernier regard derrière lui. Lucius, indifférent, ne s'était pas donné la peine de sortir. Une larme glissait lentement sur la joue droite de Draco dont la peau pâle rougissait doucement sous le froid. Le regard gris de sa mère, triste mais déterminé, lui répétait cette promesse qu'elle lui avait fait :**_

_**\- Je n'ai pas pu te sauver et jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner une telle erreur, mais, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse, je ne laisserais jamais rien arriver à Draco.**_

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Harry fixait la fenêtre d'un air rêveur. Il allait partir d'ici, il allait enfin pouvoir quitter sa famille de fou. Il reviendrait l'été, bien sûr, mais il avait la satisfaction de pouvoir passer l'année loin d'eux ! Ses yeux brillaient de joie._

_Il revenait à peine à la maison. Il avait passé quelques heures avec un grand homme barbu appelé Hagrid qui avait été très gentil avec lui et qui lui avait parlé de toute un tas de choses merveilleuses. Il allait aller dans une école de magie à la rentrée. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Et puis maintenant, il ne serait plus seul, il avait une très jolie chouette toute blanche. Il se tourna vers la cage de cette dernière et descendit de son lit, s'approchant doucement._

_Tournant sa tête immaculée vers le petit garçon, Hedwig hulula comme pour le saluer. Le garçon sourit et ouvrit la petite cage avant de passer ses doigts sur la petite tête couleur neige._

_\- Tu es magnifique Hedwig. Tu resteras avec moi hein ? Comme ça, je ne serais plus seul._

_La chouette hulula de nouveau et lui mordilla doucement le bout du doigt en un geste affectueux._

**~~ oOo ~~**

_**Il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer de ses grands yeux, l'un bleu, l'autre vert. C'était la première fois qu'il tombait sur quelqu'un avec des yeux aussi étrange. Était-ce courant dans la région ?**_

_**\- Tu vas rester longtemps, ici ?**_

_**Haziel continua à le fixer sans répondre. Des cheveux sombres broussailleux qui auraient bien besoin d'un bon coup de peigne, un front large où retombaient quelques mèches, de grands yeux vairons qui le fixaient avec une insistance troublante, un petit nez droit au bout rougis surement par le froid, des lèvres roses, des dents... effrayamment pointues. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui, peut-être un an de moins. Un gamin. Oui, un gamin, mais un gamin qui lui faisait peur. Oh, il ne le montrait pas, mais la façon dont il rapprochait son visage du sien comme pour lire dans son esprit et l'intensité de son regard ne lui donnaient qu'une envie... fuir en courant !**_

_**\- Kabal, il vient d'arriver, fiche lui la paix.**_

_**Le garçon s'éloigna du blond en soupirant et Haziel releva le nez vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Son regard tomba dans celui abyssal d'un garçon, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur du salon qui semblait les observer depuis un moment. Il devait avoir dix ans, peut-être onze et ses yeux sombres fusillaient le dénommé Kabal qui lui tira la langue avant de partir en courant, riant lorsque l'autre fit mine de le poursuivre.**_

_**Haziel se redressa du bout de canapé où il s'était assis en entendant de lourds pas descendre l'escalier. Il vit l'homme qui l'avait conduit là s'approcher de lui.**_

_**\- Je m'appelle Améril Taryen et tu es ici chez moi. Au cas où tu te poses encore la question, tu ne retourneras jamais chez toi et ne reverras sûrement pas ta famille à moins de savoir parfaitement te contrôler. J'imagine que tu vois ce dont je veux parler ?**_  
_**Haziel hocha rapidement la tête, intimidé.**_

_**\- Les deux gamins que tu as vus sont Kabal et Bélial, ils ont le même... problème que toi et tu peux dès à présent les considérer comme ta famille, puisque ton père t'a renié.**_

_**Le garçon acquiesça de nouveau, il n'en avait pas attendu plus de la part de Lucius, de toute façon. Le plus grand des deux garçons refit son apparition dans le salon, une expression ennuyée sur le visage. L'homme lui demanda de montrer à Haziel sa chambre, ce que Bélial fit sans rechigner, le précédent dans les escaliers. Marchant derrière lui, la tête légèrement penchée, Haziel tenta d'imiter sa posture droite. Il était presque aussi raide que Lucius Malfoy, c'était dire ! Il n'avait jamais compris comment les amis de ses parents faisaient eux aussi pour paraitre si... étirés.**_

_**Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte que Bélial ouvrit avant de s'écarter pour le laisser passer. Haziel s'approcha timidement et s'arrêta sur le seuil. La chambre était spacieuse mais plutôt vide, ayant pour seuls mobilier un grand lit et une commode.**_

_**\- C'est ici chez toi à partir de maintenant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Améril à beau avoir une apparence de brute, il n'en est pas moins l'homme qui nous a sauvé la vie à tous les trois. Tu verras.**_

_**Haziel hocha la tête, pas très convaincu.**_

_**\- Oh, une dernière chose, le retint Bélial, moi c'est Alexandre, ne t'étonne pas si Améril t'appelle Lucifer, Lucas et moi en ferons autant.**_

_**Il s'éloigna ensuite, les mains dans les poches et Haziel le suivit des yeux, surprit. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?**_

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Harry retourna dans son dortoir, empilant ses affaires dans sa valise. Il retournait chez son oncle mais malgré tout, un petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit quelque chose comme ça. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir connue un jour. Cette agréable chaleur qui se diffusait doucement dans tout son être._

_Une famille. Il avait une famille à présent ! Il avait rencontré cette année son parrain. Sirius Black. Et il lui avait promis qu'un jour ils pourraient être ensemble. Il n'attendait que cela ! Pliant correctement chacune de ses robes de sorciers, il repensa aux derniers mots de son parrain avant qu'il ne doive le quitter avant de s'imaginer ce que serait une vie avec une personne qui tenait réellement à lui._

_Une image de la famille Weasley lui vint à l'esprit et il sourit. Il avait toujours ressentit ce petit pincement au cœur, un petit zeste de jalousie coupable en voyant la famille de son meilleur ami. Mais c'était terminé, à présent. Lui aussi aurait sa famille. Et peut-être qu'un jour Sirius se trouverait une femme et qu'il aurait des enfants et qu'ils vivraient comme une vraie et grande famille ! Ce qu'il avait hâte !_

_Mais il savait qu'il lui fallait encore attendre. Pour l'instant Sirius était en fuite, mais une fois qu'ils auraient rattrapé Queudver, il aurait enfin la famille dont il rêvait et il ne reverrait plus jamais les Dursley. Alors qu'il refermait sa valise, Ron apparut à la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres._

_\- Alors, t'es prêt ? Hermione nous attend en bas et elle va finir par s'impatienter._

_\- Ouaip, c'est bon, j'ai fini._

_En attendant, il devait encore passer l'été avec des gens qu'il haïssait, priant pour que ce soit la dernière fois._

**~~ oOo ~~**

_**\- Je t'en prie, Bélial, est-ce que tu peux faire ça pour moi ?**_

_**\- Je n'ai pas le droit et tu connais les règles. S'il s'en aperçoit, Améril ne va pas être content !**_

_**\- Je m'en fiche, je dois le voir.**_

_**\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi si tôt ? Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt attendre d'avoir l'autorisation ?**_

_**\- Non, j'ai besoin d'y aller maintenant et puis je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais, cette autorisation.**_

_**Bélial se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux, fixant son camarade avec colère. Il sentait qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Mais il savait aussi qu'il cèderait, comme il cédait à tous les caprices de Kabal. A quoi servait-il de tout faire pour paraitre dur si une moue larmoyante suffisait à le faire craquer ? Ces deux-là seraient sa perte, il le sentait. Il se retira des couvertures où il s'était plongé et se leva, rejetant le blond hors de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se changer. Il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de pied en cape et soupira devant sa mine fébrile, se demandant un instant si ce serait toujours comme ça. Sa petite voix lui souffla qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas.**_

_**Il jeta la seconde cape qu'il avait prise sur les épaules de son ami et, l'empoignant par le bras, traversa le manoir le plus silencieusement possible. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la grande porte d'entrée. Après avoir traversé les défenses de la propriété, Bélial arrêta le blond et le tourna vers lui.**_

_**\- Tiens, prends ça, fit-il en lui posant un objet au creux de sa paume.**_

_**Haziel l'ouvrit pour le regarder, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.**_

_**\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**_

_**\- Un portoloin d'urgence, on ne sait jamais. Je ne pense pas que tu en auras besoin cette fois, mais je préfère que tu l'ais. Si quelque chose tourne mal, tu n'as qu'à penser très fort à l'endroit où tu veux aller pour qu'il t'y emmènera.**_

_**\- Mais et toi, alors ?**_

_**\- Je me débrouille. Je n'ai peut-être pas encore l'âge ni l'autorisation du ministère de ce pays, mais je sais transplaner, répondit-il, non sans fierté. Améril m'a appris.**_

_**Haziel hocha la tête et enfila la petite boucle à son oreille droite, sous les mèches blondes qui la cachaient. Il prit ensuite les mains de Bélial et fit exactement ce qu'il lui demandait. Il ferma un instant les yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsque l'autre le châtain lui en donna l'autorisation. Jetant un œil autour de lui, il reconnut immédiatement le manoir Malfoy.**_

_**\- Comment tu as fait ça ?!**_

_**\- Le transplanage, répondit Bélial que l'enthousiasme d'Haziel semblait plus fatiguer qu'autre chose. Étant loin de l'Angleterre, il a fallut que je fasse plusieurs sauts et, là, je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire le chemin de retour alors dépêche toi pendant que je peux encore tenir debout, je préfère m'évanouir dans un endroit qui m'ait familier plutôt que dans le repère du mal.**_

_**Haziel sourit et se précipita sur la grille de fer forgé où un grand M stylisé marquait l'appartenance à sa famille. Il eut tôt fait de contourner les défenses - sa mère le lui avait montré avant son départ - et de tirer son ami avec lui. Il s'arrêta devant le grand bâtiment et hésita un instant. Comment rejoindre la chambre de Draco ? C'était si haut ! Et puis il ne savait pas voler, lui. Il se rappela alors de ce qu'il faisait lorsque son père l'enfermait dans sa chambre et contourna la grande bâtisse, jetant un œil aux fenêtres avant d'envisager les options qui se présentaient à lui.**_

_**\- Tu restes là ou tu viens avec moi ?**_

_**Ne recevant pas de réponse, il se retourna et remarqua une forme recroquevillée sur l'herbe sous l'un des arbres qui signalaient la fin du parc et l'orée du bois du bois. Il sourit et se tourna de nouveau vers le manoir. Avec un soupir, il retroussa ses manches et se mit à grimper.**_

_**Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait, sauf qu'en générale, ce n'était que le trajet entre sa fenêtre et celle de son frère qui n'étaient pas vraiment éloignés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit si long et éprouvant. Il devait tirer sur les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes et sentait peu à peu ses cuisses et ses doigts bruler sous l'effort. Il tint bon et serra les lèvres. Maintenant qu'il y était, mieux valait continuer. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour atteindre la fenêtre constamment ouverte de Draco. Il passa ses bras puis ses jambes de l'autre côté avant de lamentablement tomber au sol, ayant mal évalué la distance. Il retint un cri de passer ses lèvres. C'était douloureux, tout de même ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains et pinça les lèvres, retenant ses larmes. Ses doigts étaient écorchés et lui faisaient mal.**_

_**Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se détourna. Peu importait après tout, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Un regard vers le grand lit et il se détendit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ! Presque une éternité ! Il s'approcha avec lenteur et passa une main sur ses vêtements pour retirer d'éventuelles saletés avant de monter dans le lit, entre les draps chaud. Draco lui faisait face, endormit. Son front pâle était recouvert de mèches blondes désordonnées, ses lèvres entrouvertes, laissant passer un souffle régulier qui faisait monter et descendre sa poitrine. Haziel remarqua alors un détail qui le fit sourire : Draco portait l'un des pyjamas qu'il n'avait finalement pas emporté. C'était son préféré. Celui vert clair avec des petits serpents qui bougeaient selon leur gré. C'est pour lui qu'il l'avait laissé, mais Haziel n'était pas sûr que Draco le prendrait. Et il était vraiment content qu'il l'ai fait !**_

_**Il leva une main qu'il passa sur la joue pâle avec toute la douceur du monde. C'est sans surprise qu'il vit son frère papillonner des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Il n'avait jamais eu le sommeil très lourd.**_

_**\- Je savais que tu reviendrais, murmura-t-il tout bas avant d'entrecroiser ses doigts avec ceux contre sa peau.**_

_**Il remarqua alors les égratignures à leurs bouts et fronça les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux et de serrer très fort la main de son frère. Les phalanges reprirent vite leur apparence habituelle et ils se sourirent. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire de magie, l'un comme l'autre, mais parfois, l'instinct le faisait pour eux. Une chose qu'ils avaient toujours admiré.**_

_**\- Merci d'être venu.**_

_**\- Je ne rentre pas.**_

_**\- Je sais, mais tu es là et c'est le plus important.**_

_**Draco se blottit contre le corps chaud près de lui, ses cheveux chatouillant le menton de son frère qui les lui caressa avec tendresse.**_

_**\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revenir.**_

_**\- Moi je sais que tu reviendras.**_

_**\- Comment ?**_

_**\- Parce que je te connais, grand frère.**_

_**Et il revint. Parfois il se glissait contre Draco, d'autres il se contentait de le regarder du bord de la fenêtre et plus le temps passait, moins il le rejoignait, se contentant de le contempler en se répétant la promesse que lui avait fait sa mère. Et qu'elle avait tenue. Jamais Lucius n'avait touché Draco et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait.**_

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Assis sur son lit, les jambes repliées contre lui, le brun, alias le Survivant croisa ses bras sur ses genoux et posa son menton sur ses mains, fixant d'un œil furieux les rideaux rouges vifs de son baldaquin. Comment Ron, son meilleur ami, celui qu'il estimait plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette foutue école de magie pouvait croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il avait mis son nom dans cette foutue coupe de feu pour participer à ce foutu tournois des trois sorciers ?_

_Oui, d'accord, il avait eu très envie de participer au début et il pensait comme ses camarades que la limite d'âge imposée par le directeur était des plus injuste. Mais tout de même, il n'y était pour rien ! Que tout le monde le croit coupable ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça - tous ces imbéciles étaient prêts à croire tout et n'importe quoi - mais l'attitude de Ron le décevait. C'était son meilleur ami, bon sang ! Il était censé le connaitre mieux que ça !_

_Il releva la tête en voyant une tête passer entre les teintures. Neville eut une expression penaude en croisant le regard colérique du brun. Il ne voulait voir personne !_

_\- Je peux venir ?_

_Harry hésita à le jeter durement mais soupira finalement. Neville n'avait rien fait, lui. Il acquiesça et vit le garçon s'installer au pied du lit, l'air embarrassé._

_\- Écoutes Harry, je ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, mais je te crois. Tu n'es pas le genre de garçon à aimer se mettre en avant et Ron devrait le savoir. Il a été vraiment nul sur ce coup-là et... Enfin, je voulais te dire que moi, en tout cas, je te crois. Et Dean aussi._

_\- Merci, murmura Harry avec un petit sourire._

_\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ce qui est de Ron, et puis, Hermione non plus n'approuve pas sa réaction. Je suis sûr qu'il se rendra compte qu'il a fait une erreur._

_\- Ron est fier._

_\- Et toi aussi._

_Harry fronça les sourcils, lui concédant néanmoins ce point._

_\- Il reviendra quand il sera prêt._

_\- Si c'est pour faire sa tête de mule, qu'il ne revienne pas !_

_\- C'est ton meilleur ami._

_\- Et je peux très bien m'en passer. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui !_

_Harry était buté et Neville sourit, il le reconnaissait bien là. Se relevant, il lui souhaita bonne nuit et retourna se coucher._

**~~ oOo ~~**

_**\- Aller ! Tu peux le faire bon sang !**_

_**Non ! Il n'y arrivait pas, ne s'en sentait pas capable ! Lucifer avait toujours le dessus sur lui, quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait cru que, le temps aidant, il parviendrait à se contrôler, mais il avait douze ans maintenant et n'y arrivait toujours pas ! Comment pouvait-il protéger Draco de la menace que représentait Lucius s'il en devenait une lui-même ?!**_

_**\- Ça suffit ! Je n'en peux plus !**_

_**Son regard paniqué se posa sur Améril et il sut. Il sut ce qui allait se passer. Et Améril le savait aussi. Ce dernier marcha vers la porte de la salle et jeta des sorts dessus, à présent, personnes ne pouvait y entrer ou en sortir.**_

_**\- Va t'en, chuchota-t-il, de plus en plus paniqué, sentant ses défenses tomber une à une. Va t'en ! Je t'en prie, va t'en !**_

_**Améril devait sortir ! Il devait absolument sortir ! Tout allait mal tourner et ils le savaient tous les deux.**_

_**\- Tu dois savoir te contrôler maintenant. Jusqu'à quand le laisseras-tu te dominer, Lucifer, jusqu'à quand ?**_

_**\- Il va...**_

_**\- Je sais, pourquoi crois-tu que je reste là ?**_

_**Et Haziel lutta, Améril pu le lire dans ses yeux. Il lutta longtemps, mais Lucifer était plus fort, bien trop fort pour l'enfant qu'Haziel s'efforçait de ne plus être.**_  
_**Lucifer prit la place d'Haziel et fit ce qu'ils savaient tout deux qu'il ferait. Une main à la peau bleutée entoura le cou de l'homme qui ne lutta pas pour s'en défaire. Enfermé dans son propre corps, Haziel hurla en voyant la lueur de vie s'échapper des yeux de son mentor, l'homme qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père à ses yeux.**_

_**\- Je ne t'en veux pas, murmura Améril, mourant. Bureau... tu...  
**_

_**Lucifer tenta de sortir de la salle, se heurtant violemment aux protections et Haziel ne fit rien pour le retenir, trop abasourdit qu'il était. Améril était mort... mort... sous ses yeux... de sa propre main... Il l'avait tué... Tué !  
**_

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver, Harry regardait la neige tomber avec admiration. Il se sentait un peu bête d'être là comme ça mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le ciel. La neige n'était-elle pas la plus belle chose au monde ? Ces petites particules de glaces qui flottaient doucement dans l'air avant de tomber sans bruit sur le sol déjà recouvert d'un bonne couche d'un magnifique manteau blanc._

_Il se détourna en entendant des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Couverte d'une cape sombre, une écharpe bleue et blanche autour du cou, une jeune fille s'approchait de lui. Le froid était si fort que, malgré la neige, peu de personnes sortaient dans le parc et ce depuis quelques jours. Il la regarda avec surprise s'installer sur le banc, près de lui. Comme elle ne disait rien, il reporta son attention sur le ciel nuageux._

_\- Mélanie Nicols._

_Harry hésita à se présenter avant de se dire qu'elle savait forcément qui il était. Mais n'était-ce pas mal poli de ne pas répondre ? Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche - cinq bonnes secondes plus tard - la jeune fille reprit la parole d'un voix basse._

_\- Tu es souvent seul ces derniers temps, ça ne va pas ?_

_\- Euh, si, j'ai simplement envie de m'isoler. Mais comment tu sais que..._

_\- Je t'ai observé._

_Ses joues avaient rosi adorablement et Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors qu'elle plongeait ses yeux gris dans les siens. Il avait toujours aimé les yeux clairs. Et elle était mignonne.  
_

_\- Tu aimes la neige ?_

_Le Gryffondor acquiesça, pas très sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix._

_\- C'est plutôt joli, mais je préfère de loin la pluie._

_\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?_

_\- Parce que ça mouille. OK, c'est idiot dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai pourtant. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère disait que lorsqu'il pleuvait c'était parce que les hommes faisaient tellement de mauvaises choses qu'ils en faisaient pleurer le ciel._

_\- Moi ma tante me disait que le ciel me crachait littéralement sa haine au visage parce que je n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça et se rendait bien compte que c'était idiot. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'on déclarait à une fille qui venait gentiment nous porter compagnie ! Il rougit de honte, mais Mélanie se contenta de lui sourire malgré la lueur triste dans son regard._

_\- Elle n'était pas très poétique, ta tante._

_\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire._

_\- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Le brun haussa les épaules._

_\- C'est juste un phénomène naturel produit par des nuages trop lourds._

_\- Toi non plus tu n'es pas très poétique, rit-elle._

_Et le cœur d'Harry battit plus vite, encore. Elle était vraiment jolie lorsqu'elle riait ainsi._

**~~ oOo ~~**

_**Haziel avait tenté de se tuer. Encore. Tout était de sa faute. Bélial et Kabal avaient beau lui dire le contraire, le rassurer, il voyait bien que dans leurs yeux, cette lueur avait disparut. Cette dernière parcelle de joie qui vivait encore en eux. Rejetés par leurs familles, ils avaient été confiés à Améril qui avait été le seul à s'occuper d'eux, à les aimer. Tout comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Et il l'avait tué. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et, recroquevillé dans son lit, il ferma les yeux, ne tentant pas de les retenir.**_

_**Il n'était pas retourné voir Draco. La mort d'Améril lui pesait trop. Et puis, s'il n'avait pas été capable de prendre le dessus lorsque Lucifer s'en était pris à l'homme qui s'était occupé de lui ces sept dernières années, qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'il ne serait pas également un danger pour son frère ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal !**_

_**Il repensa à ce jour-là, dans la salle d'entraînement. Celle où il avait passé tant de temps à tenter de se maitriser sous la direction de son père de substitution et de ses deux camarades. Ce jour qui était pour lui le pire de tous. Pire que la fois où Lucius l'avait emmené dans cette maudite pièce, il ne regrettait pas, si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été Draco. Pire encore que le jour où il avait dû partir de la demeure familial et qu'il avait croisé le regard triste et désespéré de Draco...**_

_**Des bruits contre la porte de sa chambre se firent entendre, le sortant de ses pensées. Il ne répondit pas et attendit. Bélial et Kabal revenaient chaque jours, mais respectaient son silence. Sa chambre était son havre de paix et s'il ne voulait pas que personne n'y mette les pieds, les autres cédaient, comprenant. Les coups résonnèrent une seconde fois et la poignée s'abaissa. Haziel regarda avec surprise Kabal s'avancer timidement vers lui après avoir refermé la porte.**_

_**\- Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais... il fallait que je te montre quelque chose.  
**_

_**Haziel fronça les sourcils, furieux, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser désespérer tranquillement ? Kabal ne fit pas attention à son regard peut avenant et s'approcha.**_

_**\- J'ai retrouvé ça dans le bureau d'Améril. Chacun en avait un et celle-ci était à ton nom alors je ne l'ai pas ouverte.**_

_**Il déposa une enveloppe sur le lit et quitta la chambre. Curieux, Haziel s'assit et attrapa la lettre, la tournant entre ses mains pendant un moment. Sur le dos était écrit, en grosses lettres d'une écriture très reconnaissable : Haziel Malfoy.**_

_**N'y tenant plus, il décacheta la missive et déroula le papier sous ses yeux.**_

_Haziel,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis surement mort. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit peu de temps après l'écriture de cette lettre. Je ne sais pas encore de quelle manière extrêmement théâtrale j'ai choisi de mourir, mais une chose et certaine. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas celle de Lucas ou d'Alexandre non plus, quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut que tu sache que je n'ai plus longtemps à vivre. En effet, je suis malade. Depuis des années en fait, mais les choses deviennent de plus en plus pressantes ces derniers temps. Raison pourquoi j'ai tenu à écrire ces lettres._

_J'imagine qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu n'es pas encore prêt à prendre le dessus sur Lucifer, alors sache que c'est normal et ni moi, ni tes camarades ne t'en voulons. Ce crétin de déchu est bien plus coriace que les deux autres idiots qui se contentent de se laisser porter la plupart du temps. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches à ce propos. C'est assez délicat à dire. Depuis que tu es sous ma garde, j'ai appris à te connaître et je sais quel garçon tu es. Tu as fourni tant d'efforts pour être plus fort physiquement et magiquement, jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un étudier autant que toi. Pas que je t'estime plus qu'Alexandre et Lucas, mais entre les trois, tu es le seul à avoir une véritable motivation : ton frère. Je sais jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller pour lui et j'aimerais vraiment t'aider._

_Oui bon, j'arrête de tourner en rond. J'ai trouvé il y a peu quelque chose qui pourrais te permettre de te débarrasser de Lucifer. Définitivement. Réfrène ton enthousiasme, je n'ai pas fini. (Haziel sourit, Améril le connaissait si bien). Pour ce faire, il faut que tu... abandonnes ta magie. Définitivement. C'est d'elle qu'il se nourrit, c'est elle qui lui donne sa force, sa puissance, même s'il ne peut que rarement s'en servir lorsqu'il prend le contrôle. Je sais que tu ne veux pas, je sais à quel point tu y tiens et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai hésité pour ne finalement pas t'en parler. Je ne t'écris pas la méthode à suivre, te connaissant, tu aurais brûlé la lettre sans la terminer, c'est pourquoi c'est à Alexandre que j'ai écrit._

_Enfin bref. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi et Alexandre pour t'occuper de Lucas. Je vous laisse donc, rassuré, sachant que vous vous occuperez les uns des autres. Je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire - j'imagine que tu le sais déjà - mais je t'aime comme mon propre fils. Tu n'es peut-être pas arrivé en même temps que les deux autres, mais, à mes yeux, vous êtes tous les trois mes fils._

_Avec toute la fierté du monde,_

_Améril Taryen._

_**Haziel fondit en larmes.**_

**~~ oOo ~~**

Harry voyagea de souvenirs en souvenirs, les vivant comme s'ils étaient siens, passant du rire aux larmes. Il vécut avec Haziel sa remise sur pied, le soutien permanent de ses deux amis. Il vécu chacun des moments de sa vie, les plus tristes comme les plus heureux. Suivit avec lui la suite des cours de magie élémentaire commencés avec Améril. Rougit en tombant sur des souvenirs plus... intimes encore, mettant en scène Haziel avec un garçon entre ses draps, puis une fille, puis une autre fille. C'est légèrement perturbé qu'il tenta de se soustraire à chacun de ces épisodes de sa vie qu'il estimait ne pas avoir à regarder.

Ce n'est que le lendemain, dans l'après midi, que l'un comme l'autre reprirent conscience. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils rougirent. Harry se racla la gorge, gêné. Haziel était surement tombé sur ses propres souvenirs à propos de lui et Mélanie.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant que faire.

\- Maintenant, j'ai sommeil.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. L'expérience l'avait épuisé et tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était dormir. Ils devraient sûrement en parler, le lendemain, mais il serait toujours temps de le faire. Harry le regarda et fini par l'imiter, la fatigue le prenant à son tour.


	15. Chapitre XIV : Aveux

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

_Guest_ : Oui le "guest" te désigne, c'est le pseudo par défaut du site :). Je suis vraiment contente que tu suive et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas trop. Ce chapitre se recentre plutôt sur les deux jumeaux que sur Harry que tu semble apprécier. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec les personnages qui ne son pas vraiment à moi puisque je ne les connais pas vraiment.

**Chapitre XIV :** Aveux

_Dimanche 2 Novembre 1997_

Étendus dans l'herbe fraiche du parc, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, Harry et Haziel discutaient de tout et de rien. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils s'étaient liés et Harry ne cessait de s'extasier sur tout et n'importe quoi. C'était si étrange de voir la vie avec les yeux d'un autre ! Il pouvait à présent, sans pour autant lire les pensées d'Haziel, ressentir chacune de ses émotions avec une intensité si troublante !

\- Mais est-ce qu'on peut arrêter ça, au moins ? Parce que ce doit être fatiguant à la longue. Et on peut le sentir quand l'autre ment ou ne peut-on plus rien se cacher ? Pas que ce soit désagréable mais sur le long terme... Et puis, avec toi, je n'ai plus besoin de connaitre la legilimancie puisque tu peux me transmettre directement dans la tête tout ce que tu veux que je sache. Et wahoo, c'est fou ça, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je dirais cette phrase mais, c'est un fait : je parle aux arbres ! C'est complètement dingue !

Harry écarquilla les yeux en sentant la main d'Haziel se poser sur sa bouche.

\- Tu me donnes mal à la tête, tu le sens ça ou il faut que je te l'envoie direct dans le crâne ?

Harry croisa le regard du blond et soupira, retirant sa main. Eh bien quoi ? Ce n'était pas courant d'entendre parler les arbres et de sentir les émotions d'un autre. C'était si mal que ça de s'extasier ?

\- Désolé, c'est juste que c'est si... étrange !

\- Hum.

Harry se tourna sur le côté et observa son ami un instant. Quelque chose perturbait le blond. Il le sentait depuis un moment déjà, mais il n'avait pas su quoi faire, pas sûr que l'autre lui réponde s'il lui demandait. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'Haziel ne soupire et se décide à parler :

\- Draco rentre ce soir.

\- Et... ?

\- Et je ne lui ai rien dit. J'ai promis de le faire à son retour et je n'attendrais pas demain pour ça. Seulement, j'appréhende sa réaction.

\- Pourquoi ?

Haziel se tourna vers son camarade et le regarda, surpris par la question.

\- Ce n'est pas évident de le dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il me juge, je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur non plus. Je te rappelle que tu ne l'as pas très bien pris quand tu as appris que j'étais à l'origine de la mort de la Serdaigle.

\- Oui et bien, je ne suis pas ton frère, moi. Malfoy ne réagira pas si mal, j'en suis sûr. Et puis, si tu ne lui parles pas directement des malencontreuses victimes que tu as laissées derrière toi, ça ira.

\- Malencontreuses victimes, répéta Haziel avec un sourire sans joie. Pour changer de sujet, je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, mais tu seras forcément amené à passer plus de temps avec Draco à l'avenir et comme je ne pense pas que je supporterais que vous vous disputiez sans cesse - même si je dois avouer trouver ça plutôt distrayant - je pense qu'il est mieux pour nous trois que vous enterriez la hache de guerre.

\- Ce n'est pas demain la veille ! s'exclama Harry en se recouchant, son regard se posant de nouveau sur le ciel dégagé de cette fin d'après-midi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? C'est tellement puéril, franchement. J'en ai croisé des imbéciles, mais vous, vous remportez la palme d'or. En plus de ça, je suis quasiment certain que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient pourquoi vous êtes encore et toujours en rivalité.

\- Si, moi je sais - et je ne suis pas un imbécile, au passage. Si on se dispute sans cesse c'est parce que dès que je suis arrivé, il n'a pas pu me sentir et qu'il s'est dit qu'il allait faire de ma vie un enfer.

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que c'est un problème d'ego, il n'a pas supporté que je refuse sa main en première année et je le bat toujours au Quidditch.

\- C'est vrai que ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça, concéda Haziel, mais il ne peut pas n'y avoir que ça. J'ai beau avoir été loin de lui pendant plusieurs années, je connais assez mon frère pour savoir qu'il a beau être têtu et rancunier, il n'en est pas bête pour autant.

\- Il me déteste, c'est tout. Et puis je te rappelle que son père est Mangemort et que j'ai tous les ans résisté aux avances de son maître.

\- Voldemort te fait des avances ? sourit Haziel.

\- Une telle insistance cache forcément quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ? Moi je dis qu'il est pédophile et qu'il a eu le coup de foudre quand j'avais un an.

Le blond tourna son visage vers Harry et le détailla un instant. Ses paroles avaient beau être légères, son regard était voilé d'une haine mêlée de tristesse. Il comprenait son envie de ne pas en parler en termes graves, il aurait surement fait de même à sa place.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, murmura-t-il alors que le brun croisait son regard.

Ce dernier soupira et se redressa en position assise, s'étirant.

\- A quelle heure est censé arriver ton frangin ?

\- Dans une demie heure, normalement. Tu l'attendras avec moi ?

\- Non. Tu as à lui parler sérieusement et moi je ne veux pas voir sa tête à moins d'y être absolument forcé.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Draco enfila sa robe de sorcier et sa cape d'hiver, enroulant son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard autour de son cou. Il retournait à Poudlard et ne savait pas vraiment si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Il avait pensé toute la semaine à cette discussion qu'il devait avoir avec Haziel, l'espérant et l'appréhendant en même temps. Il savait que, quoi qu'il apprenne ce soir, les choses changeraient entre Haziel et lui. Il restait juste à savoir de quelle façon.

Il sortit du compartiment et se mêla à la masse d'élève, montant seul dans une des diligences. La tête posée sur sa main, il regardait le paysage défiler sans réellement le voir, ses pensées toutes tournées vers la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Son père avait très peu été présent, il avait donc passé la plupart de son temps avec sa mère, fait qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas. Le vendredi soir, son père était rentré tard et l'avait envoyé quérir par l'un des elfes de maison. Lorsqu'il était entré dans son bureau, Draco avait tout de suite compris qu'il n'aimerait pas ce que son père avait à lui dire. De toute façon, lorsque Lucius prenait la peine de poser ses yeux sur lui et de lui adresser la parole, ce n'était généralement pas une bonne chose pour lui. Comme la fois où il avait appris que Granger, avait toujours de meilleurs résultats que lui malgré son statut de sang de bourbe.

Cette fois, c'était pire encore. A peine la porte passée, Draco avait été assaillit par une forte odeur d'alcool. Bien que Lucius devait avoir au moins plus d'un litre de fire wiskey dans le sang, il restait étrangement lucide. Il lui avait alors parlé de l'initiation des nouveaux Mangemort qui devait avoir lieu un mois plus tard. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il devrait rentrer le samedi 22 novembre au soir pour être initié avec d'autres fils de Mangemort. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre à cet instant et c'était contenté de hocher la tête jusqu'à ce que son père le congédie.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à ça, auparavant. Il avait toujours su qu'il devrait rejoindre les troupes de Voldemort tôt ou tard. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un futur lointain et flou. Mais maintenant que son père avait vraiment abordé le sujet... tout devenait étrangement réel. Et effrayant.

Il poussa un soupir et descendit de la calèche, rejoignant sa chambre de préfet où ses affaires étaient déjà arrivées. Il revêtit l'uniforme et rejoignit la grande salle où il retrouva Haziel, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Hey, souffla-t-il en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Hey, je suis content de te voir.

\- De même.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table à la recherche de ses amis avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne revenaient que dans une semaine. Il se retourna de nouveau vers son blond camarade, fronçant les sourcils en constatant son air fatigué.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je sais qu'on devait parler ce soir, mais ça peut attendre si tu...

\- Je vais bien, Draco, c'est juste un peu de fatigue, mais c'est normal, je t'expliquerais après.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le contenu de son assiette. Le repas se déroula dans un silence pensif. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous deux dans la chambre de Draco.

\- Je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, d'accord ?

Draco acquiesça et vit le Gryffondor prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Bon, déjà, tout à commencé dans cette pièce, tu sais, l'antre de Lucius, là où personne n'aurait jamais du mettre les pieds, d'ailleurs. Il était venu me chercher un jour, enfin, il pensait que j'étais toi. Il n'a jamais pu faire la différence entre nous deux et au fond, je pense qu'il se fichait de savoir lequel c'était. Enfin bref, il m'a emmené dans cette pièce, tout était presque comme la fois où tu y es allé. Il... Il y avait tous ces livres et... une fois la porte fermée, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je me suis contenté de faire ce qu'il me demandait.

Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, Haziel s'efforçait à rassembler ses pensées et ses souvenirs pour en faire quelque chose de clairement compréhensible.

\- Sais-tu qui es Lucifer, Draco ? demanda-t-il, plantant son regard dans celui gris de son frère.

\- Un ange déchu, il me semble, non ?

\- Lucius n'a jamais estimé Voldemort de quelque façon que ce soit.

Il sourit en voyant les sourcils blonds se froncer et détourna le regard, s'expliquant :

\- C'est la puissance, le pouvoir qu'il a toujours désiré et vénéré, il était prêt à tout pour l'obtenir, même du pire. Il y a quelques années, une "mode" s'est installée chez les Mangemort.

Ils se sont tous mis à lire des livres sur le transfert des âmes. Tout était bon pour avoir le pouvoir, quitte à sacrifier leur progéniture. Certains ont tenté, d'autres ont laissé tomber. Lucius a essayé, sauf qu'il s'en est pris à plus fort que lui. Pour faire court... "j'héberge" Lucifer dans mon corps, en quelque sorte. Il pensait qu'en faisant ça, il pourrait me contrôler, profiter du pouvoir qu'un déchu pouvait lui apporter... Sauf que rien ne s'est passé comme il le voulait. Il n'avait aucun contrôle, impossible de dresser un démon majeur. Surtout un aussi en rogne contre l'humanité toute entière. Au bout d'un moment, voyant que les résultats n'étaient pas ceux espérés, il a préféré se débarrasser de moi. C'est pour ça que je suis parti.

Il y eut un long moment de silence et Haziel se décida finalement à relever les yeux vers Draco. Celui-ci fixait le vide, les sourcils froncés, semblant réfléchir.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es... possédé ? finit-il par demander.

Haziel hésita avant de hocher la tête, précisant tout de même :

\- En quelque sorte, pas complètement. Enfin, il vit en moi, mais généralement, c'est moi qui suis aux commandes. Il est trop faible pour prendre le contrôle à long terme, j'ai appris à l'empêcher d'avoir accès à mes pouvoirs, du coup, il est dans l'incapacité de reprendre des forces la plupart du temps, même s'il m'arrive de perdre le contrôle.

\- Et comment faire la différence entre lui et toi ?

\- Il est très... bleu avec des grandes ailes et, enfin c'est facile de faire la différence, quoi.

Draco hocha la tête, ne le regardant toujours pas. Haziel ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, mieux valait laisser le Serpentard poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient sans intervenir. Alors il attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit encore.

\- Dit quelque chose, finit-il par lâcher au bout d'un moment, le silence commençant doucement mais sûrement à l'inquiéter.

\- Te dire quoi ? demanda Draco en croisant enfin son regard. Je savais déjà que père n'était pas très normal dans sa tête mais ça... je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Haziel, franchement. Comment suis-je censé réagir en apprenant que mon frère abrite l'esprit dérangé d'un démon, hein ? Tu peux me le dire toi ? Parce que moi j'en sais rien !

Draco paniquait remarqua alors Haziel. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et le sentit se crisper, il fit mine de la retirer, mais Draco la rattrapa rapidement.

\- Excuse moi, Haziel mais... c'est trop étrange et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi...

\- C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai rien voulu te dire.

Draco réfléchit rapidement avant de demander :

\- Quelqu'un d'autre sait ?

\- Deux personnes qui sont dans le même cas que moi, l'homme qui était venu me chercher au manoir il y a longtemps et... Potter.

\- Potter ?! s'exclama le Serpentard en relâchant sa main.

Haziel avait pensé à l'option de l'omission avant de laisser tomber l'idée. Il était déterminé à tout raconter à Draco, ce dernier ferait ce qu'il voulait des informations mais il tenait à ce qu'il sache, même s'il avait bien conscience que cette dernière information ne lui plairait pas.

\- Comment se fait-il que Potter le sache ?

\- Il est, comment dire, mon âme-sœur.

\- Ton... âme-sœur ? répéta-t-il avec un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix. Et vous êtes liés ?

\- Depuis peu, oui.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Entre tous, pourquoi Potter ?

\- On ne choisit pas son âme-sœur, Draco.

\- Oui, mais quand même.

Haziel pencha légèrement la tête, un sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que tu es plus choqué par le fait que Potter soit mon âme-sœur que par ce que je t'ai avoué avant.

Draco haussa les épaules.

\- Il va me falloir du temps pour... mais enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose. Je n'arrive simplement pas à imaginer ce que ça peut être d'avoir un démon en soit. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, quand tu es parti.

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et se mit à lui conter le temps qu'il avait passé dans un coin reculé du Brésil avec les deux énergumènes qui lui servaient d'amis ainsi qu'Améril qui s'était occupé de lui, le considérant comme son propre enfant, comme il l'avait fait pour Bélial et Kabal. Il lui décrivit ses années loin de lui sans rien omettre, il sentait que c'était important pour Draco. Il lui parla de Lucifer, de ce qu'il était, de la place qu'il avait prise dans sa vie. Cette sensation désagréable de se sentir observé et de savoir qu'à tous moment, il pouvait reprendre le contrôle et faire le mal autour de lui. Il lui parla également de la mort d'Améril, son mentor, son père de substitution à qui il avait finalement ôté la vie. Et fit ce qu'il s'était promis intérieurement de ne jamais faire : il fondit en larmes.

Il pensait être assez fort pour tout lui expliquer en restant détaché, mais il s'agissait de sa propre histoire et malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, ça le touchait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Draco n'hésita pas un instant, s'approchant de son frère, il enroula ses bras autour de son corps et le serra contre lui, lui chuchotant des mots rassurant. Il avait du mal à comprendre et trouvait étrange, presque incongru qu'Haziel, si fort se mette à pleurer. C'était lui qu'il fallait consoler habituellement, si Haziel cessait d'être le garçon fort sur lequel se reposer, qui le serait ? Il ne pouvait pas lui, il était bien trop dépassé par cette histoire.

Il lui passa une main tendre dans les cheveux, sa bouche contre son oreille avant de se rendre compte d'une chose : ses doigts tremblaient. Lui non plus ne se sentait pas très bien vis-à-vis de la situation. Son cou était humide des larmes d'Haziel et malgré son désir de le calmer, il était tendu. Il se haït pour ça mais il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, là, avec Haziel dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Son dos était raide, ses mains tremblantes et son regard se posait sur tout ce qui l'entourait, évitant la silhouette entre ses bras.

Haziel finit par se détacher de lui et s'essuya le visage le plus discrètement possible. Il savait qu'il pouvait se permettre certaines choses avec Draco qu'il ne pouvait avec d'autres, mais avait tout de même honte. Ce n'était pas son genre de pleurer et encore moins devant témoins. Il voulut plonger son regard dans celui du Serpentard, mais remarqua avec un pincement au cœur que celui-ci semblait éviter le sien. Bien, il lui fallait du temps, juste un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée, ensuite, tout irait bien à nouveau. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Je vais me coucher, murmura Haziel d'une voix plus rauque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, on se voit demain.

Draco hocha la tête, ne relevant les yeux que pour contempler la porte close.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Mercredi 12 novembre 1997_

C'était mal, très mal et il le savait, pourtant...

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Draco était au courant du secret qu'avait si longtemps gardé son frère. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il l'évitait. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il le craignait. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. A chaque fois que son regard tombait sur Haziel, il se surprenait à se demander à quel moment son frère se jetterait sur quelqu'un pour lui déchiqueter la gorge. C'était mal, vraiment mal, il savait que son frère n'était pas méchant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était tout de même dangereux. Haziel lui avait parlé de cette fille qui avait mystérieusement disparu de Poudlard, il lui avait parlé de son mentor qu'il avait tué, il lui avait parlé de toutes ces victimes qu'il avait faites sur son passage dans ses moments d'inconscience.

Alors oui, Haziel était quelqu'un de dangereux. _Mais il n'en est pas moins ton frère_, lui chuchota une voix désapprobatrice dans sa tête, _et il a besoin de toi. Si tu refuses de lui venir en aide, qui le fera ?_ Oh, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il n'ignorait pas qu'un tel secret devait être lourd à porter, qu'Haziel devait se sentir vraiment mal, mais en attendant, lui aussi n'était pas bien et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir trainer avec quelqu'un susceptible de lui sauter à la gorge pour... Draco se secoua la tête. C'était mal de penser ça ! Il voyait bien qu'Haziel souffrait de la distance qu'il avait mise entre eux, et ça ne lui plaisait pas à lui non plus.

La sonnerie de la cloche le fit revenir à l'instant présent et Draco jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à sa feuille. Mince ! Tout le monde rangea ses affaires et se leva, allant déposer leur copie de contrôle sur le bureau du professeur Rogue. Alors que ses camarades quittaient peu à peu la salle de cours, Draco tenta de rattraper la catastrophe qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et se résumait à deux paragraphes écrits. Une ombre s'étala sur sa table et un soupir traversa ses lèvres tandis qu'il se levait, s'avouant vaincu. Son regard se leva vers le visage aux sourcils froncés de son professeur.

\- Un problème, Draco ?

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil dans le cachot pour se rendre compte qu'il était vide, hors mis Severus et lui.

\- Non, je... j'étais distrait, je suis désolé.

Il vit l'homme regarder sa copie, les lèvres pincées.

\- Tu as eu deux heures pour finalement m'écrire que trois paragraphes. Il y a donc un problème, quel est-il ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que... je ne sais pas, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Il jeta sur sac sur son épaule après avoir rangé ses affaires et fit mine de partir lorsqu'une main attrapa fermement son poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Draco ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te travailles. C'est la première fois que tu es assez distrait pour rater un devoir de potion. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco réfléchit à toute allure. Oui, il savait pouvoir faire confiance à Severus, mais à un certain degré cependant, et il était absolument exclu qu'il parle de la confidence que lui avait fait Haziel pendant les vacances.

\- C'est père, lâcha-t-il finalement.

\- Lucius ? Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Avant que je rentre à Poudlard, père m'a parlé de l'intromission des nouvelles recrues dans les rangs de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Severus relâcha son poignet et Draco se sentit respirer plus librement.

\- Et qu'en penses-tu ?

Le Serpentard se tendit immédiatement. Mince ! Dans sa panique de trouver un autre sujet qu'Haziel à aborder avec son professeur, il en avait oublié la dangerosité du présent sujet. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas avouer à Snape qu'il ne voulait pas être Mangemort, il le tuerait sur place à coup sûr. Comment était-il censé se sortir de se mauvais pas ?

\- Que je suis majeur et que je ne vois aucune raison de faire tarder l'inévitable plus longtemps.

Les sourcils de son professeur se froncèrent de nouveau. Il avait préféré une réponse neutre dite d'une voix tout aussi neutre que de prendre le risque de se trahir en disant quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà mais ce que tu en penses.

C'était lui ou quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Snape ? Et c'était quoi ce regard de tueur ? Qu'était-il supposé dire, maintenant ? La vérité ou bien un mensonge auquel l'autre ne croirait pas ?

\- Je dois aller en cours, McGonagall n'aime pas les retards.

Il tenta de le contourner mais une main puissante agrippa de nouveau son poignet. _A ce rythme-là, il finira cassé avant la fin de cette entrevue_, se dit-il amèrement.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire, Draco ?

Son regard était de braise et sa poigne se raffermissait. Draco empêcha un gémissement de douleur de franchir ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait plus rien, Severus n'avait jamais agi aussi durement avec lui.

\- Tu me fais mal, grinça-t-il entre ses dents, le regard dur.

Snape soutint son regard et Draco ne flancha pas. Au bout d'un moment de silence tendu, le maître des potions soupira et se recula, relâchant le poignet endolori de son élève.

\- Cela fait mal de constater que tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, Draco. Même pour répondre à une question aussi simple que celle-ci.

Une lueur de déception s'alluma dans le regard de Severus et Draco sentit son estomac se retourner. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde de cette manière, de la colère, d'accord, mais pas de la déception, surtout pas ça ! Il en avait déjà bien assez avec son père, mais pas Severus, pas lui. Le professeur s'éloigna, s'approchant de son bureau avant de se figer sous les mots que Draco laissa tomber dans le silence ambiant sans pouvoir le retenir :

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de rejoindre un dérangé mégalomane dans son genre.

* * *

_Je me demandais, comment voyiez vous Haziel plus jeune avant que je ne le décrive selon ma vision dans le chapitre précédent ?_


	16. Chapitre XV : Absence

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

_The Guest_ : Hey ! J'aime bien ton pseudo moi, c'est original et puis tes reviews font toujours autant plaisir (même si parfois je me demande si tu es complètement objectif, je sais pas pourquoi) :). L'instinct et la conscience de Draco vont encore se chamailler un petit moment (parce que je dois bien avouer que j'aime ça) mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va bien finir par lui rappeler ce qui compte vraiment à celui-là ! Pour ce qui est d'Haziel... je me demande encore s'il pourras réellement "dompter" Lucifer à un moment ou un autre, après tout, il ne faut pas oublier qu'Haziel et un 'simple' sorcier et que Luc' est une entité qui vient tout de même de la nuit des temps, si je puis dire. En tout cas ce chapitre est là (peut-être un peu plus court que les précédent) mais toujours au rendez-vous !

**Chapitre XV : Absence**

_Merde !_

C'était le seul mot qui lui venait en tête à cet instant précis. Il l'avait dit. Il ne l'avait pas voulu mais il l'avait dit. C'est fou comme de simples mots peuvent rendre les gens complètement heureux comme faire d'eux des condamnés à mort. Devant lui, le dos raide, Severus Snape ne bougeait plus.

Draco avait l'impression que le temps s'était distendu. Cela devait bien faire une bonne éternité ou deux que plus rien ne bougeait dans cette pièce. Seul un silence pesant régnait en maître. Soudain, la porte de la salle de cours claqua et Draco se retrouva collé au mur du fond, les mains de son professeur de chaque côté de sa tête, son regard indéchiffrable ancré dans le sien.

\- Répète !

Un simple mot. Un simple et unique mot qui sous ce regard rendait Draco complètement paniqué. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui avait fait une énorme bêtise, pris la main dans le sac et prêt à se faire gronder très durement.

\- Je... euh...

\- Répète !

Qu'avait-il à perdre de toute façon ? Ça allait bien se savoir à un moment ou un autre. Il se savait incapable de tuer et c'est ce que leur demanderait immanquablement Voldemort. Alors oui, il haïssait les sang-de-bourbe, mais il n'avait pas envie de les éliminer de la surface de la terre pour autant, qu'ils lui fichent la paix et ne traînent pas dans ses pattes était bien assez.

Qu'il le dise maintenant ou que ça se sache plus tard ne changerait rien. Il finirait mort avant d'atteindre dix-huit ans de toute façon. Il prit son courage à deux mains, ancra son regard dans celui de son professeur et répéta :

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de rejoindre un dérangé mégalomane dans son genre.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent en silence pendant un long moment, Snape semblant sonder son esprit, c'était même d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'il faisait, connaissant le personnage, ça ne surprendrait pas plus que cela le blond.

\- Donc en plus de ne pas vouloir suivre le Maitre, tu oses l'insulter ?

Le ton était menaçant, le regard toujours aussi insondable. Draco n'était pas courageux, il n'était pas suicidaire, juste fatigué. Il se sentait déjà mal vis-à-vis de son frère qu'il délaissait un peu trop ces derniers temps. Alors que Snape le tue ne ferait qu'abréger ses souffrances. A part si, bien sûr, il préférait le livrer à Voldemort qui prendrait bien son temps pour le torturer à petit feu. M'enfin, ce devait être préférable à la sensation de malaise qui l'étreignait à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard triste de son frère et à cette foutu impression de ne pas être capable de camper sur ses positions. Oui, Draco n'était pas le genre suicidaire, en générale, mais à cet instant-là, il avait bien conscience de l'être.

\- Oui, je le fais. Et puis quoi, franchement ?! Vous qui vous vantez tellement d'avoir un foutu sang pur et d'être supérieur à tout le monde venez ramper aux pieds d'un crétin plus fou que le mot ! Ça te plaît à toi et aux autres de massacrer des vies pour son simple plaisir et au nom d'une cause qui n'a aucun sens, soit, mais moi je ne suivrais pas. Tue moi si tu veux, ça ne changera rien !

Le regard révolté et colérique de Draco était aussi explicite que ses mots. A sa grande surprise, au lieu de lui jeter un sort bien douloureux, Severus fit un pas en arrière, sans cesser de l'observer.

\- Tu n'aurais pas eu de contacts un peu trop prolongés avec des Gryffondor, toi par hasard ?

Draco cligna des yeux un moment, sans comprendre. Son professeur soupira et se recula de nouveau, faisant signe à Draco de prendre une chaise.

\- Il faut vraiment que tu te mettes dans la tête que tu ne peux pas me parler comme tu veux. Je suis peut-être un peu trop tolérant avec toi.

Draco fit la moue et détourna le regard. Oui, bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il y avait effectivement une autre façon de s'exprimer.

\- Je pense qu'on a certaines choses à se dire, tous les deux. Assieds-toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais tira une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit. Severus réfléchit un instant avant de parler :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire cela. J'ai toujours pensé que tu suivrais le chemin tracé par ton père.

\- Comme tout bon fils de bonne famille se doit de faire.

Severus lui jeta un regard dur et le blond leva les yeux au ciel se décidant enfin de l'écouter sans dire un mot.

.

Le maître des potions grimaça, sa main agrippant soudainement son avant-bras gauche où une horrible brûlure se propageait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'affola Draco, se redressant de sa place assise.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste... il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-il après un soupir.

\- C'est, Lui ?

Severus acquiesça et lui demanda d'aller voir Dumbledore avant de quitter rapidement la salle de cours.

Draco hésita à le retenir mais le laissa finalement partir, ses paroles tournant et retournant dans sa tête. Severus, son parrain, la terreur des cachots, le pire cauchemar des élèves de Poudlard depuis des années... était un espion. Il se passa les doigts entre ses mèches blondes, se laissant tomber de nouveau sur son siège. Il devait avouer qu'il était légèrement secoué. Plus que légèrement, d'ailleurs. Comment était-ce possible ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en était jamais douté ? Après les révélations d'Haziel, voilà que Severus se révélait ne pas être celui qu'il pensait. Ce serait quoi la prochaine fois ? Potter lui faisant une déclaration d'amour ? La tête prise entre ses mains, il ferma les yeux.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Revenant du bureau du directeur, Draco marchait d'un pas vif pour rejoindre les vestiaires de Quidditch. Le match allait commencer dans une demie heure et il avait déjà été prévu qu'ils se réunissent plus tôt dans les vestiaires pour des vérifications de dernières minutes. Il était légèrement en retard, mais il savait bien que personne ne ferait la moindre remarque, il était capitaine après tout.

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, il prit sa place et revêtit sa tenue rapidement. Le blond fit ensuite revoir à ses coéquipiers la stratégie mise en place pour le premier match de l'année, qui les opposerait à Serdaigle. Il fit ce qu'il devait presque mécaniquement, ses pensées tournées vers la discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec son professeur de potion. Il n'avait pas voulu aller voir le directeur, considérant que cela ne lui regardait pas, mais avait fini par céder sous l'insistance de son parrain, expliquant néanmoins clairement ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Il ne désirait pas rejoindre les troupes de Voldemort, OK. Mais il était hors de question qu'il réalise une quelconque mission suicide pour le conte de l'ordre, et encore moins pour jouer les espions. Il tenait à son intégrité physique. _Joli physique en plus de ça_, se dit-il avec un sourire.

Il avait finalement été décidé - après une forte insistance du directeur de Serpentard - que Draco serait sous la protection de l'ordre sans qu'il ne soit pour autant dans l'obligation de faire quoi que ce soit.

Revenant au moment présent, Pansy lui fit remarquer qu'ils devraient bientôt rejoindre le terrain. Il hocha la tête. Après les dernières recommandations d'usage, équipés, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain où les attendaient déjà la totalité des élèves et certains professeurs. L'air froid le fit frissonner. Son regard se porta sur le ciel sombre aux nuages lourds, il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir. Traversant le terrain pour faire face à l'équipe adverse, Draco rencontre le regard de son professeur de potion. C'est celui de son frère qu'il chercha ensuite, ce dernier assit au milieu des élèves de sa maison, près d'un Harry Potter en pleine discussion avec l'un de ses camarades.

Mme Bibine donna le signal et d'un léger coup de pied au sol, ils prirent tous leur envol.

.

\- C'est pas drôle, protesta Daniel, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Danny ! Si tu ne t'y mets pas sérieusement ça ne sert a rien. Tu as accepté, non ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas revenir sur ta décision !

\- Non mais... En plus, je ne pense pas que le moment soit bien choisi. C'est manquer de respect à ceux qui jouent aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu aimerais toi, alors que tu es sur le terrain, voir des gens qui se fiche pas mal de ce que tu fais et étudiant ? Non, franchement, on aurait pu rester dans la salle commune tant qu'à faire. En plus vu le temps qu'il fait ! Et puis il va pleuvoir et...

\- OK, j'ai compris. Mais ne crois pas y échapper, dès que le match fini, tu te plonges dans les bouquins.

\- On croirait entendre ta folle de copine, grommela son camarade, tournant son regard vers le terrain où les joueurs venaient de s'élever dans le ciel.

\- Je t'ai entendu, heureusement que ce n'est pas le cas d'Hermione, tu aurais dû faire fasse à son regard meurtrier.

\- J'ai pas peur d'elle, elle m'agace avec sa manie de jouer les petits chefs à longueur de journée !

\- Elle est gentille, elle tient simplement à ce qu'on se concentre plus sur nos études, surtout que je te rappelle que toi aussi tu passes tes ASPICs en fin d'année.

\- Ouais, bah évite de me le répéter.

\- Tu n'es pas content d'aller en cours avec moi ? demanda Harry avec une petite moue boudeuse.

\- Si, bien sûr que si, mais si c'est pour qu'on me rabatte les oreilles à longueurs de journée, ça n'en vaut pas trop la peine.

Harry lui ébouriffa les cheveux, souriant en l'entendant grogner tandis que les premières gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Samedi 22 novembre 1997_

Assis sur une chaise qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal au derrière, Draco commençait sérieusement à se ronger les sangs. Il avait pris sa décision, aucun retour en arrière n'était à présent possible. Son père devait être en train de le maudire ! Et sa mère alors ? Il ne la reverrait surement jamais !

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et il se figea avant de tourner la tête vers Haziel. Une caresse sur sa joue et le Gryffondor retira sa main en soupirant. Ce comportement commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il en venait presque à regretter le jour où il avait pris la décision de tout avouer à son frère. Si c'était pour se recevoir ce genre de comportement, ce n'était peut-être pas la peine. Il eut un pincement au cœur et tenta de l'étouffer. Il comprenait les craintes de Draco, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il risquait autre chose que de se faire déshonorer. De la à faire cette tête de suicidé !

Draco se redressa soudainement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Haziel fronça les sourcils, s'appuyant davantage contre le dossier de sa chaise.

Snape était venu le voir la veille après le dîner pour lui faire part de ce qu'il en était du cas 'Draco'. Il avait été vraiment blessé d'apprendre que Draco ne se sentait pas bien et n'était pas venu le voir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de Draco. Oui, ce devait être un choc, mais tout de même. Il en venait à se demander si son frère ne le haïssait pas carrément. Il n'avait rien dit en apprenant que Draco avait accepté la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Après tout, il était capable de le protéger, lui, alors pourquoi aller demander de l'aide à une personne que le Serpentard n'estimait même pas ? Encore s'il appréciait Dumbledore, mais non, Draco le méprisait ! Pour être blessé, il l'était carrément.

\- Draco ?

L'interpellé lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant.

\- Peut-on parler un moment ?

\- ...

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment le prendre. On était si proche avant... comment se fait-il que les choses aient changé à ce point ?

\- ...

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que les choses redeviennent normales, Draco ?

\- Rien ne peut redevenir comme avant. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, Haziel, mais tu n'es plus celui que tu étais. Tu as changé et moi aussi, nous ne sommes plus des gamins ! On ne peut pas juste se remettre à se courir après et à se faire des câlins à longueur de journée. Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'étais pas là et c'est moi qui ai dû tenter de rassurer mère sans jamais y parvenir. C'est moi qui me suis enfermé pendant des jours dans ma chambre en me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour que tu cesses soudainement de venir. Et tu reviens un jour comme une fleur et tu crois que je vais te le pardonner ?! Les choses ne redeviendront jamais normales, c'est à se demander si elles l'ont étés un jour ! Maintenant tu me fous la paix, ce n'est pas toi qui risques de ne plus jamais voir mère. Après tout, si tu es parti, c'était que tu ne tenais pas plus à elle qu'à moi !

Draco reprit ses allées et retours sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Haziel le regarda faire, complètement figé. Alors c'était ça ? Son frère lui en voulait encore d'être partie ? Mais il lui avait tout expliqué, pourtant. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez clair mais... Draco le détestait ? C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il ressortait de son débit rageur de parole. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers son frère, le forçant à s'arrêter pour lui faire face. Le regard haineux de Draco lui faisait plus mal encore que ses paroles. Le Serpentard détourna les yeux, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une posture défensive.

\- Alors c'est ça, Draco ? Tu me détestes ? Tu penses que je t'ai abandonné ? Tu penses vraiment que je serais parti si j'avais eu le choix ?! Comment peux-tu vraiment croire ça une seconde ?!

\- Tu es parti, chuchota Draco, rentrant la tête dans les épaules sous le ton froid d'Haziel.

\- Mais je suis revenu. Pour toi.

\- Je sais bien mais...

\- Mais quoi ?!

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux et lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers son lit pour s'y laisser tomber. La tête entre les mains, il ne bougea plus. Il se savait dur avec Haziel, après tout, son frère n'y était pour rien. Il ne lui en voulait plus vraiment pour son départ, il avait bien conscience que cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui non plus, mais ça frustration avait prit le pas et il savait également qu'il ne pouvait pas ravaler ses paroles.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés et une main caresser doucement son dos. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

\- Je te demande pardon, je suis désolé, je suis désolé... vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas, je sais que c'est mal, je ne voulais pas...

\- Chut, ça va, je ne t'en veux pas, tout va bien.

Le Serpentard fondit en larmes et Haziel le garda contre lui. Ses nerfs avaient finalement lâché, il s'y attendait, de toute façon. Ses paroles l'avaient tout de même blessées, comme s'il remuait volontairement le couteau dans la plaie.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Debout, le corps raide, Severus Snape attendait avec tous les autres Mangemort. Voldemort avait exceptionnellement fait appel à tous ses partisans pour l'événement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son trône et le faible murmure qui parcourait ses troupes s'éteignit immédiatement. Parcourant de son regard rouge les hommes et les femmes masquées en face de lui, il descendit les trois petites marches.

\- Mes chers disciples, aucun d'entre vous n'ignore sûrement pour quelle raison il se trouve ici ce soir. De jeunes recrues vont venir agrandir nos troupes et servir notre cause. Vos enfants seront aujourd'hui également les miens, plus liés à vous qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Faites leur bon accueil et soyez exemplaires.

Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers une silhouette près des portes qui attendait manifestement un signe. Cette dernière sortie discrètement et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des adolescents marchant au pas, leur regard se posant sur ce qui les entourait, parfois avec crainte ou fierté. Ils se placèrent tous en face du trône et posèrent genoux en terre, la tête baissée, la nuque exposée. Voldemort eut un sourire tout sauf chaleureux alors qu'il observait chacune des nouvelles têtes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent soudainement et sa tête se releva vers ses Mangemort déjà marqués.

\- Il en manque !

Un frisson parcourut ses troupes alors que des regards plus attentifs se posaient sur les adolescents. Les yeux rouges se posèrent sur la personne debout à la droite de son siège.

\- Lucius, ton fils. Où est-il ?

Lucius Malfoy se raidit tandis qu'il se mettait à observer lui aussi les personnes agenouillées. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa alors qu'il se rendait brutalement compte de ce qu'il se passait. Draco aurait dû le rejoindre directement dans le repaire de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas été plus inquiet que cela en ne le voyant pas, pensant qu'il avait simplement pris place aux côtés de ses camarades. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas.

\- Parkinson, Nott ! Est-ce que je peux savoir où sont vos gosses ?!

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent alors que l'horrible vérité se présentait à eux. Leurs enfants les avaient trahis, avaient trahi la cause. Et c'est eux qui en paieraient le prix.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Harry avait pris sa décision. Cette situation ne pouvait clairement pas durer plus longtemps. D'un pas décidé, il s'avança vers les deux Serpentard isolés, son regard fixé sur sa cible. Le voyant arriver, Blaise Zabini fronça les sourcils. Le Gryffondor lui agrippa fermement le bras et le poussa dans une salle de classe non loin avant de jeter un sort de silence sur la porte. Faisant face au jeune homme, les mains sur les hanches, Harry lui fit rapidement part de ce qu'il était venu lui dire. Blaise l'écouta en silence, un lent sourire sadique étirant lentement ses lèvres.

\- Alors ?

\- Je suis partant, répondit le Serpentard. Par contre, j'ai une question.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Comment savais-tu que j'accepterais ? Par ce qu'il fallait bien que tu en soit certain pour me faire une pareille proposition.

\- Disons que j'ai demandé un coup de main à Haziel.

\- Alors il est au courant ?

\- Et complètement d'accord, oui.

\- Je crois que je t'aime bien, toi.

Harry se contenta de sourire et quitter la pièce, rendant le Serpentard à son ami qui le fixait d'un air méfiant.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Lundi 24 novembre 1997_

Harry attendit devant les portes de la grande salle. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il se tenait là et il commençait à se sentir franchement idiot. Il s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin-là rien que pour ça et, en y repensant, c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour une mission suicide comme celle qu'il s'apprêtait à remplir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il aperçut deux de têtes blondes approcher, suivit de près par un groupe de Serpentard. Il les laissa passer devant avant de finalement les suivre.

C'est entre Blaise et Haziel qu'il s'installa. A la table qu'il n'aurait jamais cru occuper : Serpentard.

Alors qu'il se servait un bol de chocolat chaud, Harry avait horriblement conscience de l'épais silence qui s'était installé dans la grande salle. C'est vrai que ça pouvait en étonner plus d'un de voir Harry Potter s'asseoir avec des Serpentard en sachant que la haine qu'ils se vouaient mutuellement ne datait pas d'hier. Tentant d'oublier la tension, il aborda tout naturellement la discussion avec Blaise alors que Malfoy, assit devant lui, tentait de le tuer du regard.

C'est alors qu'il entendit quelques mots frôler son esprit :

_J'espère au moins qu'il ne finira pas par te tuer. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas t'encadrer._

Le brun se tourna vers Haziel et lui fit un large sourire un peu idiot.

_Ne t'en fais pas Haziel, si quelqu'un doit me tuer, ce ne sera certainement pas ton frère._

* * *

_Une idée de ce qu'Harry à derrière la tête ? Moi oui ! :)_


	17. Chapitre XVI : Traitrise

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

**Chapitre XVI : **Traitrise

_Lundi 8 Décembre 1997_

Deux semaines que cela durait. Deux foutues semaines **que** Potter le suivait partout où il se rendait, comme un petit chien. Il avait beau l'insulter, lui sortir les pires horreurs, rien à faire, Potter se contentait de lui faire un sourire débile et continuait à le suivre. Le pire, c'était que ça avait l'air de pas mal amuser ses amis qui ne tentaient même pas de l'en débarrasser. Il savait le Gryffondor idiot mais à ce point là, c'était carrément aberrant.

\- Fiche**-**moi la paix, Potter, tu me fatigue**s** !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

Draco se retourna d'un coup, lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux.

\- Fous le camp !

Potter sourit et, hors de lui, le Serpentard tira sa baguette de sa poche, la lui collant sous le menton.

\- Dégage de mon chemin.

\- Mais... moi j'aime bien passer du temps avec toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses ?

\- Si tu ne dégages pas d'ici rapidement, tu vas le regretter.

Son regard était meurtrier, ses doigts tremblaient autour de sa baguette tellement il était furieux. Et pourtant, le Gryffondor le regardait avec une douce curiosité dans le regard. Harry savait que Malfoy ne ferait rien, il le savait vicieux, mais pas au point d'attaquer un homme désarmé. Il avait tout de même un certain honneur.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ? Je veux juste passer un peu de temps à tes côtés, ce n'est pas un crime, quand même.

Le blond baissa son arme et ferma les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et vida ses poumons de tout l'air qu'il contenait avant de fixer son regard sur le Gryffondor.

\- Tu m'agaces, Potter, tu n'as même pas l'air de te rendre compte d'à quel point. Tu me donnes des foutues envie**s** de meurtre ! Écoutes, je ne sais pas à quoi est-ce que tu joues depuis quelque temps, mais voilà, si c'est m'énerver que tu voulais, alors tu y es parvenu. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se promener ?

Draco fit volte face et détala en courant, enfin, marcha d'un pas rapide. Ce n'était pas très Malfoyen de s'enfuir en courant. Il entendit les pas du brun le suivre dans son dos et poussa un soupir. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'en débarrasser. C'est dans sa chambre de préfet qu'il trouva finalement refuge. Dépité de se faire claquer la porte au nez, Harry se précipita vers la salle commune des Serpentard et tapa contre le pan de mur vierge. Quelques secondes plus tard, un visage au regard haineux fit tourner le passage et le fixa intensément.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, Potter.

\- Je cherche Blaise Zabini, il est là ?

\- Peut-être, et alors ? T'as rien à faire ici. Tu ferais mieux de...

\- Eh, Potter, un problème ? demanda Blaise en arrivant, posant durement sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade qui grimaça avant de retourner dans la pièce.

\- Malfoy. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

\- Et ?

\- Comment suis-je censé l'agacer si je ne peux pas le suivre partout où il va ? Il ne me laissera jamais entrer alors que si tu viens assiéger sa porte avec moi...

Blaise lui servit un sourire sadique et le suivit.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Severus, revêtu d'une longue cape sombre, sa capuche rabattue sur la tête, entra dans la salle du trône. S'y trouvait déjà l'intégralité du cercle intérieur de Voldemort. Les Intimes, autrement dit. Il alla s'installer entre Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix, attendant comme les autres l'arrivé de leur maître. Ce dernier fit son apparition une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, aimant comme à son habitude se faire attendre.

Le bas de sa robe trainant sur le sol dallé, il se plaça devant la grande table, les surplombant de sa haute silhouette, son regard sondant profondément chacun de ses Mangemort.

\- Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer une nouvelle qui m'attriste et me remplie de joie tout à la fois. Il se trouve que j'ai récemment fait une étrange découverte qui m'a profondément déçu. L'un de vous, l'un de mes plus fidèles Mangemort a eu l'outrecuidance de me trahir.

Les Mangemort réunis se mirent à se fixer les uns les autres avec des regards suspicieux. Severus fit de même, sentant son cœur rater un battement. Il avait été découvert. Mais comment ? Il avait toujours bien pris soin de couvrir ses arrières. Où avait-il bien pu faire une erreur ?

\- J'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui a poussé cette personne à croire qu'il pouvait me doubler sans même recevoir une quelconque correction.

Ses pas claquaient sur le sol en un bruit sinistre, la tension s'installant peu à peu dans la large pièce.

\- Depuis quelque temps, je suis à la recherche d'un objet, ou plutôt de quatre objets qui à eux tous forment une seule et même entité. Avec deux d'entre eux en ma possession, il m'était plus facile d'accéder aux autres, je suis donc parti à leur recherche. Quelle a donc été ma surprise lorsque je me suis rendu compte de l'endroit où elles me menaient.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils, n'y comprenant plus rien.

\- Elles auraient dû être la pièce maitresse de notre noble projet, celle qui nous propulserait vers la victoire.

Il fit une pause, son regard ne fixant rien en particulier.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Perles Élémentaires ?

Voldemort eut un ricanement en entendant le souffle de ses Mangemort se couper soudainement.

\- Elles ne sont pas que légende. Elles sont réelles et confèrent une puissance inégalable à qui les possède toutes les quatre.

Il fit une autre pause, laissant chacune des personnes présente se rendre entièrement compte de la portée de ses paroles et de ce qu'elle signifiait pour eux.

\- Imaginez donc mon immense déception, fit-il en sortant sa baguette, la caressant du bout de son doigt osseux, lorsque j'ai découvert que les deux perles censées me mener aux deux autres me conduisaient tout droit... au manoir Malfoy.

Ses yeux rouges sang se posèrent sur le blond qui s'était figé sur sa chaise, sa baguette crépitant d'impatience.

\- Calme, ma douce, murmura-t-il à sa brune compagne magique. Ton heure viendra.

Chacune des personnes présentes fixaient Lucius Malfoy avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de dégoût.

\- D'abord ton fils et maintenant toi ! cracha Bellatrix, son regard fou ne le lâchant pas une seconde.

\- Dis moi, Lucius, que comptais-tu en faire ?

\- Parler ne sert à rien, pourquoi ne pas le punir directement ? Il l'a entièrement mérité !

\- Bellatrix ! siffla dangereusement Voldemort.

Cette dernière détourna le regard, le fixant de nouveau sur son beau-frère qui avait considérablement pâli. Un bruit de frottement contre le sol attira l'attention de tous et les regards se portèrent sur Nagini qui ondulait sinueusement sur le sol froid, allant s'enrouler autour des pieds de la chaise sur laquelle Lucius Malfoy était assis. Celui-ci se releva d'un bon et s'écarta du reptile qui se redressa, sa langue sifflant dangereusement, ses yeux encrés dans les yeux couleur saphir.

\- Où crois-tu donc aller ?

Lucius sortit sa baguette et, faisant un pas en arrière, la pointa sur l'énorme serpent, ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier d'avancer et de siffler de nouveau.

\- Nagini n'aime pas qu'on la menace. Tu me déçois profondément Lucius, tes fils étaient tout deux des échecs, cela ne devrait pas me surprendre que tu en soi**s** un également.

Malfoy n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un sort de protection qu'il se tordait déjà au sol en hurlant de douleur. Lorsque la baguette de Voldemort s'abaissa, quelques minutes plus tard, Nagini se jeta sur l'homme pour le déchiqueter de ses crocs empoisonnés.

Les Mangemort observaient silencieusement le spectacle macabre sous les rires hystérique de Voldemort.

\- Assez, chuchota-t-il.

Le serpent s'éloigna de sa victime en sifflant, du sang éparpillé sur le sol. Lucius Malfoy n'était pas mort, pas encore. Son corps mutilé de toute part était allongé à terre au milieu d'une grosse flaque d'un épais liquide rougeâtre, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant à peine. Son visage était méconnaissable et ses longs cheveux laiteux avaient pris une profonde couleur pourpre.

\- Quelle déception, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi, Lucius. Enfin, revenons en à ce qui nous intéresse. J'ai pu réunir trois des précieuses Perles, annonça-t-il, se remettant à marcher de long en large devant la table, il ne nous prendra donc pas longtemps pour trouver la dernière. Ensuite, il ne nous restera qu'à détruire le dernier rempart entre nous et la victoire : Potter.

Le regard de Severus se posa sur Bellatrix qui regardait le corps de Lucius avec une joie malsaine avant de se mettre à fixer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec déférence. Il regarda à son tour son camarade ne pensant qu'à une chose : mettre Narcissa en sureté dès qu'il pourrait quitter cet endroit.

\- Mais avant ça, permettez-moi de vous présenter deux personnes que j'ai rencontrées durant cette quête et qui pourraient se révéler utiles.

Les portes de la salle se rouvrirent et un Mangemort encapuchonné fit léviter deux formes qu'il **posa** sans aucune délicatesse sur la table. Deux jeunes hommes.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Haziel était nerveux, vraiment nerveux. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Kabal et Bélial depuis presque un mois et demi et il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas normal, vraiment pas normal. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Se redressant, il se mit à faire les cent pas.

Rien n'allait ces derniers temps : Draco s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui, lui adressant à peine la parole malgré le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Harry semblait trop occupé à parfaire l'éducation de son gamin pour faire attention à lui - malgré le lien effectif, il sentait toujours le besoin de se trouver près de lui - et maintenant ça. Il s'était d'abord dit que c'était normal, après tout, Bélial l'avait prévenu, il ne pouvait pas donner de nouvelles. Mais tout de même, le connaissant, il aurait dû trouver une solution, histoire de le rassurer, au moins.

Il avait pensé à chercher un sortilège dans le livre de magie qu'il avait trouvé à la bibliothèque, mais ce dernier n'avait malheureusement pas pu l'aider. Il avait par contre enfin trouvé un sort qui lui permettrait de localiser les Perles Élémentaires mais ne pouvant quitter Poudlard, cela ne lui servirait à rien. Quoi que... rien ne l'empêchait de s'en aller...

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'avait jamais été si longtemps séparé de ses deux amis et après la dernière lettre que lui avait envoyé Bélial, il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter. Peut-être que les Mangemort leur étaient tombés dessus ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être cela, ils savaient très bien se défendre. A par s'ils s'étaient laissé faire... mais pourquoi ? D'après Bélial, il était probable que Voldemort soit à la recherche des Perles, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant, surtout s'il avait réussi à mettre la main sur plus d'une d'elles.

Si c'était le cas... Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. La dernière bataille était proche et il s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. L'Ordre du Phénix avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner les attaques de Mangemort et plus le temps passait, plus il devenait puissant. Il était presque impossible de l'arrêter et les moldus étaient en panique, les catastrophe**s** s'enchainant dans leur monde comme dans celui des sorciers. Peut-être qu'il était finalement temps pour lui de quitter Poudlard... Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû venir du tout en fin de compte. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela lui avait apporté excepté une cassure définitive dans sa relation avec Draco ?

Oui, il était peut-être temps pour lui de partir à la recherche des siens.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Mercredi 10 Décembre 1997_

Harry soupira et repoussa la Gazette du Sorcier. Voldemort faisait encore les gros titres avec ses attaques à travers le pays. Les actions de l'Ordre étaient presque insignifiantes face à la déferlante de pouvoir dont faisait preuve le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Plus le temps passait et plus il gagnait en puissance et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Tous ne semblaient attendre qu'une seule chose : que Voldemort attaque Poudlard. Cela ne tarderait probablement plus à présent. Alors que son regard traversait les Serpentard assis à ses côtés, Hedwig se posa d'un battement d'aile rapide devant son assiette. Elle lui tendit la patte et il décrocha la missive, souriant lorsque son regard accrocha la signature en bas des quelques mots.

_Harry,_

_Même si je suis plutôt déçu qu'on n'ai pu se voir pendant les vacances précédentes, il y a de fortes chances que l'on puisse passer Noël tous les deux pour rattraper ce retard. Il se trouve que Dumbledore a convoqué certains membres de l'Ordre avec pour mission de renforcer les défenses de Poudlard. Voldemort est de plus en plus actif et nous savons ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter, nous pouvons par contre tenter de protéger les élèves de Poudlard, d'où notre prochaine venue. L'Ordre prendra donc ses quartiers à Poudlard à partir de la semaine prochaine. Je sais que tu voudrais prendre part aux activités de l'Ordre et je pense que tu vas enfin pouvoir aider, contre avis de Molly, évidemment - elle me tuerait si elle m'entendait !_

_S._

Harry relut plusieurs fois la courte missive qu'il venait de recevoir. Il allait enfin pouvoir revoir Sirius. D'accord, ce n'était certainement pas dans les meilleures conditions qui soient, mais il le reverrait et c'était ça qui comptait. Il chercha Haziel du regard et le vit quitter la table. Il jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers Malfoy et suivit le blond qui s'éloignait déjà. Ils n'avaient cours de métamorphose ensemble que dans une heure, il avait donc amplement le temps de lui parler. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, sa main sur son poignet. Haziel s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. Les sourcils froncés, Harry lui fit face. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait remarqué ce petit nuage au-dessus de la tête de son camarade qui semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur mais il n'avait pas trop osé l'aborder et le questionner même s'il se doutait un peu de ce qui lui passait en tête, ressentant de plein fouet chacune de ses émotions.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien, mauvaise période.

\- Je t'ai dit que je comptais arranger la situation avec Malfoy et...

\- Ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'agit.

\- Alors quoi ?

Haziel détourna le regard en soupirant avant de se plonger dans les deux émeraudes Gryffondorienne.

\- Je ne les ai pas vus depuis bien trop longtemps et... tu sais.

Oui, Harry savait. Il n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui liait réellement Kabal, Bélial et Haziel au début, mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain c'était que c'était fort. Très fort. Peut-être même plus que ce qu'il y avait entre Haziel et Draco, surtout depuis que le Serpentard avait été mis dans la confidence.

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu ne t'en irais pas. Pas sans moi.

\- Mais tu es bien trop... occupé et puis...

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux dans un signe évident de fatigue. Toute cette histoire l'épuisait.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. C'était une erreur de penser qu'après toutes ces années, je pourrais juste revenir et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Draco a raison, nous ne sommes plus des gamins. Les choses sont bien trop différentes, bien trop compliqué et puis... on ne se comprend pas lui et moi.

\- Non, tu ne dois pas penser comme ça c'est...

\- Harry, je te remercie, vraiment. Je sais que tu fais des efforts, mais ce n'est pas en agaçant Draco que tu arriveras à quelque chose.?

\- Je suis sûr que si !

\- Harry...

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je sais faire, c'est foutre Malfoy en rogne, tu ne peux pas m'enlever ça. Laisse-moi du temps. Jusqu'à la rentrée... ensuite si rien a changé, tu pourras t'en aller.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- Jusqu'à la rentrée.

\- Ca ne servirait à rien, Harry et chaque instant qui passe est susceptible de leur nuire. Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir s'ils vont bien.

\- Mais il t'a prévenu et puis je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent de se débrouiller tout seuls. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont eu la même éducation que toi, il n'y a rien que tu peux et dont ils ne sont pas capable.

\- Je sais mais...

\- Je crois savoir à quoi tu penses et tu as complètement faux.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Je ne prétends pas comprendre ta situation, ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Mais je sais néanmoins que tu as l'impression de devoir choisir entre Malfoy d'un côté et Kabal et Bélial de l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas ça.

\- Tu ne sais pas...

\- Peut-être. Sûrement même. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que si tu quittes Malfoy maintenant, il ne te le pardonnera pas. Pas une seconde fois.

Haziel lui jeta un regard furieux. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Draco ne le lui pardonnerait pas, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas la peine de le dire de cette façon. Il avait fait tant de choses pour le blond et maintenant... Draco était égoïste, il refusait de comprendre et s'il devait choisir entre... non, ce n'était pas une manière de penser, se fustigea-t-il intérieurement.

\- Je te déteste, soupira-t-il.

\- Je sais. Laisse-moi le temps de cuisiner Malfoy et fait confiance à tes deux autres frères.

Haziel détourna le regard. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais c'était cela, exactement cela. Ils étaient des frères pour lui. Le sourire de Harry se voulait encourageant mais le blond le trouva plutôt agaçant.

\- Je déteste lorsque tu as raison.

Harry leva la main pour ébouriffer les cheveux d'Haziel mais un seul regard de lui lui fit baisser rapidement le bras.

\- Bon, ce n'était pas la seule chose dont je voulais te parler, reprit-il alors qu'ils se mettaient en route vers la bibliothèque.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu te souviens du livre de magie ?

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- J'aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Absolument hors de question, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu me le bousilles.

\- Vive la confiance, marmonna le brun dans sa barbe avant de reprendre plus fort. J'aimerais faire le point sur les sorts que je connais et ceux que tu as en réserve.

\- Et j'imagine que tu voudrais aussi que l'on fasse quelques duels sorciers pour que tu puisses t'entraîner dans des conditions à peu près réelles, c'est ça ?

Harry s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard suspicieux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu lis dans ma tête ?

Haziel lui donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne et se remit en mouvement, atteignant bientôt les portes de la bibliothèque. Il entendit les pas précipités d'Harry qui lui courait après en le traitant de "méchant" et sourit intérieurement. Il avait peut-être perdu un frère en décidant de se dévoiler, mais il avait gagné un ami cher.

\- Oh et il y a quelque chose, encore.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je trouve ça vraiment agaçant de t'entendre sans arrêt appeler Draco "Malfoy". Ca m'écorche les oreilles.


	18. Chapitre XVII : Pré-au-Lard

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

_The Guest_ : Moi aussi je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien. Pour ce qui est d'Haziel, j'avais eu la même idée mais pas pour lui. Contente que ça te plaise, comme d'hab ! :)

**Chapitre XVII** : Pré-au-Lard

Son regard traversa la petite cellule sale et humide avec un soupir las. Ils avaient peut-être fait une bêtise. Surement, même. C'était son idée. C'était assez rare pour être souligné. En général, c'était plutôt ce crétin de Kabal qui avait des idées aussi suicidaires. Même lui lui avait dit que c'était idiot, mais comme d'habitude, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. L'idée de base était simple : Voldemort possédait une voire plusieurs des Perles Elémentaires et ils devaient à tout prix la récupérer quitte à se faire prendre volontairement par ces tarés encapuchonnés. Oui, c'était vraiment une idée idiote. Mais il était trop tard à présent pour revenir dessus.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette tremblante de Kabal à quelques mètres de lui. Il hésita mais s'approcha finalement, s'asseyant à côté de lui. Il y avait une très mauvaise isolation dans ces foutus cachots et il ne devait surement pas y avoir de chauffage dans le coin. Levant doucement la main, il caressa tendrement la joue pâle de son camarade endormi. Des yeux verrons s'ouvrirent et se plantèrent dans les siens.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête de déterré, on n'est pas bien ici ?

\- La ferme, soupira doucement Bélial en retirant ses doigts gelés.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter ses remarques agaçantes même s'il savait qu'il tentait de dédramatiser la situation.

\- Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû.

\- Arrête de t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas ça qui nous sortira d'ici. Rappel toi seulement de notre objectif : récupérer les Perles et détaler d'ici en vitesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Tu te mettrais dans un coin et pleurerais jusqu'à en mourir.

Bélial tenta de lui donner un coup sur la tête mais son camarade roula sur lui même en riant avant de se redresser pour s'asseoir contre le mur.

\- Au lieu de te morfondre, trouve plutôt un moyen de nous sortir de là, après tout, c'est toi l'intello de la bande.

Il se reçut un regard meurtrier et se contenta de répondre par une expression toute innocente, celle qu'il savait complètement irrésistible auprès de l'autre. Ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de la porte qui leur bloquait la sortie. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir utiliser la magie. Il n'avait pas besoin de baguette, mais user de ses pouvoirs pouvait très bien se révéler dangereux, ne sachant pas trop quel genre de sort avait été jeté autour d'eux. Il prit tout de même le risque de sonder son environnement, se heurta à un puissant barrage magique et retira sa main de la porte en la secouant. Ses doigts étaient parcourus d'un désagréable picotement, un peu comme s'il s'était électrocuté. Il essaya de nouveau, cherchant une faille mais fini par abandonner au bout de quelques minutes, pestant avant de retourner s'asseoir près de son ami.

Il se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux châtains et posa son regard sur son co-prisonnier qui chantonnait doucement dans son coin sans paraître plus troublé que cela par leur captivité.

\- Tu chantonnes, fit-il remarquer.

\- Et toi, tu es très intelligent pour l'avoir remarqué.

Bélial décida de ne pas relever, trop habitué qu'il était et poursuivit.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Tu chantonnes toujours lorsque tu veux nous dire quelque chose à Haziel et moi. Alors dis-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas trop le moment est bien choisi. Il est vrai qu'on est plutôt bien installé ici, quoi que je ne dirais pas non à une petite touche de couleur et un chauffage mais...

\- Lucas.

Kabal ferma les yeux et son ami entendit son souffle se troubler. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se rapprocha de lui, leur bras et leur cuisse se touchant. Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais il savait l'effet que cela lui faisait.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je... je sais que c'était dangereux mais j'ai... essayé...

Son souffle était cours, ses mots hésitants et il devinait plus qu'il n'entendait son cœur s'accélérer-

\- Qu'as-tu essayé ?

\- Tu vas m'en vouloir.

\- Je sais, mais dis-le moi quand même.

\- Je... je lui ai parlé...

Bélial n'avait pas besoin de plus de précision et il sentit immédiatement la colère le prendre mais son ami reprit sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Améril m'en avait déjà parlé, il y a longtemps même s'il ne voulait pas non plus que j'essaie. Mais je l'ai fait et quoi que tu dises, tu savais bien au fond de toi que je le ferais.

\- Il aurait pu...

\- Il en avait assez et il n'a plus repris le contrôle depuis longtemps, il ne tentait même pas. Et puis on a trouvé un accord.

\- Un accord ?

\- Il n'est pas très violent, tu sais, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de temps en temps. Il ne fera de mal à personne, il me l'a promis.

\- Sa parole n'a aucune valeur ! s'énerva le plus âgé, s'écartant de l'autre qui soupira, plongeant son regard verrons dans les yeux onyx. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

\- Alors fais moi confiance dans ce cas ! Je sais que j'en suis capable.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Kabal lui jeta un regard noir, presque dégouté.

\- Si cela avait été Haziel tu n'aurais pas hésité une seconde ! l'accusa-t-il la voix tremblante.

\- Evidemment. Par ce qu'il est cent fois plus responsable que toi !

\- Dis simplement que tu me détestes ! déclara-t-il avec véhémence, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Bélial se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout cela et tu le sais. Haziel pèse toujours le pour et le contre lorsqu'il fait quelque chose. Il n'agit jamais sans réfléchir ou presque. Toi tu es juste trop... immature. Tu ne fais pas la part des choses et...

Il s'interrompit en voyant des larmes dévaler ses joues pâles et se maudit. Haziel disait toujours qu'il n'avait aucun tact, mais y avait-il vraiment des manières de dire des choses pareilles ? Bon d'accord, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas vraiment honnête, s'il empêchait toujours son ami de faire ce genre de choses c'était surtout parce qu'il tenait trop à lui pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager la possibilité d'une probable réflexion sur le fait d'hypothétiquement le perdre un jour ou l'autre.

\- De toute façon, quoi que tu dises, je l'ai fait et je t'emmerde si t'es pas d'accord. Il a beau être un démon, sa nature n'en fait pas quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant, il ne m'a en plus jamais vraiment fait de mal. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord et je peux dorénavant lui laisser le contrôle de mon corps tout en étant complètement conscient et en ayant une certaine influence sur moi-même. Je prends mes propres décisions et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Tu n'as plus qu'une seule option : t'y faire.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Un livre de potion sur les genoux, Draco Malfoy tentait de faire abstraction de la présence envahissante de Potter.

\- Eh, ça te dirait pas qu'on aille se promener dehors, plutôt ? On ferait de super bonhommes de neige !

Les yeux toujours fixés sur les lignes qu'il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de lire, le Serpentard tenta de garder son calme et ne pas répondre.

\- Sinon on pourrait faire un mini match de Quidditch si tu veux.

Draco leva les yeux et les fixa sur un coin de la salle commune où Pansy, Theodore et Blaise discutaient à voix basse. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans le sien et lui servit un magnifique sourire innocent. Le blond soupira et reporta son attention sur le livre qu'il tenait. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que ses doigts étaient crispés sur la couverture. Baissant l'ouvrage, il planta durement son regard dans les émeraudes Gryffondorienne.

\- Potter, commença-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant mais qui s'opposait à ses orbes orageux, et si tu me disais clairement ce que tu veux pour que je puisse enfin avoir la paix ? Je suis sûr que tu serais très content de pouvoir retourner te terrer avec tes copains trop colorés, cela nous arrangerait tous les deux, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Hum... et bien non. Ca va peut-être te surprendre, mais j'aime bien les couleurs sobres de ta salle commune, en plus, malgré le fait que l'on soit en hiver et dans les cachots, il ne fait pas si froid que ça.

\- Potter...

\- Et puis tes potes sont plus sympas que je le pensais. Bon, alors que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à refuser mais s'arrêta, ses sourcils se fronçant. Il se leva, alla chercher l'échiquier qui se trouvait sur la table où ses amis discutaient et vint s'asseoir sur le tapis sombre et épais qui recouvrait le sol en face de la cheminée. D'un sourcil levé, il invita un Harry soupçonneux à le rejoindre.

\- Alors voilà Potter, je gagne, tu me fiches la paix.

\- Et si je gagne ?

\- Ce n'est pas une option. Sache que je gagne toujours.

\- J'ai déjà réussi à battre Haziel, déclara Harry en relevant le menton.

\- Il t'a sûrement laissé gagné et puis contre lui, je gagne toujours.

Harry fit la moue alors que Malfoy plaçait les pièces sur l'échiquier.

\- Et à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu l'as affronté, hein ?

\- Ne surestime pas tes chances, Potter, il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu me battes. Je te laisse les blancs. Joue.

Son regard était froid, assuré. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'issue de la partie. Harry se mit à bouder mais joua tout de même. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance. A chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir battre Draco, ce dernier avait un plan B avec lequel il parvenait toujours à l'acculer. Son roi était pris entre une reine et une tour lorsqu'il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'était pas obligé de jouer fairplay. Relevant brièvement les yeux vers son blond adversaire, il se demanda un instant si il se rendrait compte de ce qu'il faisait.

_Haziel ? Tu m'entends ?_

_Non, tu envahis ma tête mais je ne t'entends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_De mauvaise humeur ?_

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_Je n'arriverais jamais à battre Draco aux échecs._

_C'est une évidence, si je ne peux pas le battre, tu ne le battras jamais._

_Mais je croyais que... oh, tu m'as laissé gagné espèce de sale... !_

_Je pensais que tu voulais le battre,_ l'interrompit la voix lasse d'Haziel. _Donne-moi simplement l'emplacement de tes pièces et des siennes que je vois si je peux t'aider à t'en sortir avec un match nul._

_Mais..._

_Tu ne gagneras pas contre lui, Harry, Draco est bien plus intelligent que tu sembles le penser. Donne-moi ces foutues emplacements !_

Harry soupira mais les lui donna.

\- Dis-moi Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que j'ai si je gagne ?

\- Tu ne gagneras pas.

\- Ok, alors qu'est-ce que j'ai en cas de match nul ?

\- N'y compte pas.

\- Contente-toi de répondre. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en cas de match nul ?

Malfoy releva le visage vers lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Tu n'as aucune chance. Mais libre à toi de continuer à croire en l'impossible. Dans l'hypothétique et impossible probabilité que ce soit un match nul... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Que tu parles à Haziel. Que tu lui dises franchement et bien en face tout ce que tu penses. Que tu lui craches ses quatre vérités s'il le faut mais que tu crèves l'abcès entre vous.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils, le regard furieux.

\- En quoi ce qu'il se passe entre mon frère et moi te regarde ?

\- Haziel est mon âme-sœur. Je tiens à lui et je ne supporte pas de le voir dans l'état dans lequel il est.

\- Joue.

Le blond reporta son attention sur le plateau de jeu, il n'avait aucune intention de parler de quelque chose d'aussi personnel avec Potter.

\- S'il est venu c'était pour toi, uniquement pour toi. Il tente de recréer un lien que tu t'efforces de briser, Malfoy.

\- Joue.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce que tu provoques entre vous, tu...

\- Joue, Potter et ferme là. Cette histoire ne te regarde en rien.

\- Ca fait un moment qu'il pense à s'en aller, tu sais ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir le retenir longtemps. T'a-t-il parlé de Bélial et Kabal, les deux garçons avec qui il a vécu ?

\- Finissons cette partie et ensuite nous discuterons.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Malfoy, tu ne me laisseras pas dire un mot et tu t'enfuiras dans ta chambre.

\- Tu joues ou déclares-tu forfait ?

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment conscience que tu avais si peur, soupira-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas peur !

\- Tu as peur de voir la vérité en face. Tu as peur de perdre ton frère mais tu as bien trop de fierté pour faire marche arrière. Tu as peur qu'Haziel t'abandonne mais tu n'es pas assez courageux pour aller le voir et t'excuser. Tu es lâche, Malfoy !

\- Potter...

\- Tu es lâche et à cause de ça, tu vas perdre Haziel. Et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même et à ta foutu fierté mal placée !

Harry se redressa et quitta la salle commune de Serpentard d'un pas rapide laissant un Draco surpris et furieux derrière lui. Ce dernier jeta d'un revers de main l'échiquier qui alla s'écraser plus loin, ses pièces roulant au sol. Il se redressa et quitta la salle à son tour, laissant un silence surpris derrière lui. C'est dans sa chambre qu'il partit s'enfermer, n'en ressortant pas avant le lendemain.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Samedi 13 Décembre 1997_

Draco Malfoy allait craquer et Harry le voyait. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Enfin, il se rendait bien compte qu'il allait mal et étrangement... cela ne lui procurait aucun plaisir à ce niveau-là. Il avait toujours pensé que voir Malfoy dans un tel état de détresse le ferait jubiler à en mourir, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Si cette situation le réjouissait, c'était parce que le blond s'était enfin rendu compte qu'Harry avait raison sur un point : il devait discuter avec son frère. En soi, les problèmes de Malfoy ne le regardaient pas mais... si cela concernait également Haziel...

Il avait tout de même fallu trois jours pour accepter ce fait mais le brun voyait bien que le Serpentard n'en avait toujours pas le courage. Ce qu'il trouvait absolument ridicule. Qu'y avait-il de plus simple que d'aller voir quelqu'un à qui l'on tenait énormément pour arranger une situation aussi tendue ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils devaient normalement tous se rendre à Pré-au-lard dans dix minutes... enfin, si Ron se décidait à quitter la grande salle où il faisait plus ample connaissance avec la nourriture.

\- Dis, il est toujours comme ça ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Weasley, il traine toujours autant à table ? Même lorsqu'on peut enfin quitter Poudlard, je veux dire.

\- Oh, il y a des jours sans et des jours avec.

\- Et si on s'enfuyait, juste tous les deux, hein ? On s'était bien amusé l'autre fois !

\- Je sais, mais j'ai promis à Hermione que je resterais avec eux cette fois ci, ça ne s'était apparemment pas si bien passé pour eux.

\- Et où est notre gâcheuse de journée ?

Harry tourna un regard surpris vers Daniel.

\- Pourquoi la détestes-tu autant ?

\- Je ne la déteste pas, elle m'agace, nuance.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Elle est toujours derrière nous pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs, toujours à me reprendre et à me prendre de haut ! Agaçante.

\- Elle ne te prend pas de haut, elle te corrige.

\- Et ça s'appelle comment lorsqu'elle le fait avec un air dédaigneux ? demanda Daniel en relevant un sourcil.

\- Tu exagères. Ils arrivent de toute façon.

Daniel se retourna pour voir Hermione tirer un Ron boudeur par le bras tout en déversant un déluge de paroles. Elle ne s'arrêtait vraiment jamais. Agaçante. Il croisa les bras, relevant le nez et prit la direction du chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard. Harry soupira et le suivit, grimaçant lorsqu'il remarqua que son camarade avait oublié ses gants. Il retira les siens et les lui enfila alors qui lui servait une moue boudeuse.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Mes poches me suffisent.

Harry lui releva le visage et caressa doucement ses joues qui avaient rougi sous le froid, passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure claire.

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris de bonnet ?

\- J'adore quand tu joues les papas poule, sourit-il.

\- Daniel !

\- Oh, il fait pas si froid, et j'ai pris une écharpe.

Harry replaça correctement cette dernière autour du cou de son camarade et se remit en marche tandis que Ron et Hermione se disputaient derrière eux. Leur premier arrêt fut Honeydukes, ou comme l'appelait Daniel : la caverne des mille et un trésors. Le Survivant se demanda un instant s'il était vraiment judicieux de le laisser acheter une telle quantité de bonbons mais le laissa finalement faire lorsqu'il tourna vers lui son magnifique sourire joyeux et ses yeux clairs un peu trop rempli d'étoiles. Alors qu'ils ressortaient de la boutique avec pour second objectif, la librairie, des cris se firent entendre en même temps que des bruits de pas précipités. Ils mirent le nez dehors et firent face à un véritable vent de panique. Des gens couraient en tout sens, sans faire attention à ceux qu'ils bousculaient ni même de la direction dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient.

Ils aperçurent alors les professeurs qui tentaient de regrouper les élèves de Poudlard tandis que de l'autre côté, des Mangemort apparaissaient avec à leur tête Bellatrix Lestrange. Ceux qui ne parvenaient pas à rejoindre le groupe de professeur de garde pour la sortie s'engouffraient dans les boutiques, bousculant leurs camarades déjà à l'intérieur.

Tous avaient dissimulés leur visage d'un masque et d'une capuche hormis Bellatrix qui s'avançait au-devant du groupe, le visage fier, sa baguette chauffant des sorts qu'elle jetait à la suite sans même faire attention de la personne à qui elle les lançait.

\- Il faut rejoindre les professeurs et retourner à Poudlard, déclara le plus calmement possible la préfète en chef de Gryffondor, on ne peut pas rester ici.

\- Et on ne peut pas en sortir non plus, les Mangemort ont encerclé tout le village.

Quand Harry reporta son attention vers ce qu'il se passait par-delà les portes vitrées de la boutique, il se rendit compte avec horreur que deux de leurs camarades étaient sous le coup des sorts des disciples de Voldemort.

\- Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama Hermione en s'agitant.

\- Faire quoi ? s'agaça Ron. Si on sort, on se fait prendre et on aura servi à rien !

_Harry, où es-tu ?_

_Chez Honeydukes. Où est-ce que tu es, il faut faire quelque chose, ils vont se faire tuer !_

_Tu te souviens du sort que je t'ai montré ? Le brouillard ? Utilise-le !_

_Il faut être deux pour ça._

_Il y a bien quelqu'un à côté de toi, non ?_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Daniel qui regardait fixement par la vitre, le visage inexpressif.

\- Daniel, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard et acquiesça. Bien qu'il le trouva bien trop calme pour le genre de situation dans laquelle ils étaient, Harry lui donna les instructions que son camarade suivit rigoureusement, la baguette tendue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Peu à peu, un nuage vaporeux envahi les allées, s'immisçant dans l'espace entre les boutiques, réduisant de beaucoup la visibilité. Harry se rendit rapidement compte que ce ne serait pas suffisant mais vit bientôt d'autres panaches de fumée apparaître et accompagner le sien et celui de son camarade. Harry tendit l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il se passait et fut surpris par le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la rue. Il baissa sa baguette et celle de Daniel pour se rendre compte, lorsque le sortilège cessa complètement, que les Mangemort avaient disparu. Il soupira de soulagement alors que la main de son ami se crispait sur sa cape. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, tentant de le rassurer alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

_Ils sont partis. Mais comment savaient-ils que nous serions à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui alors que la sortie n'était initialement pas prévue ?_

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

_Haziel ?... Haziel, tu m'entends ?_

Silence.

_Haziel !_


	19. Chapitre XVIII : Tu peux toujours agir

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois par semaine, le vendredi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

_emiliebatlle _: non non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est pas mort :)

_The Guest _: mieux ? ah. Et pour Harry et Daniel... non, définitivement pas, ça me ferait trop bizarre je crois.

**Chapitre XVIII** : Tu peux toujours agir

Haziel, la capuche rabattue sur la tête continua à avancer, malgré le froid mordant. Relevant le regard, il grimaça en voyant la haute et ancienne construction. Alors c'était là où se terrait Voldemort ? Vraiment pas classe comme endroit. Il sourit en se rendant compte que Kabal l'avait plus contaminé qu'il l'aurait cru. Il parlait comme lui, maintenant ! Mais son sourire disparut en se rappelant que c'était dans cet endroit qu'étaient gardés enfermés ses deux amis. Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant d'analyser rapidement les énergies qui l'entouraient et se rendit compte avec crainte qu'elles étaient presque toutes hostiles.

_Haziel ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Le lien est toujours présent, je le sens. Tu devrais m'entendre, réponds-moi ! _

Haziel mordilla sa lèvre inférieure mais ne répondit pas. Il s'en voulait d'être parti, surtout après avoir promis à Harry de rester jusqu'à la rentrée, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. La veille, pendant l'attaque, il avait senti avec force la signature magique de Kabal et Bélial, comme il ne l'avait plus senti depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Ce qui signifiait que ses amis avaient tentés de se protéger d'eux, et comme il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, cela voulait surement dire qu'ils avaient été gardé enfermés, ce n'était pas certain, mais c'était la seule piste qu'il avait. Sans même réfléchir, il avait, sans se faire repérer, agrippé la robe d'un des Mangemort alors qu'il transplanait. Il n'avait pas quitté les abords de la forêt depuis la veille et ne parvenait toujours pas à se décider entre rester là et entrer.

Il détailla la grande construction pendant près d'une heure encore, tentant de prendre la bonne décision. Mais qu'était la bonne décision ? S'il entrait, il risquait de perdre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit avant même d'avoir pu repérer l'endroit exact où étaient retenus ses amis. Peut-être avait-il juste besoin d'aide. Mais à qui demander ? Surement pas à Harry, tout plutôt que le mettre en danger par sa faute, idem pour Draco. Il devait donc se débrouiller seul. Mais s'il attendait trop, peut-être qu'il retrouverait Kabal et Bélial déjà mort. Et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie parce que ce serait de sa faute comme l'était déjà la mort d'Améril. Il ne voulait certainement pas de ça.

Il finit par soupirer, se jeter un sortilège de désillusion et se décida enfin à avancer en gardant en tête qu'il devait se concentrer sur les énergies de ses deux amis et non pas celles qui l'assaillaient déjà alors qu'il n'était même pas encore dans le bâtiment.

Elles étaient hostiles, très hostiles et tentaient de le prendre de tous côté. Il réussit au bout de quelques longues minutes à créer une faille dans les protections du château et pénétrer les lieux par une porte dérobée qui se referma silencieusement derrière lui avant de disparaître. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il reste enfermé ici pour le reste de sa vie qu'il savait de toute manière très courte. Regardant autour de lui, il se mit à arpenter silencieusement les couloirs à la recherche de cellules où de cachots mais se rendit très vite compte dans quel genre d'endroit il se trouvait : un labyrinthe. Tous les murs, tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Il avait beau chercher les détails de la construction, les brèches, les marques d'usures... rien, absolument rien. C'était une vielle construction, s'il n'y avait aucune marque du vieillissement des lieux, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : sort de confusion.

Il tenta de respirer lentement, profondément, calmant son cœur affolé. Il n'avait pas peur, non, pas pour sa propre vie en tout cas. Ce n'est pas ce genre de lieu qui pourrait troubler Kabal et Bélial, ils étaient magiquement plus stables que lui. Mais lui craignait de ne pouvoir garder le contrôle encore longtemps. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à faire à une magie si négative, si déchainée. Elle le prenait, le repoussait, tentant de l'envahir, de le contrôler. S'il se laissait faire, s'il baissait sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, alors Lucifer reprendrait le contrôle et vu le genre d'environnement où il se trouvait, sans Harry, il ne redeviendrait sans doute jamais plus lui-même.

Contrôle. Objectif. Kabal et Bélial. Les sortir de là. Tant qu'il gardait son but bien clairement dans son esprit, il avait une chance de s'en sortir entier avec ses amis, sinon... il ne préférait pas y penser. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour défaire le sort de confusion et il trouva enfin de quoi se repérer.

_Haziel ? Je m'inquiète, tu sais, réponds moi ? _

Il ne répondit pas. Mais il s'accrocha à ses voix dans sa tête, seul lien avec l'extérieur.

Malgré le sortilège de désillusion et n'étant pas sûr qu'il fonctionne correctement dans l'antre même de Voldemort, Haziel réduisait au maximum ses contacts avec les Mangemort qui trainaient dans les couloirs, se dissimulant dans des couloirs parallèles lorsqu'ils passaient près de lui. Rien ne valait la prudence. Alors qu'il continuait à longer le corridor, il sentit de par sa main sur le mur une énergie plus forte encore, plus vive, plus hostile. Voldemort se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce mur, ce ne pouvait être que cela. Jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi violent. Comment un homme pouvait-il vivre avec un tel pouvoir en lui ? Il se rappela soudain que Voldemort n'avait plus rien d'humain depuis un bon moment déjà. Il décolla sa main du mur et s'éloigna, sentant Lucifer s'agiter en lui.

Il se détourna et avança d'un pas plus vif. Tout plutôt que rester là. Il lui fallut près d'une heure pour finalement déboucher sur un couloir avec une quinzaine de petites pièces closes après avoir descendu une série interminable de marches. Il les inspecta les unes après les autres et sentit finalement la présence de ses amis dans l'avant-dernière pièce. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la forcer. Alors qu'il poussait la porte, il tomba sur une scène qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Bélial était debout dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés, la mine fermée, indéchiffrable tandis que Kabal, de l'autre côté, debout également... se regardait les griffes. Les yeux d'Haziel le détaillèrent de haut en bas, son cerveau chauffant à toute allure à la recherche du moyen le plus efficace de le plaquer au sol.

Ses cheveux châtains étaient plus longs et plus raides, ses oreilles pointues dépassant de ses mèches au même titre que deux petites cornes noires. Il avait gagné quelques centimètres en taille comme en largeur d'épaules et ses jambes étaient cintrées dans un pantalon de cuir sombre, une longue queue noire et épineuse dépassant de son dos comme en prolongement de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Mais... Haziel n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se trouvait à terre, un poids sur lui.

Affolé, il tenta de se défaire du corps sur lui, pensant se faire attaquer avant de se rendre compte d'une chose : il lui faisait un câlin. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Kabal avait le contrôle. C'est la colère qui prit alors le pas sur la surprise, il repoussa son ami et se redressa vivement, les sourcils froncés.

\- Explication !

**~~ oOo ~~ **

Harry était inquiet. Daniel le voyait mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer, se contentant de le regarder faire les cents pas devant lui à lui en donner le tournis. Le Gryffondor s'arrêta soudainement et lui fit face.

\- Je sais !

\- Quoi ?

\- Et si on allait le chercher ?

\- Chercher qui ?

\- Mais Haziel bien sûr ! Je sais qu'il m'entend et pour une raison que j'ignore, il refuse de me répondre. Peut-être qu'il est en difficulté. Je m'en voudrais énormément s'il lui arrivait quelque chose !

\- Il est intelligent, tu sais, et puis je suis certain qu'il peut se débrouiller seul.

\- Peut-être, mais on ne sait jamais. - En plus, tu ne sais même pas où est-ce qu'il peut-être.

\- Bien sûr que si ! déclara Harry en allant s'asseoir à ses côtés, se passant une main dans sa tignasse sombre. Même si je ne sais pas s'il y est volontairement ou s'il s'est fait kidnapper.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est allé chez Voldemort.

Daniel lui jeta un regard étrange.

\- Et tu sais où c'est chez Voldemort ? Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse trouver son adresse dans l'annuaire, tu sais.

\- Bah, si Haziel voulait bien me répondre, je pourrais le savoir !

\- Et si tu te calmais et que tu réfléchissais calmement avant de vouloir te jeter devant la baguette du plus grand psychopathe du siècle ?

Harry se releva et se remit à marcher de long en large en marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles.

\- L'Ordre arrive à Poudlard la semaine prochaine normalement, fit-il en s'arrêtant de nouveau après un moment de réflexion.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

\- Ils pensent que Voldemort ne tardera pas à attaquer et veulent renforcer les protections de Poudlard.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de retrouver Haziel pour toi.

\- Je te rappelle qu'Haziel est un Malfoy, lorsqu'ils ont perquisitionné leur manoir, ils n'ont pas retrouvé le Mangemort qu'ils étaient allés chercher. Je ne pense pas qu'ils feraient quoi que ce soit pour cette famille. Même si Haziel n'a aucun rapport avec Lucius Malfoy depuis des années.

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il se frotta les yeux en se demandant un instant ce que pensait Malfoy de cette situation. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et fouilla dans sa malle à la recherche de la carte du Maraudeur. Il chercha le nom du Serpentard après avoir prononcé la formule.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Daniel en le voyant quitter le dortoir.

\- Je vais voir comment va Malfoy.

\- Mais... tu le détestes... non ?

Daniel semblait perdu, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il quitta le dortoir sans un mot de plus et suivit les traces de Malfoy qui semblait tourner en rond dans les couloirs sans but précis.

**~~ oOo ~~ **

Son pas léger résonnait dans les longs couloirs vides et sombres. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était ni où il se trouvait précisément. Cela faisait des heures qu'il errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard telle une âme en peine sans but précis. Il n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qu'il s'était produit la veille à Pré-au-Lard, l'attaque des Mangemort et ce qui avait suivi. Haziel était parti. De son plein gré ou non, le résultat était le même, il n'était plus là. Et Draco se sentait abandonné, maudissant Potter autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était la faute de ce crétin de Gryffondor. Il avait mis de sales idées dans la tête de son frère. Ca ne pouvait être que cela, sinon Haziel serait encore là, près de lui. Après tout, c'était à cause de lui s'il avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, non ?

_\- Ca fait un moment qu'il pense à s'en aller, tu sais ? _

Il écarta la voix agaçante de Potter de son esprit. Oui, il l'avait prévenu, et alors ? C'était quand même de sa faute pour ne pas avoir pu le retenir. Il tourna la tête sur la droite et aperçut la porte menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il la poussa et monta la centaine de marches. Il voulait s'isoler, rester seul. Là où la voix d'Haziel cessait de lui demandait pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir. Il soupira en arrivant tout en haut et s'approcha de la fenêtre, au bout de la pièce. Se penchant légèrement, il tenta d'examiner la hauteur exacte à laquelle il se trouvait, en vain. C'était haut, vraiment très haut. Il suffisait d'un faux mouvement pour courir vers une mort certaine.

Oh, il ne voulait pas mourir, non, c'était idiot. Ce n'était pas son genre d'avoir ce type de pensées, mais il aimait cette impression de vide, de danger, il aimait l'altitude, comme lorsqu'il montait sur un balai. Il aimait l'air qui fouettait son visage, cette impression de liberté. Etait-ce ce qu'avait cherché Haziel en partant ? Se libérer de lui ? Après tout, Potter avait raison, il avait rejeté Haziel alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Comment avait-il pu penser une seconde à s'éloigner de lui ? Il restait son frère même s'il était... pas tout le temps luimême. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, à lui.

En cet instant, il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait gardé éloigné d'Haziel si longtemps. Sortant sa baguette de sa poche, il la fit tourner entre ses doigts, examinant le bois sous toutes les coutures, les fines veinures de bois sombre. Il sentit la magie pulser doucement le long de sa baguette, caressant ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ferait de ne pas utiliser de baguette, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Haziel lui avait parlé, il y avait quelque temps, de la magie élémentaire, il n'avait pas posé beaucoup de questions à ce moment-là, mais Blaise, Theo et Pansy l'avaient fait et il devait avouer que cela l'avait beaucoup intéressé. Il se demanda si Potter en était capable, après tout, ils étaient âmes-sœurs, alors peut-être qu'il lui avait appris. Draco sentit alors une pointe de jalousie. Il avait pu remarquer qu'Haziel et Potter étaient plutôt proches, plus proches qu'il n'avait lui-même été avec son frère. Mais ça c'était de sa faute à lui...

Il posa un regard fatigué sur le paysage extérieur en se demandant où son Gryffondor de frère pouvait bien se trouver. Il entendit un bruit de porte et se tendit, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il savait qui était là. Cela ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Potter, quel déplaisir.

\- Pourquoi te montrer aussi désobligeant ? soupira le brun en venant s'accouder près de lui. - Pourquoi ne pas me laisser tranquille. Tu sais, si je suis monté ici, à la base, c'était parce que je voulais être seul. Et là, tu vois, tu fous mes plans en l'air.

\- Désolé, Malfoy, mais monter ici était tellement éprouvant pour mes pauvres jambes, que je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir descendre tout de suite.

\- Excuse minable, Potter, je suis sûr que même toi, tu peux faire mieux.

Il y eut un court silence. Pas tendu, ni gêné, juste un silence pendant lequel ils observaient la nuit qui était tombée depuis un bon moment sur le château, le ciel couvert et la légère pluie hivernale.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

\- Je ne m'en veux pas.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Change de disque, Potter. Si tu veux rester là, mieux vaut que tu te taises.

\- T'es pas marrant.

\- T'es fatiguant.

\- Faudrait vraiment que t'enlève ce balai que t'as dans le derrière, Malfoy. Draco allait répondre lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'avait dit le brun s'arrêta.

Il tourna lentement un regard choqué vers le garçon qui se contenta de lui sourire un peu idiotement.

\- Si tu l'avais fait un peu plus tôt, tu ne t'en serais pas voulu pour le départ un peu précipité d'Haziel. Le Serpentard détourna le regard, ses sourcils se fronçant.

\- Tu comptes te refermer à chaque fois que je vais te dire un mot ?

\- Je préférerais tellement que tu te taises, Potter.

\- Je sais bien. Mais tu as fait des bêtises, Malfoy, et tu as besoin que quelqu'un te le dise en face. - Si tu le dis, mais je n'ai certainement pas besoin que ce soit toi qui le fasses.

\- Qui le fera si ce n'est pas moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Potter. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu t'en ailles.

\- Non, tu as besoin de savoir qu'il est toujours temps de te rattraper. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé avec Haziel, s'il est parti volontairement ou pas. Mais si c'est le cas, ce n'est certainement pas à cause de toi. Tu as été idiot, têtu et égoïste. Mais tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas suffisant pour que ton frère t'en veuille vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi est-il parti, hein ? Toi qui as l'air de tellement en savoir sur lui !

\- Je ne sais... attends, me dit pas que t'es jaloux, Malfoy ?! Harry avait l'air halluciné. Alors c'était ça ? Malfoy était jaloux de sa relation avec Haziel ? C'était nouveau ça, dit donc !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Ne prends pas tes désirs pour une réalité.

\- Il n'y aucune raison d'être jaloux. Je veux dire, Haziel est peut-être mon âme-sœur, mais il n'en est pas moins ton frère.

\- Et alors, quelle valeur ça a lorsqu'il préfère passer des heures avec toi plutôt qu'avec moi !

\- C'est toi qui t'es éloigné, n'inverse pas les rôles. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'en veux que tu dois rejeter la faute sur lui ou sur moi.

\- T'y comprends rien, Potter.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ton obstination, tu refuses de faire un pas vers lui et lorsque tu as l'impression qu'il est trop tard, tu blâmes quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il n'est pas trop tard, je suis sûr qu'il va bien, mais ni toi ni moi ne pouvons faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Il doit se débrouiller seul, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas essayer d'agir.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai appris que tu avais refusé de rejoindre Voldemort.

Il ignora le frisson que le blond eu à l'évocation du nom et poursuivit :

\- L'Ordre prendra ses quartiers à Poudlard, pourquoi ne pas essayer d'agir pour le bien au lieu de te cacher sous de faux prétextes.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai refusé de le rejoindre que j'ai envie de traîner dans les pattes de tes copains.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de passer du temps avec nous pour faire une différence. Et tu sais comme moi que ça rendra Haziel très fier de toi... Draco.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard glacial mais Harry se contenta de reporter son attention sur le ciel sombre où la pluie se faisait plus drue.


	20. Chapitre XIX : Regarde moi comme je te

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois toute les deux semaines, le vendredi ou le samedi, normalement.

**Pairing** : je n'en sais pour l'instant rien du tout non plus. Je pense que cela se fera au fil des choses, même si je pense plutôt faire du Drarry.

Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu inutile mais bon, il est là. J'ai honte mais je n'ai pas pensé à ça de toute la semaine. Normalement, j'aurais dû écrire et envoyer le chapitre de la semaine prochaine à ma béta, mais avec la rentrée, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Je vais essayer de m'en occuper ce week end mais je pense que le rythme de publication va passer à deux semaines. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je pense que c'est plus prudent si je veux pouvoir continuer.

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer quand même, comme d'habitude.

**Chapitre XIX**** :** Regarde moi comme je te vois

Quelque chose n'allait pas. La quatrième Perle Élémentaire aurait normalement dû se révéler à lui depuis plusieurs jours déjà mais... rien, absolument rien. Quelque chose devait les perturber, mais quoi ? Voldemort se remit à faire les cent pas, son regard ne quittant pas les trois artefacts magiques. Elles étaient toutes trois alignées bien sagement sur une table dans ses appartements privés depuis quelques heures déjà. Elles auraient dû briller, vibrer, faire quelque chose. Elles généraient énormément d'énergie, il la sentait, mais toujours aucune réaction. Pourquoi ? Il était impossible de garder autant de puissance en un seul lieu sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, ses sourcils se plissant légèrement. Faisant doucement léviter les trois objets, il quitta la pièce. Traversant les couloirs, il s'arrêta soudainement, sentant une énergie étrangère. Il l'avait déjà repérée des jours plus tôt, mais en si faible quantité qu'il doutait même parfois de l'avoir réellement perçue, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne le prévenir que ses prisonniers avaient pris la fuite par il ne savait quel moyen. Il n'était pas très inquiet par rapport à eux, oh, ils auraient pu être d'une aide précieuse mais, avec ou sans eux, il possédait déjà trois des Perles. Ne lui manquait plus que la dernière pour enfin avoir le pouvoir tant convoité. Il reprit sa marche et quitta le bâtiment.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et le vent frappait fort, faisant virevolter les tissus lourds de sa robe tandis que la pluie la collait contre sa peau laiteuse. C'est vers la forêt qu'il se dirigea, pas très loin. L'orée devrait normalement suffire.

S'agenouillant sur le sol, il posa deux des artefacts magiques avec une infinie délicatesse. L'une, d'un vert très clair presque translucide s'arrêta sur une parcelle de terre à peine humide, la seconde, d'un bleu pareil au ciel s'arrêta sur une flaque d'eau où elle fut presque totalement immergée tandis que la dernière, transparente avec de fines veinures flottait doucement dans l'air froid et humide. Se relevant, il fit un pas en arrière et les observa pendant un moment. Il était patient, l'attente ne lui faisait pas peur, après tout, il avait bien passé des années dans un corps immonde jusqu'à ce qu'on lui redonne enfin une apparence à peu près humaine.

Doucement, après quelques longues minutes, les Perles se mirent à scintiller puis à briller plus franchement, éclairant soudainement la nuit de leurs teintes vert, bleu et blanc. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque le phénomène se manifesta. Sourire qui disparut lorsque tout s'arrêta sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui clochait, encore ?! Elles étaient toutes trois dans leur élément, elles auraient déjà dû déployer leur pleine puissance... Mais peut-être fallait-il qu'elles soient réunies pour que cela fonctionne complètement... Agacé, Voldemort les récupéra toutes les trois et retourna s'enfermer dans son château. Il fallait absolument trouver cette quatrième Perle où il ne répondait plus de rien !

**~~ oOo ~~**

Kabal fronça les sourcils et, soupirant, retrouva le camp de fortune de ses amis, se glissant agilement entre les branches épaisses des arbres. Il se laissa tomber sur le tas de feuilles souples qui lui servait de siège.

\- Alors ? demanda Haziel, en voyant son ami revenir.

\- Il a finalement essayé, il fallait bien qu'il se décide à le faire, un de ces jours, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise mais...

\- Tu es inquiet, termina le blond.

Kabal hocha la tête, détournant e regard. Il se sentait responsable et ne cessait de culpabiliser. La nuit où les Mangemort s'en étaient pris à eux, c'était lui qui devait garder la Perle de l'eau, c'était sa responsabilité. Alors oui, Bélial lui avait finalement demandé de se laisser faire mais... Il avait tout de même failli à sa mission. Et quoi de plus honorable comme mission que de protéger l'un des puissants esprits élémentaires ? Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il posait sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Hey, arrête de t'en vouloir, Lucas, tout ira bien.

Il releva un regard trouble vers Haziel qui lui souriait doucement. Il ne souriait pas très souvent, surtout ces derniers temps. Alors il lui répondit de même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda la voix dure de Bélial derrière eux, on attend gentiment qu'il récupère le Feu ? On ne peut quand même pas rester ici !

\- Et que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Si on retourne à l'intérieur, en plus de ne même pas être sûr de retrouver les Perles, il y a de trop grandes chances pour que l'on se fasse prendre. Entrer seul et venir vous chercher était déjà plutôt risqué, mais entrer tous les trois, à quoi est-ce que cela servirait ? A quoi pourrait-on servir dans la guerre qui se prépare si l'on se fait prendre maintenant ?

\- On ne se fera pas prendre !

\- Je risque à tous moments de perdre le contrôle, Bélial, ce n'est pas un risque à prendre à la légère.

\- Mais tu l'as pris.

\- Pour vous sortir de là, oui, mais qu'est-ce qui nous garanti que les Perles ne nous sauteront pas au visage une fois en notre possession ?

\- Nous les protégeons, et c'est bien pour cela que l'autre imbécile échoue chaque fois qu'il tente de s'en servir.

\- Soit raisonnable, nous devons attendre une occasion et minimiser les risques.

\- Une occasion ? Et pourquoi est-ce que nous n'y sommes pas allés lorsque Voldemort est sorti ? Il nous aurait suffit d'utiliser les pouvoirs des Perles et...

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, utiliser une telle puissance est bien trop dangereux.

\- Aller voir ton frère quand tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant complètement instable était dangereux également, mais personne ne pouvait te faire changer d'avis.

\- Bélial, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? intervint Lucas d'une voix un peu paniqué en voyant Haziel fermer brièvement les yeux, toute expression quittant son visage.

\- Oh, alors toi, tu ne t'en mêles pas, pour ce qui est du danger, tu as eu ta dose toi aussi. Tu es allé 'discuter' avec un démon simplement parce que tu en avais envie, et toi aussi personne ne peut te faire changer d'avis quand tu as une idée complètement conne en tête. Et qu'est ce que cela vous a apporté à tous les deux, hein ? Toi, ton frère te méprise et toi tu es susceptible de perdre le contrôle de ton corps et de ton esprit à jamais !

Haziel se leva soudainement et s'éloigna. Sentant le remord le prendre, Bélial se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage avant de la passer dans ses cheveux, évitant le regard de son ami toujours présent.

\- Tu as dit des choses blessantes, méchantes, murmura ce dernier. Tu sais bien qu'il s'en veut beaucoup et tu appuis toujours là où sa fait mal. Quelque chose te dérange et tu refuses d'en parler. Ça te ronge. Et le seul moyen que tu as trouvé pour te défouler est bien le pire : faire du mal aux gens qui sont autour de toi et qui t'aiment. Je me fiche pas mal que tu trouves que j'ai pris des risques inutiles, moi je sais que j'ai eu raison, mais ce que tu as dit a Haziel... il ne l'a pas mérité. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui dire des choses pareilles.

\- Vous m'agacez, tous les deux !

\- Et tu penses que c'est une raison suffisante pour le perdre ?!

Bélial ne répondit pas, regardant le paysage sombre autour d'eux sans réellement le voir.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de ça, surtout pas en ce moment.

\- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?!

\- Ai des couilles pour une fois et va t'excuser.

\- Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte !

\- Et moi je t'interdis de me prendre de haut.

\- Je suis le plus âgé !

\- Ce qui ne fait pas de toi le plus intelligent, surtout au vu de ce que tu viens de dire à Haziel. C'était bas, injuste et inutile. Quoi que soit cette chose que tu as dans la tête et qui te perturbe tant, tu devrais en parler. Ou alors trouver un autre moyen de te défouler. Nous sommes à l'aube d'une guerre, Bélial, nous devons être unis et penser pour tous. Mettre nos égaux et nos problèmes de coté. On n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de gamineries. Va t'excuser.

Bélial eu envie de lui hurler dessus mais se retint. Il avait raison, bien sûr, et c'était l'une des choses qui l'agaçait en ce moment. Il savait bien qu'il avait mal agi, généralement, c'était plutôt Kabal qui faisait des bêtises et lui qui jouait la voix de la raison. Et cette dureté n'avait pas sa place dans le regard vairon, ni cet air grave et sérieux sur ce visage d'enfant. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Mettant son orgueil blessé de coté, il suivit les quelques traces laissées par Haziel. Ce n'est qu'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'il le trouva. Il jeta un regard hésitant derrière lui en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient plutôt loin du camp, et donc de Lucas. Secouant la tête, il reporta son attention sur les cheveux blonds que la douce lumière laiteuse de la lune faisait luire. Il n'hésita qu'un instant avant de finalement s'asseoir près de lui.

A cet endroit, les arbres touffus ne laissaient passer qu'un faible éclat de l'astre nocturne qui en plus de se refléter sur la tête blonde, venait caresser les eaux calmes du ruisseau qui coulait là.

\- Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit même si c'était vraiment ce que je pensais sur l'instant.

\- Je sais, tu avais raison de toute façon, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à l'accepter.

\- Non, j'avais tort, Draco ne te méprise pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, il a peur de moi, en tout cas, tu n'étais pas si éloigné de la vérité.

\- Non, je...

\- Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas, plutôt ? l'interrompit Haziel, se tournant vers lui.

Bélial voulut insister mais comprit à son regard que c'était inutile, son ami ne l'écouterait pas. Il détourna le regard, soupirant faiblement.

\- Cela fait exactement cinq ans aujourd'hui qu'Améril est mort. Je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis quelques jours. A ce qu'il nous aurait dit, là, maintenant, ce qu'il aurait fait. Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il allait falloir revenir en Angleterre. Que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il contribuerait à cette guerre. Je ne pense pas qu'il voyait les choses de cette façon-là, mais c'est un peu à travers nous qu'il le fait.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à y penser, tu n'es pas le seul que cela perturbe. Je vis avec la foutu culpabilité que c'est moi qui l'ai envoyé au royaume des morts.

\- Tu...

\- Il était malade, oui, mais c'est ma main qui enserrait son cou, c'est moi qui lui ai arraché son dernier souffle. Tu ne peux rien y changer, ce qui est fait est fait. Je comprends que cela t'obsède, c'est aussi le cas pour Lucas et moi. Mais je sais que c'est autre chose qui te met sur les nerfs. Et cela a besoin de sortir, alors parle moi.

Haziel avait toujours pu tout lui dire. Bélial savait écouter calmement et trouver des solutions pour régler les problèmes alors que Lucas était plutôt celui qui redonnait le sourire lorsque l'un ou l'autre était d'humeur déprimante.

\- Tu sais, je me rappelle encore du jour où Améril m'a pris avec lui. Avec son visage dur et ses grandes mains, il m'effrayait plus qu'autre chose, je n'étais encore qu'un enfant. Et puis il est devenu plus, il est devenu... mon père en quelque sorte. Il n'y avait que lui et moi et je pensais que ce serait toujours le cas. Deux ans plus tard, Lucas est arrivé. Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était un intrus, il venait me voler le seul être qui tenait à moi, qui m'aimait. C'est ce que je pensais. Et puis je me suis habitué à lui, je le trouvais bizarre à toujours sourire comme un idiot et puis... j'ai compris pourquoi il souriait autant, pourquoi il paraissait toujours si joyeux malgré l'horrible situation dans laquelle nous étions. Lorsqu'il m'a raconté son histoire, je me suis senti vraiment ridicule de l'avoir haï, alors je me suis fait une promesse : celle de toujours le protéger. Et je l'ai toujours tenu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le petit garçon chétif qui souriait pour ne pas pleurer a grandit, il est devenu plus intelligent, plus puissant...

\- Plus séduisant.

Bélial sourit, son regard rivé sur les brindilles qu'il brisait entre ses doigts sans y faire réellement attention.

\- Oui, plus séduisant. Ce n'est plus un enfant, mais ce n'est pas encore un homme non plus. Le problème c'est que... je ne sais pas vraiment, en fait. Lui et moi n'avons jamais vraiment eu une relation normale, même inconsciemment, il m'a toujours troublé, je n'ai jamais vraiment pu le voir comme un frère, comme je te voyais, toi. J'ai cherché à le comprendre, puis le protéger. Mais comment suis-je censé protéger quelqu'un qui peut se débrouiller seul, quelqu'un de plus puissant que moi ? Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, c'est juste que... que...

\- Tu as simplement peur qu'il n'ait plus besoin de toi.

\- Oui, je crois. Mais c'est un fait, Lucas n'a plus besoin de moi.

Il leva ses yeux onyx emplit de doutes vers Haziel.

\- Tu fais partie intégrante de sa vie depuis bien trop longtemps pour qu'il cesse d'avoir besoin de toi. Il t'aime.

\- Il me voit comme son grand frère, il m'a toujours vu de cette façon, j'ai cinq ans de plus que lui Haziel, il ne peut pas m'aimer comme moi je l'aime.

\- Et si tu en parlais simplement avec moi ?

Bélial se figea et refusa de se retourner. La voix de Lucas lui faisait toujours le même effet. Relevant les yeux, Haziel croisa le regard vairon. Il avait senti sa présence il y avait un petit moment déjà mais s'était dit que c'était peut-être mieux de ne pas prévenir son ami qui semblait bien trop empêtré dans ses sentiments pour remarquer la présence de l'objet de son trouble.

\- Oui, je pense que ce serait préférable que vous en discutiez tous les deux. Bonne nuit.

Il se leva et quitta le ruisseau, rejoignant le camp. Lucas vint prendre la place laissée par son ami et jeta un regard hésitant vers le visage fermé de Bélial.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé, si cela te trouble à ce point ?

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas comprendre ? Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Tu as un problème, j'estime avoir assez de neurones pour pouvoir tenir une conversation sérieuse avec toi.

\- Je dis pas le contraire, mais...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si dur dans le fait de me parler de ça ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que, si tu étais tellement opposé au fait que je trouve un accord avec lui, c'était parce que tu avais peur de ne plus être utile ?

\- Ce n'est pas exactement cela.

\- Alors quoi ?

Bélial plongea son regard dans les yeux vert et bleu de son vis-à-vis, prêt à lui dire exactement ce qu'il pensait mais il hésita. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une sorte d'invitation hésitante. Alors lentement, comme pour lui laisser le temps de le repousser, il se pencha vers ses lèvres, ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres à peine, leur nez se frôlant doucement. Posant sa main droite sur sa nuque, Lucas termina le mouvement, appuyant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Bélial qui ferma les yeux, rassuré. Le contact fut bref, Lucas se recula rapidement, détournant le regard.

\- Quand est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourra récupérer les Perles ? Voldemort ne tardera surement pas à attaquer Poudlard, avec ou sans la quatrième, une fois que le sort de protection que nous avons lancé sera rompu. Je pense qu'il serait d'ailleurs préférable de prendre le livre d'Haziel et de retrouver le Feu avant que les Mangemort ne le fassent. De plus...

Bélial souriait, ne l'écoutant absolument pas. Il sentait la gêne de Lucas à sa façon de bouger les mains nerveusement et de regarder un peu partout sans se fixer sur une chose en particulier. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'était pas prêt mais Bélial n'était plus vraiment inquiet, Lucas avait chassé ses doutes d'un baiser. Il n'était pas prêt mais il l'acceptait. Alors il attrapa la main que le garçon torturait inconsciemment et entrecroisa leurs doigts avant de se décider à prêter attention à ses paroles. Ils avaient le temps. La guerre se précipitait mais il était patient, ils avaient le temps.

**~~ oOo ~~**

_Mardi 23 Décembre 1997_

L'Ordre avait pris ses quartiers à Poudlard depuis maintenant presque une semaine et Harry ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour Haziel. Cela faisait dix jours maintenant qu'il était parti et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. De plus, il n'avait pas pu voir son parrain comme il l'espérait, il était bien trop occupé.

\- J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose, grogna-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou, les mains dans les poches.

\- Moi aussi, mais tu ne me vois pas bouder.

Harry se tourna vers Daniel et lui tira la langue.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas parti, toi ?

\- J'ai dit que je voulais passer les vacances avec toi et c'est ce que je fais.

\- Noël est une fête familiale, non ? Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt être avec tes parents ?

\- En fait, j'aurais bien voulu mais ils travaillent tard cette année, le réveillon et Noël compris. Je ne voulais pas être tout seul. Ça te dérange ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, de toute façon, Hermione et Ron sont partis, Haziel ne me répond toujours pas et je ne pense pas que Draco accepterait que je le passe chez les Serpentard, même si Blaise et Theodore m'ont invité.

\- Draco ? releva Daniel, surpris.

\- Ouais, Haziel veut que je l'appelle par son prénom parce que son nom de famille le répugne... et ça agace Blaise et Theodore alors bon, j'ai pas trop le choix, je m'y fais, quoi.

Daniel allait répondre lorsqu'il se figea, son regard fixé derrière son ami. Ce dernier se retourna, un sourire ornant ses lèvres.

\- Dumbledore a beau avoir fait une annonce expliquant clairement qu'il était innocent du crime dont on l'accuse... ton parrain me fout quand même la frousse.

En effet, Sirius s'approchait d'eux. Il passa une main affectueuse dans la tignasse brune de son filleul, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux.

\- Harry ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'ennuyais, les Aurores sont presque tous aux limites de l'école, tu veux venir ?

\- Sûr ! s'exclama le brun, heureux de pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose.

\- Ton ami peut venir aussi.

Harry agrippa la manche du blond et suivit son parrain qui lui racontait comment fonctionnaient les nouvelles défenses qu'ils avaient placées. Daniel se laissa traîner, jetant des petits coups d'œil suspicieux au grand homme brun.


	21. Chapitre XX : Retour à Poudlard

**Disclaimer** : l'univers, les personnages, lieux etc ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J. K. Rowling. Seuls certains personnages, qui ne font pas partit du canon sont à moi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC sur les bords, désolé à ceux que ça ne plaît pas. Oh et oubliez tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la sixième année, considérez qu'il ne s'est rien passé de spécial.

**Rating** : T

**Publication** : une fois toute les deux semaines, le vendredi ou le samedi, normalement.

**Chapitre XX :** Retour à Poudlard

\- ... Ce sort est plutôt courant et généralement utilisé pour protéger une maison d'un hypothétique intrus en gardant répertorié l'identité des personnes autorisées. Enfin, Poudlard dans son ensemble, si on regroupe le parc et la forêt interdite est bien plus grand qu'une banale habitation, ce sort nécessite donc plusieurs lanceurs. Plus la surface est grande, plus le sort se doit d'être puissant.

Harry hocha la tête et jeta un œil à quelques aurors qui, un peu plus loin, continuaient leur travail tranquillement.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas tout simplement utiliser la magie élémentaire ? Ce serait plus simple, la forêt interdite prend déjà la majorité du terrain, elle pourrait se révéler très utile et retenir les Mangemort, les empêchant ainsi d'accéder au château.

\- La magie élémentaire ? releva Sirius. Qui est-ce qui t'a parlé de ça ? Cela fait des centaines d'années que cette pratique s'est perdue au profit de l'utilisation de la baguette. Les maîtres élémentaires se sont tous éteints depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

\- Faut croire qu'il y en a encore parce que quelqu'un a bien dû l'enseigner à Haziel.

\- Haziel ?

\- Oui, le frère de Draco Malfoy.

\- Lucius Malfoy a eu deux enfants ?

\- Tu ne le savais pas ?

A voir les sourcils froncés de Sirius et son air concentré, il n'était définitivement pas au courant de cette dernière information.

\- Enfin, avant cette année, je pense que personne ne le savait non plus, ils n'ont pas grandi ensemble.

\- Pourquoi ? Il l'a renié ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

\- Tu ne m'en as pas parlé, de ça. Et puis, comment sais-tu que Malfoy pratique la magie élémentaire ?

\- Il m'a montré quelques tours. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il m'en montre d'autres mais... enfin, il n'est plus à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais il ne s'est plus montré depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Il ne me répond même pas !

\- Il ne te répond pas ?

Harry se sentit soudainement très gêné. Comment avait-il pu oublier d'en parler à Sirius ? Il allait devoir le faire maintenant de toute façon. Il lui raconta alors le déroulement de l'année depuis le début, sans omettre le fait que le blond était également son âme-sœur. Heureusement que Sirius était assis, sinon, aucun doute qu'il serait tombé vu la tête ahuri qu'il faisait.

\- Alors lui et toi ?... Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

Sirius n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry ait omis de lui parler d'une chose aussi importante. Pas que cela change quoi que ce soit, s'il disait que le jeune Malfoy était quelqu'un de bien, il le croyait volontiers, mais c'était tout de même blessant de savoir que son filleul le lui ait caché.

\- J'ai simplement oublié.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié quelque chose d'aussi gros, quand même.

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius. Mais... je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Malfoy, ni les Black et... enfin, je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais.

\- Ecoute, Harry, je n'ai aucun jugement à émettre sur les gens que tu fréquentes, cela ne me regarde pas et je ne (me) permettrais jamais de te demander de ne plus fréquenter une personne sous prétexte que je n'aime pas son nom.

\- Je sais, soupira le Gryffondor en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez du bout des doigts. J'aurais dû t'en parler.

\- Bon, c'est pas bien grave, conclu Sirius en se relevant avant de s'épousseter. Et si on allait déjeuner, plutôt ?

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa la main que son parrain lui tendait. Il n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir et cela le soulageait vraiment.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Ses yeux étaient si sombres en cet instant. Presque la même tête que ceux d'Haziel.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux, son regard toujours plongé dans ses prunelles, à travers la glace. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre compte qu'il ressemblait tant à son frère d'un point de vu physique mais qu'ils soient intérieurement si différents. Il tenta un instant de s'imaginer la façon dont il aurait réagit face à ce que l'autre blond avait vécu, mais abandonna rapidement. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se représenter ce qu'Haziel lui avait raconté. Il avait encore un peu de mal a croire qu'il ait été si obnubilé par le fait que son frère ait cessé de venir le voir qu'il l'ait ensuite rejeté alors qu'il avait enfin décidé de s'ouvrir à lui. Il se détourna de son reflet et quitta la salle de bain, la mine soucieuse.

Haziel ne lui avait encore fait aucun signe et même Potter affirmait qu'il refusait de lui répondre. Qu'était-il censé faire, lui, de son côté ? Il se sentait bizarre et surtout coupable. Il avait repoussé son frère lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui et même si Potter prétendait le contraire, il savait bien, lui, qu'il était l'une des raisons de son départ. Parce que dans le cas contraire, il l'aurait au moins prévenu avant de s'en aller.

Il rejoignit ses amis dans la salle commune, étalant ses affaires devant lui. Il soupira en voyant une petite boite dans le fond de son sac. Le cadeau qu'il pensait offrir à Haziel pour Noël. Il l'avait acheté pendant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais ne pensait pas, à présent, qu'il aurait une quelconque occasion de le lui offrir. Un parchemin glissa de son livre de sortilèges et il tira légèrement dessus pour en lire les écritures. Il s'agissait des sorts que son frère avait appris à Harry et dont ce dernier avait bien voulu lui faire part. Ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte plus tôt mais depuis le départ d'Haziel, Harry et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Il en venait même à l'appeler par son prénom... Un frisson d'horreur le parcouru alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il l'appelait même par son prénom. Si ce n'était pas le summum même de la déchéance, ça !

En parlant du loup... Il vit Potter traverser le passage et se laisser tomber sur une chaise entre Theo et Blaise.

\- Fatigué, Potter ?

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, agacé.

\- Tu m'as appelé Potter, répondit le brun, surpris.

\- Et alors ?

\- Ça fait un moment que tu ne l'as plus fait, expliqua Blaise.

Draco se renfrogna en se rendant compte qu'il trouvait lui-même étrange de recommencer à l'appeler par son nom de famille.

\- Et alors ?

\- Rien.

Le Gryffondor reprit sa position, les bras croisés sur la table et le menton dessus.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? reprit le blond.

\- C'était plus compliqué que ce que je pensais, expliqua-t-il. Je n'avais jamais lancé de sort groupé, avant. Et c'est franchement fatiguant.

**~~ oOo ~~**

La maison était plutôt jolie de l'extérieur et s'il l'avait juste vu en passant, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle renfermait l'un des artefacts les plus puissants de l'histoire sorcière. Cela faisait deux jours que Lucas observait les allées et venues dans la maison dans l'attente du meilleur moment pour entrer. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris lorsque Haziel lui avait confié cette mission, il se savait facilement distrait, ce que n'était pas Bélial qui avait d'ailleurs été contre l'idée. Mais le blond avait besoin de son ami à Poudlard où il avait décidé de retourner. Le château de Voldemort n'était pas un champ de bataille possible.

En voyant l'homme quitter la demeure, Lucas se prépara à s'y rendre, attendant un moment que la voiture s'éloigne. Il traversa le jardin et se figea devant la porte d'entrée en sentant les protections se lever contre lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour les abaisser, à défaut de les détruire.

Traversant l'entrée, il jeta un coup d'œil aux photos affichées sur le mur. Ils n'avaient qu'un seul enfant, un fils, il ne l'avait pas vu pendant sa phase d'observation. Peut-être était-il à Poudlard. Des cheveux roux clairs, des yeux verts, il était plutôt mignon.

\- Il ressemble à sa mère, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Pendant un instant, il se demanda à quoi ressemblait sa mère à lui. Secouant la tête, il s'efforça à se détourner des photos et reprendre sa tâche, parcourant la demeure de long en large. Au bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé du salon en soupirant. Rien. Il n'avait absolument rien trouvé. Ressortant le livre prêté par Haziel, il regarda de nouveau la page. Le point rouge luminescent représentait bel et bien cette maison, la Perle devait donc forcément y être !

S'affalant contre le dossier, il détailla le salon. Il était plutôt banale si on connaissait les maisons moldus : un canapé d'angle, une table basse juste devant, un meuble télé contre le mur d'en face, une table avec des chaises sur la droite à côté d'un meuble plein de livres. Oui, vraiment rien de particulier. Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'il détaillait les livres exposés. Se relevant, il s'en approcha, passant ses doigts sur les tranches. Ce devait être là, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Sa main s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux et y imposa une légère pression. Il recula alors que l'étagère s'abaissait lentement, laissant voir un pan de mur blanc avec un clavier digital.

\- Un code ? fit-il étonné.

Quel sorcier pouvait bien utiliser un code pour protéger quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Posant sa main sur le bois du meuble, il tenta de jeter un sort mais fut violemment rejeté, sa main parcourue de picotements désagréables. Grimaçant, Lucas frotta sa main contre le tissu rêche de son jeans. Alors comme ça il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie, hein ? Eh bien il trouverait un autre moyen. Il fixa un moment le clavier avant de faire un tour sur lui-même, tentant de trouver un indice dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, il repéra d'autres photos sur le meuble télé et s'en approcha. Il les observa toutes une par une avant de les retourner. Sur le dos chacune d'elles avait été écrit quelques mots. Son attention s'arrêta sur l'image du couple, un enfant dans les bras. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il retourna là où il était.

\- 01/01/1981

Il y eut un léger bruit de craquement et le pan de mur se scinda en deux, laissant apparaître un petit socle où était posée la Perle.

\- Eh ben, c'était plus facile que ce que je pensais.

A peine eut-il posé les doigts sur l'artefact que deux bruits de transplanage se firent entendre derrière lui. Attrapant l'objet, il se retourna pour faire face aux propriétaires de la demeure.

\- Euh, salut...

Ses yeux allèrent du regard dur du couple aux deux baguettes pointées sur son cœur. Ce ne serait peut-être pas aussi simple qu'il l'avait pensé.

**~~ oOo ~~**

Mercredi 25 décembre

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Absolument.

\- Il a l'air...

\- Oui, je sais. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui fais les prophéties.

\- Quitte à choisir un gamin, franchement, j'en aurais pris un autre.

Haziel soupira et jeta un regard agacé à Bélial. Il n'était pas si bavard habituellement, que lui arrivait-il encore ? Il aurait pris Lucas qu'il n'aurait vu aucune différence.

\- Et si tu te taisais deux minutes ?

Le blond ignora le regard meurtrier posé sur lui et tenta encore une fois de traverser les défenses de Poudlard. En vain. Lui qui avait pensé que l'Ordre faisait un travail d'amateur, il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Il aurait préféré ne pas faire savoir sa présence à Harry de suite mais il n'avait visiblement pas le choix.

_Harry ?_

De là où il était, le blond vit le Gryffondor se figer et relever la tête.

_Haziel ? C'est toi ?_

_Qui d'autre ?_

Les sourcils du brun se froncèrent.

_Ça fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi. As-tu simplement conscience du fait que je me suis vraiment inquiété ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Tu sais, la communication est gratuite, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit où tu étais ? Ou simplement que tu étais vivant ? C'était vraiment irresponsable et..._

_Harry, s'il te plaît. Je suis désolé, d'accord. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux désactiver rapidement les défenses de Poudlard pour que je puisse entrer ?_

Il vit le regard d'Harry parcourir les limites du domaine avant de s'arrêter sur lui et son ami. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et une fois sûr d'être seul, s'approcha de leur position. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour abaisser les défenses qu'il replaça une fois les deux garçons passés.

\- Tu as de la chance que Sirius m'ait montré comment faire. Alors, où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais organiser une réunion avec les membres de l'Ordre ? répondit Haziel, ne prêtant aucune attention à ses paroles.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- C'est important, Harry.

\- Je ne ferais rien tant que je n'aurais pas les réponses que je veux.

\- Mais enfin...

\- Où étais-tu ?

Haziel se pinça l'arête du nez d'agacement, son regard se durcissait tandis que les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis se posait sur son compagnon. Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Harry pour le reconnaître.

\- Tu dois être Bélial, c'est ça ? Content de te rencontrer.

Il lui tendit la main... pour finalement la laisser retomber le long de son corps sous le regard indifférent de Bélial qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention, préférant observer ce qui l'entourait.

\- Harry, c'est important.

\- Tu m'as laissé tomber sans aucune explication et Draco a passé la semaine à s'en vouloir pour ton départ. Alors j'estime que c'est également (pas obligatoire) assez important.

Il entendit vaguement Bélial grogner quelque chose dans sa barbe d'où ressortait les mots "sale gosse".

\- J'étais chez Voldemort, enfin, dans son voisinage plus précisément et si je suis revenu c'est parce que je sais maintenant quand est-ce qu'il compte attaquer.

\- Attaquer ? répéta Harry, surpris.

\- Que pensais-tu ? Qu'il allait se contenter de détruire le monde tranquillement du haut de son trône ? répliqua Bélial avec mépris.

Haziel lui jeta un regard d'avertissement avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

\- Alors ? Peux-tu convoquer une réunion de l'Ordre oui ou non ?

\- Il faudrait que j'en parle à Dumbledore, moi je ne peux rien mais lui si.

\- Bien.

Il y eut un silence gênant avant qu'Harry ne demande :

\- Tu vas rester ?

\- Pas longtemps, répondit-il après une hésitation.

\- Et... tu penses aller voir Draco ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors j'irais. Plus tard.

Harry hocha la tête et fit volte face, se dirigeant vers le château, suivit des deux hommes, une capuche abaissée sur le front.

~~ oOo ~~

Il n'avait pas tout de suite trouvé Dumbledore qui n'était pas dans son bureau et avait dû attendre son retour du ministère. Entre temps, il avait retrouvé Daniel qui traînait dans la bibliothèque. Il fallut ensuite attendre le lendemain après-midi pour regrouper l'Ordre du Phénix au complet après avoir passé un long moment à expliquer au directeur à quel point c'était important et sérieux. Il ne semblait pas vraiment près à croire deux personnes venues de nul part qui refusaient de révéler leur identité.

La réunion eue lieu dans l'une des salles de classe du cinquième étage. Harry avait rarement eu l'occasion de participer aux réunions de l'Ordre et il devait bien avouer être assez impressionné par le nombre plutôt conséquent de personnes qui emplissaient la pièce et dont il ne connaissait même pas la moitié, tout ce qu'il savait était que trois d'entre eux, au même titre que Snape, étaient espions. Il y avait les professeurs, des aurors et des anciens élèves de Poudlard comme les jumeaux Weasley. Dans un des coins de la salle, au côté du maître des potions, il y avait même Narcissa Malfoy, toujours aussi belle et discrète dans sa robe sombre. Haziel et Bélial assis de chaque côté de lui avaient refusés de retirer leur capuche pour des raisons assez évidente. Harry avait bien conscience que personne ne les écouterait s'ils apprenaient qu'Haziel était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, même s'il avait passé le début d'année à Poudlard.

\- Bien, commença Dumbledore une fois le silence installé, si nous sommes là, c'est parce qu'il semblerait qu'il y ait de nouvelles informations sur les desseins de Voldemort. J'ai reçu hier la visite du jeune Potter et de deux personnes prétendant que le Lord pensait attaquer dans les jours à venir.

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle mais le directeur les interrompit d'un regard avant de reprendre.

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable avant de dire quoi que ce soit de les écouter s'exprimer.

C'est d'une voix modifiée et calme qu'Haziel prit la parole.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire que ce que vous savez déjà. Voldemort attaquera en début de semaine prochaine, point.

Des exclamations fusèrent de toutes parts mais Haziel, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, les ignora. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et de son avis, il n'y avait rien à rajouter. Soit le directeur prenait les mesures nécessaires, soit il s'entêtait et tout le monde mourrait.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si certain ? Intervint l'un des trois espions. Je suis moi-même dans les troupes du Lord et je n'ai pas entendu pareille chose.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il le crierait sur tous les toits ? répliqua Snape.

\- Peut-être pas, mais s'il avait voulu attaquer, il aurait fait en sorte que ses troupes soit prêtes.

\- Ou que ce soit une surprise pour tout le monde et que personne ne puisse le devancer.

\- Alors comment ce gamin peut-il le savoir, dans ce cas ?

Les regards se détournèrent de l'homme et Snape pour se reposer sur les deux hommes encapuchonnés.

\- Parce que nous avons passé ces deux dernières semaines à le suivre dans chacun de ses déplacements, nous savons donc avec certitude ce qu'il pense faire. Maintenant, si vous refuser de vous déboucher les oreilles, c'est votre problème, pas le nôtre. Mais vous mettez en jeu la vie de tous les élèves qui sont restés à Poudlard. Et si je ne m'abuse, bien plus d'élèves sont restés ces vacances que pendant les précédentes.

\- Et que préconises-tu ? demanda Dumbledore, faisant cesser les récriminations de l'autre homme.

\- C'est votre école, pas la mienne.

\- C'est Noël, on ne peut se permettre de créer un vent de panique dans l'école, protesta quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Personne ne parle de prévenir les élèves.

\- Et comment sont-ils censés se défendre alors ? Même avec les nouvelles protections que nous avons mise en place, rien ne nous assure que les Mangemort n'entreront pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous assure que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ?

\- Et qui sont-ils, d'abord ?

\- Pourquoi ne retirent-ils pas leur capuche ?

\- Pourquoi doit-on les écouter nous raconter des bêtises ?

Plusieurs personnes se mirent alors à parler sans plus s'écouter, faisant monter un brouhaha agaçant dans la salle de classe.

\- On ne s'entend plus, intervint McGonnagall qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque-là. On aurait dit des enfants. Comportons-nous en adultes et discutons posément, voulez-vous ?

Dumbledore reprit la réunion en main et donna à chacun un temps de parole pour s'exprimer. De là où elle se trouvait, Narcissa Malfoy ne quittait pas des yeux le jeune homme qui, le visage caché, avait, plus tôt, pris la parole. Elle ne pouvait voir ses traits et n'avait pas reconnu sa voix. Mais son aura... c'était lui, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Le visage indéchiffrable mais ses yeux brillants de joie, elle suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Elle n'avait croisé son regard qu'une seule et unique fois, la seule partie visible de son visage recouvert d'un masque sous la capuche. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et il lui avait vraiment manqué.

En discutant avec Draco qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de revoir, elle avait appris qu'ils s'étaient tous deux disputés avant qu'il ne quitte l'école de sorcèlerie et espérait secrètement qu'ils règlent leurs problèmes. Lorsque Severus était venu la chercher au manoir Malfoy il y a quelques semaines, elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle serait ensuite menée à Poudlard après un moment dans le Q.G de l'Ordre.

Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'Haziel évitait son regard depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Il fallut deux bonnes heures encore avant que le directeur ne vienne finalement à un arrangement. Il pensait que prévenir les élèves ne servirait à rien et qu'il fallait attendre le lendemain pour prendre des mesures, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer Haziel qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'attendre. Il quitta la pièce, suivit de Bélial et se dirigea vers les grandes portes mais croisa Draco au passage qui se rendait visiblement vers la bibliothèque. Ils se figèrent.

\- Haziel ? demanda le Serpentard, incertain.

Haziel pensa contourner son frère mais une poigne ferme attrapa son bras.

\- Cette histoire te perturbe et cela a besoin de sortir, alors parle lui.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en reconnaissant ses propres mots dans la bouche de son ami. Il vit alors Bélial s'éloigner et le laisser seul dans le couloir avec Draco. Il avait raison, il n'aurait pas les idées claires tant qu'il ne se serait pas débarrassé de ce qui le perturbait. Il devait discuter avec Draco.


End file.
